An Otaku's Hospitality
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: DeMarckus Vellington lived the perfect life with his wealthy family until a tragic accident killed his parents and left him with no family for support. His life as he knew it was going into a downward spiral until one delivery changes all of that around... A Lucky Chloe X OC fanfic.
1. A Special Delivery

An Otaku's Hospitality

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated: M for adult language, violence, sexual content, and minor blood and gore

(Well, here it is! My first Lucky Chloe fanfic and a big shout out to FNAFFRENZYCAT for the motivation and inspiration to write this. Hope ya'll enjoy! Ya'll know the disclaimer by now.)

Chapter 1: A Special Delivery

For so many people in the world today, it's been proven that love is blind… or better yet, love is _color_ blind. That's the case for a wealthy married couple living in Sacramento, California. Daxxean (pronounced dax-shawn) Vellington was a man of success. He has his own line of men's watches and it's going so well that he's been crowned a multi-millionaire. Same could be said for his beloved wife, Stephanie Vellington. She basically owns a bakery for dogs and it's incredible how much popularity it's gained. After being happily married for 10 years, they decided to have a child of their own and they have a bouncing baby boy named DéMarckus. Now, here's the twist here: This is an interracial family were talking about here. Daxxean is African American and Stephanie is a Caucasian brunette. With that being the case, DéMarckus was a beautiful combination of the two races. Having a lighter skin tone than his father and having the same light brown hair color as his mother, he was due for a crappy life in the future. As it turned out, however, it actually didn't turn out so bad for the young man.

Throughout the first seventeen years of his life, DéMarckus was actually living the good life with his family. He followed his own path of becoming a professional football player by the time he graduates from college and he's been proving that theory every day through the many football practices he's had to endure by the time he made it into middle school. Also, due to that goal, he's matured quickly and this shocked his now identical father as he took a good look at himself in the mirror one Saturday morning at the humble mansion.

"My God!" 42-year-old Daxxean exclaimed in a country-accented voice as he stood right next to DéMarckus, who was seventeen and had grown a light brown beard and moustache connected to the sideburns. He was stroking it with astonishment. "You're only seventeen, son! How in da hell are ya gettin' all dat?"

"I don't know, Dad." DéMarckus replied in a deep voice of a rapper. "It's lookin' some kinda good, though."

"I don't blame ya. We look just alike, my boy… only you've got yo' mama's hair color. Mine's just pitch black."

"Heh, heh! Don't feel bad, man. You managed to attract Ma. Let's see if I can attract mo'."

"Ohhh, you're gettin' cocky, eh? You're a year away from graduatin'. You best ta get to da datin', son."

"Heh." DéMarckus paused as he about-faced towards his father with a playful punch to his right arm. "Oh, it's on!"

It surely was by the time he made it back to school on that following Monday. Aside from the young Vellington gaining attention from the teachers for his outstanding grades and performance in football from the coaches, he was literally a chick magnet. He's become a 6' 9" ladies' man with a muscle capacity that was delicious to them. He weighed 372 pounds with a meager seven percent of it being body fat! He's attracted all ladies of all races, but somehow, he wasn't feeling it with girls of his own color. He realized this through numerous small dates in the lunchroom. When he hung out with Caucasians, Brits, or Asians, he felt honored and well-respected. But, when he tried out with African American girls, he felt… used. They saw through his muscles and that was it for them. All they waited for now was for him to have a job so they could mooch off of him. He didn't want that to happen.

A year later, several months before graduation, he finally got a job as a package/parcel carrier for a major delivery service and was making decent money from it. He was practically making a living himself without his parents' fortune to aid him. It made both of them very proud, but during one family dinner on a Spring Sunday evening at the Vellington Mansion, Stephanie noticed how sad her only son was feeling, even after she had a wonderful day at her dog bakery.

"DéMarckus, what's wrong, honey?" She asked in a pleasant voice of an angelic mother. "Didn't you have a good day at work today?"

"…yeah, Ma." DéMarckus replied in the deepest tone of his Southern voice as he was stirring aimlessly into his Father's homemade macaroni and cheese.

"Then, why the long face?"

"It's been a whole damn year since I started datin' and, so far, it's been a bunch of bullshit, ya'll."

"How so? You seem attractive enough to me."

"Heh, thanks, but somehow, I'm just not feelin' it wit da black an' beautiful."

"Huh!" Daxxean exclaimed with surprise. "Dat's a first, son. I figured ya would."

"Yeah, me too… but naw, ya'll. Not dis man." He finally resumed eating with another forkful before he continued. "I'm just like you, ain't I?"

"Well…"

"Admit it, baby." Stephanie came in playfully, even at her age of 41. "You've tried the same exact thing back when we were in high school. Dated those of your own race and hated it. Started dating me and fell in love after a week of friendship." DéMarckus looked at both of parents with an admiring glow in his hazel green eyes, making him look regal. Daxxean surrendered by nervously scratching the back of his head for a moment as he blushed and chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh… yep. Dat was me, alright. But, eh… I had it comin'. Yo' mama was beautiful and she still is taday, my boy."

"Dat made me feel betta a lil' bit." DéMarckus confessed while he still kept his regal smile. "I'm keepin' myself wide open for da one, then. I've already dated a few otha girls that aren't my color, but they've all moved on already. Even my visits to some houses during my deliveries didn't brighten my heart."

"Awww, don't give up yet." Stephanie encouraged as he placed a slender white hand upon her son's massive bronze one on the table. "Keep your hopes up. Your father and I sure will."

"Thanks, Ma. I love ya'll so much." They then engaged in a family hug at their best ability at the dinner table with every last ounce of their love towards one another.

One month later…

DéMarckus and his graduating class were just about ready to receive their diplomas within an hour on a muggy Friday evening. Everybody's parents were already there, preparing their graduates… except DéMarckus. He was already set, but his parents were nowhere to be found. He started to get worried as he was anxiously pacing all over the halls within the crowd. One of his closest friends, Garrie Knotts, was the only one concerned about him. Sharing the same skin tone as the future football star, but at a height of only 3' 7", he was the only short student as well as the only one who claims DéMarckus as a hero for saving him from bullies during their freshman year. He finally managed to get his attention by grabbing his black graduation robe and tugged it three times. DéMarckus finally looked down at him with an appreciative smile and even volunteered to adjust his pure white bowtie in the process.

"What's up, Lil' Garrie?" He started smoothly. "You nervous as fuck?"

"Not really." Garrie replied happily with a comedic voice. "I'm totally excited! Why are you nervous? I haven't seen you like this since you first started playing football here."

"It's my parents, yo. I tried callin' 'em three times already and they keep sayin' dat dey on dere way, but dey ain't here yet! I'm getting worried, man! SHIT!" He slammed down a fist on the floor after that last word, making Garrie frown before him, but never backed away or flinch in fear. "Dey've been waitin' fo' dis day, ya'll!"

"Don't worry, DéMarckus. They'll be here soon. Then, you'll be able to walk across that stage with confidence!" He paused as he gently patted him on the left shoulder for added peace of mind, making the massive man smile. "I guarantee it."

"Heh, I hope so. Fo' my sake."

Thirty minutes later…

"DéMarckus!" Called out one of the Caucasian girls in his class named Kaitlyn Xernivas in a gentle voice. It was full of horror and this worried the young Vellington. "It's the police on the phone! They need to speak to you! It's urgent!"

"What is it?!" He exclaimed, but the blonde refused to answer and just started tearing up with extreme terror as she shivered. This was his cue to run for the office phone not too far from the halls and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this DéMarckus Terrance Vellington?" Asked a gruff male voice over the phone.

"Yeah, this is him. What's up?"

"I'm Sheriff Harrison of the Sacramento Police Department. Your parents were involved in a deadly car accident at a traffic intersection. They followed the green light, but a black pick-up truck ran a red light and crashed into them head on, making their SUV roll onto three other cars. They… died on the scene, but the black truck has fled the scene. It was a hit-and-run murder, DéMarckus. I'm sorry." Hearing that whole story made him tear up with sadness and horror. They were on their way to see him graduate and they died in a terrible car accident. He felt as though his heart had split open and held his chest to prove that theory. Garrie was behind him the whole entire time and started to cry as well. "I'd hate to bring you such bad news during this memorable time of your life, but you have our deepest condolences. And just for the record, we cannot obtain their bodies. They got severely crushed and they've literally broken into many pieces of blood, guts, and severed body parts within the vehicle. Please do try to celebrate your graduation in the best way you can during this difficult time and take care of yourself. Goodbye." They both hung up simultaneously, except DéMarckus slammed down the phone so hard with anger and dread that he broke the wooden table underneath it with a scream towards the floor with agony and tears just oozing out of his closed shut eyes. It gained everyone's attention within the office and they started crying with him.

"Oh, no…" Garrie whispered. "…his parents were literally the only piece of his family left. Now, he's got nobody but me. I'll try my best to take care of him until he can get himself together. I'm keeping that as a promise."

Thirty more minutes went by since the announcement of his parents' unexpected death and, due to his last name's first letter, DéMarckus had to suffer sitting through something his parents had waited eighteen years for. He sat in a stiff position in his comfortable seat with his diesel arms by his sides and his massive hands crushing the edges of the armrests with emotional pain. His tears couldn't even be stopped as he closed his eyes and just listened to the Principal call out every name in his graduating class one by one… and at an excruciatingly slow pace at that as well. During that time, he also felt his chest burn, but he toughened up like the man he was destined to be and ignored it. He just couldn't believe it. This wasn't something he was looking forward to, but then again, a light started to shine in his closed eyes and it wasn't from the auditorium.

It was a light of hope, prosperity, and confidence. This light made him believe that, even though his parents were physically gone, they sure weren't gone spiritually. He felt their presence somehow within the air conditioned breeze and slowly started to smile with his eyes closed. He knew now. He knew they were watching him from Heaven as winged angels. With that in mind, he looked to his right and saw two empty seats where the parents sat in the bleachers and he saw two white spirit particles taking those spots. Those were his parents and he knew they were smiling at him with pride. Seeing this made him smile even more and finally took the time to wipe his tears from his skin, but ignored them in his facial hairs before he made a game face now.

Now that he knows his parents are watching, he maintained himself as he continued to wait patiently for his name to finally be called to obtain his high school diploma.

An hour and ten minutes later, the graduating class of 2015 finally walked out of the school with smiles on their faces, including DéMarckus as he just looked down at his diploma and started talking to himself for a moment, but deep down, he was actually speaking to his parents.

"I did it, despite ya'll dyin' on my ass." He whispered to himself. "I'm gonna make ya'll proud fo' da rest of my life. Ya'll just rest in peace and tell the big man upstairs I said dat I said hi, a'ight? Thanks. Love ya'll."

"DéMarckus, you okay?" Garrie's voice called out from below him, making him kneel down again. "So sorry about your parents. They didn't make it, huh?"

"Naw, but… I'll be a'ight, man. Dey loved me so much and dey still do. So do I towards them. I'm gonna be a betta man, now dat I know who I need to look for in a woman. My Dad did it and I'm gonna do da same."

"There ya go! I knew you could keep it up. In fact, we're gonna start our new lives together in style, buddy. Along with my diploma, I've got free travel to any country I want and I can bring a friend with me free of charge as well. The only things we need are a passport and our stuff! That's it!"

"Fo' real?! Dat's awesome, Lil' Garrie! Are we… gonna live dere forever?"

"Yep! Forever and ever and I picked Japan! You know I've always wanted to go there!"

"Nice. I'm wit'cha, my boy. I can take my package services with me. Hopefully, dey can still let me earn American money."

"Ohhhh, I can pull a few strings there. We'll be a-okay, DéMarckus." And the former football star couldn't be any more thrilled than that. He's decided to give up on the football career and keep his package and parcel business alive from now on. He realized now that it didn't matter what he did. All that did matter was that he could finally find the right one to bring him back into focus.

Two years and one week later, over in Japan, the Tekken mansion just filled up to the max with six brand new faces: Katarina Alves, Claudio Serafino, Shaheen, Gigas, Josie Rizal, and Lucky Chloe. The 2000 acre building was twenty stories high and had enough necessities for an army! Tekken 7 had already begun and the entire Mishima and Kazama family was reunited, including the matriarch of it all, Kazumi Mishima. The dysfunctional family is still against each other, however. Aside from that, it was still due to be one monumental tournament for the ages.

For orientation, Jin only had the six newbies sit before him in a conference room. Gigas, Josie, and Shaheen were already there as they waited patiently for the other three. In the meantime, Jin had to ask Josie:

"What is Gigas, exactly?"

"I have no earthly clue." The Filipino replied with honesty in a gorgeous voice. "He's kinda freaking me out a little."

"Same here." Shaheen agreed in a deep Saudi Arabian-accented voice. "Does he talk?" The giant red man shook his head as his response. "Huh. Guess not."

"Sorry we're running a little late." Claudio admitted in an Italian-accent as he just arrived and took his seat on the other side of the table in front of Gigas. "A small yellow dinosaur slowed us down a little."

"And he talked a bit too much for me." Katarina complained in her identically accented voice as she took her seat next to Claudio.

"But, he was super kawaii!" Lucky Chloe cheered with glee in her extreme cute voice as she skipped her way to her seat next to Katarina, which made her look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Nya!"

"Huh! You're Lucky Chloe, eh?" Jin started. "You're… kinda cute yourself. I hope you can fight as well as you look."

"Oh, I know I can. You can count on it! Nya!" She gave a peace sign in her cat-pawed Bolero jacket at that last word with a wink and a smile.

"Aww, I can tell. Anyway, I suppose I should get down to business. As you know, you are now all part of an extreme tournament that leave no holds barred. You'll fight various fighters in various ways and you'll even have the chance to face a couple of animals, like Gon. That's the small dinosaur's name that you met earlier. Fortunately, you won't have to face him because he's not in it and he's too short. But, you'll be much better off facing a bear or a panda anyway. With that in mind, I sure do hope you're up to the challenge. Show no fear towards my family and you'll succeed. That's all I can say. Does everyone understand that?" All of the new characters nodded. "Good. Now, let's…"

"Hey, guys! My package finally came! I want ya'll to see it!" Gon cheered as he busted through the meeting room doors, immediately gaining everyone's attention for five seconds before he bolted back out. Jin shook his head with humor.

"O…kay. Take five on account of Gon's mysterious delivery." He humbly announced with a smile as he and the newcomers walked out in time to see Marduk carry the small yellow dinosaur towards the front door and answered it. The newcomers stood with the others in a gathering and Lucky Chloe was the only one who had to ask:

"Does this happen every time? Seems a little strange." She said it to nobody in particular, but Lili replied with a definitive answer:

"Yes, it does. Now that most of us know this rex, his humor can be a bit uncanny and, as such, it's always fascinating to see his reactions to every little thing. Keep quiet and let's watch."

As for Gon and Marduk…

"Hey! You finally made it!" Gon greeted to a tall bronze-skinned man that was at a height of 6' 9" and a muscular weight of 372 pounds, making Marduk look almost identical, except this man had hazel green eyes and a light brown fade cut hairstyle with a connected moustache and beard on his face and he was absent of body hair, since he wore a vest that showed his impressive muscles and baggy brown jeans. He also rocked a pure gold watch on his left wrist. "How's Japan treatin' ya so far, man?"

"It's a'ight." DéMarckus replied with a nod as the Val Tudo champ volunteered to sign as Gon took the small package. "I'm gonna get used to it. Thanks for helpin' us out for the past two years."

"Aww, it was nothin' to it, DéMarckus. You're already starting your package delivery business and you don't even own it. That's awesome!"

"Thank ya, man. I appreciate ya." After that last word, he looked behind Marduk and saw all the newest characters for the seventh King of Iron Fist tournament and his heart skipped a beat when he eyed Lucky Chloe in all of her adorable otaku glory. For a brief moment, it felt as though it was just them two alone as he scanned her with just his eyes. Her pigtails were shining the brightest golden blonde he's ever seen, even with her pink and black, fresh-out-of-the-factory Neko headphones. Her aqua blue eyes had a shiny luster of an Aquamarine gemstone and her skin had a creamy sheen. Her pastel pink bolero jacket shot out a cute vibe and the Japanese lingerie nightie tied in the sexy vibe perfectly with it. He tried so hard to check out her legs beyond the matching black thigh-high tights and the pink knee pads, but just seeing her exposed thighs was suffice for now. He even admired the hot pink training shoes on her feet, wondering all in all how much money she spent on that entire outfit. Aside from that, he was completely enamored with her and his regal stare gave her the message mentally as she casually struck an adorable pose with a smile that was just as cute to strike a note within his heartstrings and it worked to perfection as he was completely in a daze for the next 45 seconds… until Gon's voice knocked him out of his reverie:

"Yo, D!"

"Huh?" DéMarckus shook it out of him as he gave the yellow dinosaur his undivided attention. "What's up?-what's up?"

"You, uh… you alright? You were kinda daydreamin' there for a second."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a'ight. Who are those people behind ya'll?" Marduk and Gon turned around at those last two words, having the rex jump off of the Val Tudo champ's arms.

"Oh, those are the newest faces for Tekken 7. They just got here and they're ready to kick some serious ass. Why?"

"Who's the cutie with them kitty cat headphones? She's adorable as fuck, ya'll. Damn!" DéMarckus swooned as he headed for the flirting otaku, having King, Michelle, and Julia step aside for him. When he stood right before her, he held her soft paws in his massive hands with compassion.

"Oh, that's Lucky Chloe. You… like her, don't you?"

"Hol' up, ya'll. Give me a minute. Hey, Lucky Chlo."

"Hi." Lucky Chloe replied with a little swoon in her adorable voice. "Enjoyed your eye candy?"

"I'm still enjoyin' dat sweet-ass shit, yeah. Goddamn, girl. You just as cute as all them other girls I've been tryin' to date two years ago. They didn't quite hit me like you just did. Dat Cupid struck me right when you were in my sights."

"Ooooh. Have you been looking for me?"

"Not really, but I was lookin' somewhere for someone to fill me up… emotionally, that is. My… parents died before they could get to my high school graduation and I've been tryin' to find da one dat could help me get my life back on track." Hearing that previous statement made Lucky Chloe frown with him as she started to aimlessly stroke her fuzzy paws against his rock hard abs in an up and down motion while she kept her eyes on his. "Looks like I finally found her."

"Awww, I'm so sorry to hear that about your parents. I hope I can help you feel better. For now, though, I know you have to get back to work."

"I've got eight minutes to look at ya real quick. Don't move." Everyone around the two were shocked as Chloe did as she was told and allowed DéMarckus to look all over her. He started by going behind her and he chuckled at her name on the back of the jacket. "Gone'head wit ya bad self now, Chloe. You makin' sho' e'rybody knows who kicked their ass."

"Tee-hee-hee. Nya!" She winked at that famous meow while she even added a sensual tone in it, making the former football player chuckle again.

"Heh, heh… you're just too damn cute, baby girl. I see ya." At that last statement, he gently held her silky cat tail in his hands and gave it gentle strokes as if she could feel it, but she couldn't since it wasn't a part of her. She still got a small stroke of pleasure from just seeing him do it from over her right shoulder. "Shit! Dis whole outfit's just… mm! I love it."

"Really?" Lucky Chloe turned around to face him with astonishment. He kept his smooth smirk. "Not many men say that to me like that."

"And I don't see why. They trippin', Chlo. That's all dat is. Dey haters." The otaku approached him and, without thinking, DéMarckus gently held her love handles without grasping the speakers. "Listen. I'm already livin' wit my brotha from anotha motha at his place right now, but if ya ever wanna holla at me and chill wit me for a minute, he's my numba, Chloe-baby." He paused as he pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket and Chloe didn't hesitate to take it as he let that left hand go back to her love handle. "I'm available fo' yo' cute ass anytime." He added an incentive to it by slowly sending his right hand down her perfectly round booty underneath the ruffled tutu. She had on tight black spandex shorts, but he still had a good firm grip on it, making her purr. "And I ain't talkin' 'bout bein' in bed wit ya. Not until we get da step one first. Ya feel me?"

"Uh, huh… nyaaa…" Chloe replied in a dreamy, sexy tone as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes with bliss. This sight only made the men shake their heads with humor, having Gon still hold on to his unopened package as he did so. The ladies just looked on with appreciative smiles. DéMarckus took this moment to admire how adorable the otaku was. He was ready to make this young woman his, but of course, he played by his parents' dating rule book. He had to get to know Lucky Chloe a little bit more first. It was due to be a life-changing experience for him and, hopefully, for her as well.

There was just two minutes of lingering time left for DéMarckus and he stopped his circular massage on Lucky Chloe's butt to prove that theory as he made his way around her towards the front door. She sighed with compassion as she watched him leave, but he stopped at the front door for a moment, turned towards her with his seductive smirk, and it made her blush as he added his parting words for her to lock into her brain forever:

"Dat jacket does look good on ya, by da way. You'll look even cuter wit it off."

Hearing that statement made her blush an even deeper shade of pink as he made his way out the door and towards his delivery truck before he drove away with confidence. As soon as he was gone, Lucky Chloe whispered her two cents:

"You'll look better with that vest off. Nya, baby."

To be continued…

(I sure do hope I got Lucky Chloe down for ya'll. Since it's my first Lucky Chloe fanfic, this was an excellent start. Please do leave a review and let me know what ya think.)


	2. The Confidence of a Vellington

Chapter 2: The Confidence of a Vellington

Did that really happen?

That's the question that kept echoing in DéMarckus' mind as he was continuing his typical day of deliveries to many other customers. Despite the strong-willed focus he had on his job with his fellow co-worker, Danny, the only Vellington on Earth just couldn't get his mind off of Lucky Chloe. He realized that, during that sexy meeting, he peered into her soul like he was taught to do when he felt he found _the one_. She was more than just one of the most adorable otakus in the world. She was also very beautiful and very professional in her freestyle dance moves that he has yet to see from her. The biggest benefactor of all was the fact that, when he told her how heartbroken he was when he lost his only sources of family in a horrible traffic accident two years ago, she unleashed every ounce of sympathy both verbally and physically through her touch on his rock-hard muscles upon his pectorals and abs. In fact, he gave himself a silent reminder of it during a stop at a red light by gently touching where she touched on himself and smiled with passion. Danny, who was a Latin American man in his late thirties, looked over at him from the passenger seat and grew a little concerned.

"DéMarckus, are you okay, amigo?" He asked in his Spanish accent, making the solemn man beside him look at him with a smile that could've made every woman swoon as he placed his hands back on the steering wheel and retained his focus on the road right when the light turned green.

"Yeah, I'm a'ight, Danny." DéMarckus replied whilst keeping his hazel green eyes on the road. "I was just thinkin'…"

"About what?"

"Lucky Chloe. I just met her cute ass when I was givin' Gon his package at the Tekken Mansion back there. I gotta tell ya, man. I ain't know I was gonna finally find my soulmate right dere. I thought I would still be lookin' afta dat delivery."

"Is that what took ya so long, amigo? I mean, I know we have a ten minute interval between deliveries, but you sure did use them wisely there."

"Yeah, I sho' did. She's the only girl dat felt sorry fo' my ass afta tellin' her how I lost my parents two years ago. Dat's da real turn-on fo' me, my boy."

"Awww, it's about time, amigo. Are ya gonna see her again sometime today?"

"…I don't know if I can, yo. I've gotta run a few errands fo' Garrie afta I get off taday. I promised."

"Aww, c'mon. You've got to. You love her, don't ya?" They finally parked at the warehouse at that last word and DéMarckus sat back with a smile.

"Mo' than myself."

"Well, here's your chance, mí amigo. Go after her _during_ your errands. Maybe let her go with you, eh?"

"…I suppose I can squeeze dat in." Right after that was said, his cell phone rang and this was Danny's cue to leave him alone, telling their boss about it on his way in, so he wouldn't be worried. DéMarckus pulled out his smartphone and saw that it was Lucky Chloe. He chuckled before he answered it and it was now a split screen conversation as he started. "Hey, Lucky Chlo. What's up, baby? You callin' me already."

"I couldn't wait a day." Lucky Chloe replied with honesty as she was blushing. She was relaxing in an indoor onsen that was underground… alone. "You were really a charmer to me."

"Heh, was I? I tried, but I guess dat shit worked to perfection. How are ya since dat one-liner I gave ya?"

"Like a new girl. Nya! You really don't mind my lifestyle?"

"I don't mind it at all. In fact, I even love da way you be meowin' at me. You're just too cute wit it, baby girl."

"Tee, hee… no kidding. Nya!"

"Heh, heh, yeah. But, seriously though, I'm actually glad ya called. I was just thinkin' 'bout ya. You really showed me respect afta I told ya 'bout what happened to my parents."

"How come you're so surprised about it? Didn't other people feel the same way?"

"Only da guys. The girls I've dated previously, howeva, dey were just a pain in my dick. I couldn't stand it. It was like they didn't even give two shits 'bout it. Know what I mean, Chlo?"

"…awww, yeah. I see what you mean. Nya. That's awful. Somebody had to do it. They must mean so much to you."

"…they do, Chloe-baby. They do. Dey da only source of my family and now, I ain't got no one. Ain't got no brothas, sistas, cousins, aunts, uncles… nobody! I'm the only Vellington on dis Earth and dere's not a damn thing I can do 'bout it." It was silent on the other line as Lucky Chloe was starting to cry tears of sorrow, even with the immense amount of sweat following them from the steam of the onsen. She felt as though her heart was slashed as well as DéMarckus continued. "It's been two years now since then and my life's already goin' ta Hell. I just need you to catch it before it hits it. Ya feel me?"

"…yeah. I gotcha." Lucky Chloe replied through her tears by a cracking tone of her cute voice. "I… I'm really sorry to hear about all this. I kinda wanna hang out with ya now. Can I? Please? Nya!" DéMarckus softly laughed again when he heard that cute kitty sound-off and he leaned back in his chair for added comfort as he nodded. "I promise I won't break any rules." Hearing that last statement made him slightly jump with an impressed smirk on his bearded face.

"Now, hol' up!" Hearing that made the otaku smile. She was happy to hear that he perked up after that melancholy moment. "How did yo' cute ass know I had rules?"

"Eh, just a guess. I know your parents must've taught you a little something about the birds and the bees of life at some point." DéMarckus scratched the back of his head nervously as he turned out the truck's open door, but still sat in the brown leather seat in a smooth, casual pose.

"Yeah, they did… and I'm sho' you won't break them rules, Chlo. You ain't put 'Lucky' in yo' name for nothin'." That statement made her blush again as she leaned back against the rim of the hot tub. Hearing the sloshing water in the background finally got the package carrier's attention and dared himself to ask the question: "Are… are you in a tub or somethin'?"

"You heard that, huh? Yeah, I'm in our underground onsen. Jin and Lee got it built a few years ago and it's awesome in here. Nya!" DéMarckus had the vision of her resting in it and he mentally swooned. Chloe felt it from the other line and giggled. "Are you… visualizing me over there?"

"I'm… I… yeah. I'm-a keep it one-hundred wit'cha: I'm kinda seein' yo' naked ass right now after hearin' 'bout dat onsen. Damn!"

"I know you see me, but don't break the rulebook. Remember? Nya?" She sang out that last statement in a playful manner, making DéMarckus chuckle again. He just couldn't stop laughing at how adorable this woman was.

"Yeah, I know. I gotcha. I know I'll see ya fo' real eventually. Fo' now, I'm-a be da patient man I grew up into. Besides, it just ain't right. I ain't gonna be no damn fool."

"There ya go. Well, you better get back to work. The last thing I need to do is get your sexy ass fired. Nya!" Again, DéMarckus chuckled.

"Matchin' my wits, ain't ya? A'ight, Lucky Chlo! I see ya, baby girl. I'll see ya tanight. Bye, baby."

"Bye, DéMarckus. I love you. Nya!"

 _Click!_

"…fo' real?" He couldn't believe what he just heard and he took it in like a lightweight challenger in a boxing match beating a 30-time heavyweight champion after 100 rounds. As a result, after he stood up and placed away his smartphone in his left jean pocket, he held his fists up as high as he could and howled in victory! His life was slowly coming into a new light and he felt it through that entire phone call, especially at the very end.

Meanwhile, in the underground onsen…

Lucky Chloe had just placed her smartphone at a safe distance away from the hot water of the springs before she sunk her naked body deeper into it for added comfort. Even her long, blonde hair was out of her famous pigtails. She was so happy to have met a man like DéMarckus. As she leaned back and sighed, she was thinking about her past. Her career as a professional freestyle dancer has made her rich beyond her wildest dreams, but it also hindered her ability to date. She's tried and failed numerous times between her sweet sixteen and eighteen year old stages. She was now nineteen and had finally gained another opportunity to prove her love towards this man that had to deal with no family support for the past two years. And just like with DéMarckus, she's had issues with the nationality of a man when it came to dates. Somehow, someway, she just couldn't feel the same vibe from men of her own complexion. When she dated several men that were Asian, Latino, or African American, she felt comfortable, but when she dated Caucasians, Brits, and any of the like that shared her skin tone, she would feel like an abandoned alley cat: Lost… forgotten… an outcast. She felt like nobody accepted her as Lucky Chloe being Lucky Chloe. She had to be somebody else in order to fit in and she hated that more than animal cruelty. Now that she's met DéMarckus, she was ready to be on the prowl once again, but this time, her gut, her mind, her heart, and her soul all felt the same way:

He was the one for her… the _only_ one… and no other man shall take him away from her.

Back at the warehouse, DéMarckus had just entered through the massive 4000 acre building where he saw about twenty-four other men working at various assembly lines and packaging stations that were scattered all over the place. He found his station still vacant between Danny and a Jamaican man in his mid-twenties named Mallaro and took his spot with his affectionate smile still in check. Mallaro was about to ask why, but Danny answered before he could even let out a word:

"He's in love with Lucky Chloe."

"Oh! How didja…?" The Jamaican started with astonishment, but DéMarckus cut him off:

"I told him 'bout it, ya'll."

"…ahh, of course. But, are ya really, mon?"

"Yeah, man. I ain't lyin'. I love Lucky Chloe wit all my heart. I've already got a date lined up and it's gonna tie in wit Garrie's errands. She feels me in a way dat dose otha bitches back home didn't. Damn 'em all!" The three men resumed working with their eyes avoiding each other's contact as the conversation continued. They were scanning packages on a conveyor belt. "Well, da black an' beautiful ones."

"Mm! That's just sad, mon. I find it hard to believe, ya know."

"Me, too." Danny agreed. "But, I'm so glad you finally found someone that connects to you spiritually as well as emotionally. Mind me askin' you what exactly attracted her to you?" That was the million dollar question he's been waiting to hear since he started spreading this news like wildfire. DéMarckus never looked away from his work as he replied in a semi-whispering voice:

"…e'rythang: Her beauty, her smile… e'rythang. Just… her. I know she's an otaku and she's just nuts ova all dis Japanese pop culture and shit, but dat don't botha me at all, ya'll. I love it all 'bout her and nothin' ain't gon' take her away from me because of it. She's also da only one who felt as horrible as I felt when I shared how I lost my parents befo' my high school graduation. Once our date starts tanight, e'rythang gonna start to come into bloom fo' both of us. I have no goddamn doubt about it, ya'll."

Both Danny and Mallaro felt emotionally moved by that entire speech, even as they kept focus on their work. They both knew from the very first day of his job as a package carrier that he was different from other men and they were right. The man was a caring person and the muscles were a way of intimidating naysayers without physically causing harm. That was the way of the Vellington and it was destined to prosper.

Back at the Tekken Mansion…

Lucky Chloe had just gotten herself dressed in her famous outfit and checked herself out in the mirror as she styled her hair in those adorable pigtails. After a good five minutes of getting that done, she was just about to grab her cat-pawed bolero jacket from her locker, but stopped her slender hand just a millimeter away from the collar when a thought came through. She remembered that trendy one-liner DéMarckus made about her prior to returning to work:

 _Dat jacket does look good on ya, by da way. You'll look cuter wit it off._

She smiled in agreement and took those words into consideration by turning back around towards the full-body mirror, double-checking herself with an admiring smile.

"I kinda do look better without that jacket, even though I love it so much." She said to herself as she was modeling. "He better come shirtless, then. I know he wants to, even with the rulebook. I've got sooooo many questions for him. Nya!" With that in mind, she made her way out of the underground spa without her signature jacket. She left it in her locker, but she hasn't forgotten about it.

A few hours later, DéMarckus had just ended his shift at 5PM and started packing up his things for the evening. He said his goodbyes to his partners Danny and Mallaro before he headed to the time punch section near the exit to hang up his work vest and then, completely shirtless, he made his way out to his cyan colored SUV, got in, revved it up, and headed off to the Tekken Mansion first to pick up Lucky Chloe. He kept a calm look on his face during the whole quiet ride. The only thing he hoped for was that if Garrie didn't mind making this date a run for errands as well. It would be the perfect opportunity for DéMarckus to spend as much time with her as he possibly can on a busy evening.

Fifteen minutes later, DéMarckus pulled up in front of the mansion and honked his horn twice for the otaku to come out of the double doors. He remained in the car with one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm resting in the open window. He kept a smile of patience on his face.

"Where is she?" He asked to himself as he honked his horn two more times. "C'mon, Lucky Chlo. Lemme see ya, baby. I know you took dat cute ass jacket off." A whole minute went by and Lucky Chloe finally stepped out in her famous ensemble, but without the bolero jacket, like he expected. She even left out the Neko headphones and that's when DéMarckus' heart skipped a beat as she started walking towards him with a seductive smirk on her adorable face. "Mm! Holy shit! I'm-a keep sayin' it: You're just too goddamn cute."

"So I've heard." Lucky Chloe replied as she approached him right when he moved his arm and she folded her slender arms in that same window, slightly having her booty out on purpose. The man saw this and mentally growled. "How was your day, though? Nya!"

"Heh, it was awesome. Wasn't as busy as I thought, but still. It gave me somethin' ta do. Ya ready fo' dis date slash errand run for Garrie?"

"I've been ready since after you left. Nya." Another sensual meow and DéMarckus never got tired of it as he allowed her to get in the passenger seat and buckle up. "You lead. Lucky Chloe follows."

"Damn." With that being finalized, he continued on his way towards his apartment. During the car ride, Chloe decided to turn on the radio. What she heard when she turned it on stunned her.

"What the…? You like listening to jazz?" She asked. DéMarckus nodded as he kept his eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel, having his other hand holding on to the stick shift.

"It's somethin' I grew up listenin' to and it just stuck wit me like glue stickin' on paper, baby." He admitted with no remorse. Chloe sat back with an astounded look on her face. "In case ya wonderin', I do listen to some hip-hop, R&B, and a lil' bit of classical, if I'm in da mood."

"Okay. Now the first two, I can dance to. I am a freestyle dancer after all, Nya!"

"Yeah, I know."

"…ya do? Already? You haven't even seen what I can do."

"I know, but I just know ya got da moves. Can't wait to see ya. We can't do it tanight, but maybe anodda time. Fo' now, though, we've just got 21 questions…"

"…and a bitch ain't one." They both finished at the same time with humor before they laughed at themselves for it. Afterwards, DéMarckus added:

"Ahh, ya beat me to it. I guess you do listen to some rap, too."

"Nya! Ya know me already! This date's gonna be hot." Chloe leaned her seat back with her hands behind her head as she relaxed. "And so are you." She took a good look at him from her current position and released a deep purr from deep within her throat with amazement while raising an eyebrow. "Nya! Yeah, you work out everyday, do you?"

"Not e'ryday, naw. But, I do five days outta e'ry week. What about you, Slim Blonde?"

"Duh! My freestyle dancing is my workout. I did hurt myself once, though."

"Fo' real?" The SUV was just pulling into the Garbachi Apartments' parking lot as this was said and Lucky Chloe sat up her seat. "You a'ight?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine… except I kinda shut down my baby maker, if ya know what I mean." DéMarckus grew concerned as he was approaching his room door and parked right before it. "One stunt failed when I was seventeen and… I had a major surgery, since the injury was severe. I felt terrible about it, but I never stopped myself from dancing." Chloe looked up at him with a gleam in her aqua blue eyes that made her look too innocent towards the lone Vellington. "Are you… okay with that?"

"Ohhh, yeah. I gotcha, baby girl. It's a'ight." DéMarckus looked into those sparkling eyes and they were a centimeter apart from each other. "All dat don't mean nothin'. All dat mattas is dat yo' cute ass is alive and well. Dat's all dere is to it, Lucky Chlo. Ya feel me?"

"Uh, huh… I… I feel ya." They were a millimeter away from a passionate kiss, but before their lips could touch…

"DéMarckus! Get in here, man!" Called out Garrie's voice from inside the apartment, making the two freeze with their mouths open and looking as deeply into their eyes as possible. "These bags of laundry aren't gonna clean themselves!"

"Dey yo' dirty drawls." DéMarckus muttered in his lowest volume towards Lucky Chloe, referring to Garrie's clothes. The way he said it made the teenage otaku giggle. "Heh, heh. Stay here, Chloe-baby. I'll be right back." He left the car running and in park as he got out and headed inside his apartment to retrieve more than just two hefty bags of laundry. Lucky Chloe sat back in her upright seat and buckled herself back in by the time DéMarckus came back with the two bags of laundry and tossed them in the very back before heading back to the driver's seat with a shopping list in his hand. He handed it to her and she didn't hesitate to take it. As he carefully backed up, she had to ask:

"Were we about to kiss right then?"

"It was against the rule book of a first date. I'm kinda glad Garrie stopped us. I ain't quite ready ta taste ya just yet." He replied with honesty. Chloe playfully pouted as he drove to the nearest laundromat.

"You know I taste sweet. Nya! Like candy."

"…awww, dayum, Chlo. Don't do a brotha like dat now. We followin' da rules, a'ight? When I'm ready ta get some of dat Lucky Chloe sweetness, I'm-a let ya know."

"Okey dokey, DéMarkey. Nya! Besides, I've got tons of questions about ya. Let's make this time together useful."

"Got it." It was silent for the rest of the ride towards the laundromat. After the short five minute commute, they made it and helped each other out after the otaku safely placed the shopping list in the glove compartment.

The date has officially begun.

A few minutes later inside the laundromat, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe had just gotten to a free washer and each of them had a bag to work on. The young Vellington handled the undergarments while the otaku handled the rest. During that time, DéMarckus decided to start the conversation when they were both about halfway through their bags.

"Have ya dated befo'?" He asked, making Chloe look at him with a frown as she nodded.

"Yeah, and it sucked. Nya!" She replied with honesty. "I did try over and over and over again with men of my color, but it didn't quite work out the way I thought it would. I hang out with them for a whole week and what happens?" She paused as she balled up a pair of shorts and threw them in the washer with anger. "They treat me like fucking trash! Ugh!"

"Why? You cute as fuck, baby."

"I know and thanks again for that, but I just don't know why they would do that to me. I'm as sweet as a kitty."

"Maybe dat's just it. Dey can't stand hangin' out wit someone who's so cute, it's nauseatin'."

"Pfft! Of course, that's it. Damn those bastards. They wouldn't know the meaning of cute if it was branded on their backs."

"Mm! Damn. I feel ya on dat one, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus had just finished his bag and just stood there with his hands in his jeans casually as he watched the pissed otaku continue with hers. "Den again, dey were young and stupid enough to forget how ta date."

"And they were never too far away from a goddamn skateboard! Nya!"

"Hol' up. I'm just realizin' dat you went through da same exact shit I went through. How 'bout dat?" Lucky Chloe finally finished her bag and stood up straight with a small smile as that was said from the package carrier. "I guess we both weren't cut out ta date people who share our own skin."

"Yeah, I guess." She then looked down and saw that she missed a sock. Out of pure instinct, they both kneeled down towards it to pick it up and reached out to get it, but when their hands touched, they slowly looked at each other with compassionate gleams in their eyes. "…you wanna get it?"

"You dropped it." They were both whispering. "You get it. It was just instincts fo' my ass."

"He's your friend."

"I know."

"…you get it, then."

"Naw, you get it."

"You get it."

"Naw, you get it, Chlo."

"…"

"…" A ten minute silence between the two and not even the commotion of a few rowdy kids couldn't pull them away. By the eleventh minute, DéMarckus never looked away from Lucky Chloe as he finally volunteered to pick up Garrie's dirty sock and tossed it in the washer machine with his right hand before his clean left hand slowly made its way to the otaku's baby soft skin on her face and, in reflexive response, she held on to that massive hand with one of her own and held it close, never wanting him to let go as she purred with compassion.

"…nyaaa…" She then snuggled her face deeper onto that same hand. "…your hands are soft."

"Thank ya, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus semi-whispered as he still kept his eyes on hers. "Yo' skin's just as soft. And yo' eyes… I can't look away from 'em."

"You can't?" She slowly opened those aqua blue diamond eyes and they were shimmering in the lights of the laundromat, making them sparkle.

"Hell naw. I'm so glad ya care so much 'bout my ass."

"How could I not, DéMarckus? You've suffered so much more than me. Besides, since we've both tried and failed at dating our own skin colors, maybe we were… destined to be together. Nya…"

"Ya absolutely right 'bout dat." He finally gathered the courage to give her a sweet kiss on the opposite cheek, making her blush right when his soft lips touched her. "Dat doesn't break the rules, by da way."

"…n-n-n-no kidding." Hearing her stutter made him chuckle as he finally regained his senses and released her face as he stood up to start up the washing machine. Lucky Chloe remained on her knees in absolute shock as her thoughts echoed in her head.

 _Oh, wow! He finally kissed me! And it felt… heavenly. Many other boys have done that to me before, but something about DéMarckus' lips… they have that touch that I've never felt before. There's so much more I wanna learn from him now. Nya!_

"Heh! Ya a'ight, Lucky Chlo?" DéMarckus asked her, knocking her out of her thoughts as she saw that he handed a hand out to her to help her get up. "Didn't think I would kiss ya, huh?"

"Uh-uh. Not for a moment, although I kinda felt it coming." She admitted as she reluctantly took his hand and she was pulled up to her feet. She ruffled out her tutu as she did so and got herself back on track.

"Call it a sneak peek of what's ta come from me lata on. Fo' now, we've got mo' questions and mo' answers." The otaku nodded in agreement as she followed him towards a group of empty chairs and they took a seat right next to each other. That's when the curious conversation continued. "Now, uh… when did ya start da whole freestyle dancin' shit?"

"When I was fifteen." Lucky Chloe replied with confidence. "I don't know what happened, but somehow, I kinda nailed it on my first try and I invented new moves every year. This was a God-given gift and I love it! Nya!"

"And ya whole otaku life?"

"That came during my sweet sixteen. I celebrated it by going with some friends to an anime convention and I was hooked ever since. That also came with my love for cats, too."

"Heh, I can tell."

"Yeah. So, what are your hobbies?"

"I do like to read, play some video games, and watch some TV. Oh, and believe it or not, my parents were multi-millionaires."

"(Gasp) Really?! It's no wonder you've got that expensive watch on ya! Nya!" DéMarckus chuckled as he held it up for her to see on his left wrist. "I was ready to take it from ya!"

"Awww, naw. Dis is a man's watch. I've had it since I was thirteen and I ain't gettin' rid of it. My dad gave it to me."

"Awww, that's so sweet." She paused as she felt his muscles on his arms with her bare hands for the first time and she purred once more. "Ooooh. Now I really get to feel ya. You're so hard and I'm not talkin' about… ya know…"

"I'm kinda gettin' hard now just hearin' it." This made the otaku release her grip and raise an eyebrow with a smug smirk on her face. "Heh… heh… yeah."

"Don't start it, DéMarckus."

"You shouldn't be talkin', Chloe-baby. I know you're wetter than a dog after a bath." Hearing that last statement made her blush her deepest pink as she had her hands between her legs in the chair, looking adorable towards the lone Vellington, especially since she looked down at the floor as well.

"No,-I'm-not." DéMarckus laughed. "Stop it! I'm not wet. I promise."

"Awww, c'mon now. I know you are. Watch dat chair be soaked when yo' cute ass stands up."

"…fuck." That was said right at the exact moment their washer machine buzzed, telling them that Garrie's clothes were ready to be tossed into the dryer. Since the buzzer was louder than her, he couldn't hear it. He was completely oblivious as he made his way to the washing machine with a carrying basket for wet clothes and started working on getting them dry. During that time, Lucky Chloe never moved from her position as she turned her head towards him, leaving her head tilted like a curious kitten and her face showed a small smile. She was able to see him in the distance for the first time and she was enamored with how sexy he actually looked doing something as simple as laundry. She scanned every inch of his visible muscles and saw how much sweat he was drenched in. That's when she aimlessly licked her lips, tasting the cotton candy flavor and imagining that as DéMarckus' authentic flavor. This scene lasted for a long minute before she felt the chair getting a puddle of her own pleasure juice and she softly gasped at both the sight and the feeling. "…uh-oh…"

"Yo, Chlo!" He called out from the distance. She turned towards him at a blazing speed and acted as casual as she possibly could, keeping him completely oblivious. "Ya wanna help me load the drya?"

 _I'm kinda having a pussy load of my own right now, damn it._ Chloe thought to herself before she replied verbally: "Yeah, I'm coming." _Fuck! That didn't sound right!_ Her thoughts rang again immediately after that last word as she jumped up to her feet and walked fast towards him, looking nervous as she started helping him load the dryer.

It was silent between the two during that time and Lucky Chloe struggled to focus as she still felt her pleasure drizzling down her inner thighs like a pair of discrete waterfalls. The sensation from it couldn't be held back and she released a barely audible moan from deep within her throat. DéMarckus caught it, but still didn't know the real reason as to why as he looked at her with concern, which appeared regal and sexy towards her as she saw it.

"You a'ight, Lucky Chlo?" He asked. "You look like you gotta go."

"Do I?" She blurted out quickly, accidently playing along. It turned out to be a blessing in disguise. "I-I mean, yeah. I kinda do. Does this place have a bathroom?"

"Right in the back, baby. Take yo time. I got dis shit."

"Heh… thanks." She made a quick dash for the ladies' restroom without crashing into anybody and locked the door immediately, leaning up against the door with extreme anxiety. "Goddamn it! He's so sexy, but he's so sweet and caring towards me. That's what's turning me on right now! I've gotta take care of this now while I have the chance." With that being said, she turned around towards the door and applied her weight to it with her left hand as she desperately pulled down her drenched spandex shorts with the other until they were at her knee pads and desperately started pleasuring herself with that hand's first two fingers thrusting in and out of her still dripping pussy, making her scream in sexual bliss instantly with tears of desperation oozing out of her shut tight eyes. She was sounding like an infant in distress and it was echoing all over the public facility for the next five minutes, the slowest set of minutes she's ever endured alone. She even called out DéMarckus' name a few times as well. She never wanted to stop at this point.

Three extra minutes later…

Lucky Chloe had both of her hands leaned up against the door as she panting hard and looked down at the tile floor, which was covered in her pussy juice. She was amazed by her own handiwork as she managed to pull off a small smile and found the strength to get herself cleaned up after a full thirty seconds of the admiration. She was surprised at the fact that it never leaked underneath the door as she started wiping herself with a few sheets of paper towels and she even held her soaked shorts underneath a high performance automatic hand dryer. She looked over her left shoulder towards the door with a proud grin as she spoke to herself:

"Wow. I really needed that… and nobody came to the door the entire time. I wonder how long I was in here. I guess I'll find out when I get outta here. We still have some grocery shopping to do for Garrie before this date's over. Better use this opportunity to confess all this to DéMarckus. I'm sure he'll understand. I know him enough to know that already. Nya!"

A few seconds later, Lucky Chloe was finally done cleaning everything up in the bathroom and washed her hands before leaving the place to see DéMarckus was now sitting back in his seat from before. She went wide eyed when she saw that pleasure puddle in the seat. It was shocking enough that nobody else took that seat, but it was even more of a shocker when nobody saw it… at least, not now. With that in mind, she took a deep breath and sat next to DéMarckus on the opposite side, making him turn towards her with another handsome smile, making her blush, but she stayed dry this time.

"You were in dere fo' a minute, Chloe-baby." He started with utmost apprehension. "Did ya have ta take a shit, too?"

"…no, not really." She replied with her head bowed down with ignominy. "I… I… remember how you said I was getting wet earlier?" He nodded in response. "Well… I kinda let it go in the bathroom."

"…oh, shit. And you ain't call me in dere?"

"…I did. You didn't hear me. Nya!" She winked at that adorable meow and it made DéMarckus blush this time. "I went insane in there. I wish you could've seen me. Is that… against the first date rulebook?"

"Yeah, it is, but I'm gon' let dat slide dis time, baby girl. Maybe on da second date, you'll do betta. Dis time, anythang can go."

"Awesome!" She gave him an embrace, nearly tackling him, and he wrapped his diesel arms around her slim, athletic figure carefully so as not to crush her. "I'll behave next time. Just for you."

"Awww, I know you will. I ain't got no doubt 'bout it." Ten seconds of the hug went by and they started to feel secure in each other's arms. For DéMarckus, it was newfound feeling that made him feel like the true man he's grown up into. For Lucky Chloe, it was the exact same feeling in her perspective. She's been hugged before, but not in a set of arms that were actually softer than they looked. She ended up getting in his lap with her legs around his waist and sat back with her slender hands laid flat upon his pectorals with an adorable smile. DéMarckus looked up at her with a regal one of his own as he started to aimlessly play with her pigtails and massage her back and sides simultaneously. "You're sorry 'bout dat episode, aren't ya? Yo' just too fuckin' cute, Chlo."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you and for lying to you about not being wet. I didn't wanna make a scene in here. Nya!"

"Hey, it's a'ight. I'm just glad ya got to enjoy yaself. I fo'got one mo' hobby: I used ta play some football in middle and high school."

"Ooooh, nya! I can tell just by looking at you. Call me crazy, but I find football to be a sexy sport."

"Huh! Fo' real?"

"Tee-hee, yep! Nothing's hotter than seeing a bunch of big, strong men tackling each other in some dirt for a ball. Nya!" Her hands stroked their way to his shoulders at that last word, leaning down towards him right at the same exact time his hands moved away from her pigtails and down to her fake cat tail, massaging her booty as well. "Does it hurt?"

"Naw. It did at first, though. When I buffed up, I toughened up by the ninth grade. Shoo, I could probably take on Gigas and still stand on my feet."

"Mm! I know that's right." Chloe then felt that erotic massage, but never turned away from DéMarckus as she started to sway with his hands. She ended up grinding on him. He actually liked this, but right when he was about to say something, the dryer's alarm went off and Garrie's clothes were completely clean and dry. With that in mind, Lucky Chloe returned a kiss on his cheek and he kept his handsome smirk as she got off of him to allow him to stand up and gather the clean clothes. "This first date's really coming together, isn't it?"

"Garrie's gon' cuss me out afta dis." DéMarckus admitted as he gathered the clean clothes in two new laundry bags. "It's a'ight, though. He can be slow as fuck, too. His short ass."

"Do you take care of him or does he take care of you?" Chloe approached him with her hands behind her back in a playful manner as she asked this and the lone Vellington just closed up the first bag as he spoke.

"He takes care of me. We da same age, but he's been wit me through e'rythang, especially after my parents died. I felt like a moddafuckin' train wreck, but he made me feel betta after a year of mournin'. Now, you're makin' me feel even betta dan he could, baby."

"Oh, I'm so glad you feel that way, even after what just happened. I love you, DéMarckus."

"I love you too, Lucky Chloe." The man had just closed up the final bag before they got into another loving embrace that could've been admired by everyone, except one thing…

"AWWW, GROSS!" A little boy screamed with disgust, making Lucky Chloe pop her eyes wide open with horror while still in the embrace. "Somebody peed in this chair!"

"That's not pee." The otaku whispered her lowest for only DéMarckus to hear, making him chuckle. "Uh… I'll-be-in-the-car!" She pulled away from him, grabbed a bag, and made a break for the SUV. DéMarckus shook his head with humor before he took his sweet time slinging the bag over his shoulder and started walking out calmly. All he had to say after that on his way out:

"…nice."

An hour and thirty minutes later, the two made it back to the apartment and Lucky Chloe stayed in the passenger seat as DéMarckus returned the clean laundry and all six bags of groceries simultaneously. Seeing this impressed the otaku even more and she couldn't wait to ask the permissive question. So far, she's followed all but one rule of the first date rule book written in the man's head. She was hoping one more thing and it was something she's been desperately wanting to do since their first arrival here at the apartments.

A few minutes later…

"Can we kiss this time?" Chloe asked in her most adorable performance. DéMarckus just turned off the engine after they were parked in front of the Tekken Mansion and gave her another sensual smirk.

"Dat kiss on da cheek won't enough, huh?" He asked sarcastically, making the otaku giggle. "Well, I know I said dat da first kiss shouldn't happen on da first date and I'm stickin' to it, a'ight?"

"Awww, c'mon. Pleeeeeease? Nya?" She propped herself up as close to his face as she could with her hands planted flat upon her armrest. DéMarckus couldn't help but laugh at how cute she's been all this time. "It'll be just a little peck this time."

"Girl…" He made a long pause as he unbuckled his seatbelt and gently stroked her left arm up until he stopped at her shoulder. "…fuck da peckin'. You wanna taste me so bad? Go fo' it, Lucky Chlo." After that was said, the two slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss and it quickly turned into a tongue lashing frenzy as Chloe tackled herself into his arms, feeling warm and protected once again. It was even getting so wild that Chloe's back kept honking the vehicle's horn every five seconds. That's all that was heard for the next three minutes: their muffled moans, Lucky Chloe's meows, and the car's horn all in that order in sequence. After the third and final minute, they slowed down and broke the kiss just as carefully, ending with them trying so hard to peer into each other's soul while DéMarckus felt all over her baby soft face and the otaku stroked his facial hair. "Mm-mm-mm! Goddamn, baby. You sho' have dated befo'. You weren't lyin'. And you did have dat Lucky Chloe sweetness. It was like…"

"Bubble gum?" She whispered.

"Naw."

"A lollypop?"

"Ya gettin' dere."

"How about…" She paused as she gave him another quick engulfing kiss as an incentive, releasing another famous meow afterwards before saying: "…cotton candy?"

"…hell, yeah. It's gonna be hard fo' me ta sleep tanight."

"Me, too. I hope you have a good sleep, though."

"Hope you do da same. Good night, baby girl." They engaged in one more quick lip lock. "I'll see ya tomorrow, a'ight?"

"Okay. See ya later. Nya!" Chloe finally left the vehicle from the driver's door and made her way inside the mansion, but before she made her official entrance, she turned to look at DéMarckus from over her left shoulder with a seductive smirk. Just seeing that made him harder than a brick and he groaned softly at that sensation before she finally made her way in the building for the night after the slowest 60 seconds of their lives.

After that pleasant goodnight, DéMarckus made his way back to his apartment and entered quietly so as not to awaken his childhood friend, Garrie. He made his way to his own room and got out of his baggy jeans. He was now dressed in his white boxers as he headed for his bathroom for the typical business of relieving himself, washing his hands, brushing his teeth, and then making his way to bed, clapping twice to cut off the lights. Before he fell asleep, however, he just had one thing on his mind that he had to say to himself with the confidence of a Vellington:

"I've got dis shit down, ya'll. Ain't nobody gon' stop me now."

To be continued…


	3. The Power of the Second Date

Chapter 3: The Power of the Second Date – Part 1

The next morning brought immediate new hope for DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe. After their first date/errand run last night and everything that happened within it, it all became crystal clear for the two. Fate had brought them together for the sake of keeping closure for the lone Vellington. Speaking of him, the sunrise woke him up after sleeping an extra thirty minutes from his alarm clock's time of 6 AM. He slowly opened his hazel green eyes and looked right at the rising sun, immediately getting well-acquainted with the Japanese standard time. He also had a smile on his face that would've made every girl in the country swoon. He knew he had a whole three hours until it was time for him to leave for work, but he took about five minutes to lay on his back with his hands behind his head, look up at the ceiling, and have all his thoughts run back to Lucky Chloe. Pretty soon, he started talking to himself about her, kind of like he was speaking to his conscience and his parents all at once:

"Last night was badass, ya'll." He started. "Da whole day was badass! Love at first sight fo' Lucky Chlo and it's a sexy feelin' ta my ass. She's just… damn! She's cute as fuck, yo! I know nobody can't stand it, but fuck it! I can handle it! It don't mata what dem hatas think. All dat mattas is dat I love dis woman for all da right reasons and ain't nothin' gon' change any of dat shit." He paused as he sat up with just the covers over his boxers while he still held that passionate grin. "Mm! I wonda…" He looked over at his charged smartphone on his nightstand on his left and he reached over to it. He then found the otaku's phone number in his contact list and wasted no time tapping it and it immediately dialed that number.

At the Tekken Mansion, Lucky Chloe had just opened her eyes in her own room on the second floor and she just saw her smartphone light up and vibrate on her nightstand on her right. She held the covers against her chest with one arm while she reached over to her phone with the other and she nearly squealed with excitement as she saw that it was DéMarckus. She answered it and it was in another split screen conversation:

"Hiiiiii, DéMarckus-baby. Nya!" She greeted in her cutest, making the man chuckle on the other line as he sat back against the backboard in a relaxed position. "Did you sleep well? I sure did."

"Yeah, I slept like I haven't slept in a moddafuckin' year." DéMarckus replied. "How 'bout yo' cute ass?"

"Same here." She readjusted herself to sitting up straight against the backboard as well with that left arm holding on tight to the covers to hide her birthday suit. "Last night was amazing. Who knew we could have fun running errands for a friend together?"

"Nobody, but us, baby girl. Garrie ain't come at me yet."

"But, I know it's coming to ya soon. He'll have tons of questions before you have to go to work. Speaking of, ya got any deliveries for us again? You know I wanna see you."

"Yeah, I know, but I won't really know until I get ta work, Chloe-baby. It'll be like anotha surprise visit. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, I gotcha." She turned naughty for a moment as she asked him another curious question while there was plenty of time to kill. "So, what if you did hear me back there at the laundromat bathroom? What could you have done to me? Nya."

"Mm!" That question shot through all five of his senses like a bullet. It didn't take long for him to come up with a definitive answer. "First of all, ya couldn't ask me dat at da grocery sto', tho'?"

"Only because I know it'll be hot to hear. I'm listening, baby. Tell me everything. Nya." The otaku prepared herself by having her cover-holding hand sneak its way underneath until it was between her legs. DéMarckus somehow felt that from the other line and made a regal smile before he finally answered with confidence:

"…well, first I would hold ya in my arms real quick, calm ya down a lil' bit 'cause I know you would be shakin'. You would have yo' back up against me and both of my hands would be workin' on dat puh: two fingas in on one hand and one finga teasin' da switch." Lucky Chloe slowly started to rub herself at the sound of the man's semi-whispering voice and his words with her aqua blue eyes closed and her head leaned back with bliss… all while she still managed to hold the phone with her free hand. "Yo' cute ass would be purrin' and meowin' all up against my chest while I kissed all ova yo' neck, too. And witout knowin' it, you would be grindin' dat ass right up on my dick for mo' of me." That's when the otaku opened her legs to give more to herself and she started panting like a dog. DéMarckus heard this, but never stopped to ask about it. He kept going about their fantasy for a little longer. "I would return da grind session and just continue on from dere fo' about ten mo' minutes until you screamed my name. It's gon' sound adorable as fuck and my dick would be throbbin', baby. My own lil' orgasm will be singin' wit'cha and I'm gonna be growling right in yo' ear, makin' dat big O last longa fo' ya 'cause you deserve it. Dat's when Garrie'll be pissed at me fo' takin' so goddamn long, but it'll be worth it in da end eitha way." He finally ended his fantasy with his hands on his crotch, but didn't go any further. He felt his erection throbbing on cue and he moaned a little bit as he listened to Lucky Chloe's various sounds of passion as she was now rubbing her clit at breakneck speed, making her bed squeak at her desperate bouncing that was in sync with it. It went on for the longest five minutes of their lives before the teenage otaku finally released an ear-splitting scream all over her room as she rode through an extreme orgasm, having both of her slender hands cover her squirting pussy at her best ability. The smartphone landed on the side of the bed, but never fell off, allowing DéMarckus to hear every second of it. It made him chuckle on the other end. "Mmm-hmm. Dere ya go, Chloe-baby. Enjoy da ride. Dat's how it would go down. I ain't make dat shit up."

"(pant, pant)…fuck." Chloe finally managed to say as she used a dry knuckle to put it in speaker mode. "You… you would've really done that to me?"

"E'ry single moment of it, yeah. It wouldn't last all night, but long 'nough. Ya feel me?"

"Oh, totally. Nya!" She continued her heavy breathing for a few more seconds for relief before she continued. "Somebody's gonna be maaaad at me for this."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… don't you worry 'bout dat. Dat scream was cute… as usual. Let's make our second date stand out dis time tanight, a'ight? I ain't got no cho's from Garrie. When I say we goin' out, we goin' out."

"Awesome! Oh, and tell Garrie all about last night in the best way you can, okay? Make him understand that you're in love with me and it couldn't be helped."

"I gotcha, baby girl. I'll give 'im all da shit. I gotta go now, but I'll see ya lata, a'ight?"

"Okay, DéMarckus. I love you. Nya!"

"I love you too, Lucky Chlo. Bye."

"Bye!"

 _Click!_

"Chloe, you alright in there?!" Gon asked from the other side of her door. The otaku expected this to happen and didn't answer for a moment as she placed her smartphone back on the nightstand, got out of bed, slipped on an adorable fluffy pink robe, headed for the door, and opened it. She not only saw Gon, but she also saw Christie, Claudio, and Julia as well. Christie was the one carrying the small yellow dinosaur. "Damn it, Lucky Chloe. You had to make all that noise. What the hell were you doin'?!"

"I was talking to DéMarckus on the phone." She replied sweetly, making the human characters smile. Gon was unamused and annoyed all at once… for a moment. "We were sharing how awesome last night was. We had a date and I loved it. Nya!"

"Awww, it's must've been great." Julia reassured. "You two are really in love, huh?"

"Yep! I love him more than anything else in the world! So does he towards me! We've got a second date tonight and I'm so excited! Nya!"

"That's good to hear." Claudio replied. Gon now turned that frown upside down as Christie added her advice next.

"It sure is." She started. "I'm guessing that scream was out of pleasure."

"Yeah, he... I… I was turned on by him last night and I played with myself in the bathroom at the laundromat. And the funny thing about that: he was just putting Garrie's clothes in the dryer."

"Soooo, you were turned on by him because of how he looked doin' it?" Gon asked with a confused look on his face. Lucky Chloe nodded as she blushed, making the fighters before her smile with admiration before they all said in unison:

"Awwwwwww!"

"That's cute." Gon said immediately after that. This made the teenage otaku giggle while she still had that pink shade on her cheeks. "I mean, I already got to know DéMarckus for over a year since him and his little friend moved here. He does have that sensitive side that a man of his body type doesn't have very often these days. He's still kinda strugglin' to find closure from his parents' passing, though."

"How come? Maybe I can help him. Nya!" Lucky Chloe got her senses back on track as she said this. The yellow rex sighed.

"Their death was dubbed a hit-and-run murder and they were targeted. The only clue he's got so far is the color of the pick-up truck, which was black. The driver, the motive, and the whereabouts of the driver have yet to be released. It's become a cold case now and DéMarckus is just frustrated about it. Having you with him makes him feel whole every time he sees you and, even though he's still trying to put all the pieces together, he puts it to the side just for you. I know all this because I just know, ya know. You tell him that, okay?" The otaku took it all in and nodded once in understanding with her game face on. "Good. Until your second date starts, keep it all to yourself… and that includes you three." Gon looked up at Christie, Claudio, and Julia as he said those last five words and they too nodded in agreement. "In the meantime, we've got breakfast to eat. I'm starving." The rex then hopped out of the Capoeira dancer's arms and happily made his way downstairs. Claudio and Julia followed him shortly after, but when Lucky Chloe turned back inside to get dressed, Christie stopped her by her shoulder for a moment, making her turn back towards her as she said:

"When the timing feels right tonight, show him your love Lucky Chloe style, girl. Make him feel at home with you."

The otaku's response:

"I got this in the bag. Nya!"

Back at Garrie and DéMarckus' apartment…

"So, that's what happened last night." Garrie concluded after DéMarckus just explained everything that happened with him and Lucky Chloe last night while they ran his errands. They were both enjoying a healthy breakfast of blueberry oatmeal and a glass of orange juice at the kitchen island. "I guess it's safe to say that you really love her. I was gonna fuss at ya for it, but I've gotta be honest. You two really had it going there for a first date."

"Glad ya feel dat way, Lil' Garrie." DéMarckus replied with a smile of satisfaction. "Dat mess at da laundromat was totally worth it, yo. She's too cute wit it."

"Ha! I know that's right. Are ya going for a second date?"

"Yeah, afta work tanight. Round One was a taste. I think it's time we get to da good shit in Round Two. Dis time, I've got a surefire game plan in da works. I ain't tellin' ya until tomorra, though."

"Awww, man. I can't come along?"

"Naw, man. You stay here and guard da crib, a'ight? Dere's somethin' I've gotta get offa my chest to her. I… hope she can help me out wit it."

"I hope so, too. If it's about the investigation of your parents' death, I'm sure a night out will be worth the effort."

"Thanks, yo. I've got dis. Don't call me, man."

"Roger that."

Five minutes and a fifteen minute shower later, DéMarckus was still in his bathroom wearing a towel around his waist while he gave himself a daily trim of his sideburns, beard, and moustache. During that time, he looked down at his smartphone next to him and decided to text Lucky Chloe this time. He used a free hand to pick up the phone on his left and started to professionally type in this message with his thumb:

 _Just lettin' ya know I'm gettin' ready. How 'bout you?_

He pressed 'Send' and waited for a response. Fifteen seconds later, a chime rang in and he looked down at his phone with a smile. Here's what it said:

 _Lucky Chloe:  
Same here. BTW, Gon told me everything about the death of your parents. Were they really targeted?_

"Yeah, they were. I already know dis to da truth." He said to himself as he typed in his response:

 _Yeah, it's true. Da case is cold. I'm actually glad ya brought dat shit up. Ya wanna help me wit it, don't'cha?_

BING!

 _Lucky Chloe:  
Yeah, nya! As much as I want to, I want this second date to be special. What do you want me to wear? Nya!_

"Mm! I want 'er ta surprise me." DéMarckus said verbally as he just finished his daily trim and paused for a moment as he typed in his next message:

 _What'cha got fo' me, Chloe-baby? Surprise me._

It was at a temporary standstill for a moment and this gave the package carrier the perfect opportunity to get dressed with his smartphone not too far behind. He sat it on the dresser as he headed for his closet to pick up a pair of baggy black jeans with white sneakers before bringing them over to his bed where he had a pair of white boxers and matching socks already there waiting. As soon as he slipped on his boxers, he finally heard another chime from his phone and he walked over there to see what the response was:

 _Lucky Chloe:  
I've got a sexy cute outfit in the works. Try to picture me in it: a purple tank top, a purple, white, and black kilt w/ matching suspenders, and black and purple boots w/ white socks. How's that? Nya! _

"A kilt? I ain't think she could wear dat, but I love it. Let's tease her lil' bit. Heh, heh, heh…" DéMarckus said to himself once more as he typed this response:

 _You gon' wear somethin' unda dat kilt?_

Another short wait, giving him the chance to get his jeans and socks on before he got another response. He took his phone to his bed with him this time as he was about to put on his shoes and he went wide eyed at the message:

 _Lucky Chloe:  
No. Nya! ;)_

"…oh, hell naw!" DéMarckus laughed… loudly. He was fortunate that it didn't get Garrie's attention, though. The lone Vellington shook his head with humor as he stared at that message for the next ten seconds. He then finally replied:

 _Oh, a'ight. I see ya, Lucky Chlo. Don't drop nothin' now… or at least, don't pick up nothin'. Save it fo' da VIP._

Another pause as he got his sneakers on. When he finished tying the left shoe, he got a reply and this made him chuckle once more:

 _Lucky Chloe:  
I'll try not to… in public. ;) _

"Yeah, she got me on dat one." He admitted to himself as he typed in one more message:

 _I'll see ya tanight. Strut dat ass out da door when I come get'cha, a'ight?_

He was given more time to put on his gold watch before he got his final response from the otaku:

 _Lucky Chloe:  
You'll be in a trance. I promise you that. Have a good day at work, baby. Love ya! Nya! _

"Oh, I know I will." He said to himself as he finally placed his smartphone away in his left pocket and headed for work. Other than the fact that she could help him with this cold case, DéMarckus was also anxious of what else Lucky Chloe could bring to him on their official night out on the town. He was ready for anything the teenage otaku could come up with and anticipated it to be steamy.

A few minutes later, during the drive to work…

DéMarckus was jamming to a badass hip-hop oldie, but goodie for about halfway through the ride until he reached a stoplight. That's when it was interrupted by his on-board telephone and it showed that it was his boss, Rynold Califloter, on the phone. He commanded the car to answer it and a loud _CLICK_ was heard all over the car before his boss' gruff, but friendly voice took over the speakers.

"DéMarckus, are you on your way here?" He started with an urgent tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Boss Ryno. I'm on my way right now. What's up?" DéMarckus replied, keeping his eyes on the road as the light just turned green.

"We've just received ten new hires today! I'll need the staff here to stay and train them to the basics. You're gonna be the lone deliverer today. Can you handle it?"

"Dat depends on the packagin', sir."

"Well, for starters, you've got no flat screen TVs or computers to worry about. It's basically some small packages for simple orders, but here's the thing: There's one order of a massive 12 boxes being delivered at one location and they're all addressed to one person."

"What da fuck…?! Who ordered what, yo?!" DéMarckus had just pulled into the warehouse parking lot and parked in his usual parking space.

"You'll find out when you get up to my office. I just saw you pull in. Hurry up and get your ass in here."

"Yes, sir! I'm comin', man." He hung up and, with his smartphone in his pocket, he did the following in less than a minute in this order: clock-in, slip on his work vest, and run to Rynold's office in the second floor in a skybox. "A'ight, Boss Ryno. What's up?"

"Look over there." The Caucasian bald man in his mid-fifties replied as he pointed over to a pile of multi-scaled boxes. DéMarckus did as he was told and gasped when he checked out all of the addresses.

"Holy shit! Dey all go ta da Tekken Mansion! And dey all go ta my main man, Craig Marduk! What da fuck are dese?"

"I scanned them before I placed them over there. They're all parts of a barbell set for him, King, and Armor King. Apparently, each of them will have their own set of 4. Marduk just humbly ordered them all for the two out of generosity." DéMarckus was still shocked beyond belief, but then, he sighed with a gleam of compassion in his hazel green eyes. Rynold caught it and grew bewildered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a'ight. I'm actually glad dat I've got dis delivery responsibility all by myself taday." He then turned towards his boss, who showed a smile of his own. "Do I have an unlimited amount of time between each delivery dis time, sir?"

"Well, since there are an additional 19 orders you've got that have one package each, our delivery rules state that if you have an order of 10 or more for one household, you must save that delivery for last and use whatever time you have left of your shift to stay with the residents for a friendly rest before you have to come back and clock-out for the remainder of the day. Just let them know that you come in peace and that's all there is to it. Is that acceptable?"

"Hell yeah. I got'cha."

"Why'd you ask, though? Is… there something on your mind… or some _one_?"

"Yeah. I've got a girlfriend and she's been waitin' ta see me all day."

"Awww, that's wonderful to hear. It's good to see you moving on with your life, despite your parents' death. What's her name?"

"Bear wit me on dis one, yo. Her name is Lucky Chloe. I swear ta God."

"Huh! She must be _lucky_ to have a man like you in her life. Congratulations on your newfound relationship, DéMarckus. You can spend more time with her tonight. You do have a date planned, right?"

"Yeah. Don't tell da guys dis, but she's wearing a kilt tanight wit no panties on, yo. I wanna have her sittin' in my lap, man. Shit!"

"Heh, heh… be careful, then. Don't get too reckless."

"I neva do." He paused as he went back over the pile of 12 packages for Marduk, King, and Armor King and placed them in a carrying cart to be ready for transport in the delivery truck. "I'll treat her cute ass like a princess."

"That's the spirit. You have fun, then. Good luck."

"Thanks, Boss. Tell da boys I said good luck to dem training da newbies. I'll be back by 5." With that being said, DéMarckus was on his way out to make 20 deliveries all by himself with no heavy lifting required, even though he didn't mind the heavy packages. He already vowed to save Marduk's massive delivery for last and was ready for Lucky Chloe once more. This time, with no limited time, he was able to get a chance to see more of her, since the Vellington Dating Rulebook was no longer applied.

Meanwhile, at the Tekken Mansion…

"Are you serious right now?" Gon muttered as he just saw Marduk check an update on his smartphone on his packages. "You ordered 12 barbells and had to get them separated?"

"Hey, they're worth it, lil' rex!" The Val Tudo champion boasted with confidence at the living room. "Get used to it!"

"Humph! I will when you start shaving that hairy chest of yours, Neanderduk."

"Grrrrr!"

"Heh! Those two can never get along." Lili quoted from the kitchen table with all of the other women of Tekken, excluding Unknown. "Josie, Katarina, Lucky Chloe, how are you liking the yellow dinosaur so far? I mean, I know you're all doing great in the tournament, but seriously…"

"Eh, he doesn't bother me." Josie replied in a pleasant tone. "He seems really nice."

"Same here." Katarina agreed. "I'm glad he's not in the tournament, though. I would've kicked his ass like a football punter. Ha!"

"…" Lucky Chloe remained silent as she was lost in her thoughts about DéMarckus. She was imagining him in that fantasy he described this morning. She had her eyes closed and her head bowed down with an adorable smile on her face as she slowly started stroking her thighs, pretending they were the lone Vellington's soft hands. She was also wearing the same outfit she mentioned in her texts with the man as well without her favorite headphones. The other women noticed her strange behavior and Julia was the only one who decided to speak about it.

"She's thinking about DéMarckus again." She declared. "There must be something special about that man that she loves so much."

"He's literally one of a kind." Chloe replied in a dreamy tone of her cute voice, nearly sounding breathless. This gained all of the ladies' attention. "He's not like other men in this world. He's his own species and he loves me just for me being me. Ever since his parents died, he's been trying so hard to find out who's responsible for their death. Every time he sees me, he feels whole and he makes me feel like a real woman, even though I can be too cute sometimes. That's what turns him on the most about me… and tonight, it'll all come clear for us. Nya!"

"…" This speech left the ladies speechless. Even the men overheard it from the living room. They muted the television after Chloe said that DéMarckus was one of a kind and they were all moved by that amazing statement from such a young girl. During that silence of taking it all in, Paul had to make absolute certain about one particular thing. He asked it to nobody in particular, but he needed an answer from someone:

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen." All of the men whispered in response simultaneously, except King, Armor King, Yoshimitsu, Kuma, Ogre, and Gigas. They just nodded in agreement with their respective sounds as their responses. Paul was wide eyed with bewilderment.

"That is hard to believe to hear you say, Chloe." Kunimitsu admitted from the far right end of the table. The otaku looked over at her with a regal cute smile. "It's like you've already lived through his life without exactly knowing how it went down in the past. Now I overhear that you're willing to help him solve this cold case about his parents' death. Do you know exactly how you'll do it?"

"Not really, but I'm sure he'll think of something. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied in her usually bubbly mood again. "In the meantime, I'm gonna give him a treat he'll never forget. I love him enough to do it… and it's not what you think. Nya!"

"I hope not." Michelle prayed. "Do you know how old he is?"

"He's twenty years old. Only a year older than me. We're perfect together. Nya!"

"Ohhhh." All of the girls gasped with surprise. This made the otaku perform a face palm on her forehead with annoyance.

"You all thought he was too old for me?! You're all stupid! Humph! Nya!" After that was said, she stormed over towards the guys in the living room and carefully sat down between Steve and Eddy to make sure none of them looked up her kilt, since she was bare underneath. She couldn't wait to sit in DéMarckus' lap tonight.

Speaking of him, the first nine deliveries went by so slow for him and he grumbled with anger. He was just starting his tenth delivery and he was stuck in another traffic jam. During that time, he decided to call Lucky Chloe back through his small earpiece. He just needed to hear her voice to relieve the stress during such a sluggish day. After three rings, the phone picked up and a big grin was immediately drawn on his face.

"Hey, Chloe-baby." He greeted. It's another split screen conversation. "How you doin'?"

"I'm doing fantastic. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied as she made her way out of earshot from the others by heading towards the basement steps and closing the door behind her before clicking on the light switch and sitting on the seventh step of the twenty step staircase. "How's work goin' for ya so far?"

"It sucks! I mean, da day's going by smoothly so far, but it's goin' so goddamn slow. I'm anxious 'bout tanight."

"Aww, I know you are. Just hang in there, baby. You'll see me. Speaking of, did you end up getting any deliveries for us? I kinda overheard Marduk mention something about ordering a lot of barbells for him."

"Yeah, I'm comin' ova to deliver 'em, but get dis, baby girl: Since I'm da only one makin' the stops, I get to spend a lil' mo' time wit'cha after I deliver 'em. I have to save Marduk's orda fo' last and it'll probably be near da end of my shift by den. I just… hope it's not gon' be too short. Dat's why I'm mad about dis day goin' by so fuckin' slow, damn it!"

"YAY! Thank God! You do remember what I'm wearing right now, right? Nya!"

"Yeah, I rememba. You ain't got nothin' on unda dat kilt. You gon' sit in my lap, baby?"

"Tee-hee-hee! Do you want me to? Nya!"

"Heh, heh… yeah. Sit in my lap so I can feel dat ass in my hands, a'ight?"

"Anything for you, DéMarckus-baby. Nya! I'll see ya later. I love you."

"Love ya, too. See ya." After that was said, the lone Vellington hung up with a tap to the earpiece and kept his grin of sensual anticipation in check as traffic was finally moving again. "She betta twerk, too. I know she can."

Five hours, a thirty minute lunch, and nine deliveries later, DéMarckus finally made it to the Tekken Mansion for the final delivery and he looked behind him to see those twelve packages ready to be given to Marduk. Before he did so, however, he had to stop, take a moment to take a deep breath, and brace himself for whatever Lucky Chloe had planned for his arrival in addition to having her sitting in his lap. His short 45 second reverie was soon interrupted by the Val Tudo champ coming out of the wooden double doors. DéMarckus looked over at him with a casual smile as he turned off the truck and hopped out with approximately two hours left of his shift.

"Heeeeyyy, DéMarckus!" Marduk greeted before giving him a man hug. "I thought you would never get here! Long day?"

"Yeah, long day, yo." DéMarckus replied as he made his way to the back of the truck and opened the door, revealing the champion's delivery of 12 boxes. Seeing this made Marduk rub his hands together with greed. "Can I ask ya why ya bought all dese shits, tho'?"

"Two reasons: One, so the Kings and I can keep our game up together without sharin' and two, 'cause I knew you would be comin' here to play with your precious kitty cat." DéMarckus immediately got the jest of who those last four words were referring to and laughed with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Ya had ta say it like dat, tho'."

"Heh, heh… ya had it comin'. Are ya gonna treat her out on a real date this time, my boy?"

"Yeah, it's gon' be fo' real dis time. First thang's first, though…" DéMarckus paused as pulled out a signing device and handed it to Marduk, who immediately signed it and handed it back before they both worked together to bring in the packages, having each of them carry six at a time in a neat stack. Marduk volunteered to open the door with one hand before he regained the two-handed carry of his six boxes. DéMarckus stepped in not too long after him and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Lucky Chloe sitting on the couch between Steve and Eddy with both hands on her knees and her smooth legs were crossed as she looked up at him with an adorably seductive smirk that kept his cheeks red as he smiled back down at her.

"Hi, DéMarckus." Chloe greeted in her most sensual tone to date since meeting her. Hearing this made the blush go away and gave the man a boatload of buoyancy. "I'm ready for you. Nya…" She even licked her lips to give him an incentive after that cute meow. DéMarckus kept his smile in check as he nodded once towards her.

"I'll be right wit'cha in a sec, Lucky Chlo. Hang on." He continued on his way towards the gym in the far back of the mansion and arrived at the doorway right on time to see where Marduk placed his set of six boxes. DéMarckus made his way over there and placed his boxes down next to the first set, dusting off his hands afterwards. "A'ight, Marduk. Ya all set, man."

"Awesome!" Marduk cheered with a street-wise handshake. "I guess you better tend to your pussy, huh?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… yeah. She's waitin' patiently, too. Damn!" DéMarckus made his way back out towards the living room and had to stop for a moment as he was taken aback by the sudden change on the couch. All of the men surrounding her were gone, but where they went didn't really matter to him. All that mattered is that the TV was off, it was silent, and he had Lucky Chloe all to himself for the next two hours before going back to the warehouse to make the second date official. She looked over at him with that dark, naughty smirk on her face while she still held that sexy pose he saw before. "Whoa… thank ya'll much, my boys. Holy shit, baby girl. You look mo' dan ready."

"I've been waiting all day for you. How much time do you have left until you have to go back?" She said casually.

"I've got…" He paused he looked at his golden watch. "…an hour and 50 minutes. How we gon' use it?"

"You just leave that to me, big boy. Nya!" That meow was his cue to finally approach her, but before he sat down, she stood up and allowed him to take her exact spot at the very center of the couch. By the time he did take his seat, he relaxed by resting his diesel arms behind him and watched every inch of the otaku as she took a few steps back and started her sexy catwalk back towards him at a slow steady pace, instantly hypnotizing the lone Vellington. By the time she got to his knees, she got down on her hands and knees and continued on her way on the prowl like a housecat, purring deep within her throat along the way. DéMarckus never turned his eyes away from her as she started crawling onto his legs. Lucky Chloe then looked right at his crotch for a moment and meowed once more as she gently planted both of her soft hands over top of it and slowly started to stroke upwards with another purr, making the man softly groan at her sensual touch by the time her hands got to his six pack. A few seconds later, her hands were planted flat on his pectorals and that's when she held on and pulled herself up into his lap with her legs around his waist. In reflexive response to this, DéMarckus slowly sent his hands down her back, making her lean her head back in erotic bliss as she released a harmonic meow that was full of lust and desire. It took him ten seconds to make the journey down her back and, when he got to her kilt, he took his sweet time getting his hands underneath the purple plaid skirt before he finally got a firm, but lenient grip on her bare booty. This made the teenage otaku open her sparkling blue eyes and look down at him with a lustful smirk.

"Mm! Goddamn, Lucky Chlo." He started in his lowest tone with a greedy gleam in his hazel green eyes. "You were patient, weren't'cha?"

"Yeah. Nya!" Chloe replied as she started to aimlessly grind on his crotch, practically feeling his clothed erection rub up between her pussy lips. "I'm giving you a preview of what's to come from me tonight."

"And it's lookin' spicy, baby girl. How 'bout'cha make it sweet fo' me now? Gimme some of dat suga."

"Nyaaa…" At that response, the two leaned in for another extreme tongue lashing frenzy that instantly increased the intensity of Chloe's grind session, which also allowed her bodacious booty to be in perfect sync with DéMarckus' circular massage. Nothing but the sound of their movements, the otaku's occasional breathless meows, the lone Vellington's alternative groans and growls, and their kissing lips were all that was heard from them for, what seemed like, forever. At that moment, they never, ever… wanted to stop.

Thirty minutes went by since the kiss started and they finally parted at an exceedingly slow pace, staring deep into each other eyes while Lucky Chloe was still practically swaying with DéMarckus' lustful hands.

"Beautiful." The lone Vellington whispered breathlessly. "Just so beautiful, Chlo. I can't wait to take yo' cute ass down to da club tanight."

"Is it a dance club? Nya!" Lucky Chloe asked as the package carrier went on to give her more pleasure by giving her succulent kisses all over her neck and chest, causing her to sing out several moans that was music to his ears. In between a couple kisses, DéMarckus managed a muffled reply.

"You know it is, Chloe-baby." Four more wet kisses later, he continued: "Mmm… I wanna see ya shake dat ass fo' me, girl. I know ya can. Mm!"

"Ooooooh… it has been a while… nyaaahhh… yes, give me more, baby… morrrrre…" He did so for all over her smooth neck and on her cotton candy lips every six kisses for the next hour and 24 minutes.

At the 25th minute, DéMarckus' cell phone chimed its alarm clock, telling him that he had five minutes to make it back to work in time for him to clock out for the day. The otaku got the memo immediately and showed it by gently pushing herself off of her boyfriend to allow him to stand up and straighten himself out. She did the same as she spoke.

"Wow… that was tasty good. Nya!" Chloe commented. "I nearly got your pants wet down there, too."

"Good thang ya didn't." DéMarckus agreed. "It's gon' give my boys back at da warehouse somethin' ta crack on. You tasted some kinda good, though. Damn! Since dat was da preview, wait until about five minutes."

"I know! It'll be fun!"

"Heh, heh. Yeah. By da way, how long has it been since you've been out dancin', Lucky Chlo?"

"Oooh, that's a good question. Probably since I was in high school, but that was before twerking was even thought of. This time, after watching a few music videos, I think I can really get your dick harder than it was just now. Tonight's the night we let our primal instincts take over on the dance floor. See what we both got for each other."

"Now, ya talkin'. Well, I betta head back and clock out. Rememba da catwalk out da do', a'ight? I wanna see those titties bounce, too."

"You got it. Nya…" They both shared one more passionate kiss before DéMarckus finally made his way back to work momentarily to clock out. When he was out of her sights, she sighed before she finished with an adorable whisper: "…because your hands smothered that booty. Mm! So sexy. I love him so much."

To be continued…


	4. The Power of the Second Date - Part 2

Chapter 4: The Power of the Second Date – Part 2

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… godDAYUM! Da best end to a workday in my entire life! YEAH!" DéMarckus cheered during his drive back to the warehouse with just four minutes left before he had to clock out at 5PM. He remained silent for the remainder of the ride back and kept a smile that was practically ear-to-ear as he mentally looked back at Lucky Chloe and her 'purrfect' preview of what was to come for tonight's date later on. That experience was worth more than what he actually expected… especially from an adorable teenager like Lucky Chloe, but it was worth it. Having her mourn the death of his parents with him was already heating things up within his very soul, but it was just… _her_ … that turned him on even more. It was more like the icing on the cake and he loved how it tasted. It was a sweet appetizer and now, he was prepared for the steamy main course. He even started to feel his parents' spiritual presence sitting next to him and chuckled. "Did ya'll see what just happen back dere? It was good, right? Uh, huh. I know you liked it, Ma and Dad. Ya'll see what Lucky Chlo can do fo' me: She's helpin' me help ya'll rest in peace. Dat's gotta happen first befo' da good shit. Ya feel me?" A thirty second pause. "Heh, yeah. Ya'll got it. Watch ova us. We'll… hhhheh-heh… _try_ to behave." It was official now after he felt that ghostly presence disappear:

DéMarckus has become connected to Lucky Chloe without the actual 'connection' and he was ready to show it off.

With one minute left, the man finally made it back to his warehouse, but before he hung up his work vest…

"DéMarckus, go ahead and clock out and then, meet me up in my office. I have a proposition for you." Boss Rynold Califloter called out from the bottom of his staircase. This left the lone Vellington completely flummoxed, but regardless, he obeyed his boss' orders and, by the time he got up to the office, he was greeted by the big man with a smile. "First of all, did you enjoy your final hours on the clock with Lucky Chloe?"

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I did." DéMarckus replied with just as cheerful of a smile. "She was cute as fuck da whole way through and I just couldn't look away from her. Oh, and uh… keep dis between you and me, but she ain't wearing no panties unda a kilt she's wearin'… just fo' me."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. You kinda had that coming. Well, I'm glad you shared this with me. I know the perfect second date location for you two." Hearing that latter statement made DéMarckus jump back with absolute astonishment and his widened hazel green eyes added more to the shock. "Heh, what's the matter, DéMarckus? Surprised to see me help you out with all this?"

"…yeah. Wh… what da…?"

"I've seen Lucky Chloe and I don't blame you. She is quite the lethal combination of cute, sexy, and strong. I've been to most of her dance performances at various competitions and she's won almost every one of them. This could be the best chance to see her moves and get down to business with the cold case of your parents' death all at the same time. Get to know her a little bit more. And to get you started on the perfect conversation, I guess I should tell you this little secret that she's probably ashamed to have in the first place: She was bribed into losing at a dance-off on purpose once."

"Huh? How come?"

"That's for her to know and for you to find out. You probably have a confession or two as well."

"Mm!" The Vellington started stroking his facial hair in deep thought about this second date being more of a confessional than a typical date. It was the perfect time for them to get to know each other in a more serious perspective at this point and the package carrier couldn't refuse, especially with the adorable woman he loves more than both himself and his parents combined.

"Sooooo, is it a done deal? This is the only time I'll help you both out with this. After that, you're on your own from then on. I promise."

"…yeah." DéMarckus finalized the proposal with a handshake. "I appreciate it, sir."

"No problem. You two do make a lovely couple, just like your parents." Hearing that last statement made him well up in tears, but they never escaped as Rynold continued. "Now, here's the place you should go." He paused as he pulled out a magazine and opened it straight to an ad for a nightclub that just opened. DéMarckus finally regained his senses and took a good look at it as he grabbed the magazine. "It's called The Twilight Dragon. It's got a four-in-one setting: dine-in restaurant, a dance hall, an arcade, and, of course, a VIP section for the proprietor's pick of the evening." DéMarckus heard everything and saw in-depth descriptions for each one of the sections Rynold mentioned. When he saw the VIP part, he raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Da big man upstairs ova dere gets a pick for da evening, eh?"

"That's what unique about that place. They say those who are chosen by him to sit with him in the VIP gains access to places in the club that only _he_ knows about."

"Oooooh, okay-okay! I see 'em." The Vellington closed the magazine and handed it back to his generous boss. "And yo' mentionin' dat part with da most of yo' voice 'cause…"

"Because I know you two might be chosen tonight… if he likes what he sees on the dance floor. In fact, that's his main focus of choice for tonight: The best dancer or dancers."

"Mm! Now, dat's a win-win right dere. And she just told me dat she just recently discovered twerkin'. So, uh… ohhhhhh, shit… I'm nervous, yo." And he proved it by shivering just a little bit. Rynold chuckled as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and it instantly calmed DéMarckus down.

"Lucky Chloe's been known for unleashing surprises upon her audiences when it comes to dancing, but since it's just you she'll be dancing for, she's pretty much got her hands full. She's gonna do everything it takes to turn you on and give you both VIP access simultaneously. Are you prepared for it?" The lone Vellington nodded once in response with a smooth smirk on his lips. He already mentally promised himself that he would be prepared for everything the teenage otaku had to offer and that moment they shared prior to returning to the warehouse was indeed an accurate preview of it. "Good. You two have fun tonight. Make sure you let everyone here know all about it tomorrow in the meeting room since we'll have no deliveries until after 5PM, even the new employees we have."

"Make sure ya'll bring extra socks, den. Ya'll sho' gon' need 'em unda da table. I just have da feelin', yo. Deuces!" DéMarckus turned and raised up a peace sign upon that last word before he walked out to officially get the second date underway.

Several minutes after that short meeting, DéMarckus was on the commute back to the Tekken Mansion to pick up Lucky Chloe. Along the way, however, every single nerve in his body was immediately toned down to calm. This was due to be a real date without any errands to run for the first time in two years for the man and, deep down, he was more excited than nervous, even if he felt the latter just seconds ago. He did frown for a quick moment when he reached a stoplight and sat back with grief. He remembered his last date two years ago. It was so awful, he wasn't even given a chance to say goodbye to his date. Immediately mentioning his occupation automatically hindered the date over because his African American date thought being a package carrier was a low-life job to have and didn't earn over 10 dollars an hour. His last date was gold digger and he hated it. Now, two years later, he's met Lucky Chloe and a completely different environment for him. This adorable otaku didn't care about what job he had or how much money he made. All that mattered is that he was affectionate towards her and he looked hot doing it. Having that last thought in mind made him chuckle a little bit as he resumed his commute at the green light.

"Heh, heh. It's amazin' how life goes dese days wit me alone." He started to himself as he was only just a couple of miles away from the mansion. "My last date was bullshit and da first date was a gimme with cho's. Dis time, it's on and I just know it's gon' be bangin'… not literally, I hope. I ain't quite ready yet, even tho' I am kinda cravin' some of dat Lucky Chloe puh. Shit!"

Just seconds after that was said, he finally parked in front of the mansion and sat back with a smooth smile, ready for the sexiest catwalk he's ever seen in his life. He took a deep breath to get all the negativity out of his system before he made one big honk of his horn slowly. When the palm of his right hand was off the steering wheel after five seconds, the front double doors opened and his smile went from ear-to-ear, but still held a cool vibe as he saw Lucky Chloe step out, close the doors behind her, and then… with one hand on her hip, she began her catwalk towards the cyan SUV with an adorable, but sensual smile on her face. That's when DéMarckus' heart was fluttering to the max and felt chills flowing up and down his spine as he held his smirk. In his vision, it was all in slow-motion and he got to see every last detail of the otaku as she walked:

Her golden blonde ponytails swaying in perfect sync with a luxurious luster  
Her baby soft skin glistening in the sunlight  
Her aqua blue eyes shooting out an iridescent glow  
Her succulent breasts bouncing with each step  
Her skirt flowing carelessly in the breeze…

That last part kept having his mind try so hard to look underneath at every step she took, but failed every time. That was alright for him, though. He knew he would get there again eventually. For now, he maintained both his patience and his erection.

Finally, after what seemed like forever since the catwalk started, Lucky Chloe approached the open driver's side window and assumed the cute and sexy position from yesterday with her signature adorable smile still in check. That knocked him out of his dreamy reverie as he spoke.

"Goddayum, Chloe." He started in a semi-whisper as he was officially taken out of his dreamy state. "You really did make it look like yo' cute ass was on da catwalk, baby. I sho'nough was hypnotized, like ya said I would."

"Yeah, I knew you would be. Nya!" The teenage otaku agreed. "I saw your eyes on the way. You were trying to see me up my kilt, weren't you? Admit it. Nya." DéMarckus was indeed caught trying so hard to peek up her skirt and blushed as he scratched the back of his head apprehensively.

"Heh, heh… yeah. I tried. E'rythang 'bout ya was just… bangin'."

"Tee-hee! So glad you feel that way. Shall we?" She made her way around the front of the SUV towards the passenger seat. When she got in and buckled up, DéMarckus softly placed the petal to the medal as he headed for downtown Tokyo towards The Twilight Dragon.

Five minutes of the ride went by for the two of them and it was smooth cruise so far. Even though there was old school hip-hop and R&B playing on the radio, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe were silent throughout the ride. When he got to a stoplight, the teenage otaku still never gave him eye contact. She looked out the window instead to see the sunset with a beautiful smile, which was completely oblivious to the lone Vellington. He took this time to look down at her plaid skirt once more and still tried with all his might to see under there without her noticing. He kept a horny smile in check as he then tried to lift it up with a free hand off the steering wheel, but before he could even make one finger touch the kilt…

"Nya-ah-ah! No peeking, DéMarckus." She sang out in an adorable manner as she turned her sparkling blue eyes back towards her Southern boyfriend. She held a dark gleam within them. "You just can't wait, can you?"

"Can't help it." DéMarckus admitted as the light just turned green and he continued to drive safely with both of his hazel green eyes on the road. "But, I guess we can get down ta da serious biz befo' we get ta da club."

"There ya go! Nya! Gon did give me most of the information on your parents' death. He told me that the only evidence you have is the color of the pick-up truck that ran into them."

"Yeah, he told ya right, baby girl. The investigation is air tight, but as long as they've got da the case, I'm all good. Ain't gotta lift a goddamn finga."

"Ooooh, that's good. Nya! Are your parents resting in peace right now?" DéMarckus felt every sense of his body shiver at the sound of that question. It sounded adorable and full of apprehension. He even felt her looking at her with a worried frown.

"…not yet. I ain't gon' lie, Chlo. Dey come down here and visit me e'ry now and den 'cause dey're worried 'bout my ass. Dey can't quite sleep in peace yet until we get the murderer's ass in jail." Hearing this made the otaku shiver with fear.

"Are… are they here now? Nya?" The man chuckled at that as he approached another stoplight and placed a massive hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I'm… kinda scared of ghosts."

"Awww, don't worry, Chloe-baby. Dey ain't gon' haunt yo' cute ass. Besides, dey ain't here now, but I can tell ya dis…" He paused as he used two fingers to lead her head towards his compassionate smile, making her sigh with comfort. "…dey love ya already because of how you've been treatin' me."

"…really? They like me already?"

"Heh, heh. I ain't say 'like'. I said _love_ , baby. Dere's a difference." He proved that theory by giving her a light peck on her cotton candy flavored lips, making her close her eyes as well for a few seconds before they parted. "Dey're anxious to see yo' ass shakin' on da dance flo', too."

"Well, I hope they get a front row seat then. Nya…" Lucky Chloe whispered before she gave him one more quick kiss on his soft lips before the commute resumed and the otaku changed the subject. "Speaking of, where exactly are we going? I haven't been this far downtown since my last dance competition."

"Check it out." DéMarckus replied as he handed her a brochure with information on The Twilight Dragon. She didn't waste any time looking through it and she raised an eyebrow with astonishment.

"Oooooh, yeah. My kind of club. This has everything for us! Nya!"

"Yeah, and how 'bout dis, baby? Da owna of da place… he's focusin' on da best danca ta gain da VIP access." Hearing this made her blue eyes light up within the setting sun, making the lone Vellington smile as he kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah, dat got yo' attention."

"That's an easy win for us! Nya! You won't even have to join me out there, then." That made DéMarckus take a quick millisecond to glance over at her with shock.

"What?! Why?! Ya know I wanna feel dat ass, baby!"

"Yeah, I know… but I know you want so much more from me. Admit it, DéMarckus-baby…" The SUV was stopped in a line of traffic heading for the massive parking lot to The Twilight Dragon. He then turned towards her to see a cute, sexy smirk on her face once more. "…just hearing me talk about the whole murder case of your parents is making you harder than your tasty muscles. Nyaaahhh…" At that meow, Lucky Chloe gave his right arm an exceedingly long lick, starting at the middle of his biceps and ending at the very top of his shoulder. "Mmmm, yummy."

"Ohhhh, fuck…" The man shivered at that touch as traffic was slowly moving along. He then looked down at her. "…so what does all dat sweet-ass shit mean fo' my ass?"

"It means that you sit back and relax at the bar while I give you a performance that sure to make everyone clear the floor… just for me. Hell, they might even cheer for me, too. Nya! I can kinda relive my competition days again."

"Huh! I see ya now! Okay, Lucky Chlo. Speakin' of dem competitions, I've heard a ruma 'bout yo' cute ass." That made her turn pale with extreme edginess as she frowned as well. "I've heard you were bribed to let yo' opponent win one time."

"…who did you hear that from?"

"My boss. He's been at yo' competitions befo'."

"Hmmm… yeah. He's right about that."

"Befo' ya say it, tho'… how 'bout we make dis our confession time while we stuck in dis traffic? Dis must be a grand openin' of da place."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, even though I'm nervous as fuck about it! Nya!"

"Heh, you gon'head wit yo' bad self, baby girl. Let's share it all tagetha. You first."

"Okay… well, about that rumor… it was actually a pair of opponents I was up against all by myself: Twin brothers. They… kinda knew I didn't have a chance at winning against them, no matter what. So, they made a fair deal with me: I would let them win… if I let them have sex with me."

"Both of 'em?!" DéMarckus saw that look of shame in her eyes as he said this and grew just as concerned.

"Yeah. I was in a phase in my eighteen year old life where I was curious about sex and… I was prepared to break my virginity at any time back then… but since there was threesome involved, I couldn't refuse that offer for some reason. Nya…"

"Mm! Dis happened a year ago, baby. How come you're lookin' sad, tho'?"

"It was a bribe I should've never accepted." She started tearing up. "They… they were sharing my skin tone… they were horny… and they… they…" She stopped her statement momentarily to cry within DéMarckus' arms right when he placed the SUV in park, seeing that the traffic was at a temporary standstill. He massaged her back for comfort.

"Awww, take it easy, Chloe. It's a'ight. Let it all out. It must've been nasty as fuck."

"…it was the most violent thing that's ever happened to me before I started Tekken. They… they raped me, DéMarckus. I didn't want my virginity to be broken that way."

"And on both ends at dat, too. Damn… listen to me, Lucky Chlo…" The teenage otaku looked up at him as her sobbing was quieting down, but not her tears. "…you ain't get da word 'Lucky' in yo' name for nothin'. Dere's a pretty damn good reason now and ya just gotta accept it. Yo' cute ass is still alive, still breathin', still dancin'… ain't nothin' wrong wit what you did wit dem two fuckas. Ya knew ya couldn't win against 'em and yo' instincts made a decision befo' yo' heart did. Dat's da biggest mistake we make dese days. Trust me. My Mama taught me dat lesson back when I was walkin' in diapas."

"…thank you so much, DéMarckus. You're so sweet." It was silent for the next three minutes as they kept their embrace. The Vellington added more to the serene moment by giving his otaku girlfriend a gentle kiss on her forehead between her bangs and it made her sigh in a note that was music to the man's ears. "I thought you'd be mad at me. Nya."

"Well, I was fo' a lil' bit. I ain't gon' lie, but when ya told me ya couldn't help acceptin' da shit fo' some reason _and_ it turned out dat dey raped yo' cute ass, I started feelin' bad fo' ya. Besides, I kinda share yo' pain."

"You do?" That's when they broke away from the hug slowly and the otaku strapped herself back in the passenger seat, giving her boyfriend her undivided attention. "How come?"

"I've been feelin' like I was raped on a daily basis wit e'ry date I've had wit da black an' beautiful. I've had ten separate dates and e'ry one of 'em fucked me on da first night. Den, da next mornin', dey dipped! Dey were usin' my dick fo' nothin'."

"Oh, no… why didn't you stop dating after the fifth time?"

"I don't know, Chloe-baby." Traffic was slowly moving again right after that last word and DéMarckus retained his focus on the road. "I was also eighteen and didn't know any betta myself. Shit! I kinda felt a lil' betta sayin' dat dey were just usin' me fo' my money!"

"Are you a… baby daddy?"

"Naw, thank God! I might not have been thinkin' when it came ta da good fuckin' shit, but I sho' as hell was gon' use a condom. Mama ain't raise no fool."

"Ya got that right, baby. Well, I'm sorry about that. I guess we both been violated in the wrong places. I'll tell ya one thing, though… I am NEVER bribing with sex again!"

"Good. Keep it dat way. In da meantime, can I request somethin' fo' yo performance tanight?" Lucky Chloe raised an eyebrow upon hearing that question and didn't say a word as she listened. "Try to keep it modest fo' da crowd, a'ight? Since you got da pussy cat showin' unda dat kilt, don't show it off ta e'ryone."

"That's an easy order! Nya! I can do that no problem. You do still want to see if I really did my research on twerking, don't ya?"

"Yeah, but give 'em a show, so da fellas can be jealous of me. Ya feel me, Chlo?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. I've got the purrrrfect performance planned, then. Tee, hee! Nya!" DéMarckus chuckled at that purr and the meow after that statement before he finally pulled into the parking lot to The Twilight Dragon and didn't waste a moment finding a parking space that was right in front of the building. They heard the loud music booming from inside and they both had big smiles full of anticipation, even with their growling stomachs. "Oooh! That conversation sure did work up an appetite for us."

"And not in _dat_ way. At least, not yet. C'mon, baby. I wanna see dat ass, especially afta e'rythang we confessed to." DéMarckus was about to get out the car, but Lucky Chloe stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned towards her fast and was about to cuss her out, but he froze his open mouth for five seconds as he saw how seductive she was looking in her adorable face. It made his erection throb just a little bit and he mentally savored the feeling as she spoke in her deepest tone of her cute voice since meeting the man:

"You can't hide it, DéMarckus. Not from me. Nya. I know you're hungry for more than just food. You comforted me in a way no man has ever done for me since I've started dating. For that, whether we get VIP access or not, you're getting the Lucky Chloe Special tonight." She gave him a wink before she stepped out of the SUV and waited patiently for him afterwards, sitting on the hood of the vehicle. DéMarckus kept wide eyes of surprise and his dick was throbbing even harder. He groaned softly at that feeling as his eyes eased down to being cool, calm, and collected again. When he was fully maintained, he finally turned off the engine, clipped his keys to his belt loops, and stepped out of the SUV and, holding his otaku girlfriend's hand, they made their way to the back of the line to the entrance. During the walk, he had one thing his mind had to say while he remained casual with a handsome smile:

 _Goddayum! I'm nervous as fuck, but I'm gon' make it through dis. She already got my dick dancin' afta dat. Now, I'm ready ta let it dance wit her a lil' lata on. I kinda like da sound of dat, too. Da 'Lucky Chloe Special'… mmm! Good thang I came prepared, yo._

A few minutes later, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe finally made it inside and immediately, the teenage otaku was bedazzled by the lights, displays, and the dance floor, which was already packed full of people dancing to the booming Reggae music. DéMarckus looked around with his eyes only as well and he was impressed by what his boss suggested. So far, it was looking good for the two as they headed for the restaurant section first to grab a bite to eat. A waiter escorted them to a table for two with a candle in the middle and they took their seats as they looked at their menus as they spoke.

"Wow! I'm already in love with this place! Nya!" Chloe exclaimed as she hopped in her seat five times before she calmed down, making the Vellington smile and chuckle at her cuteness. "I can't wait to start dancing for you, baby. Something tells me that you don't wanna join me out there. You… don't look like much of a dancer. Nya."

"Naw, I'm-a keep it one-hundred wit'cha. I couldn't dance ta save my ass, but maybe ya can teach me a few moves or two. Den again, da best I can do is grind wit'cha." DéMarckus replied with honesty. "Dere's a reason why I said ta keep it modest."

"Ah! I get it. No spinnies! Ya could've just said that."

"Yeah, I know." The man blushed as he said this. "Besides, I'm kinda curious about da Lucky Chloe Special. What exactly is dat?"

"Ohhh, no. Lucky Chloe no tell Sexy DéMarckey. I can tell ya this about it, though…" She paused as she propped herself up on the table by her hands to get closer to DéMarckus' face, who kept an eyebrow up with a smooth smirk. "…it'll give you one hell of a sugar rush."

"Uh, oh…"

"I hope you're ready for it later. You deserve it for being so kind to me. You could teach Marduk a thing or two about having all these sexy muscles and a good heart at the same time."

"Yeah, thank ya much, Chloe-baby. We both came clean and we accepted it. It betta be good, den."

"Ohhh, don't worry about it." A new hip-hop beat just started with blasting bass and that immediately got the two quiet as the otaku started to slightly bob her head to the music in reflexive response. DéMarckus did so as well, but her light dancing was flowing all throughout her upper body, having her do The Snake every few seconds. Even with his small dancing, the lone Vellington was already hypnotized by her perfectly synchronized dance moves, even while sitting in a chair. He was ready to see what she could bring to the dance floor after their dinner and, as a result of his extreme anticipation, he cringed his eyes shut as he felt his erection getting harder as it was throbbing to the max this time. Fortunately, the otaku sitting before him never noticed it all. She was too busy reading the menu and dancing simultaneously. With all of this happening now, he did promise one thing:

 _I betta preserve my appetite for dessert. Fuck!_

After a groovy ten minutes, Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus finally got their desired entrees for the evening: Grilled Teriyaki Tilapia with fried rice and broccoli and Bacon Turkey Burger with baked seasoned French fries respectively. As they were eating in silence and slightly bobbing to a techno beat, deep thoughts about each other were taking over as they stared at each other. For DéMarckus, beauty was truly in the eye of the beholder. He's met plenty of gorgeous women back in high school, but none of them matched the same beauty as Lucky Chloe. He was ready to see dance moves that she didn't look the part for and his confident smirk proved it as he was chewing a bite of his turkey burger. He even felt that, if this lasted long enough, he would soon adopt her otaku mannerisms. It would make him stand out even more as the only Vellington on Earth. Since he knew there would be no other man like him, he was ready to let everything about him come out of its shell. For now, it's halfway there in Lucky Chloe's mind.

Speaking of her, Chloe's mind was set on giving every ounce of her love to the man on their second date. She didn't care how she did it at this point. Her 'Lucky Chloe Special' is a secret that she's been saving for just the right moment with the right man. Despite the emotional and physical pain she's endured after a violent threesome rape that happened over a year ago, she was ready to get rid of the yearlong pain with a man she trusted more than all of the others she's tried in the past. She then frowned in the middle of a forkful of rice as she just thought about her very first date with someone of her skin complexion and, at the very moment he saw her dressed in her famous super kawaii otaku ensemble, headphones and all, he gave her a very lethal dose of verbal abuse that she didn't take very well. With that haunting her mind, she dropped her fork momentarily and began to silently weep, despite the music. This immediately got DéMarckus' attention as he just swallowed the last of his burger and started on his fries.

"You a'ight, Chloe-baby?" He asked with utmost concern, placing a hand on her left hand that was on the table while her right was working on wiping her tears. "Somethin' else on yo' mind dat ya didn't share wit me in da car?"

"…yeah, I'm okay." Chloe replied through her tears. "There's one more thing I should probably share with ya before I start dancing. I… kinda need to get it off of my chest before it haunts me forever."

"Talk ta me, baby."

"I just remembered my very first date with a guy with my skin color. I thought he was hottest guy I've ever seen. I was seventeen when I met him. He would be in study hall, just causing all kinds of bullshit to everyone. His name was Montego Jones."

"Mm! He sounded like a troublemaka. Den again, I kinda know who yo' talkin' 'bout." Hearing that made her eyes perk up with shock. "Was he 'bout 6' 2", bald, wit light brown eyes, and da light muscles of a basketball playa?"

"…yeah! Do you know him?!"

"He was an old classmate of mine back in high school. He was a transfer student."

"Of course! So, you know about his verbal abuse bullshit, right?"

"Damn, baby. Yeah, I do, but still… dayum! Did he smother yo' cute ass wit his fuckin' shit?"

"He talked me down, DéMarckus! My first date with him was terrible! From far away, he was so hot, but when I finally got my date planned by a friend, he saw me for the first time and used practically every… single… insult he could find in the book! What got me the most was that he called me… 'Otaku Trash'. I hated it! Nya!"

"Aww, hell naw! Now, I know he ain't call ya dat shit and got away wit it." Chloe nodded slowly with shame. "He did?!"

"I couldn't do anything about it. He already severed my feelings like a machete after his first insult and I was so stressed out by it… I punked out of the date before we even got to eat. So, I went to bed hungry that night and the pain was enough for me."

"Mm! Poor baby… My first date was nothin' like dat, but damn. I feel bad fo' ya. Dis dance session is just what ya need to let it all out… and don't hold back on me, a'ight? Still keep it modest, though."

"Yeah, I got it… and thanks for the love, DéMarckus-baby. I wanna give it all to you later. You deserve it. Nya!" She gave him an adorable wink after that was said before she resumed eating her healthy dinner. DéMarckus couldn't look away from her now, even after she felt better expressing how bad her first date was. He finished his meal at the same time as well and just sat back, sipping his soda. After two minutes of it, that third to last statement sparked a question that he felt a little nervous about asking, but tried anyway just to see her reaction:

"By da way, since the threesome rape, have ya had anymo' since?" Hearing this made the otaku slowly look up at him with a horny smile, making him shiver.

"No, but I do keep myself open every night, if you catch my drift. Nya. What about you? Do you work magic by yourself at night, too?"

"…not until I met yo' cute ass. In fact, it's kinda workin' da magic on its own right now… and you ain't did nothin' yet." The last of Lucky Chloe's meal was done and she stood up from her seat before approaching the tense Vellington, feeling his shoulders along the way. He started to shudder even more than before as she was completely behind him now as she continued.

"Aww, does it bother you? Nyaaa…" At that adorable meow, she slowly slid her slender hands down the front of his body, feeling every last inch of his rock hard muscles while she breathed in his right ear for added pleasure. He tried to find the strength to look at her handiwork, but all he could do was lean back and take in this erotic euphoria that the teenage otaku was so professional at. This made her smile grow as she kept her glowing aqua blue eyes on her hands working their sensual magic. When she finally reached the belt buckle on his jeans, she stopped for a moment to whisper in that same ear: "Do you want me to make it feel better for you? It doesn't seem to be bothering you. You never answered me. Nya."

"…Ch… chlo… don't… don't stop, baby…" He struggled to get out through clenched teeth. "…ffffuck… make it feel betta fo' me… so I can… see ya…" Lucky Chloe giggled at that whole moment.

"And you're always calling me cute…" She paused as she started loosening the belt with careful precision for the next fifteen seconds. After that was done, she unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans before she eyed his white boxer shorts. That's when she made a soft, but harsh gasp at what she saw: "Oh, wow! You were right! That bulge is moving and it's _that_ close to escaping. How big are you, exactly? I'm breathless with excitement. Nya!" She whispered those last three statements as deeply within DéMarckus' ear as she could, making his erection shuffle within the boxers at a slightly faster pace.

"…you need ta… find dat out fo'… fo' yo'self, Chloe-baby. Mm!" He started to break out in a sweat as his eyes were shut tight. The otaku saw this from a side-glance for a quick second before she focused on his dancing dick hiding in his boxers. Her hands were just inches away from touching it, but she never went any further for the next five minutes. She was admiring it… and yet, she was bone dry underneath her kilt. This made the lone Vellington finally look down at her hands and was surprised. "Hol' up, baby girl. Ain't ya gon' touch it?"

"I want to, but I respect you, DéMarckus. I just seeing your manhood dance like that is enough for me for now. My dancing will make you feel better. I know it will. Nya."

"I feel ya, Lucky Chlo, but goddamn it! My shit's gonna explode! I can't take it no mo'! Ugh!" In reflexive response, he grabbed his crotch in record speed, making the teenage otaku jump back with a small combination of surprise and fear all at once. She then pulled of her cutest smile to date as she got on her knees on his left side and started a massage on that throbbing bulge while she kept her adorable, kitty cat smile in check. DéMarckus looked down at her and was slowly becoming calm upon her relaxing touch. He proved it by a deep sigh. "Phew… damn… thanks, baby. Dat massage is actually helpin' wit sending my wad back to where it came."

"Tee-hee… gross… anyway, I'm so glad you're feeling better. Will ya hold it when I start dancing?"

"Hell yeah, baby. I can hold it dis time. Befo' ya start dancin', tho'… somethin' I gotta keep one-hundred wit'cha: I've been dancin' since you mentioned da Lucky Chloe Special in da car."

"Ooooh, so you've been hungry for me all that time."

"And I ain't say shit, I know. I didn't wanna give it away so soon, Chlo."

"I understand." A millisecond after that word was said by the otaku, she stopped her alleviating massage, stood up to her feet, and help DéMarckus to his feet right when a sexy and badass hip-hop/R&B song started blasting all over the club. That's when their instincts took over. "Oooh, nya… ready to dance with me?"

"Wheneva you are, Lucky Chlo. Let's hit it!" The two walked hand-in-hand towards the already dancing crowd of thousands. They squeezed through until they got to a table island right in the center with three tall chairs. DéMarckus took a seat in one of those chairs and sat back with his arms resting on the table behind him, ready for one sexy performance from his adorable otaku girlfriend. "Show me what'cha workin' wit."

Lucky Chloe didn't say a word as she kept her cute, seductive smile in check as she headed out to the center of the dance floor. By the time she reached the center, everyone in the crowd stopped their dancing momentarily to make enough space for the otaku, stunning DéMarckus. As for his blonde kawaii girlfriend, she assumed her famous fighting stance without the hopping and was ready for a solo dance-off. Even the music stopped all of a sudden as the Japanese DJ took a good look at her and gasped with absolute shock.

"Heeeeyyy! Lucky Chloe's in da building!" He started in a normal male voice with excitement. "And looks like she's got a performance for her man right there at the island! Let's make it hot! Everybody, take ya seats! It's Lucky Chloe time!"

"Damn…" DéMarckus whispered to himself after his eyes eased back down to being casual again. "…she must've been in so many competitions, _e'rybody_ knows her like she a cute ass celebrity. Nice! I'll bet da big man up in the da VIP is watchin' already, yo."

And as if on cue, up in the VIP balcony on the second floor, a silver haired Japanese man that was in his mid-forties and wore an all-black tuxedo looked down at the scene below and pulled off a smile as he observed the whole situation.

"Well, well, well…" He started in a low male voice. "…my second night of opening and I've already lured Lucky Chloe in here… and with a boyfriend, I see. They better put on a steamy performance, then."

Back down on the wooden dance floor…

The DJ restarted the current song from the beginning and, during the intro, DéMarckus saw how much attention this was already getting and Chloe eased off her fighting stance as she saw that he changed his mind about sitting there watching her by standing up and approaching her until he was standing just inches away from her with his arms down by his sides in a lenient state. When she was about to ask him why, the lone Vellington shushed her silently with a finger over her pink lips and whispered this to her:

"Afta seein' all dis attention, watchin' ya wit 'em ain't gon' fly wit me. Let's see Lucky Chloe do da Lucky Chloe."

That was all she needed to hear as an instant invitation and she wasted no time performing her signature dance moves that also made excellent fighting moves. DéMarckus didn't move a muscle as he stood there with his hands his jeans' pockets while he kept a horny smirk on his lips as he was bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Even though the crowd was cheering her on, it was muted to him. All he heard was the music and all he saw was the adorable Lucky Chloe pulling off quite an impressive freestyle performance. When she did a little poppin' and lockin' with a smooth flow of her feet sliding on the smooth floor, that's when the Vellington raised an eyebrow with in an enthralled manner, but still maintained himself.

Five minutes of the dancing went by and the music faded from hip-hop/R&B to badass techno and that's when the otaku's primal instincts took over like the professional freestyle dancer she was born to be. She pulled off another sexy bouncing catwalk towards DéMarckus and, at just a centimeter away from him, she turned around fast with her back facing him and, in reflexive response, the man gently held on to the sides of her thighs before they started grinding up against each other with their eyes looking deep into each other's, sending the crowd whooping and cat whistling at their loudest, but not enough to drown out the exotic music that just sent sensual vibes through the horny couple.

"Damn, baby." DéMarckus whispered low enough for his otaku girlfriend to hear. "Dat was some badass dancin' right dere. Yo' makin' me look bad. Heh, heh…"

"Nyaaa…" Lucky Chloe sang out a harmonic groaning meow that was tantalizing to the man's ears as she tried her best to look him from over her left shoulder. She felt his hands giving her outer thighs the perfect massage for a grind session, even allowing him to go up her skirt every few seconds. "…for… for someone who doesn't dance, you're actually doing really well right now."

"Dat's because dis is da least I can do up against dis cute ass. Hol' up…" DéMarckus paused for a moment as he tried to heighten the moment in his best way possible without the crowd seeing anything. Both of his hands slid up Chloe's kilt and he got to feel her perfectly round booty against his crotch and she gasped at the feeling of it before releasing another groaning meow as she slowed it down, but increased the strength by just a small bit by reaching one arm behind her until her hand laid a nearly kung-fu grip on the back of his neck, immediately pulling him closer to her own. "…dere ya go, Lucky Chlo. Ain't nobody gotta see dis sweet-ass shit. Ya feel me, baby?"

"Yeaaahhh. I feel ya in that statement and right up on my booty. Mm! Nyaaaaahhh…" Chloe felt his soft kisses all over her neck at this point and, eventually, it was actually looking like they were practically having sex, but they're not. Not yet, at least. It was surely an exotic moment they never, ever wanted to end.

As for the boss in the upstairs balcony, he was wide eyed and astonished at what he was seeing before the hyperactive crowd. His slightly shorter male assistant approached him on his right side and he too was amazed to see Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus' erotic dance. He was almost identical to his taller boss, except he had black hair.

"Franklin, this was a no-brainer decision on who gets to sit up here with me for the remainder of the night." He quoted to his assistant. "Both of them deserve it for such a sexy display. They must really love each other… and their skin color differences don't hinder the quality in any negative way. Go down there and send them up here… NOW!"

"Yes, sir." Franklin made a salute before he made his way towards an elevator and was on his way down to retrieve Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus.

Back down on the dance floor…

The killer techno beat just reached its final note and, right when it struck, Chloe turned around to face DéMarckus and they were in a loving embrace with the lone Vellington's massive, but soft hands staying on her booty from underneath the kilt while her slender arms were wrapped around his neck. A rowdy round of applause echoed all over the club, even from some of the bartenders, but again, it felt as though it was just them two alone as the crowd was mentally muted.

"Dat… shit… was… spicy." DéMarckus whispered as he was looking deeply into Lucky Chloe's shimmering blue eyes, making her look like an angel to him. "Cute, but spicy."

"You were so sexy with it." Lucky Chloe replied in a deeper dreamy tone of her adorable voice. "You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry for me. You want that Lucky Chloe Special so bad, don't ya? Nya…" She felt a professional circular massage on her ass at that meow, but she never moved to flow with his hands.

"Mo' dan I want ice cream. Hell, you'll probably gimme some of dat shit. You tasted sweet, baby girl. Damn! So cute…" At that lowest whisper, DéMarckus leaned down towards her for a tongue-lashing kiss that was more intense than any other. In fact, after the first thirty seconds of the kiss, the teenage otaku jumped and wrapped her smooth legs around his waist, still having his hands keep a gentle grip on her booty for added support. Her hands ended up roaming all over his upper back, neck, and feeling the soft hairs in his fade cut hair. This scene lasted for the slowest two minutes of their lives until Franklin stepped up beside them on their left. That's when they slowly stopped the passionate lip lock and turned towards him with pleasant, friendly smiles.

"Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus, right?" Franklin started. The couple nodded once simultaneously. "My name is Franklin Varcutchi. I'm the humble assistant to Boss Kalakazi of this club. We both saw your steamy performance from the VIP upstairs and he would love for you two to join us. You've gotten exclusive access to only the rooms he knows. What do ya say?"

"Awesome!" Lucky Chloe cheered as she cuddled closer against DéMarckus' chest, making him smile without blushing. "I knew we would! Let's go, baby! Onward to the VIP! Nya!" The man still didn't say a word for a moment as he carefully allowed the otaku to make her way around him until he was giving her a piggyback ride with his hands now handling her soft, strong thighs for support as he started following the short assistant towards the elevator. Along the way, Chloe had one fateful question to ask her lover: "DéMarckus, will you be gentle with me during my Lucky Chloe Special?"

"I honestly don't know what ta expect outta dat cute ass. So, whateva happens happens. If you make it rough, I'll be sho' ta make it both gentle and rough at da same time, Lucky Chlo. I promise ya." The man replied with every last ounce of honesty in his heart. The teenage otaku nodded in agreement as she had her hands on his chest from around his neck as a compassionate hug.

"And I believe ya to the fullest. Nya…"

To be continued…


	5. The Lucky Chloe Special

Chapter 5: The Lucky Chloe Special

(Be prepared for some cute, sexy, lemony goodness coming your way. You have been warned. Enjoy!)

After a sweet and steamy dance performance by DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe, the two were humbly invited by Boss Kalakazi up to the VIP for a quick talk about the whole event and what he thought of it. During the silent elevator ride, an adrenaline rush overflowed the interracial couple, but kept as causal as possible. In fact, it was so much so that the adorable otaku's kitty cat had finally started to drool just a small bit and it drizzled down the lone Vellington's lower back. He felt that and he even heard the lowest purr he's ever heard from Chloe since he met her… but alas. He never said a single word about it nor moved from his current position of holding her in a piggyback ride. All he did…

…was pull off an amorous smile, which was completely oblivious towards both Franklin and Lucky Chloe. Just the way he wanted it.

Finally, after two minutes, the elevator doors finally opened up to reveal a luxurious balcony suite fit for a king, complete with brown leather furniture, purple shaggy carpeting, a 75 inch HDTV, and a sound system that would make movie theaters green with envy, if they could. This scenery instantly bedazzled DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe, even as the otaku finally got herself off of her lover's back and straightened herself out as The Twilight Dragon's boss spoke.

"First of all, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kalakazi started casually as he reached out a hand to the couple, who shook it one at a time. "The name's Kalakazi Cho. I'm the proprietor of this club. I've been… uh… watching you two from up here. You're the most interesting couple I've seen since I've opened up this place. It's good to see you with someone you can trust, Lucky Chloe. Who is this guy? I like him already!"

"This is DéMarckus Vellington." Chloe replied happily and full of glee. The man just stood there with his Southern smoothness from his Father with his hands in his pockets. He also held a smirk that could make every woman swoon. "I met him yesterday and we've connected already! We have so much in common."

"Heh, heh. I don't find that hard to believe. I've heard a rumor about you, buddy. You're literally the last remaining living human with the Vellington name on this planet. Is that true?"

"Yeah." DéMarckus replied. "And it kinda sucks dat I don't know shit 'bout my family's history. My parents did teach me a lil' somethin', but afta dey died, it's all a blur ta me now. Dat's how devastated I am."

"Awww, I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, on behalf of all the staff here at The Twilight Dragon, you have our deepest condolences. May they rest in peace, you poor man." Kalakazi then gave DéMarckus a loving embrace that literally made him feel ten times better than when he first heard of his parents' sudden passing. Lucky Chloe smiled with respect as she admired the scene from the lone Vellington's left side. Franklin was standing at a good distance by the elevator and revered this scene with watery eyes as well. A minute passed since the man hug began and it ended just as peacefully. "Now, first of all, take a seat… both of you." The couple did so, having the otaku cross her smooth legs and place her hands on her right knee. DéMarckus saw this through a side-glance, but still remained full of attention towards the boss. "Secondly, about that performance down there… I've gotta admit it: It was the hottest dance performance I've ever seen in my life, especially with an inimitable couple like you. I mean, I've seen Lucky Chloe's impressive dance moves, but DéMarckus… wow! You don't look the part, my friend. What was going through your mind at the very moment you started grinding on her?"

"…her." DéMarckus replied with confidence as he sat back with an arm around his precious otaku girlfriend's shoulders, making her smile grow just a bit as she felt honored. "Dat's all dat was flowin' thu my mind. Just… Chloe."

"Awww, that's convincing enough to me. I think that's sweet. Is it everything about her that got you dancing with her, even with the lack of skills in the art?"

"First of all, afta what'cha just saw, I wouldn't say dat I lack da skills. I gained 'em." A nod of agreement from Kalakazi. "Second, yeah. E'rythang 'bout my baby girl, Lucky Chloe, is what got me rollin'. She makes me smile, she makes me laugh, she's cute as fuck, and she's sexier dan my Mama. I'm admitin' dat to da fullest, yo. Don't feel no guilt at all."

"I hear ya, brother. I respect that. Basically, what you're saying is that, no matter what we think, you love Lucky Chloe for all those reasons and a bag of chips. Am I right?" DéMarckus nodded once in response and proved that theory by slowly sending that same left hand down off Chloe's shoulder and down her arm. She felt it and her smile grew even more with appreciation, but she remained silent as she took in every word that was spoken from her lover. "Well! I must say: Your romance is completely distinctive, just like your last name's legacy. You're truly a one-of-a-kind human being and I bow down to you." Kalakazi paused as he did so with just his head and he held it down for five seconds before resuming the conversation. "Now, I suppose I should get down to business. Since you two gained exclusive VIP access for that steamy, sexy dance, I'm giving you this room all to yourselves, if you catch my drift."

"Dat's what's up, my boy." DéMarckus replied with a fist bump towards the boss.

"It's my pleasure. Use it how ever you please. I can see a passionate fire brewing between you two. I know it."

"Well, ya should, man. Lucky Chlo's gone commando down dere, yo."

"Huh? Is that right?!"

"Uh, huh. Nya…" Lucky Chloe replied with all the courage in her heart, which made her lover chuckle at her cuteness again. "He asked me to."

"Well… kinda." DéMarckus admitted as he blushed. "She basically told me she was wearing dat kilt tanight, I asked her if she was wearing somethin' unda it, and she said _hell_ naw, ya'll! Heh, heh. Damn."

"…wow. Now that surprised me. Well, after hearing _that_ , I'd have to say that this room just won't do after all. I've got an even better space and you can leave it as you want it afterwards. I'll clean it up."

"Ooooh, I like it!" Lucky Chloe commented as she finally uncrossed her legs in time for the three of them to stand up. "Just so you know, I promised him the Lucky Chloe Special tonight. I'm… pretty sure you know what that is, since you know me. Nya."

"Heh… heh… I… uh… ahem… I sure do."

"Hol' up, yo." DéMarckus came in with a huge step towards the head honcho of the club. "Now, when I asked her what it was, all she told me was dat I was due fo' one hell of a suga rush. Do ya know what dat means, man?"

"Heh, heh… well, I'm not one to share other people's secrets and I'm not about to start now. What she said was good enough of a hint and that's all you need. Trust me on this. I know…" Hearing this with a reassuring nod made the lone Vellington ease off with a flummoxed look on his face. "…Just be ready for anything, okay? That's all the advice I can give you."

"…oh, a'ight. I see ya'll. And it's like I promised her, whateva happens… is gon' happen… rough or not."

"There ya go. That's all there is to it. Any more questions?"

"…nnnaw, man. I think I got it down now."

"Ya better." Lucky Chloe said playfully as she and DéMarckus were following Kalakazi towards a wall in the very back of the room. "You just basically have to do what I say and we'll last allllllll night, baby. Nya…"

"Huh! Dat ironically sounded like my Mama just now." The two was engaged in their own conversation by facing each other while the Twilight Dragon boss worked on getting the secret room opened. "She sho' did used ta say da same thang ta my Dad wheneva dey were 'bout ta get some." Hearing that made the teenage otaku giggle her cutest, making him lightly chuckle right back.

"Really?! You be listening to them, huh?"

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I'm guilty as charged, but ya know how lil' boys get. I was seven years old, in my room, studyin' fo' a test at school like a good boy, and I kinda overheard 'em from my room. Dey were right next do' ta me, so I could hear e'rythang dey were doin'."

"Awww, that's cute. Well, it's gonna be better than what your parents could do. In fact, do ya think they'll be jealous of us when they see us?"

"…my Dad, maybe. My Mama… well… yea-ya know what? Dey'll both be jealous. Scratch dat! Dey might haunt me in da mornin', but it's all good, Chloe-baby. Dey ain't gon' scare us."

"Oh, phew. I hope so." The two engaged in a loving embrace by the time Kalakazi finally opened the secret entrance to a special secret bedroom just made for two. It was decked out in a quixotic color scheme of red, pink, purple, and white all over the walls and even on the king-sized bed. DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe were rapt by the luxurious room and only the otaku made her way further inside as her lover stood by the club boss as he spoke.

"Well, there you are. It's all yours for the night. Ya see, I've worked hard in keeping it clean for the first couple of days since I've opened this place." Kalakazi started matter-of-factly, gaining the lone Vellington's undivided attention. Lucky Chloe was listening as well as she looked all around the room with bewilderment. "The first day I opened it, I never had a couple worthy of earning this space of lovin'. Then, I finally meet you two on the second day of opening and you really earned it with a bang!"

"Heh, yep. We sho' did do our thang down dere ta earn dis sexy-ass shit." DéMarckus bragged as he dusted off his shoulders with buoyancy. "I really appreciate dis, yo. Ya sho' ya wanna clean dis place tomorra mornin', man? I just have a feelin' it's gon' be a dope-ass combination of cute, sexy, steamy, and messy. Damn!"

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'm the boss, I gave you this room to use it as you please, and therefore, _I'm_ cleaning up your mess. It's called common gallantry."

"A'ight. I feel ya on dat one, man. You gon'head and finish runnin' yo' pad. We've got dis, even tho' I'm still nervous as fuck. Shit…" DéMarckus started to trail away as he turned away from Chloe still inspecting the bed now. She paused as she turned towards him after hearing that second to last statement and how it sounded. She showed an adorably seductive smirk on her shiny pink lips as she sat in the bed in a sultry pose. Somehow, her boyfriend felt that and shivered, making Kalakazi laugh at that whole scene. "…ya see what I mean? She's lookin' sexy cute back dere. I just know it, yo…"

"Like I said before, you'll be fine. It's your first time getting intimate with her. I understand. She's not like any other girl I've met in my life. She's special in her own distinctive way. Just like you, yes?"

"…Just like me, man?"

"Yeah. You're the only living person on this planet with the Vellington name. You had beautiful and loving parents that did no wrong for both you and everyone else around them. Stephanie, your Mother, she provided the Vellington name to your family. You come from a heritage that's just as puzzling to figure out as Lucky Chloe's. And since you're her son and you've got your Father's skin tone in a lighter tint, it'll be even better for you to stand out as the one-of-a-kind species of human you were born to be." Hearing that entire speech made both DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe's eyes become as watery as they could without oozing a single tear. Even the otaku's face faded from seductive to full of sorrow during that time, even as she kept her current pose on the bed. "This is your Mother talking. Do ya understand?"

"Ya damn right 'bout dat bein' my Mama, yo. She told me dat exact same shit when I was cryin' about a bully back in da second grade… kinda. Since dat happened befo' meetin' Lucky Chlo, ya know…"

"Yeah, I got it, but still. Do you understand what I'm sayin'? What you two do in here tonight will immediately show off how much you love each other unlike any other couple on Earth."

"…yeah. Yeah, I understand." DéMarckus then gave the slightly shorter boss a strong man hug that appeared to be painful, but it wasn't. It lasted for a slow thirty seconds and it made Lucky Chloe pull of her famous cute smile that was full of admiration. When the embrace ended, Kalakazi started to make his way out, but before he closed the door:

"Just one more thing I wanna mention before I leave you two alone for the rest of the night: Since this is a secret room, it's completely soundproof on both sides. So, the music won't disturb you and you won't disturb us out here. Have fun." After that was said, he closed the door and it was completely silent.

DéMarckus Vellington and Lucky Chloe were finally alone together in an intimate setting for the first time.

A full minute passes since the door closed and the two were just staring at each other with many dirty thoughts on their minds. Their primal instincts were so close to being released from their sanity cages at any moment now and DéMarckus' heart skipped a beat as Lucky Chloe stood up on her knees and slipped out of her tank top, revealing her bright pink bra and more of her baby soft skin the man adored so much. Neither of them said a word as DéMarckus took four steps closer until he got to the edge of the bed and just stood there, patiently waiting for whatever the otaku had planned for her Lucky Chloe Special. Of course, she had to make sure of one thing before officially getting it started:

"Did you come prepared?"

"Oh, ya know I did, baby girl." DéMarckus replied as he reached into his right back pocket and pulled out a small black spray bottle that was labeled 'Pleasure Mist'. "Dis right here… is betta dan rubber."

"Ooooh, nya! Enough said there. I'll just take that from ya…" Chloe paused as she crawled up to him in such a cute manner that made him chuckle as usual, as if it tickled all of his senses. She then took the small bottle and crawled back to the nightstand on the left side. During that time, the lone Vellington tried so hard to see under her kilt, but again, it was unsuccessful. Even his erection felt as though it was mad for not taking a peek as well as he felt it throbbing to the max again. This time, he kept calm as she crawled back towards him, keeping her cute sexy smile in check as she got on her knees right before him with her soft, slender hands pressed flat against his rock hard abs. "…are you ready?"

"Wheneva you are, Lucky Chlo." He replied as he tried to take a gentle hold of her bare love handles for the first time, but she playfully smacked his hands away.

"Did I say you could touch me yet?" DéMarckus shook his head with a handsome smile. He loved where this was going already. "That's because I didn't say 'Lucky Chloe says…'. My special goes into four phases. This is the first one to test how much you really love me. Nya. Now…" She paused as she had her hands on her lover's belt buckle once more. "…Lucky Chloe says stand still while I taste you. Nya…" He did so whilst looking down at her with all the passion his heart could hold. Even his apprehension started to slowly disappear as she worked on the belt at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Finally, after a sluggish two minutes went by, DéMarckus felt his blue denim jeans fall to his feet and he immediately reacted to it by kicking them completely off backwards. He then took a couple of steps back when he saw that Lucky Chloe was standing up and then, dropped down to her knees before she licked her lips at what she saw before her.

"It's dancing again." She pointed out as she slowly sent her hands to the band of his boxers at his hips. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry 'bout me, Chloe-baby. Just do yo' thang." DéMarckus replied in his deepest tone of his already deep voice, making the horny otaku purr.

"Ooh, okay. Get ready, then. Nya…" Again, the lone Vellington never looked away as Lucky Chloe started to slowly pull his boxers down. By the time she released them and they slid down to his feet, she gasped with extreme surprise. "…whoah… you're… you're bigger than I thought." She felt all over his exposed erection with a gentle touch, which made him growl from deep within the very back of his throat, but no matter what, he just couldn't look away from her. She was just too adorable to resist, no matter what she did. "You're about… ten inches long and one and a half inches wide… and full of that creamy goodness a cat like me couldn't wait for… mmmm-nyaaaa…" At that last meow, Chloe opened her mouth and took her oh-so-sweet time engulfing just the head for now as she gave the rest of his massive cock a good rubbing with one hand while sucking it like a baby bottle. She even added a little tickling action to his balls and that made him growl once more with his hazel green eyes clinched closed. This lasted for a long three minutes before she slowly pulled away from the very tip, revealing a thick stringy mixture of her saliva and DéMarckus' cum. She licked her lips with satisfaction as she was still stroking his throbbing dick whilst looking up at him with her aqua blue eyes glowing with a heavenly luster towards the now relaxed Vellington. He smiled with approbation as he started playing with one of her ponytails with his left hand.

"Goddamn, Chlo." He started in a deep semi-whisper. "I'm lovin' dis sexy-ass shit so far. You a natural, baby girl."

"So, I've been told." Lucky Chloe agreed in seductive whispering tone of her cute voice. "That was a small serving, baby. I know you've got more cream for me. Nya…"

"Mm! Ya know I do. I'm tickin' like a time bomb, Lucky Chlo." He started to break out in a cold sweat as her expert hand was really building up more cock cream and he started to shiver to prove it. "C'mon, baby…"

"Mmmm… nya… Lucky Chloe says watch me while I work it… and don't you _dare_ look away from me. If you do, I'll stop and you'll never feed me." After that was said, Chloe finally stopped her erotic massage and got on her hands and knees, appearing to be on all fours as she engulfed nearly halfway up his dick this time. DéMarckus was able to hold back for a brief moment to do as he was told. Right when his hazel green eyes were set upon her very own, he took just about fifteen seconds to also see that she was adding a pretty sexy incentive to the performance:

By slowly grinding her booty against nothing.

DéMarckus was mentally taken aback by this entire scene his teenage otaku lover was doing and he never lost his regal smile of affection nor did he stop playing with that same ponytail. He just venerated her cuteness and it was due to never, ever get old. Aside from that, however, the exotic feeling of her tongue tickling the tip and her desperate suckles were making his erection throb even harder than he could handle and he released her ponytail in reflexive response as he groaned his loudest, but of course…

…he didn't look away… he couldn't… even with the strict instructions.

"Ooooohhh… holy shhhhhhhit, Chloe." DéMarckus managed to say between his various moans, growls, and groans that turned on the otaku even more. "You… mmm… you're just so modafuckin' cute, baby. Agh! How… can I _not_ look away from dat sexy ass? Fuck! Oooooh, Chlo… Chlo… I… I… aaaahhh, shit, Chlo… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… AAAAAHHHHH, CHLOEEEEEEEE!" His strongest orgasm finally exploded within the otaku's mouth and she stopped the sucking at the exact moment his wad was shooting down her throat. She even had to stop her grind session to take it all in by sitting in an adorable pose on her knees with her hands between them. It was longest minute he's ever withstood in his life, but of course…

…this is only the beginning.

After those epic sixty seconds, Lucky Chloe slowly pulled DéMarckus' dick out of her mouth, leaving another clear, slimy string between them. This time, she swallowed her lover's entire load before she slurped up the string and stood up on her feet. She then walked up to the heavily sweaty Vellington as he was standing there with his head bowed down as he was panting hard like a dog after a long jog on a hot Summer day. By the time she approached him within those three steps, she used a hand to bring his face into focus with hers, feeling the soft, but prickly facial hair along the way.

"That was tasty good, DéMarckus." Chloe swooned. "I barely broke a sweat, compared to you. Nya!"

"Girl… (pant, pant)…what'chu… what'chu tryin' ta say?" DéMarckus replied breathlessly with humor. This question made the otaku raise an eyebrow with just as witty of a smirk. "You… you were suckin' my dick like it was a goddamn popsicle, baby."

"And you loved it… every second of it…" She trailed away as she leaned towards him for a passionate kiss on his mouth and, right at the very moment her tongue tasted his, he popped open his eyes with unqualified shock for about three seconds as he tasted himself within her mouth before he closed his eyes again to take in the steamy lip-lock. It lasted for about four minutes before they slowly parted, looking as deeply within each other's eyes as humanly possible as Lucky Chloe continued. "…mmmm, nya… and I know you want more."

"Mm! I know you see it, Chlo." Hearing that statement prompted the otaku to take a couple of steps back for a full observation of where this was going and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. You're completely naked in front of me and you're not shaking. Are you still nervous?"

"Fuck naw. I'm full of confidence now, baby girl. I just… um…" DéMarckus paused as he looked down at the red velvet carpet floor to hide his blushing cheeks, but Chloe still caught them.

"Hmmm? You… you wanna see me in my birthday suit now, don't ya?" She asked this playfully as she walked back towards him with her famous cute smile, making DéMarckus chuckle at how adorable it sounded with it. "Nya, admit it. You've never seen me naked before…" She paused as she gently grabbed both of her lover's wrists and led them to her bra. "…well, here's phase two: Touch and feel… and nothing more… for now, at least."

"Touch 'n feel, huh?" DéMarckus never moved his hands away from the latches on the back of her hot pink bra. "I gotcha, baby girl. Can I still kiss ya?"

"No, not now. All you have to do is just feel all over my body with your hands only. That's not hard, is it?"

"Don't sound too hard at all. I've got dis in da bag." DéMarckus began his work unhooking Lucky Chloe's bra while she kept her hands around his strong neck, keeping their eyes peering into each other. The silky smoothness of her skin was touching his fingers along the way and his smile grew bigger as he finally got the bra loose, holding on to it with high anticipation. "Damn. I just know I'm gon' be speechless fo' a minute afta dis. Ya don't mind dat shit, do ya, Lucky Chlo?"

"Nah, I don't mind at all. Just touch me like you've touched your previous dates."

"…I can't." This confused her for a moment, but before she could ask why: "None of dere skin felt as baby soft as yo's. So, I'm touchin' Lucky Chloe like I touch Lucky Chloe. Ya feel me?"

"Uh-huh. I gotcha. Then, go ahead, DéMarckus. Show me how a Vellington touches Lucky Chloe."

DéMarckus nodded once before he finally worked on slipping the otaku out of her bra. She temporarily let her slender arms down for assistance and, when it was completely off and he tossed it to nowhere in particular on his left side, his heart went up to his throat as he was breathlessly bedazzled by her beauty. Even though she still had on her kilt, this would suffice for now. He was finally able to see her succulent breasts for the first time and they were at a satisfactory B-cup size. They were classified as nearly Cs in his mind and they were also perfectly rounded with tits that were as pretty in pink as her lips. Lucky Chloe saw where his eyes were looking and kept her cute smile in check as she humbly volunteered to slip off her kilt at an incredibly slow pace. At the very second she started pulling it down, that's when DéMarckus' eyes shifted their focus down there as he was breathing heavily with extremely high expectancy. Seeing this made the teenage otaku giggle her cutest and figured that he's been waiting far too long for this. With that in mind, she stopped as low below her hips as possible without revealing herself and pulled at the sides as hard as she could, allowing them both to hear a clearly audible _**CLICK!**_ …before she just dropped the skirt to her feet and kicked them backwards away from her without looking away from her sexy lover.

Lucky Chloe was now standing completely nude before the man with no hint of fear. She remained as casual as she is with clothes on and her cute smile added more to her buoyancy. As for DéMarckus, he… was… speechless. There were no words for him to describe how perfectly beautiful his precious otaku girlfriend's body was. It was his first time seeing a naked woman in over two years and he just couldn't speak as he felt his heart leaping up to his throat with high anticipation. What he really found hard to believe was that this was only the touch and feel phase of the Lucky Chloe Special.

 _Ho… ly… shhhhit!_ His voice echoed in his head as he and Lucky Chloe were still just standing there, admiring each other's naked bodies. _Where da fuck has she been all my life, yo?! She's… she's so goddamn beautiful, I can't say a fuckin' word. Dere's really nothin' fo' me to say fo' real, tho'. My stare is enough fo' her ta get da message._

"DéMarckus, are you okay, baby?" Chloe dared to ask oh-so-sweetly towards her lover, who was still in quite a daze, but heard her as he nodded once in response. He literally muted himself for a moment, just to hear her voice and keep his eyes focused on her slim athletic build. He also kept a regal smile of veneration to prove that he loved what he was seeing. "Looks like you love this sight, right?" Again, he nodded. "And you don't have anything to say?" He shook his head. The otaku's smile grew. "Awww, that's so sweet of you. You think I'm so pretty that you can't even speak. Let's see how long your silent treatment will last when you touch me." At that last word, she walked up to her Vellington lover and started to feel all over his heavily muscular body. "Now, the challenge to this touch and feel phase is to touch me everywhere, except… well… ya know. That comes a little later, okay? Can you do that for me? Nya?" DéMarckus nodded as his substantial, but soft hands started roaming all over her baby soft body.

The Touch and Feel phase of the Lucky Chloe Special was officially underway and it had a perfect start. Chloe started to get the full experience of how hard his body actually was and, hearing that he used to play football on their first date, she never found that to be an over exaggeration. There were no bruises or scars, but his muscles were feeling so tight, it was nearly impossible to even strike a bullet in him, if that were to happen. As for the feeling of DéMarckus' hands roaming all over her own body, she felt like she was in heaven. Having this diesel body with that gentle touch just didn't add up to the blonde otaku, but she disregarded it, for she knew that's how he was raised and that's how he'll be around her for the rest of their lives, no matter what. After the first three minutes, she made a tiny gasp and giggled at how ticklish it felt when her lover starting playing with her titties with his thumbs. That made him chuckle right back, only because of how cute it sounded, but he still remained silent after that as he continued to explore her body.

As for DéMarckus, he was so happy that his touches were actually giving Lucky Chloe more than she expected. Both his eyes and hands were getting every detail of her silky smooth body. He did feel that right amount of strength of a female freestyle dancer within her legs and arms and he was just impressed by how much muscle he actually felt in them. In addition to that, this was also his big chance to see something else he hadn't seen in over two years of no dates and his mind had to express his thoughts about it:

 _I know I said befo' dat I was craving some of dat Lucky Chloe puh and goddamn, I won't jokin'. Dat's a million dollar wax job right dere. I bet it hurt like a bitch, tho'. Shit! I shouldn't be talkin', damn it. I done did da same-ass thang… kinda. I wanna ask her how it was, but I… don't wanna break da silence just yet. Dis is already hot and it's 'bout ta get hotta up in dis bitch, ya'll. Heh, heh… so cute…_

"DéMarrrkus…" Lucky Chloe playfully sang out, making him verbally chuckle at her adorability again. Both of their pairs of hands stopped at each other's lower backs. "…you're daydreaming about me again. What's on your mind now?" The man still didn't give a verbal response to add to the small laugh, but his eyes quickly made a glare back 'down there' and she kept her eyes on him as she saw it. She raised an eyebrow with expectancy. "Ohhh, I see what it is. I did say that you couldn't touch, but you can sure as hell look at it for now. I had a major wax job at my age of twelve and it did make me cry for a few minutes. After that, I wasn't in pain anymore for the rest of my life. But, it… uh… looks like you've done a bit of some manscaping yourself. You didn't hurt yourself, did ya?" DéMarckus shook his head this time. "Phew! Good. Anyway, it's been a good fifteen minutes of touching and you did fantastic, baby! Are you ready for phase three? It's my second favorite phase next to the final one." The man nodded once more as he slowly sent his hands down to her booty and gave it a firm, gentle grip, making her softly meow at that feeling. "Nyaaaahhh, yeah. You are sooooo ready. It's the Sweet Treat phase. That means that you still get to touch me, but this time, you can actually taste me, too. Nya!" That was a surprised meow as she was lifted off of her feet within a second after that last word and DéMarckus carried her to the bed behind her and gently laid her down on her back. Chloe kept her bright aqua blue eyes wide open with utmost surprise as this happened. He then carefully got over top of her and, by the time his face got to her neck, that's when he went right to kissing and licking all over that said body part, making her release a harmonic groan that was music to the man's ears as she held him closer to her for more. Her slender hands felt all over the man's shoulders and back, which made him release a few growls of his own as he went on all over her neck for the next five minutes before he momentarily stopped, just to admire her. She was breathing heavily with eagerness, but before she could speak…

"I've been waitin' for dis moment since I first set my sights on yo' cute ass, Lucky Chlo." DéMarckus finally spoke in his deepest tone since meeting the teenage otaku. "It was love at first sight fo' me and I knew you would be da one right den and dere, baby."

"And… you… never said a word about that." Lucky Chloe said breathlessly. "Why?"

"I ain't know how ta say dat shit befo' and I was workin'. Yo' cute ass is just… mm! Damn! I just wanna feel ya unda me right now, a'ight? Don't say shit!" That was Chloe's cue to keep her mouth shut, even if she held a passionate smile as she released her hands from her lover. He then moved down towards her succulent breasts and started to taste them is his best way possible. Again, Lucky Chloe's adorably cute groans and moans were the only sounds being heard all over the private room and DéMarckus decided to heighten the moment even more by taking his sweet, sweet time planting all of his kisses, all of his long luscious licks… all… over… Lucky Chloe's slender body, like she was a life-sized lollypop… all because he just loved hearing her adorable voice.

Fifteen long minutes went by since phase three began and Chloe never wanted it to stop at this point. Before she finally opened her eyes, she felt herself being carried in DéMarckus' hands again as she was being flipped over to being laid down on her stomach. When she finally opened her eyes, she slightly jumped when she saw her lover sitting on his knees on her left side with a charming smile on his bearded face.

"Hey." He started with humor. This made the otaku giggle.

"Tee-hee-hee… hi." Chloe replied playfully. "Are you having fun so far, DéMarkcus-baby?"

"I'm havin' da best time of my life, baby girl. I kinda like dis special ya got. It's tastin' pretty sweet so far."

"And your mouth felt so soft and juicy… oh, and not to mention ticklish and prickly with all this." She paused as she stroked his facial hair with all the love in her heart. "Do you really mean it, though? About me finally being the one for you after all these years of no dates?"

"Yeah, I ain't lyin', baby." DéMarckus paused as he nodded in response as he started to stroke her baby soft face, making her cuddle towards that hand in reflexive response. "Yo' da whole package I've been lookin' fo' and I ain't have ta make da delivery."

"Heh, heh… that sounded cheesy as fuck, but whatever. Are you ready for the final phase? Hmm? Nya?" She paused for another passionate, tongue-lashing kiss that was a full sixty seconds long. When they parted, they kept their eyes staring as deep into each other as they could as the otaku continued in an adorable semi-whisper. "Ya wanna fuck me now?"

"Heh, heh. Naw, not yet, Lucky Chlo. I ain't taste all yo' sweetness. Besides, yo' cute ass tasted my dick. I think it's 'bout time I lick dis pussy cat. You just tell me when ta stop, kitten."

"Uh, oh… nya… be gentle." With those words in mind, DéMarckus got back on the bed and sat on his knees between her legs. He took a good, long look at her for about ten seconds before he gently grabbed her hips and pulled her booty up in the air, making her look over her shoulder with a naughty smirk. She only emitted another adorable meow as her response to it and that was his cue to give it a quick massage as she propped herself up on her hands in addition to her knees and she started to sway with his hands for the next five minutes. At that fifth and final minute, the man finally made good on his promise by moving his massive hands back up to her hips and lifted just her bottom half up towards his face, taking an up-close-and-personal look at her drenched pussy, ready and waiting for him. Feeling this stare from behind made her shiver and her pussy drooled even more, having the clear, creamy substance drip out of her with extreme suspense. "Oooooohh… you're staring at it, baby. It's… it's making me… ahhhh-haaa…"

"Awwww, hell yeah, Lucky Chlo. Dat's some sweet shit right dere. Mm-mm-mm-mm." DéMarckus licked his lips with greed at that last statement and, with careful precision, he brought her closer to his open mouth and finally started licking and prodding all over her entire pussy, making her sing out a harmonic scream that practically made her sound like a hungry baby in distress.

During that time, the man closed his eyes and took in the authentic taste and aroma of his precious otaku princess. He's been told that he would have one hell of a sugar rush and he's already gotten it… but by the way Lucky Chloe was reacting to his sensual taste test, it just… unleashed his hidden primal instincts out of his sanity cage and was already prepared for the final phase. However, he decided to remain patient as his slithered his tongue even deeper into Chloe's pussy cat, which made her release an ear splitting scream towards the ceiling with her blue eyes shut as tightly as possible with streams of joyful tears going down her face at full force. This made DéMarckus stop his luscious pussy kisses momentarily just to watch her squirm in such an adorable way… it was making him feel like he was hurting her, but he knew he wasn't. Still, he was already concerned about her safety and proved it by carefully turning her around until she was still vigorously bouncing with her orgasm just exploding all through her fragile body. DéMarckus then carefully pinned her down by her arms and she immediately calmed down with a heavenly sigh after three minutes. She looked up at him with a glow that was breathtaking, but he managed as he spoke.

"Goddamn, Chloe-baby. You a lightweight." He said with humor, making her giggle. "You a'ight?"

"(pant, pant) …yeah, I'm… I'm okay." Lucky Chloe replied with fatigue. She was smothered in sweat. "That… was definitely payback for what I did to your delicious chocolate stick. Have… have you done that before?"

"I ain't gon' lie. Despite all dem bitches betrayin' me back den, I got to use some badass moves dat I could save fo' yo' cute ass."

"Nice. Nya! Can… can I taste it? Please?" Chloe's charm was like a friendly curse towards the Vellington and he kept his seductive smile in check as he moved his hands off of her arms to allow her to reach up and gently grab both sides of his face before pulling him down towards her for another wild, obsessive kiss, engulfing his tongue with all her might. DéMarckus never protested against it and pushed himself even further to give her more of her authentic flavor. This kiss lasted for a whopping seven minutes before the two finally parted with deep breaths for air. "Ahhhhhh, nyaaaa… I taste good. Tee-hee-hee!"

"Heh, heh. Tasted too sweet, like candy, baby girl. Now…" DéMarckus stood up on his knees again as he pulled Lucky Chloe up to the point where she was sitting up straight as well, gaining her full attention. "…ya already told me what phase fo' was, but afta what I just did to yo' sweet-ass pussy cat, I ain't so sure you can handle my dick, Chlo."

"Mmm-hm-hm! Are ya scared of me?" The otaku showed a dark smirk with a raised eyebrow, making her appear regal towards her Vellington lover. He delivered that identical smirk right back. "Scared to get _man_ handled by an adorably cute otaku like me? Nya?"

"Girl, I ain't scared of yo' sexy ass. I'm just sayin': Big as I am, shoo! You can't be no lightweight wit dis dog."

"Awww, and I thought you knew me so well already." That statement sounded extremely adorable and it made DéMarckus widen his smile even more as he took the hint right then and there by switching places with his otaku girlfriend. He was now in position to lay back at any moment. He even grabbed his small bottle of his spray-on condom along the way and held on to it as Lucky Chloe continued. "I may have been raped by two evil men, but I didn't tell ya this: After that threesome, when my scars healed, I knew I could prove that I could handle any man at any size. Just because I got to my big O so quickly with your professional tongue, that doesn't mean that it's gonna happen with your… your…" She trailed away as she gave his massive cock another erotic massage. "…magic stick. Nya…"

"Mm! You sound confident, Chloe-baby. Dat's why you gon' be on top." Hearing that made her gasp with excitement. "Now, I know dis is my first time in ova two years since I've gon'n done dis shit, but I wanna make it special, a'ight? Ya said ya wanted my parents ta get a front row seat and it's gon' be worth it, Chlo. Dey gon' watch da whole shit, too."

"YAY!" The teenage otaku nearly tackled her lover in a loving embrace that warmed his heart and soul simultaneously, even though he couldn't return it on account of her strong, but slender arms wrapped around his own diesel ones. Thirty seconds later, she showed the cutest frown he's ever seen, which still made him keep his smile since he classified it as a playful pout. "But, what if I hurt you, DéMarckus-baby? I love ya too much to do it."

"Aww, don't worry, baby. We ain't gon' hurt each otha. We both got a wild side. Let's unleash e'ry last bit of it tanight, a'ight? No holds barred! Ya feel me?"

"Yeah, I got it." Right at that last word, DéMarckus went to work applying his Pleasure Mist all over his crotch, including his balls. During that time, Lucky Chloe just had one more question for her sexy lover as she watched his handiwork: "Will ya let me go to work with ya after this?"

"Dat's up ta my boss afta I call him tomorra mornin'. He did tell me ta tell all da fellas at da warehouse dis whole story, but he ain't neva said dat I could bring ya wit me."

"Please let me come with you tomorrow, no matter what your boss says, okay? I love you, DéMarckus… and I wanna spend every single day with you from now on. Nya…" Her seductive smile was sending off another heavenly vibe towards the lone Vellington and, right when he was done applying the spray-on condom, he took a good long look at her. Everything she did made his heart flutter and it would probably still make him shiver in a good way, even if she was in pain. How could he say no to a face like hers? To a woman like her? He couldn't… he wouldn't… he _shouldn't_.

"A'ight, baby girl. No matta what Big Boss Ryno says, I'm takin' yo' cute ass wit me ta work tomorra."

"Thank you so much, DéMarckus! I promise I won't be in the way! I triple promise!" Another heartwarming hug from the otaku for the next fifteen seconds, but with his arms free this time, he was able to follow through by gently grabbing her hips and lifting her up with her slender legs already wide open, ready for the intrusion that could change their lives forever. They looked into each other's eyes as the man still held her moist pussy above his now standing solider. "Let's see if you still got it, baby. Even after two years of neglect from women."

"Close yo' eyes, baby girl." Lucky Chloe did so as she was slowly being lowered down onto DéMarckus' erection and, when she finally felt the delicious friction of sexual penetration, she released a gasp that could've given her a sore throat, but fortunately, it didn't as she took in this feeling of a monster dick inside of her. That's when she opened her eyes and looked at her lover's regal sensual glare glowing in the moonlight from the only window that was right above them with a deep moan purring from her closed mouth. She was now grinding on her own strength as he released her hips, rested his massive arms on both sides, and just allowed her to ride him like a mechanical bull at a slow pace. "Mm! Yeah, you ain't no lightweight. I take dat shit back."

"Ya better believe it. Nyaaaahhhh, fuck yeah…" Chloe leaned forward until she was lying her head on DéMarckus' right shoulder and cuddled under his beard as she continued her slow grind. Her groans were just too cute for the man to resist and he got more comfortable for her by sitting up against the backboard with his hands giving her his usual relaxing grip on her succulent booty with a circular massage on both cheeks for added pleasure and comfort. "Mmmmm… this feels sooooo goooood… nyaaaaaahhh…"

"Damn… take it, Lucky Chloe-baby… take it… shhhhhit…" DéMarckus growled deep within his adorable otaku's ear, making her sing out another moan that was irresistible to his very own ears as she was really taking in this feeling of his hands on her ass, his massive manhood throbbing inside of her pulsating pussy, and his heaving chest against her breasts all at the same time. It was a dream come true for her and she never, ever wanted it to stop.

Same could be said for DéMarckus. It's the first time in two years that's he's done this with true love and he didn't feel like he was betrayed. He looked down at Lucky Chloe with just his eyes for a moment to see all of her and smiled at how cute she was at everything she did. It was a blessing from his parents that he's been given another chance and it was currently in the process of paying off. Talking about the death investigation already turned them on. The dancing was the icing on the cake. Now, he's letting it ride him with all the love in her heart. His mind even had to talk to his parents about it for a moment as he continued to verbally moan, growl, and groan with his adorable girlfriend's groaning meows:

 _Awwwww, my God, ya'll. Chloe's just so fuckin' cute wit dis sexy-ass shit. Are ya'll seein' dis? I know ya'll are. I'm blessed ta have found a woman like Lucky Chloe. My life would've still been in hell, if I hadn't had to make a delivery ova dere… and I have Gon ta thank fo' it. He even helped my friend, Garrie and I out when we first got here a couple of years ago. I owe dat lil' rex somethin' fo' all dis. Fo' now, tho', it's all about my cutie, Lucky Chloe. She ain't gon' be living at da Tekken Mansion afta tanight. She's stayin' wit me and Garrie… foreva. I promise ya'll dat._

After that heartwarming mental speech towards Heaven, DéMarckus' attention went back to Chloe as he felt her breathing getting faster, her slow grinding getting much more intense to the point where all ten inches of him were inside her at every thrust, and her shivering caused her booty to jiggle like gelatin within his hands. An orgasm was approaching and he was prepared for a colossal explosion that would make him smile, no matter how long it was due to last.

Not one to disturb people, the lone Vellington remained speechless as he started to groan with her as he felt her pussy constantly clamping his now sensitive dick with high intensity and he even started to hump her right back in reflexive response for more of her. He even wrapped his diesel arms around her entire quivering body for protection. Lucky Chloe felt this and, even though her cute groans were getting louder with her breathing getting faster, she still managed to find just the right amount of energy to look up at him with tears of pure happiness streaming down her baby face. DéMarckus returned it with a regal smile of his very own and never wanted to let go. He proved the latter by closing his eyes, leaning down towards her neck, and give her romantic kisses all over it, making her sing once more at her loudest as the kisses made everything she was currently feeling multiply its power by the thousands, immediately increasing her grinding speed to breakneck twerking speed!

 _OH, MY GOD!_ The desperate otaku's voice echoed in her mind as she verbally continued to make every kind of adorable scream of pleasure she could think of, including calling DéMarckus' name every now and then. _He… he's still got it, alright. He really loves me for so much more than I thought. Even after over two years of playing with his pleasure rod, he hasn't lost his touch. I have to thank Gon for this. He started it all, thanks to his order. I mean, any guy could've came over there to make the delivery, but somehow, it was meant to be for us when we first laid eyes on each other. I owe him one someday, but for now, this orgasm's got 'Lucky Chloe' written all over it and I'm gonna explode any minute! FUCK! NYA!_

"Ahhhhhhh, DéMarckus…" Chloe finally gathered what little strength she had left to speak, which surprised the young Vellington as he never slowed down whilst keeping his eyes on her as well as his arms around her in a tight embrace that didn't suffocate her. "I… oooooh, nyaaaaa… I'm getting so close, baby! Oooh-ooh-fuck! Dé… déMarckus… please… fuck me! Fuck me harder, baby! I… I'm cumming… ohhhh, yes! Yes! YES! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP! NYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, DÉMARRRRRCKUUUUSSSS!"

At that final ear-shattering cry, both DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe had reached their final orgasms with a vengeance as they were both howling at the only ceiling window with their eyes shut tight and never-ending tears of extreme pleasure as they made one final shivering thrust onto each other with exceptional force! Five slow minutes into it, they were somehow able to pull off one more passionate kiss that was primal to the core. The entire scene was so intense that they even continued to scream within each other's mouths.

From that point on, it lasted for next ten minutes! The slowest ten minutes they've ever endured with each other since their first meeting!

At the eleventh minute, a huge sigh of relief was heard from both of them in perfect unison as DéMarckus plopped back on the wooden backboard at the exact same time Lucky Chloe took her time pulling herself off of his now limp cock, gasping at the erotic friction for a few seconds. She then slowly laid down on top of her Vellington lover with her head lying on his smooth, but hard left pectoral and her hand on the other one. She then giggled as she looked up at him with her signature adorable smile, making him keep his with every last ounce of compassion in his heart as he played with a ponytail with one hand and kept a gentle grip on her booty with the other.

"Hi." Chloe greeted playfully in her cute voice breathlessly.

"Hey." DéMarckus greeted back in the same playful manner. "You a'ight?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, baby. Goddamn. I ain't think I still had it! Dat sexy-ass shit lasted longa dat I thought."

"And it was totally worth it. Nya!"

"I ain't hurt yo' cute ass, did I?"

"No, you were great! That was intense at the end, though. What the hell happened to us?! Tee-hee!"

"I don't know, but dat was da shit, Chloe-baby! Dat… was… da… SHIT! Now, ya know damn well dat we gon' be doin' dat on da DL e'ry fuckin' chance we get from now on. I feel it."

"Yeah, same here. So, how will this all work out tomorrow?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, baby. It's knockin' on midnight. We've gotta get some sleep, a'ight?" DéMarckus paused as he pulled the purple comforters over their naked bodies. "Besides, havin' you cuddlin' unda me like dis keeps my ass warm wit dis cova added to it. You can be my dream catcha."

"I'd be honored to do that, nya." With that being said, the teenage otaku got more comfortable by snuggling under his beard one more time before she drifted off to sleep peacefully. The lone Vellington softly chuckled, so as not to wake her, as he was slowly closing his heavy eyes as well. Before he did, however, he gave her one more kiss on the forehead and ended their second night together with these fateful words, whispered softly into her ear:

"I'll be sho' ta protect yo' cute ass from e'rythang from now on, Lucky Chlo. I love you."

To be continued…


	6. A Casually Lucky Day

Chapter 6: A Casually 'Lucky' Day

The Land of the Rising Sun had just started to get the peak of the biggest star at sunrise and it was shining its beam down upon DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe, who were still asleep at 6AM. Right at that hour, the man's digital watch started to softly beep its alarm and he was the only one to open his eyes as he looked down at the still sleeping otaku. He smiled with admiration as he started to gently stroke her golden blonde hair before giving her a kiss on the forehead. It only caused her to aimlessly stir, but she still remained asleep. DéMarckus then looked all around the room as a quick reminder of where they were. It was just all too quiet as he looked around the hidden room of The Twilight Dragon and it was a perfect time to hear himself think about how well his relationship was going so far with Lucky Chloe. It's only been two full days since he met the young woman and they've fallen in love quickly. He never had a single doubt about it and her adorability was the pride of it all. Hearing that she felt just as much sympathy for his deceased parents, having her help him out with the crime investigation, and just making him feel at peace despite the tragic loss was all that turned him on and made everything that happened last night exist. He finally turned over a new leaf and was ready to prove that to all of his closest friends he's got to call 'a family'. First thing's first, however:

They both had Gon to thank for all of this.

With that in mind, the Vellington finally decided to wake up Chloe after an extra ten minutes by giving her a tender peck on her shiny pink, cotton candy flavored lips. That made her softly moan to life as she slithered her tongue inside that soft mouth of his and that made him pop his hazel green eyes open for literally three seconds before he slowly closed them again to savor the now passionate kiss. He even shivered just a little bit with surprise as he felt a slender hand feel all over his right cheek. This kiss lasted for the next three minutes before the two finally parted with a string of saliva between them. DéMarckus decided to play along and volunteer to suck it in this time, licking his lips afterwards. Seeing this made the teenage otaku purr with a raised eyebrow of astonishment.

"Nya… good morning, baby." She greeted sweetly as she moved that same hand back down to his hard pectoral on that same side. "Looks like somebody slept well, despite last night. It was amazing. I guess it's safe to say that you still got it, even after two years of just you, yourself, and your magic wand."

"Heh, heh." DéMarckus chuckled at that last statement as he continued to play with her beautiful blonde ponytails. "So cute. Last night was da fuckin' shit, baby girl. You were pretty badass yo'self."

"Awww, thankies. Nya! I couldn't help it. You felt so good inside me. How did it feel to you?"

"Felt like I was in heaven, Chlo… and as I expected, my parents were watchin'. Dey just left da place with a smile. Trust me. I felt it."

"Awww, they're watching over us. I'll make sure to behave, then. Nya."

"Heh, I don't think dat's necessary. Dey already know yo' naughty side and, as of right now, it matches mine perfectly, accordin' to 'em. You ain't gotta behave. Be Lucky Chloe. Dat's all I want from ya."

"Awww, thank you, DéMarckus. Shall we get going? We've got less than three hours before we have to get to work." After that last word, Lucky Chloe took her time standing up and gathering up her clothes all over the floor. As she got dressed afterwards, DéMarckus had to stay in bed for a little longer to take in that last statement.

"Ya said 'we', huh? Not 'you' and 'I'."

"Tee-hee. Isn't 'we' the same thing as 'you and I'?"

"…mm! A'ight." That rhetorical question was enough proof that not only was she more beautiful than your typical blonde girl, she was also smarter. With that in mind, he reluctantly got out of bed and started to gather his clothes and get dressed as well. While they were doing that, DéMarckus just had one thing to say in his mind towards his parents… well, preferably his Father:

 _Now, I see what ya had ta deal wit, Dad. We both got da patience of a saint and dere ain't nothin' wrong wit dat. I love it. Heh-heh._

A few minutes later, in the now empty lobby of the club…

"Good morning, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe. You two look like you had a good time." Kalakazi greeted to the interracial couple as they just sat down at the bar for a small complimentary breakfast of whole wheat waffles with scrambled eggs and a tall glass of orange juice. "Is it a mess up there?"

"It ain't dat bad, yo." DéMarckus replied as he just swallowed a forkful of a waffle. "We somehow kept it on da bed, but goddamn! Dat Lucky Chloe Special… dat was some sexy cute shit right dere." That latter statement made the otaku look over at him with her adorable smile of agreement. She didn't blush this time, though.

"Heh, heh. I'll bet it was. I knew it would be. I've seen it before. Anyway, what's next for you two, eh?"

"Well, I've gotta get ta work in about two hours and some change, but Lucky Chlo's comin' wit me. I promised her."

"Awww, that's great. Does your boss know about this?"

"Naw, but no matta what he has ta say, she's stayin' wit me. Besides, we got Gon ta thank fo' all dis."

"Gon? That little yellow rex?"

"Yeah. He ordered somethin' and I had to deliver it ova dere dat first day we met. I gotta tell ya, man. Dis relationship couldn't be done witout him."

"Awww, that's amazing to hear. How are you gonna repay him?"

"Not quite sho' yet, but we'll think of somethin'. Right, Chloe-baby?"

"Hmmm?" Lucky Chloe babbled with her mouth full of some scrambled eggs. "What? I was too busy listening to your sexy voice." That last statement made DéMarckus shake his head with humor while Kalakazi smacked his forehead with just as much comicality.

"And you ain't hear a single word I just said?"

"Tee-hee. Nope! Nya! Just hearing your voice is music to my ears any day."

"Heh, heh… she's just too fuckin' cute, yo."

"Of course." Kalakazi agreed. "Well, that alone just proves that she really does love you for a whole lot more than that. I sure do hope that Gon accepts whatever ya got for him as a thanks for all of this."

"We're just gonna give him a huge thank-you, that's all." Lucky Chloe cheered as she just got to her orange juice. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"He sho' will." They both just finished their breakfast after DéMarckus' latest statement before they both stood up. "Thanks fo' da breakfast and da room upstairs, Kazi! We really appreciate it, man!" The two men exchanged a handshake at that last word.

"Don't mention it. I do wish you both all the best. You do make a truly lovely couple and, DéMarckus, remember what I told you last night."

"Yeah, I got it. Bein' da only Vellington has some advantages and, wit Lucky Chloe as my baby girl, it's gon' be some sweet-ass shit. Ain't got no doubt 'bout it. Deuces!" After that was said, the two finally left for the Tekken Mansion to not only pack up Lucky Chloe's things, but to thank Gon for everything that's happened between the two.

Ten minutes of a silent car ride later, Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus had just arrived at the mansion, but they didn't exit the SUV just yet. The otaku had sensed that something was on her lover's mind and she looked at him until he came out with it within sixty seconds:

"He set us up, baby."

"Ya think so?" Chloe asked in a curious tone of her cute voice.

"Gon knew I was lookin'… and he saw yo' cute ass and probably thought dat I would make da next delivery. He's been studyin' me too hard."

"That's because he cares about ya as much as I do. Either that or he's known you for a whole lot longer than you thought. Nya. I find that to be a shocker."

"Same here." DéMarckus paused as he turned towards her with his regal smile. "Didn't he give ya da info on my parents' death investigation?"

"It was very precise, too. Nya! Maybe he was… no… he couldn't…"

"It's a long shot, but dis sweet-ass shit's just started. Let's not rush into it, a'ight? It's all about us right now while my parents are watchin' us. Dey wanna see some mo' progress and it's gon' happen."

"Got it! For now, though, let's get my stuff, thank Gon, and go. I'm totally excited about all this! Nya!" At that last meow, Chloe got out of the car with glee while DéMarckus kept his hazel green eyes on her and turned off the car before he got out as well, walking calmly towards the double doors with his hands in his jean pockets.

Seconds later, inside the mansion…

"You're… thanking _me_ for all this?!" Gon exclaimed as he was currently receiving a warming embrace from Lucky Chloe with her Vellington lover behind her. He had his handsome smile on his face. "It's… really no big deal."

"Are you kidding?!" Chloe asked as she held him before her in her slender hands. "You made that order on purpose and bought us together for a reason! We just know it! Nya!"

"Heh… heh… well, yeah. Okay? I admit it! That delivery was a set-up and it's for a good reason: DéMarckus needed to resume his life and Lucky Chloe needed to start dating again. The poor girl's had her heart broken so many times, I had to do something to bring in the perfect man for her without tryin' and it worked. Besides, DéMarckus… you need a woman like her in your life anyway. Why? I have no idea, but you're both in love with each other and that's all that matters."

"Glad ya feel da same way as me, man." DéMarckus replied as his otaku girlfriend gently placed the yellow dinosaur down on his feet on a stool. "Dat's all I love 'bout her. Just… Lucky Chloe being Lucky Chloe."

"So glad you agree, buddy! So, with that being the case, how was last night? Did the second date do the trick?"

"Yeah, lil' G-Man." The man paused as he held Chloe closer to him for added comfort, making her adorable smile grow. "I got dat Lucky Chloe puh and it felt fuckin' good."

"Heh, heh. Nice rhyme. Anyway, glad it all worked out, but as far as everything else in your life, you're tyin' that in, right?"

"Da crime investigation and shit? Yeah. Dat's what turned me on in da first place."

"Mm-hm." Lucky Chloe agreed with a nod. Gon nearly fell off the stool at that factor.

"What?! Wow! My plan worked better than I thought. Then again, I kinda expected that. So, nothin' bothers ya about her?"

"Nothin'. I just love her so much and she's just so goddamn cute." DéMarckus declared with a peck on her right cheek as visual proof of the entire second statement.

"Heh, heh! Yep! I know that's right. Well, since you guys gave me so much of the credit, how's about I help ya out every now and then with the whole investigation? I have Alisa lookin' things up for me and so far, nothing new came in yet."

"Yeah, dat'll work, yo. Ya give us a holla if anythang comes up, a'ight? Lucky Chlo and I are gonna be payin' attention, fo' sho."

"Sure thing. In the meantime, I'm guessing Lucky Chloe's movin' outta here." The couple nodded in response. "Well, good luck to you both and we wish ya all the best."

"Thanks!" Both DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe replied together before they headed upstairs towards the otaku's bedroom.

About two minutes later…

The otaku didn't waste any time finding her four piece set of luggage before she started packing up for her permanent stay with her Vellington lover. Speaking of him, he was just bedazzled by how colorful her room was, just as he expected. He took his time looking around the entire room and was aimlessly helping her pack along the way. He proved that theory by approaching a dresser, pulling the first drawer open, and pulling out a box of CDs before handing it behind him just in time for Chloe to take it on her way to her own bathroom. DéMarckus' curiosity then kicked in as he rummaged through the various undergarments until he came across a small black box with a lock on it. He looked over at the bathroom to see how busy the teenage otaku was with gathering her personal belongings and he used a nearby outstretched paper clip as a lock pick. He tried for about three minutes before a slender hand snatched it out of his grip in mere milliseconds, surprising him as he turned towards his girlfriend just as fast with surprise at first before fading his look to cool, calm, and collected as usual.

"What are you doing, DéMarckus? Nya!" Lucky Chloe asked as she held on to her secret box. "Are you trying to unlock my secrets?"

"Ain't dat what I'm supposed ta do, baby?" He asked smoothly, making her raise an eyebrow. "I mean, we've gotta share 'em at some point, right?"

"Well, yeah… but not this box. This holds my special secret stash…"

"…of what?"

"Not telling. Nya!" She proved that theory by heading towards one of her pieces of luggage and packed it away in an outside zipper compartment. "If you wanna know so badly, you'll have to _earn_ the privilege."

"Mm! Okay, Chloe-baby. I see ya. I'm guessin' ya ain't gon' tell me how, right?"

"That's just as much of a secret as what's in the box. So…" Lucky Chloe paused as she approached DéMarckus in a seductive manner, ending with her hands stroking up his rock hard abs and pectorals until they were around his neck. That made him gently grab her love handles in reflexive response as they peered deeply into each other's eyes. "…you be the sexy, patient man I fell in love with, keep that up long enough… and you just might be able to earn the key to that box. Can ya do that for me, baby? Nya?"

"Now, ya know you just too cute to piss off. It's true dat I was raised ta be patient and dat's how da shit's gon' fly, a'ight?"

"That's what I like to hear." They shared a small, deep passionate kiss for about a minute before they resumed packing. "Now, how about you help me pack up the rest of my things, huh? You're lucky we've still got an hour left until we have to get to work."

"We do? Hol' up. I don't think we can make it ta my pad and ta work at dis rate, den. We still gotta take a shower, baby."

"You go first, then. You can use my shower. It's as wide open for ya as my pussy was last night. Nya…" Lucky Chloe winked at that last statement before that adorable meow. DéMarckus chuckled after seeing and hearing all of that before the otaku resumed packing while he headed for the bathroom. Along the way, she paused her packing to find one of the male Tekken warriors to get a spare outfit for her lover to wear by the time he got out. DéMarckus never asked questions and went on his way to freshen up for the day.

It took the lone Vellington just a few small seconds to close the door, get undressed, turn on the hot shower, and step in slowly, letting the steamy water drench his entire body and rinse away all the dirt and grime for a moment. During that time, he kept his eyes on the shower floor and thought hard about his future with Lucky Chloe. It was actually all according to plan so far:

Step 1: Meet Lucky Chloe  
Step 2: Get to know her via a first date/errand run for Garrie  
Step 3: Spend more time with her before the end of his shift  
Step 4: Have the hottest second date in his life… the _only_ second date in his life

Now, it was nearing step 5, the final step before making it official for his 'family'. All he had to do is announce his new love to them and that was actually harder than it sounds. He was ready to make it all worth it in the end, though. DéMarckus already found it hard enough to maintain a relationship multiple times in the past since his parents passed away, but now, the cold case of their murder has gotten hot again and he was ready for a job that was even harder than being a parcel deliverer.

He was finally ready to be a Vellington: By maintaining his life, Lucky Chloe's life, his parents' murder investigation, and Garrie's life… all at the same time.

With that in mind, he slowly started to smile and was about to verbally express his thoughts, but he remained silent as he heard some movement from the other side of the hot pink shower curtain. He quietly pulled back the curtain for just a peek and saw Lucky Chloe just settling down a fresh white towel and washcloth for him on the closed toilet lid. She then went back out the open bathroom door for a quick second to retrieve his spare clothes for the time being. It consisted of a pure white tank top that was at Marduk's size with baggy black jeans, white socks, black sneakers, and a pair of bright pink boxer shorts. He wanted to bust out laughing at the shorts, but he held it in as much as possible and just settled for shaking his head with comicality.

 _Heh, heh. Dat's da otha thang. I've gotta get use ta all dis pink._ His voice said in his head. _Hopefully, ya'll will get used ta it too, Ma and Dad. I'm gonna be rockin' it and ain't nothin' gon' stop me._

With that in mind, he kept a smile on his face as he continued on with his shower after grabbing the washcloth. His first full day with Lucky Chloe was due to be casual, cute, and sexy simultaneously… just the way he likes it.

As for the otaku herself, she was nearly done packing all of her personal belongings. She just had one last thing to pack and, while DéMarckus was in the shower, this was her chance to retrieve it without him looking. She went to the right side of her bed and kneeled down to the floor to see another small metal box with a lock. This time, it was silver with the key attached to the handle by a long string. She stayed on her knees as she watched the bathroom door for a few more seconds to make sure the shower was still running and it was. That was her chance to release the lock and open the box to reveal another stash she wouldn't mind sharing with her Vellington lover:

"So glad they're still here." Lucky Chloe whispered to herself as she pulled out a small pocket vibrator to take a good look at it. "They're already clean and ready to go… all of my handy dandy sex toys. This is the only one I haven't even opened yet." She paused as she put the vibrator back and exchanged it for an unopened vibrator ring, still mint condition in its box. "That's only because it's not for me. Nya!" She looked up at the door once more to hear that the shower just went off, but DéMarckus never came out yet. "I've seen this thing on my late nights. It's one-size-fits-all, which is awesome for my big boy. Nya. One of these days, it's gonna happen. I'm so excited about it. Tee-hee! Nya!" At that meow, she carefully placed the pink ring away, closed the box, and locked it up tight before packing it in the final free zipper pocket of her biggest piece of luggage. It all happened just in time as DéMarckus finally came out fully dressed in the outfit provided for him. Chloe purred at his freshly clean appearance before she started to make her way towards him, grabbing her signature ensemble, including the Neko headphones, along the way. She was holding it all in one arm as she spoke.

"Had a good shower, DéMarckus-baby? Nya!" She asked sweetly, allowing him to just have his left hand rubbing her cheek.

"I sho' did." DéMarckus replied with a compassionate smile. "Make yo's a quickie now, a'ight? I'm-a gon'head and carry all of dis down ta my car while yo' at it."

"Take your time, then. I should be out by the time you get back. I want ya to smell me when you do, okay?"

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll find out when you get back. Nya!" With that being said, Lucky Chloe made her way towards her bathroom for her shower while the chuckling Vellington made his way to her luggage and carried two at a time in each hand before he made his way downstairs.

About two minutes later, he made it to the rear end of his SUV and wasted no time placing in the four jumbo sized pieces of luggage. A few seconds later, he made his way back inside, but before he made it to the very foot of steps, his cell phone rang and he saw that it was his boss Rynold. He answered it as he sat at the very bottom of the stairs in a smooth casual position.

"What's up, boss?" He answered smoothly.

"Morning, DéMarckus." Rynold replied from the other line. "Sounds like you've slept well for someone who was _manhandled_ by the cutest otaku in Japan."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yeah, I was handled like a man, a'ight! Her puh was tight, but I got all ten inches of my dick up in dat shit and it felt even betta wit her ass shakin' in my hands on da side."

"Ah! I knew it! She does know how to twerk after all, eh?"

"Heh, she sho' does, man. She sho' does. Speakin' of, Chlo and I just packed up all her shit for her permanent stay wit me and Garrie. I know I only got like thirty minutes now until I have ta get ta da warehouse, sir."

"I know, but your relationship with this girl has inspired me to do something I don't usually do for my fellow employees. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… from now on, no matter what… take as long as you need to get here. Better to be late than never, ya know." DéMarckus nearly choked on his own spit as he heard this with absolute shock and he coughed twice to prove it. "Yeah, I knew that would shake you up a little bit."

"Is yo' ass serious right now?! Yo' lettin' me come in as late as I want?!"

"There is a catch: You can't come in no later than three hours after your scheduled time. Is that acceptable?"

"Hey, dat's… dat's perfect, sir! Thank ya so much! I'll be sho' ta tell Garrie and my baby girl, Lucky Chlo, 'bout dis!"

"That's my boy! Even though were all excited to hear everything that happened last night, we'll wait for ya. Because that's what we do. We're your family, DéMarckus."

"Heh, yeah. I know dat's da truth. Thanks again, yo! I'll be dere in a lil' while, den."

"Good, and for God's sake, don't hesitate to bring Lucky Chloe with you. Even though she won't be an employee, she'll… keep you company, so to speak." Again, DéMarckus coughed with some of his spit in his trachea again.

"I was just plannin' ta do dat, man! What da fuck?!"

"Heh, heh! I just love your relationship with Lucky Chloe, son. That's all."

"…"

"Ah! A stunned silence. I love 'em. Anyway, we'll see you in a few hours. Take your time. Have a good one." The phone call was over after that last statement and DéMarckus had to still sit there in silence to take in that entire conversation. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The job, his co-workers, and his boss were all making it feel like it wasn't a job at all since he officially hooked up with Lucky Chloe. It was like a second home and he loved it even more now… and at this rate, waiting for a raise was deleted from his mind. That didn't matter to him now. All that mattered now was that so far, his relationship with the otaku was already thriving at an alarming rate and he wasn't gonna let it slow down now. With that in mind, he finally made his way back upstairs to Chloe's bedroom to see how bare it was now since she's packed… but it was also pretty silent enough for him to hear something he expected, despite being a little disappointed that he didn't see her out the shower:

A various toned set of cute meowing moans

They were coming from the bathroom and DéMarckus had to stand there and hear it for a little longer. A regal sensual smirk was drawn upon his face and he took this as the ultimate opportunity to fulfill a fantasy he's dreamed about since meeting Lucky Chloe. With that in mind, he quietly got himself back in the buff and laid his clothes down on the queen sized mattress before carefully stepping back in the bathroom and gently closing the door behind him. Chloe's voice was just music to his ears and he knew what she was doing. A few seconds in, he jumped slightly when he heard his name being sung in such a sultry and adorable note. He couldn't wait anymore. He was ready to do what he would've done in the laundromat bathroom.

DéMarckus finally made his way inside the shower, ending up behind Lucky Chloe. He nearly chuckled at her futile efforts to keeping herself from dropping to her knees while she was shivering vigorously with lust boiling in her bloodstream like lava. A full thirty seconds went by and her screams were getting louder and she was finally about to fall to her knees with extreme desperation, but her Vellington lover didn't allow that by using his professional football reflexes to grab her with both of her breasts in both of his hands, making her gasp harshly with pink cheeks of both embarrassment and arousal as she tried to look over her right shoulder.

"DéMarckus!" Chloe exclaimed breathlessly, still slightly shivering from her upcoming orgasm. "Wha… what are you doing in here, baby? Nya!" She then quickly frowned in realization. "Ohhhh, I get it. You're gonna be late and I was taking too long, right?"

"Naw, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus asked in his deepest tone, sounding sweet towards the otaku. "I just had a small chat wit my boss afta puttin' yo' shit in da car. He's totally psyched 'bout our relationship. In fact, along wit telling da story 'bout last night, he actually does want me ta bring ya wit me ta work lata."

"Really?!" She was about to release herself from his gentle grip on her boobs, but he gave her one good squeeze and that made her turn her back towards him with a surprised gasp as he whispered the rest in her right ear.

"And he wants me ta spend as much time wit yo' cute ass. So, he's givin' us an extra three hours befo' we have ta get ta da warehouse. Dat's plenty of play time, ain't it?"

"Ohhh, hell yeah. Nyaaaaahhh…" Lucky Chloe felt his hands go into a relaxing circular massage on her succulent pair of nearly Ds. "I… I never knew he would love it this much."

"Heh, me neitha, baby girl. Me, neitha. So, wit dat bein' da case, how's about I do ta yo' cute ass what I could've done back at da laundromat, if them doors won't soundproof."

"I remember what you told me over the phone that day, yeah." It was silent for a moment after that as DéMarckus slowly walked backwards towards the back wall of the shower and leaned his back up against it with his hands making their way down to her kitty cat. In reflexive response, Chloe wrapped her arms around his very own at her sides to make sure he doesn't miss a moment. "I was getting so close with my hands, too. Finish it for me. Nya."

"Fo' sho', Lucky Chlo. Fo' sho'." DéMarckus didn't waste a single moment after that was said. With his bearded chin resting on Chloe's shoulder, he kept his hazel green eyes in full focus mode as he was working his fingers all over her already throbbing pussy. This made her sing out a beautiful moan that was nearly right in his left ear, but it didn't bother him at all. It didn't take too long after that to finally get to his favorite part of the story he told to his precious otaku girlfriend. As promised, he had two fingers from his right hand playing the role of a second dick as they easily slid inside her while he had the other hand playing with her clit as he pressed down for added pleasure. This made Lucky Chloe scream his name towards both the ceiling and his left ear with her aqua blue eyes shut tight and tears streaming down her cheeks as she was practically riding his hands and grinding up against him with his cock between her booty cheeks simultaneously. He groaned at that feeling and it felt exactly as he described, which made him keep a regal smile on his face. "Awww, shhhhit! She's soundin' too damn cute right now. Mm! Fuck! Dere ya go, Chloe-baby. Take it, girl. Take it! Shit! It's no wonda ya gave it ta yaself when I gave ya da 411 on dis shit. I know it's feelin' so damn good right now… and I ain't gon' stop 'til ya drown my hands wit dat sweet-ass pussy juice. Can ya do dat fo' me, baby?" The otaku somehow managed to calm down just long enough to hear him since he said that he knew this sensation was feeling just heavenly to her. She didn't give him eye contact, but she kept a regal gleam in her blue eyes as she was staring at the wall before her.

"I… I can try… nyaaaaahhhh, fuuuuuck… just… don't stop until then… pleeeeeeeeease… mmmmmm…" Chloe replied in her cutest as she continued to shiver vigorously at her Vellington lover's professional touch, making her ass practically vibrate like a cell phone around his rock hard dick, which made him groan at the exact same time as that last moan from her.

"I gotcha, Lucky Chloe-baby. Damn!" With that being said, the two continued their fantasy for as long as they possibly could. It was truly a dream come true for the both of them and it just made their day already, even though it didn't actually start yet.

Finally, after an excruciatingly slow ten minutes…

"Oooh, DéMarckus…" Lucky Chloe moaned as she was getting close. The two were now sitting on the shower floor with the Vellington leaning up against the wall as he still kept his eyes on his handiwork. He had both hands pressed down on her throbbing pussy with her legs spread wide open for him.

"Yeah, baby?" DéMarckus replied, playing along to intensify the moment. He was whispering as deeply into her right ear as he possibly could.

"DéMarckus…" It was slightly louder as Chloe's humping just faster, holding down his hands with her own out of extreme desperation. "Nyaaaaaa… don't… don't let go of me. Please-don't-let-go! Please! This feels so goooood! Ooooooh, nyaaaaaaahhhhh…"

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I know dat's right, Chloe-baby. You gon' behave at work?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"Yeah!" Her orgasm was getting even stronger as well, like it was in perfect sync with their voices.

"Sing it fo' me."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed out her final orgasmic explosion and, as she was vigorously shaking up against her Vellington lover, he somehow managed to keep his cool as held on to her for the next five minutes. He even held a handsome smile the entire time, making him appear completely unfazed by it all. He just loved how cute she was at everything she did and he felt pretty confident that he'll have one hell of a story to tell to all of his fellow co-workers a little later on.

Three slow minutes went by before Lucky Chloe finally calmed down by lifelessly plopping herself back up against DéMarckus, keeping her blue eyes focused on where their hands were connecting. She pulled off an adorable smile.

"…you a'ight?" DéMarckus asked casually, making her giggle. "I mean, I knew you were gon' behave. I just needed ta hear ya."

"That's real cute, DéMarckus." Chloe replied with humor as she was massaging his hands lovingly. "Even after that sexy performance we just did, you still wanna talk down to your precious kitty cat."

"Hey! I know I was practically talkin' ta my ass, too, but dat's besides da point, Lucky Chlo. All dat mattas is dat I fucked up dat puh witout my dick and I know you want an encore, baby."

"I'm-a be honest with you. You really pulled it off. Nya. No man's ever done that to me before. I hate to say this, but you put my hands to shame on this one. There's just… something about your touch that makes you the man you've grown up into. Maybe this is the natural behavior of a Vellington and you don't even know it. Nya!"

"Mm! Dat could be da shit right dere. I could do da research, but where's da fun in dat? Besides, my parents come first. Dey ain't got closure and I don't have dat shit… not until da murderer's ass is in jail where he should be."

"There ya go, baby." Lucky Chloe paused as she finally let her slender arms down overtop of DéMarckus' buff, muscular arms in a relaxed state, but still kept her glowing aqua blue eyes on his hands still covering her kitty cat between her legs. She never closed them and just loved what she saw. "Now, I know I said don't let go, but you can now. Your hand is soaked. I just know it."

"Yeah, I know it is, too. Sit still now." The otaku did so as her lover finally moved his massive hands and she sighed with relief as they both took a good look at just his right hand with a raised eyebrow of astonishment. "Oh, goddamn, baby girl. No wonda it was sounding nasty as fuck squirtin' up against my hand like dat. It was pulsatin', too. Shit! Dat must've felt good as fuck!"

"Better than a massage on my back, yeah. I still think your dick does a better job, though."

"Hhhha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa! Dat's my cute-ass baby girl!" DéMarckus wrapped his arms around her in a celebratory hug that made her lean back even more for more of his succulent body that was drenched in a combination of the shower water and his sweat. "Dat's why I love ya so much! So, ya ready ta get ta work now? Ya know my boys wanna hear e'rythang dat went down."

"Even your boss?"

"Yeah, even Big Boss Ryno. We ain't gon' leave nothin' out, a'ight?"

"Tee-hee, yeah! Nya! You got it!" With that being said, Lucky Chloe gently broke out of her Vellington lover's arms before carefully getting up, so as not to fall along the way, before she turned off the shower and made her way out to get herself ready. When DéMarckus got up, he saw that there was another spare clean towel for him to dry off with and he used it very well before he got dressed in the bathroom while the otaku did the same by her bed. They were both completely dressed at the same time and used this remaining time wisely to chat a little more as they sat next to each other on the bed while they were putting on their shoes. "DéMarckus, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Chloe-baby. Gon'head." DéMarckus replied.

"Since I never got to meet your parents and I never will, what were they like? Even it's only a little bit, I wanna know as much as you know." She had just strapped on her hot pink training shoes as she said that last word before leaning back with her bolero jacket's paws planted flat on the bed behind her. DéMarckus' work on his pitch black high-tops slowed down as he was now aimlessly tying them on with a regal smile.

"Well, my Mama… her name was Stephanie Michelle Vellington. She had yo' skin, has my green eyes, but she was brunette and she was just da best mama I ever had. She made a livin' wit her own dog bakery. Even though we ain't have a dog, it was still an awesome place ta hang out wit her afta school. At home, tho', she was an angel ta both me and my dad. I do have ta admit it, tho'… when I was six years old, I kept askin' her if she was really my mama."

"Awww, you did? Did she take it the wrong way?"

"Naw, she didn't. She thought it was real cute and even my Dad played along wit it on dat one year. It was da funniest year of my life. Regardless, I still loved her so much. She ain't let nobody judge us and get away wit it."

"That's good to hear. How about your dad? Something tells me that you look just like him, except in the eyes, since you said you got them from your mom."

"Heh, heh… yeah. You'd be right 'bout dat shit, Lucky Chlo. I do look just like my dad, except all dis hair ya see on my head and face… it was black wit a lil' gray. Dis brown color… ya know who it's from."

"Yep! Who else? Anyway, what was he like? Was he too rough and tough for your mom?"

"Dat's da funny shit! Dat's what attracted him ta her in da first place!"

"Ha, ha! Of course! Nya! I do remember what you told me about how they perform in bed."

"Heh, yeah. Dey took dat one time outta dere lives to create me and it was totally worth it. Oh, and my dad's name was Daxxean (Pronounced dax-shawn) Torro Vellington."

"Cool name! Anyway, did they tell you all the nasty details about it? Nya?"

"…well, my mama tried ta keep it clean, but my dad let it alllllll out. I was thirteen when dey told me all 'bout it."

"Ooooh, yikes. Were they better than us?"

"Heh… naw. Even though my mama was just as cute as you in my dad's eyes, dey still ain't make it as rough as we doin' it now. It was all fo' da sake of my ass."

"That's so sweet of them. It… didn't make you feel bad that you ruined their good times, right?" The otaku sat up, sitting in the same smooth Southern 'hunched over' position as her Vellington boyfriend.

"It did, a lil' bit. I ain't gon' lie, but ya know what?" He paused as he turned towards her with his signature charming smile and a regal glow in his hazel green eyes, making the otaku return that identical glare with a cute smile. "Dat's what makes my family special. All da small bad moments we've shared tagetha was what kept us even closer. In fact, dere was dis one time when I was fourteen and I caught da damn flu from a classmate at school. I ended up getting both of my parents sick and we all had ta chill at da hospital, especially since my mama had some pukin' on da side."

"Oh, no! How long did it last? Nya!"

"It only lasted for a whole week, but goddamn, Chlo. What a week! We were sick as hell, but we prayed tagetha da whole entire time. Pretty soon, we all started feelin' betta at da same time and we were all outta da hospital at da same time, too. It was like we were in church, baby girl. I wish ya could've see us."

"And it would be worth getting sick for, too. Nya! So, your parents were nice?"

"Da best parents in da world in my book, Chloe-baby." They slowly held hands, even with hers in the bolero jacket paws. "If dey ain't die in dat car crash, dey would've loved ta meet yo' cute ass. My mama would call ya da best role model towards me, bumpin' her down ta second place." That sent a passionate vibe through her chest as she was practically breathless after that statement. "My dad would say da same-ass thang."

"…you… you really mean it?"

"Wit e'ry last inch of my heart and soul, Lucky Chlo…" DéMarckus paused once more as they were both leaning in for a kiss. "…and I mean dat ta da fullest." Their open mouths connected with a passionate kiss that was another major tongue lasher all over and it lasted for the next five minutes before they slowly parted, keeping their eyes staring as deeply into each other as possible. "Yo' cute otaku ass ain't goin' nowhere from now on. E'rywhere I go, you follow. Ya ain't neva gon' leave my side. Dat… is… a… promise."

"…th… thank you so much, DéMarckus. Let's be like your parents all over again, but better. Nya!" They then engaged in a compassionate embrace, which made the Vellington silently cry happy tears with his eyes closed. He was fortunate that she never felt those tears, thanks to the fluffy jacket.

This day was proven to be quite casual with a little taste of adorability and strong-willed devotion simultaneously.

A few minutes after that heartwarming moment, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe were on the road towards the warehouse to finally start their day. Once again, an oldie, but goodie radio station was playing the best old school hip-hop and R&B all over the interior, but the couple kept silent the entire time. They were still mentally taking in what just happened at the Tekken Mansion in the otaku's bedroom. In DéMarckus' mind, he was so happy to finally share the small life story of his deceased parents and how much they loved him. It warmed his heart enough to hear her ask the question that sparked it, but it was red hot by the time he started talking about it. That sympathy she released towards him during the whole conversation… it was a heavenly feeling. The harsh memory of his previous dates not being as honorable as Lucky Chloe was completely erased from his mind, body, and spirit officially.

Speaking of the teenage otaku, she was just blessed to have met a man like DéMarckus. His tender feelings… his gentle touch… his voice… his diesel muscles… it all didn't add up to other people, but to Chloe, it was the perfect formula for a healing remedy that not even her career as a freestyle dancer could devise. All the moments they've shared together so far was really giving her the reality of what a man should truly treat her. Like DéMarckus, her previous dates were like living in Hell. They didn't accept her being who she is. The lone Vellington comes into her life with a bang and, for the first time in her life, her twisted double life as an otaku and a professional freestyle dancer didn't scare him away. In fact, it did the exact opposite. It's what lured him towards her and he loved her for that and a whole lot more. Now that they were about to spend their first full day together, it was due to be the best day ever for her, no matter what.

Ten minutes of a ride later, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe finally arrived at the warehouse parking lot. The man turned off the car and the two just sat there in silence for a few more minutes. After that, Chloe finally decided to start a small conversation to lighten the atmosphere.

"DéMarckus?" She started.

"Yeah, baby?" DéMarckus replied. "I had a feelin' ya had somethin' ta say real quick."

"Yeah. Something brewed in my mind last night at the club during the Lucky Chloe Special. Feeling your muscles was awesome! How come you didn't become a football player with the pros?"

"Heh, I knew dat was botherin' ya fo' a minute. Ya see, I was gon' do dat shit, but afta my parents died, I just couldn't imagine gettin' ta dat level wit out dere voices ta back me up. Dey were literally da only people dat supported me. I mean, sho'…da coaches saw how good I was, but dey were so jealous of me, dey just couldn't stand me."

"Wow, nya… and honestly, I'm not surprised. Now you know how I feel when I face a rival in a dance-off."

"Fo' real? How do dey go down, anyway? Now, ya got me all interested."

"Freestyle dance competitions are the best! Even with that… _terrible_ … bribe that happened only once, I was practically unstoppable. Nobody could do what I could do! Nya!" DéMarckus chuckled once again.

"You ain't neva in a team, huh?"

"Nope! Don't need a teammate. I go solo every… single… time. It's like you said: 'I ain't got 'Lucky' in my name for nothin'!' Nya!"

"Yeah, you right 'bout dat. Dat's 'cause it's da damn truth, Lucky Chlo. Now, how 'bout we finally get dis workday started tagetha for da first time? Part of taday's work is tellin' my boys 'bout last night. Ya ready fo' it?"

"Are you still getting paid for it?"

"…I'll let Big Boss Ryno be da judge of dat shit."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go! I can't wait to see you work it. Nya…" Chloe winked sensually at that last meow before she got out of the car and waited by the main entrance by leaning up against the wall in a cool pose, making her Vellington lover chuckle as he gathered up his keys and cell phone before heading towards her. "You saw what I did, baby?"

"Yeah, I see ya." DéMarckus replied as he focused on getting his employee ID badge scanned. After five seconds, the door clicked and it was open as the two made their way inside. Along the way, the man aimlessly grabbed his brown work vest, slipped it on, and right when they made it to the double doors of the warehouse, Rynold was already there to greet the two. "Yo-whoa! Hey, Rynold! You were waitin', weren't ya?"

"Heh! Yep!" Rynold replied with glee. "After I helped you two out yesterday, how could I not? I've already made the announcement to all of the employees here and they're just excited to hear it all. Afterwards, you're staying on the conveyor belts and getting our packages ready for delivery. You're sitting this one out today."

"…nice. Well, it's one hell of a story, yo. Lucky Chlo and I ain't gon' leave nothin' out."

"Nya!" Lucky Chloe agreed in her cutest. DéMarckus only smiled this time. He kept his chuckles in his head for his parents to hear this time.

"Excellent! C'mon, let's go." After that was said, the three made their way towards the massive meeting room in the very back of the warehouse. All of the other thirty employees in various skin tones and nationalities were seated at the huge round table. Rynold made his way towards the men while DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe headed for the podium up front, watching the boss make an introduction. "Looks like you all are doing well. As you can see, I've given Lucky Chloe permission to be here today and possibly forever because I just adore DéMarckus' relationship with her. I'm pretty sure you all will as well when they share their marvelous night together. I helped them out with it and I bet their story is sure to make you all get harder than a brick. That's why I've supplied you all with a useful item taped under your seats. Please retrieve them immediately." They all did so and they were all puzzled. DéMarckus busted out with a belly laugh that made Lucky Chloe laugh with him when she got the jest of it. Rynold looked up at them with a smile of humor.

"YA GAVE 'EM A SOCK, YO! PFFFHHHHAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!" DéMarckus exclaimed as he continued to laugh. Chloe had to lean up against his left shoulder for support to keep herself from falling over as she couldn't stop laughing. It ticked her too much. "WH-WHAT DA-HHHHAA-HAAA!"

"Heh, heh! We-hell, isn't that what you told me to do? Give them a sock? Because you know it's gonna be a pretty hot story to tell." Rynold replied as he held up a long white sock of his own. "I even got one for myself here."

"Whooo-hoo-hoo, oh shit, yo…" The Vellington finally calmed down and so did his otaku girlfriend as she was wiping her tears. "…goddamn. Whoo! I've neva laughed so hard in my life, man. Yeah, I did tell ya ta get 'em some socks, but I ain't really expect ya ta go along wit da shit."

"Well, I wasn't going to at first, but then again, I figured that the last thing I need to mop up at the end of my day is thirty-one puddles of semen underneath this table. I didn't wanna go through that."

"Ohhhh, okay. I gotcha, boss. Damn. Chloe-baby, ya a'ight?"

"Tee-hee-hee… yeah. I'm okay." Lucky Chloe replied as she finally calmed down. "That was just too funny. Great way to think on your feet, baby. Nya!"

"Eh, I fucked up. Anyway, I guess we should gon'head and get started wit dis sexy-ass shit. Rynold gave ya'll da warning and da socks, so uh… be ready for anythang. Lucky Chlo, you ready?"

"Born that way. Nya…" After that was said, the two didn't waste a moment describing the entire night from when DéMarckus picked her up from the mansion to the end of the Lucky Chloe Special in the nastiest detail possible.

An hour and thirty minutes later…

"…and dat's pretty much how all dat shit went down." DéMarckus concluded with his right arm resting casually on the podium and his left hand keeping a soft, tender massage on Lucky Chloe's fake cat tail and booty simultaneously, making her keep an adorable, but sensual smirk on her face as she too kept her attention on all of the men at the round table breaking out in a sweat as they were all getting close to an erupting orgasm from their masturbating orgy. Rynold was already done and he kept his soaked sock in his lap as proof. "Damn! I guess I was right 'bout dem socks. Dey're comin' in handy."

"Tee-hee… 'Coming'." Lucky Chloe repeated with comicality.

"Heh, well… it was a modest suggestion and that story was indeed too spicy to handle. 'The Lucky Chloe Special', eh? Never thought you would have one like that. I thought it was a dance move at first." Rynold replied with an approving nod.

"Good thing we broke it down for ya. Nya!"

"Heh, you sure did. Well, all in all, I must say that my suggestion really paid off here. But remember, this is only one time I'm helping you out."

"Yeah, I know dat, sir." DéMarckus replied with an understanding nod. "We really appreciate ya ta da fullest."

"No problem. I'll expect more good news in the future from you two. In the meantime…" Rynold looked around the table and saw that about half of the employees were relaxed while the other fifteen were still working on getting their big break. "…you fifteen that are done… dispose of those socks and get to work. DéMarckus, you've got a head start on this one. I'm guessing you already clocked in."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, get to it. Those packages aren't gonna scan themselves."

"I'm on it, chief! C'mon, Lucky Chlo. Let's get ta work." After that was said, DéMarckus moved his hand from her fake tail to one of her pawed hands as they proceeded to his assigned workstation to officially start their first workday together, even though the otaku wasn't getting paid.

All throughout the day, Lucky Chloe kept her promise to stay out of her DéMarckus' way as he was doing his job with Danny and Mallaro on either side of him. They were completely focused on scanning each package that came by. The otaku smiled the entire time as she was sitting in an adorable position on a stool with her paws between her legs at a good distance away from Danny, who was on the Vellington's left. She just admired how sexy her lover looked while he was just simply doing his job. She didn't find it to be hard labor at all. In fact, he was barely breaking a sweat. After working in the business for more than two years, it's no wonder he's gotten used to it so well. With that in her mind, she tried a small stunt to see if it wouldn't distract him: She moved her stool and herself around the other side of the conveyor belt and took her seat once more in a more casual position this time, having her famous ponytails flowing carelessly in the air conditioner's breeze.

"Three hours into the day and you're really workin' it, baby. Nya!" Lucky Chloe started with her adorable charm, which made DéMarckus chuckle while Danny and Mallaro just held smiles of respect as the three all kept focus on their work. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"Yo' cute ass ain't got no idea, baby girl." DéMarckus replied with comicalness. "Dis job right here is easier dan it looks."

"I can tell. Even though this doesn't matter to me, I still wanna know something: How much are you making with this?"

"Heh, I knew she would say that it wouldn't matter, amigo." Danny added his two cents, making Mallaro softly chuckle and DéMarckus shake his head with annoyance.

"I'm makin' a good twelve dollars an hour, baby." The Vellington replied. "And I get paid e'ry week."

"Nice!" Lucky Chloe commented. "I'll bet you wanna know more about me now. I haven't told you _everything_ from day one."

"Hm!" The man froze in his current position of after another scan on a heavy package as he looked up at his otaku girlfriend with a regal glare in his hazel green eyes and a handsome smile that made her purr. Mallaro admired the scene as he gently took the box from his coworker. "Are you readin' my mind and shit, Chloe-baby?"

"…mmmmaaaaaybeeee. Nya!" She got out of her stool and made a sensual stride towards her lover, hypnotizing him instantly. He showed the latter by leaning back in his chair in a relaxed state just seconds before she took her sweet time straddling her legs and taking a seat in his lap whilst facing him, practically feeling his erection through his jeans and her spandex shorts. In reflexive response to her comfort, DéMarckus didn't waste a moment wrapping his massive hands around that soft, succulent booty he loves so much. In return for that touch, Chloe slipped out of her famous hot pink bolero jacket and dropped to nowhere in particular, but thanks to Danny, he was able to catch it before it touched the stone concrete floor and tossed it on the now vacant stool in front of him in a perfect shot. Lucky Chloe's slender hands were massaging all over DéMarckus' clothed abs and pectorals with all the affection she could muster while she looked so deep into his eyes, they were close to unleashing another tongue wrestling match of a kiss, but they never did as they continued. "C'mon, DéMarckus-baby. You know you wanna know more. Nya…"

"Damn." DéMarckus half-whispered. "Ya know I do. Dere's one mo' thang I haven't found out from ya. Is dat what all dis is about?"

"Yeah. You're missing the most important thing about me. Nya! Since that horrific bribe doesn't count, I'm an official undefeated freestyle dance champion." Hearing this made the three men jump with absolute shock, having DéMarckus raise an eyebrow afterwards. "Believe me on this one, baby. What I showed you at the club last night… wasn't fake."

"Mm! I… kinda knew dat shit from da get-go, but goddamn, Chloe-baby! I ain't know you was a champ!"

"And now, you're dating one. How does it make ya feel now? Nya…" The otaku trailed away at that adorable meow as she leaned in towards his neck to give him candy kisses, making him hold her closer to him instantly for more.

"Ahhhh, shhhhhit… it makes me feel… mmmm… damn… like a… a new man, baby… mmmm-hmmmm… gimme dem sweet-ass kisses, girl. I love 'em." Lucky Chloe instantly obeyed that order without hesitation while increasing the moment even more with her silky smooth hands roaming all over his muscles and she added even more to the intimate moment by grinding right on his clothed erection, feeling it get harder and longer at each one. DéMarckus felt that and started to, at least, try to grind right back, but it only made her practically bounce on his pogo stick. Her muffled moans got louder upon that unexpected feeling, but her kisses never slowed down. In fact, everything got more and more intense after just five minutes and Danny and Mallaro couldn't help but watch it every few seconds via side-glance while they somehow kept the steady pace of their job scanning packages.

"…wwwwhoah, mon." Mallaro whispered softly for only Danny to hear from the opposite side of the romantic moment of DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe. "I guess you were right, Danny. Dey are truly in love wit each otha. Dere pretty much havin' sex right here."

"I couldn't agree with you more, amigo." Danny replied. "Remember what he said about how Senorita Chloe attracted her to him?"

"Jah! It was just… her."

"Sí. That's all it is, amigo. It's an understandable reason. I sure do hope the boss accepts this."

"Oh, I'm sure he will, mon. I have no doubt 'bout it." With that in mind, they remained silent for the rest of their day or until they were spoken to… whichever came first.

Fifteen minutes later, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe ended their steamy session with one final tongue wrestling kiss that ended up with her screaming inside of his mouth as she felt the big O explode all over her fragile, shivering body. When it was finally calm, they looked into each other's eyes once again and the lone Vellington kept an eyebrow raised as he felt something very familiar on his crotch:

"You gon'n' done wet my jeans, Lucky Chlo." He pointed out smoothly. That whole phrase and the smooth Southern way he said it made her purr with a cute smirk, which made her appear to feel good about that action. She didn't care. "And look at yo cute ass being proud of dat shit."

"You already know, DéMarckus-baby." Chloe replied as she started stroking his facial hair as well as the rest of his face with loads of compassion. "I feel for ya whenever I'm with ya. Your parents' murder case is still ice cold, but if we keep this up together, we're bound to get somewhere and get to it together, too. I swear it! Nya!"

"Boom! Dere's da Lucky Chloe I was waitin' fo'. I knew dere was mo' bravery in dis okaku skin ya got."

"And there's so much more where that came from. Nya…" A wink from the teenage otaku after that meow and DéMarckus returned it with buoyancy.

"Yeah, I feel ya on dat one. We gon' have ta do an encore of dat sexy-ass shit lata on tanight… and dis time, I'm on top, Chloe-baby."

"Oooooh, nya! I can't wait. I've always wanted to fumble with a football in my end zone." One more quick kiss was given to him from Chloe after she said that playful, but sensual one liner that made DéMarckus chuckle again at her adorability after the kiss. She then stood up, got back to her seat at the stool, slipped on her famous bolero jacket, and sat back down like a good girl until her Vellington lover's shift was over. The man then looked at both of his fellow coworkers to see their reaction to that latter phrase and they both held puffed up faces, holding back their upcoming hysterical belly laughs.

"Gon'head, ya'll. I know ya'll wanna laugh. Ya'll know dat was too damn cute for her ta say right dere. She know me too much already, yo." He said to them. Danny couldn't hold it in any longer as he busted out laughing without hindering his work negatively. As for Mallaro, he somehow managed to swallow his laugh and give the lone Vellington a pat on the shoulder as he spoke.

"And ja gotta love her for it, mon." The Jamaican started with a smile. "If ya gonna manhandle her tanight, ja know ja gotta be gentle."

"Yeah, I already know dat shit, ya'll. I was gentle wit her cute ass last night. I know I'm-a be dat way again tanight. I got dis sexy-ass shit handled, ya'll." DéMarckus replied with loads of confidence as he resumed his work with his partners. "Besides, afta makin' dat football reference, she deserves it. She even finds da sport sexy. Dat shit got me goin' right dere."

"Huh! And you failed to mention dat in da story earlier, mon."

"Dat's da only messed up thang too, damn it!"

To be continued…


	7. Vellington Football

Chapter 7: Vellington Football

(Prepare for another cute lemony scene, ya'll. You've been warned. LOL Enjoy!)

There was two hours left until DéMarckus' workday was over and he kept a steady pace, despite the sexy moment he shared with Lucky Chloe just moments ago. He finally gained the final piece of knowledge from her:

She's the reigning freestyle dancing champion!

It was a marvelous thing to hear and it made his life shine even more. On top of all of that, he also finally got to share how much he loves his precious otaku lover to his 'family' of co-workers and his 'adoptive father', Rynold. DéMarckus held a smile on his face at that idea and now, along with focusing on giving Lucky Chloe all of his love at every chance he gets, he can also focus entirely on the murder investigation of his deceased parents. So far, no further information has been revealed, but he's remaining patient, for Chloe's sake.

He really wants to get in that little black metal box and see what she's got hiding in there.

As for Lucky Chloe, she remained well-behaved as she watched her Vellington lover do what he loves on his job. She too had her signature adorable smile that would make the entire world follow suit without any effort. She was so relieved to see that, despite the devastating loss of his parents, he still lives his life to the fullest as if it's never happened. And even his compassion towards her was an even bigger accomplishment. Her hospitality is really paying off so far and she knows it's due to get even better later on tonight when she finally spends her first night at his apartment. She never forgot her own one-liner that made her kitty cat purr between her legs as she said it:

 _I've always wanted to fumble with a football in my end zone._

Having that thought in her mind made her slowly convert her cute smile into a dark, horny smirk and she was ready to prove that she can handle her football player on top for the first time. She was to expect it to be so steamy… so cute… so sexy…

…that she's hoping that DéMarckus doesn't have to come in to work until after 1 PM tomorrow.

Two hours later…

"Alright, conveyor boys!" Rynold's voice echoed all over the warehouse, immediately getting the attention from down below him. "The delivery boys will take it from here! Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! Rynold out!"

"Great way to end the day, amigo." Danny commented, referring to that steamy moment between DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe, who just got out of her stool and approached her Vellington lover from behind, having him aimlessly hold her soft-pawed hand as he stood from his station as well.

"Heh, yeah." DéMarckus replied as he blushed. "Dat line right dere… damn. I've neva felt so anxious in my fuckin' life, yo."

"That line was catchy. Ain't ya gonna fumble?" Hearing that question made Chloe raise an eyebrow with her sensual smirk still in check, which DéMarckus was completely oblivious to as he made a playful jab to the Latino man's left arm. "Hhhhheh-heh-heh-heh-heeh! I'm just sayin', amigo…"

"Man, shut da fuck up, yo. You ain't right fo' dat. I ain't even gon' answer dat shit!"

"Eh, I tried. Anyway, we betta get goin' before Rynold kicks us outta here. You take care now, amigo." After that was said, Danny and Mallaro both made their way out first while DéMarckus held on to Lucky Chloe's hand while he had a free hand turn off the conveyor belts for the day before heading towards the exit as well. On the way out, the horny otaku had to ask to rub more salt in the humor wound:

"Are ya?"

"Chlo…" DéMarckus playfully replied as he hung up his work vest. "…I ain't gon' fumble my football, a'ight? I ain't do dat shit for real and I'm sho' as hell ain't gon' do it in bed tanight."

"I hope so. Nya!" At that signature cute meow, she jumped onto his back and, in reflexive response, he held on to her smooth legs for support while her arms wrapped around his neck in a piggyback ride. "Besides, it's been a while since I was roughed up from above."

"Same fo' me. Da last time I was on top… was my very first date. Afta dat shit, it ain't neva happen again. I was startin' ta feel weak each time."

"Awww, you don't need to smack yourself for that, baby. Lucky Chloe's gonna rekindle that fire… and it better last all night, too."

"Mm! I don't know, Chloe-baby. Garrie's gotta get his sleep tanight. He's got a job interview tomorra and it's early in da mornin', too. If he hears us all night, he'll be pissed off fo' sho'."

"Ohhh, I'm sure you can come up with something, DéMarckus-baby…" Chloe paused as they finally made it to the SUV and got off his back before giving him gentle strokes across his abs and pecs while the man's tender hands were on her love handles, missing the speakers again. "…because I really want it to be the sexiest football game you've ever played in your life. Tackle me with all your love, baby. No overtime. Nyaaaaahh…" At that groan, they both leaned in for a passionate kiss that was practically a greedy feast of a tongue tasting buffet with their hands roaming all over each other, especially at one point when one of the Vellington's hands made it to her succulent booty and gave it a good squeeze, making her lift her right leg in reflexive response and wrap it around his waist in order to her to feel his manhood underneath his jeans. They were wet in that area immediately upon contact as she continued to grind on him for a few more minutes during the kiss.

Finally, after the longest two minutes every endured by anyone, Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus ended the kiss slowly with their eyes peering deeply into each other's eyes with all the lust their hearts could hold. The man couldn't help but chuckle afterwards as well. Her adorability tickled him again.

"Heh, heh… too cute, baby girl. Yo' otaku ass is just too fuckin' cute." He commented with that famous Southern flavor, making her purr. "A'ight. Ya talked my ass into it. I'll see what I can do fo' a compromise wit Garrie. I'm sho' he'll be cool wit it."

"Thaaaank ya, baby. Let him down gently, okay?" One more small kiss on the cheek from her after that was said. She then made her way to the passenger side of the vehicle and got in before buckling herself up, ready to go to her new home. DéMarckus' smile just couldn't go away as he reluctantly got inside his car, revved it up, and carefully exited out of the parking garage before making his way back to his apartment for the remainder of the evening.

Twenty minutes later, in the Garbachi Apartments parking lot…

The two just arrived and Garrie stepped out the door right on time to see DéMarckus open the back door to his SUV. The shorter man nearly fainted when he saw how big Lucky Chloe's four piece luggage set was.

"Whhhat the…?" Garrie stuttered breathlessly as he now saw Lucky Chloe just casually make her way inside the apartment, giving him an aimless set of three pats on his shoulder along the way. "What's she doing here? Please don't tell me that's her stuff you're carrying."

"Well, please don't tell _me_ … dat yo' nervous ass is shittin' in your pants because of her." DéMarckus sarcastically remarked, verbally shooting it right back at his best friend. Garrie showed an unimpressed frown on his face with defeat as the Vellington continued. "Anyway, yeah. Lucky Chlo is stayin' wit us. I promised her and she asked me nicely, yo. So, ya gon' have ta get used to da shit. Besides, I've got space fo' her cute otaku ass in my room. I have a big ass king-sized bed all ta myself, damn it. 'Bout time I get ta share it with da woman I love mo' dan my parents."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that. I'm just kiddin' about that statement before, though. I'm glad she's staying with us, buddy. You can mingle with her a whole lot more now. Does that also mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah. One more mouth ta cook fo'."

"Goddamn it."

"Heh, heh… don't worry 'bout dat shit, man." DéMarckus paused as he got to the front door and settled down Lucky Chloe's luggage for a moment, having Garrie close the door behind him as he continued. "You can cook fo' yo'self. I'm cookin' for her from now on."

"Phew! Thanks. That took a load off. Speaking of a… 'load'…"

"I was just fixin' ta talk ta ya 'bout dat. Lucky Chlo wants our first night here tagetha ta be the nastiest sexy shit we've ever done since we met. Ya ain't got nothin' planned fo' tomorra mornin', do ya?"

"Nah, nothin' important. I mean, I do have to meet up with an old friend at his job at his pet shop just down the street. He's gonna let me work there without an interview! Isn't that great?!"

"Ain't dat Carl Baxter?"

"Yeah! Glad you still remember him! Just as short as me… pitch black eyes…"

"…and a fucked up mind? Yeah! I rememba him. His albino ass is just twisted, yo."

"Heh! You're telling me! Well, I better leave you two alone then. In the meantime, you don't have to lift a finger in the kitchen tonight. I'm ordering Chinese. On me."

"Chinese food in Japan, tho'?"

"Hey! If they have it, I'll take it. It's all the same. No worries. Now please take all that stuff upstairs before I rip 'em open. I can't believe she's got so much."

"Yeah… all dat and a lil' black box. I can't get in dat shit… yet."

"Huh? How come? What's in there?"

"She won't tell me." That's when Lucky Chloe finally stepped in between the boys and volunteered to drag one of her piece of luggage by grabbing a handle.

"Ya damn right, I won't. Nya!" Chloe agreed as she made her way upstairs to DéMarckus' room. "C'mon, baby. I wanna mark my territory." When she was out of earshot after that last statement, the Vellington had to shake his head with humor and mutter in the same manner:

"…she ain't gotta say she ready for some dick like dat, tho'. Damn!" He made his way upstairs after that last word with the remaining three pieces of luggage.

Just a few seconds later, up in the Vellington's bedroom, Lucky Chloe had just placed down one of her pieces of luggage and took a moment to look around her lover's room. She was astonished by the color scheme of the place, which was various shades of blue, green, and purple. DéMarckus arrived not too long after to see her just wandering around and looking, but not touching everything. She had her hands behind her back in a playful manner the entire time. She looked into the closet and giggled at how most of his apparel was football related. It would never get old to her and, as she looked down, she saw a pitch black shoe box. She kneeled down towards it, but never proceeded. She just looked over her left shoulder in a cute manner, making her Vellington boyfriend blush and chuckle simultaneously. He took the hint immediately and nodded once with permission. Chloe then opened the box and gasped at the footwear she saw before her.

"Whhoa!" She nearly fainted. "Those are… solid gold street high-tops!" She regained her balance quickly as she still refrained herself from touching the expensive shoes. "And it looks like you never wear these! I haven't seen them since my last freestyle dance competition… and I still won as usual."

"Heh, yeah. I earned dose shoes from Garrie… befo' he was fired from his last job for desertion." DéMarckus admitted, making the otaku turn towards him once more over that same shoulder with a concerned frown. "Befo' we moved here, he worked at a pharmacy, but he neva told 'em 'bout da move and was fired by a phone call da next day after we arrived. He was pissed to da max, baby. Couldn't stand it for a whole day."

"Oh, no… no wonder he mentioned his new job earlier. He was desperate, wasn't he? Nya!" Chloe stood up at that meow and approached her lover to start the unpacking.

"He ain't really like his last job anyway. So, ya ready ta move in?"

"Hell yeah. First thing's first…" Lucky Chloe paused as she pulled out that fated black metal box from the luggage on the bed after playfully smacking DéMarckus' hand away, making him laugh again. "…let's see if I can trust you. Nya…" She then walked back over to the closet and placed the black box on the upper shelf, pushing it to the very back behind several neatly folded stacks of his jeans. Seeing this made him widen his hazel green eyes with astonishment. "Ya see where I put the box? Don't be sneaky and try to peek at it while you get dressed. I'm gonna be checking it once a week. If I see your fingerprints on it anywhere, you NEVER get to see what's inside… EVER! Understand?"

"…yeah, I got it." DéMarckus replied with beads of sweat drizzling down his face. Lucky Chloe giggled at this as she approached him, grabbed the bottom of his tank top, and used it to wipe the immense sweat away while admiring his abs for a moment simultaneously. "Ya lucky I love me some badass challenges. Keeps my brain runnin'."

"I see. Anyway, let's start unpacking. The food'll be here by the time we finish." And within a matter of seconds, they went right to it, already hoping for the very best for each other and Garrie.

Meanwhile, at the Tekken Mansion…

"It's too quiet now." Gon confessed as he was just standing in the underground onsen with only the men of the tournament, minus Heihachi. "With Lucky Chloe outta da mansion, it's just too goddamn quiet."

"Well, she deserves it, Gon." Jin replied with a handsome smile. "After everything she's done for DéMarckus, I had no doubt she would be living with him eventually. Besides, it's the best way for them to get to know each other just a little bit more. They're cute together."

"Yeah, I can't blame 'em. Then again, I kinda set them up on purpose. It was a match made in heaven, but mostly by myself."

"What? Your short ass knew DéMarckus was comin'?" Marduk asked.

"Eh, not really. I kinda requested that he should deliver my new game on the site. I didn't even know you could do that, but I did it and look what happens just three days after he meets Chloe: She moves out to live with him… forever. Aside from that, though, the crime investigation just gained a new piece of info and I just got it from Alisa. The Sheriff of the Sacramento Police Department just found the pick-up truck abandoned at an airport runway. The color, the license plate, the front bumper damage… everything matched! That's a huge clue right there. They still don't have the driver, though."

"The truck abandoned at an airport runway… hmmm…" Lee came in. "Could that mean…?"

"Yep! Whoever the murderer is… knows what he did and who he impacted. Therefore, he fled the city with his tail between his legs like the punk-ass coward every criminal becomes."

"…whoa." All of the men gasped, except King and Armor King. They just purred with astonishment. Gon nodded once with confidence.

"Hell, yeah. That's crucial information that DéMarckus must know ASAP. Alisa's working on telling him now. I gotta tell ya: His life would be a lot easier if he knew the suspect right now. Just hearing about an update on his truck should be enough to, at least, get him in the mood for some of that Lucky Chloe sweetness. Here's hopin' for a smile, fellas." Gon then held up his water bottle while the rest of the guys held up their beer cans.

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed in celebration.

Back at DéMarckus and Garrie's apartment, the two men and Lucky Chloe were eating their Chinese dinners at the kitchen island, having Garrie sit on a side by himself while the loving couple were sitting next to each other on the opposite side. Although they were enjoying their meals in silence, this was the perfect opportunity for them to hear themselves think about everything that's been happening so far. For Garrie, he was just so relieved that everything was rising back up to normal for his long-time best friend. He still remembers that fateful day two years ago when DéMarckus just heard from the Sheriff of the Sacramento Police Department via phone about his parents' sudden death by a car accident. It was a dark and gloomy day for both men and, even though the short man has lost his Father a year before, he still feels the pain of having an only child like DéMarckus lose the only remaining source of his family. Now that he has nobody to look up to that was blood-related, the best the lone Vellington could do was live his life to the fullest while he's still breathing, standing, walking, and praying. Garrie's smile grew even more after that full two minutes of those previous thoughts when he saw that Lucky Chloe had accidentally dropped a piece of her steamed broccoli onto DéMarckus' General Tso's Chicken platter and he volunteered to retrieve it and feed it to her in a playful manner, eliciting an adorable giggle and a handsome chuckle from the both of them respectively before they resumed eating. That moment alone had Garrie to say this in his mind:

 _Awww! That's the only other thing I like about DéMarckus. He's got all that muscle on all that body he's grown into… and yet… his gentle nature he's adopted from his beloved Mother doesn't phase out at all. His love for Lucky Chloe is really thriving to the max right now. I have no doubt that it'll be pretty damn loud tonight from their… you know. I don't even care if my first day on my new job tomorrow is early in the morning. I'm sure my second best friend will understand when I get there all tired and shit. I've got the perfect excuse for it. Heh, heh. It'll be priceless._

After those thoughts were encased in stone, another silent three minutes went by before DéMarckus felt his cell phone vibrate and he paused his meal to answer it immediately, which made Chloe and Garrie watch him with utmost concern.

"Hello?" The Vellington started.

"Good evening, DéMarckus Vellington." Alisa greeted from the other line. It was in another split screen conversation. "Is Lucky Chloe's official move into your apartment completed?"

"Yep! Her cute ass is all set and ready ta live wit me foreva. What's up, Alisa?"

"I've just received additional information regarding your parents' sudden death. It's about the suspect's vehicle. It's been located at an airport runway, left abandoned and unoccupied with every clue of the crash still intact. The suspect, however, is still nowhere to be found." Hearing this made the man's hazel green eyes widen with shock, making Lucky Chloe and Garrie pause their meals with worried glares in their own eyes.

"WHERE DA FUCK DID HE HIDE HIS PUNK-ASS?!"

"…you suspected it to be true after all. The suspect knew they were your parents, but the chances of the entire accident being an actual accidental occurrence to intentional is at a very slim ratio of 700,000 to 1… give or take."

"SHHHHIT!" DéMarckus slammed an angry fist upon the island, missing his plate and his glass of water completely, but it still made it shake. Chloe kept her aqua blue eyes of concern on him. She was ready to help alleviate the stress from this difficult time. Garrie turned his face into a look of absolute determination as the phone call continued. "So, dat means dat I should know his ass, too. Damn! So close, but so far! Did dey get dat truck?"

"They have confiscated the vehicle and have inspected it. You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning at 10AM to get the results. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, Alisa. I guess da 411 ya gave me is good 'nough fo' me. At least, we know he's hidden his scared ass. Where he hid himself is da only mystery. I sure do hope they find him soon."

"What will you do when they finally succeed in retrieving the suspect?"

"…I don't know yet, but I'll give ya holla if I come up wit somethin'. Thanks for da info, girl. I appreciate it."

"You are very welcome. Please use this time wisely to relieve the stress via sexual intercourse with Lucky Chloe tonight. It will benefit your well-being tomorrow morning, if you want to remain sane for the results." DéMarckus chuckled at that entire command and got into a relaxed state again as he resumed his meal. "Have a good night and good luck."

"Heh, thanks. See ya." He hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket as he started the conversation with his otaku girlfriend and longtime best friend. "Chlo, Garrie… da dude's got swag on dis one. He knows he fucked up my parents and he's hidin' from me. Dey found his truck at an airport runway."

"Whaaaaa-an airport runway?!" Garrie exclaimed. Lucky Chloe became fully observant and vowed to only speak when spoken to as the two men continued. "What the hell was he doing there?"

"Who da hell knows? All I know is dat he's fucked up now. He messed wit da wrong brotha. I honestly don't know what I'm gon' do when dey find him, but fo' now, I'm-a keep it one-hundred wit'cha: Whateva I got planned by da time dey find his ass… he's gon' die." Lucky Chloe gasped at that statement and broke her promise to keep quiet as she desperately held on to his massive hands with an adorable frown that DéMarckus couldn't look away from, not even for a million dollars.

"No, DéMarckus!" She nearly screamed, making Garrie jump with surprise as he aimlessly continued his meal. "You're already so sweet towards me, Garrie, and everyone else around you that knows you! If you kill your parents' murderer, then you'll never be trusted again… especially from me. Nya…" The Vellington started to feel terrible about how depressing that meow sounded and made a regal frown to prove it as the otaku continued. "I've been betrayed way too many times before, DéMarckus. Don't you do that to me, okay? I love you." She paused as she gave him an embrace with her slender arms underneath his diesel ones and cried between his pectorals. DéMarckus returned the embrace with his face buried into her neck, giving it small kisses every few seconds as she continued within his chest: "Please don't be a murderer. I'm scared for you."

"Mm… you sho' ain't lyin', Chloe-baby." He replied into her neck. He then started feeling her warm tears stream down his chest and abs, making his hazel green eyes water as he was now resting his chin upon her left shoulder. "I feel yo' pain, girl. I guess I'll take yo' word fo' it, den. If somebody's gon' kill dat moddafucka, it's gon' be da po-po. Let dem handle da bastard. I still wanna talk some sense inta his ass, tho'. It's a'ight if I do dat, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Chloe was still crying within his chest with extreme worry. "…just don't hurt him. Do that for me." She then looked up at him with her cutest pout, making DéMarckus' manhood throb at the strongest capacity. He held back a moan as he gently stroked her face with all the love in his heart, wiping her tears away. "Please?"

"Anythang for you, Lucky Chlo. I promise. I ain't even gon' lay a finga on him. I'll be lookin' and speakin', but ain't gon' be touchin'. Let's just say dat da only thang I'm anxious 'bout is lookin' at my parents' murderer right in da eyes and see da pain he's caused me fo' da past two years."

"Thanks, DéMarckus. That would make your parents happy, too." During that tender moment, Garrie remained silent with a respectful smile as he volunteered to clean up the kitchen island by gathering Lucky Chloe's plate, DéMarckus' plate, and his own empty plate before heading to the kitchen sink to finish the job without disturbing the loving couple. By the time the sink faucet was running, DéMarckus couldn't hold the throbbing feeling in his crotch anymore and he made a low, guttural growl that only his otaku lover could hear. Chloe looked up at him with an adorable, sensual smirk on her face as she stroked his facial hair with empathy. "Ooooh, speaking of being 'happy', your dick must be wagging for me. Are you ready for some football, baby? Nya!"

"Hell yeah, Chloe-baby." The Vellington replied as they finally released the embrace and got out of their stools before he picked up Lucky Chloe and carried her upstairs to his room as if they were going to elope. Garrie felt this from behind, but never said a word nor look away from his handiwork at the sink. All he did was shake his head with comicality.

A few seconds later, in DéMarckus' bedroom, he and Lucky Chloe just got inside and he gently placed her back on her feet as he closed and locked the door. When he turned back around towards her, he was caught off guard when Chloe unexpectedly tackled him against the door as she held on to him with her arms around his neck and her smooth legs wrapped around his waist as they were engaged in another wild kiss that sent chills down both of their spines. The moment intensified even more after just two minutes when DéMarckus held on to her booty for additional pleasure and support and he even pushed her kitty cat up against his rock hard dick at his best ability. She immediately responded to it by grinding up against it with all her might and, in an instant, both her spandex shorts and DéMarckus' jeans were soaked only at the crotch area and it lasted for another eight excruciatingly slow minutes before they calmed down and had a thick string of saliva between their mouths. Again, DéMarckus slurped it in and it satisfied him to the core as he spoke.

"Holy shit, baby girl." He semi-whispered as he kept his firm grip on his otaku lover's ass. "You ova here tellin' me I'm waggin'. You've been purrin' since we finished unpackin' yo' shit. I can tell just by lookin' at dose beautiful eyes."

"Ooooh, you're too clever. Nya…" Lucky Chloe whispered back as she still had one hand hanging on to his neck while the other was massaging his face. "Then again, you kinda had it coming. You wonder why I always get turned on just watching you do what you do."

"Heh, heh. What do I do dat gets dat pussy cat purrin', baby?"

"Just being a Vellington. That's it… and you flaunt it so well, too. Nya! I'm ready to see your football skills now. Pretend I'm one of your rival teams. What's the first thing you would do to me at the line of scrimmage?" DéMarckus couldn't answer it right away. He had to take it all in to think for a moment. Just hearing her use those football terms was impressive enough, but it was how sexy she said it in that cute voice that made it even more exciting. After a full minute of thinking, he decided to play along with it. It was due to feel like he was playing football, except it was on a private football field without an audience or a commentator.

"Well, first of all, what's yo' position, Chloe-baby?" DéMarckus asked as he was carefully walking towards the foot of his bed with the adorable teenage otaku still in his massive arms.

"You're the linebacker on the defense and I'm the quarterback, ready to make a Hail Mary pass for a touchdown. How will you put me under so much pressure that I would just pass it anywhere?"

"Mm! Well…" The Vellington paused as he gently sat Chloe down on the bed and, at the very moment her booty touched the cool blue comforter, she started to slide backwards at an incredibly slow pace. DéMarckus got playful when she was at the center of the bed and began to crawl after her at the same slow speed, keeping his hazel green eyes on her aqua blues with a regal, sensual gleam, making her return the identical gaze. "…being da big man dat I am, I would plow right through yo' wall of defendas and get to ya as fast as possible." Chloe ended her journey to the pillows of the bed at that last word and they engaged in another quick lip-locking kiss, tasting each other along the way. After a slow thirty seconds, they slowly parted, but DéMarckus didn't stop there. He leaned down until his face was buried between her succulent breasts, making her release a screaming meow that was full of lust while she leaned her head back with sexual bliss as she felt his soft lips kiss all over them. She even had her legs wide open to give him more space.

After a slow three minutes, DéMarckus pulled away from her chest and sat on his knees upon the bed between her legs as he started to take his sweet time slipping the bolero jacket off of Lucky Chloe, who calmed down her frantic breathing long enough for her to look at his handsome face. She even held her arms up to assist in the undressing as she spoke.

"Damn, baby…" Chloe whispered. "…looks like you tackled me."

"But you ain't fumble wit no balls yet, Lucky Chlo." DéMarckus replied as he finally got the hot pink fuzzy jacket off of his otaku lover and tossed it anywhere. "Dis game's just gettin' started. I call da next play, a'ight? Dis is where I try ta sack yo' cute otaku ass." He slowly leaned down towards her for another passionate kiss that was gentle this time as he worked on getting the black nightie off, starting at her shoulders. With Chloe's arms down, not only was she able to assist in more of the sensual undressing that made her feel like she was heaven, she aimlessly led her slender hands to DéMarckus' belt buckle and worked on getting it loose… all while their eyes were closed to savor the kiss.

Another excruciatingly slow two minutes passed and both DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes for only five seconds before their eyes shifted to their respective sights with sexy smiles on their faces: The otaku's precious breasts and her hands slowly making their way into his boxers. That latter feeling made the man elicit a soft growl that made her purr right back as she was now fiddling with his manhood.

"Oooooh, nya…" Chloe started in her most seductive tone since meeting the man. "…your football inflated just a little bit…" She paused as she focused her glowing blue eyes back on DéMarckus' regal hazel green ones with an adorable sensual smirk. "…and it's ready for a victory dance in my end zone, but first, you've gotta run a few yards." At that last word, the otaku helped herself out of her famous black nightie and all she had on was her matching spandex shorts at the same exact time her Vellington lover tried his best to take off his jeans, leaving on his pink boxers. This made Lucky Chloe pull off a cute, playful frown. "Aren't ya gonna pass that football, baby?"

"Naw, not yet, Lucky Chlo." DéMarckus replied as he kept his eyes on her luscious breasts, making her blush as she watched his gaze. "I wanna play wit dose cheerleadas real quick. Dey look like dey could dance betta dan your cute ass." Just a millisecond after that was said, the Vellington didn't waste a moment as he gently grabbed Chloe's ankles and pulled her slightly away from the backboard of the bed before crawling behind her. She watched him the entire time with her pink cheeks of arousal still in check.

By the time he was completely behind her, DéMarckus took his oh-so-sweet time leading his soft, massive hands towards her chest by starting a long massaging journey across her slim stomach, making her sing out an groan that was too cute for the man not to smile at as she leaned her head back in pure bliss. The sensation even caused her smooth legs to cross as tightly as she could to prevent herself from wetting the bed so soon. After a very slow sixty seconds, he finally made it to her 'cheerleaders' and gave them opposing circular massages in a perfect harmonic motion, feeling her hard pink tits between his fingers every few seconds. He even added more incentive to the moment by keeping his voice at his deepest, right into her ear. "Damn, Chloe-baby. Dere's a reason why I love touchin' yo' cute otaku ass. You're just so baby soft and it kinda reminds me of how my Mama soothed me when I was a lil' boy. Caressin' ya like dis is already makin' me the luckiest man in da world and ain't no otha woman is gonna give me dat sensation…" He paused as he started to plant tender kisses all over her neck, looking as though he was trying to eat it, and that made Chloe sing out an even louder groan and, in reflexive response, she held on to the Vellington's heavenly hands upon her precious boobs with extreme ecstasy, wanting more. After seven slow kisses, he continued his sensual speech: "…and I love you so much, Lucky Chlo. We gon' be da best couple since my parents. It's like ya said: We'll be just like 'em, but betta… and I believe we can do dat witout even tryin'. We'll try ta do e'rythang tagetha. I promise." DéMarckus ended that final statement with eight more succulent kisses that never made her stop her adorable song of pure passion. It was music to the man's ears and he never, ever wanted it to end. Unfortunately, it had to after his eighth and final kiss upon the teenage otaku's neck. That's when Lucky Chloe finally calmed down right at the exact moment her Vellington lover's hands traveled their way back down her slim stomach and took a gentle hold on the sides of her black spandex shorts with his chin resting on her right shoulder with a playful, regal smile on his face, which was completely oblivious to the otaku. "And I tackled ya again, baby girl. Ya just can't dodge me."

"(Pant, pant)…nope. I guess not." Lucky Chloe finally replied after over ten minutes of a steamy sensation that not even her wet dreams could offer. "You're too fast for me, DéMarckus. Are you naturally this fast on the real field?"

"Oh, hell yeah, Chloe-baby. I was da best." At that last word, the man didn't waste a second pulling down her shorts, ready for the main game. Chloe didn't hesitate to watch his handiwork with a cute, sensual smile on her pink face. She was blushing with arousal. "Not even da Quarterback Sneak could save 'em from me."

"Ooooh, nya." Chloe shifted her smooth legs to assist her lover in taking off her shorts as the conversation continued. "I can tell. I'll bet you could defend the end zone by yourself sometimes."

"…heh, yeah. 'Sometimes' is a good word ta say fo' dat shit. My coaches kept tellin' me dat same thang by da time I got ta dis point in my strength. Dey didn't know what da fuck I was capable of and dat's gon' be a mystery fo' many mo' years to come, Chloe-baby."

"Nice." The otaku kicked off her shorts as she said this before she turned around to face DéMarckus completely in the buff before him, sitting on her knees between his legs as she started to stroke his facial hairs with a passionate fire burning inside of her. "Looks like you could be an awesome defender for me, baby. Can ya prove it to me now? My end zone is calling for you."

"Goddamn, Chlo. You're just too cute. I've got da perfect defendin' strategy fo' ya." At that last word, DéMarckus gently grabbed Lucky Chloe by her shoulders before she was slowly pushed backwards until she was lying on her back with her legs wide open for her lover as she kept a dark, seductive smile that still had a hint of adorability, no matter what. "Damn…"

"What is it, DéMarckus?" Lucky Chloe asked in a sensual tone of her cute voice as she watched her lover crawl up to her carefully, stopping right between her legs. Her blushing never let up as he spoke.

"…I enjoyed dat pussy cat last night. Dis time, I'm just gon' let da football make dat touchdown right up in dat end zone, baby, but I want dat run ta be smooth. So…" DéMarckus silenced himself as he sat on his knees casually after he grabbed the small bottle of his Pleasure Mist from the nightstand on his left. All he did afterwards was just stare at that succulent pussy he loves so much, making her shiver with ecstasy as her slender hands never hesitated to make their journey down towards it with desperation. "…play wit it fo' me."

"Ohhhh, my God… just… having you staring at it again makes me… aaaahhhh… fuck yeah…" At those last two words, Lucky Chloe didn't miss a beat as she was vigorously playing with her drenched pussy with her head leaned back, her glowing blue eyes shut tight with joyful tears, and her famous ponytails hanging off the foot of the bed. During that time, all DéMarckus could do was just stay in his current position and watch her with a regal smile with of admiration as he aimlessly started to apply the spray-on condom while tending to soothing the orgasmic arousal within his balls by just keeping a soft grip upon them.

"Mm… goddamn, baby girl. You look cute, no matta what ya do." He taunted, making Chloe gain enough energy to lift her head up and give him a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' all over it, even as she was still giving her kitty cat all the pleasure she could at her highest speed.

"Ahhh… fuuuck, DéMarckus…" She groaned. "…you're teasing me! I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… ooooooh…"

"Heh, heh. Ya gonna do what, Chloe-baby? Shoot out da wata sprinkler and wet da field? Yeah, I know it. Dat's how I like da field: wet." Right at that last word, the otaku couldn't hold it in any longer after an incredibly slow five minutes and she elicited a scream that was both ear-splitting and adorable simultaneously as she held both of her hands up against her squirting pussy, making gut-wrenching squishing sounds that never bothered the both of them at all. It just made DéMarckus harder than a brick wall at this point and right on time for him to finish the Pleasure Mist application before taking his time setting the bottle back on the same nightstand from before. Afterwards, and while his otaku lover was still shivering from her explosive orgasm, he took his oh-so-sweet time once more crawling over her shaking body until he stopped at a point where the tip of his manhood was just a centimeter away from Lucky Chloe's covered pussy. She felt the sensual heat from it through her slender hands and calmed down almost instantly as she felt one of his soft hands slide under her head right between her famous ponytails and was slowly being lifted up to caress her close to his chest for soothing comfort. As soon as she was completely nestled between his rock hard pectorals, she finally released her now soaked pussy and slid her slender, moist hands up his back until she reached his upper back, leaving two thin streaks of her pleasure juice smeared upon his back. The feeling of it felt exhilarating towards the Vellington and he rewarded her with a tender kiss on her forehead between her bangs while he still held one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. What made this sweet moment have a funny taste to it was Chloe's first question to start the conversation in semi-whispering voices from the both of them:

"Did I get Garrie's attention? Nya?"

"Hhhhheh-heh-heh-heh-heh… naw, Lucky Chlo." DéMarckus replied. "Well, maybe ya did, but he ain't gon' say shit 'bout it. All dat mattas is dat you satisfied yo' pussy cat with dose wet hands ya got on my back right now and I got to see one hell of a show. I ain't mean ta tease ya dat much, tho."

"Aww, that's okay. You only did it just you can get to my end zone and make a touchdown dance inside of me." Chloe paused as she gazed into her lover's hazel green eyes as she massaged his upper back. "Has it been a while since you've been on top?"

"Yeah, 'bout just as long as when I first had sex and broke my virginity. Dat first time was when I was on top. Dat rest of dem bitches… wanted control ova my ass like I was dere goddamn slave and shit."

"Oh, no… well, good thing I wasn't like that at the club last night. Nya! This time…" Lucky Chloe paused as she gave DéMarckus one, long lick across his left cheek as added incentive before she leaned back down on her back with her cute, but dark smirk in check as she gestured her right hand to say 'bring it', making the man raise an eyebrow with astonishment. "…make me yours forever. Nya…" That nearly whispering meow was enough of a message for the Vellington. Taking those four words before the cute animal sound into consideration, he slowly leaned down towards her for a tongue-lashing passionate kiss that lasted for about three minutes, having the man slowly slide his protected dick inside of her at the last thirty seconds, making her softly gasp at the smooth intrusion by the time their kiss ended.

As DéMarckus was vigorously giving Lucky Chloe all of his love at every thrust, he had her securely wrapped up in his massively diesel arms, leaving her arms free and allowing them to wrap him up in her embrace at her best ability along with her legs desperately wrapped around his waist. During that time, they somehow… someway… managed to stare as deeply into each other's eyes as possible without ending up with a kiss during sex for the first time. They even lacked the respective sounds of passion as they actually spoke casually, but semi-breathlessly.

"Mm! Damn, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus started as he was slowly starting to break a sweat, due to his intense thrusts inside of his otaku girlfriend. "Dat was too smooth of an entrance. You a'ight?"

"Hell yeah, I'm fine." Lucky Chloe replied as she took in every inch of her Vellington boyfriend. "You sure weren't kidding when you said this would happen on the down low at every chance. I can really see that happening right now. Nya!"

"It's gon' be some funny shit, baby. Ain't got no doubt 'bout it. But, listen. Since we feelin' dis sexy-ass shit so early and we ain't nowhere near da big O, dere's a few mo' thangs I've gotta get offa my chest real quick. I want ya ta take it all in like you takin' in all of my dick right now."

"I'm all ears, DéMarckus-baby. Mmm…" She felt a small orgasm, but it didn't get any stronger than that as the Vellington spoke.

"Despite all da attention I was gettin' from my teachas, coaches, and all da ladies in high school, I was actually a bullyin' victim when I was sixteen."

"…wwwhat? Why? You look delicious to me. Nya!"

"Some jealous moddafucka used ta be da ladies' man all ova da school until I came along durin' my sophomo' year. He saw how good I was lookin' and it was like all da girls fo'got 'bout his ass. I can't blame him, tho'. He was lookin ratchet ta begin wit anyway."

"What did he do to you?"

"Called me names, pushed me around in da halls, stole my lunches, tripped me up a few times… hell, dat one trip and fall I had… nearly killed me." Hearing that last statement made Lucky Chloe hold DéMarckus closer to her with horror, having the man speak into her right ear while she spoke into his left. Her blue eyes were closed with fear in her heart, despite the steamy sex they were still having at a now steady pace. "Mm! Yeah, I know it's scary ta hear, Chloe-baby… but it's da truth. I would neva lie to yo' cute otaku ass."

"Keep talkin' to me, DéMarckus. What the fuck did he do to you that day?! Nya!"

"Well, long story short and I'll tell ya mo' lata when we ain't fuckin'… he started teasin' me 'bout my Mama being white and I ain't look da part fo' it. It happened at da very stop of da second flo' steps and he tried ta snatch my backpack offa me. Da struggle made me fall down dose stairs and I had a broken arm, a couple ribs snapped, and it just knocked me out. I ain't know what he did afta dat, but I can tell ya dis: Afta dat shit, I ain't fo'get 'bout it. And I got his name written down. Rememba da dude you said da hurt yo' feelin's wit dat verbal abuse shit?"

"Yeah… (Gasp) …no! Montego Jones! He nearly killed you?!"

"My parents stayed by my side da entire time I was in da hospital. Thanks ta my Dad, he actually helped dem surgeons wit my ribcage wit some safe bone marrow fusion shit he made in secret. Maybe dat's da otha reason why Montego nearly killed my ass, but now dat I'm alive, dere's no tellin' what he'll think when he finally sees me afta all dese years." The fucking never stopped, but sped up even more at that last word as DéMarckus slightly lifted his head to see tears streaming down Lucky Chloe's baby smooth cheeks. She was full of fear, despite the love she was feeling between her legs. "But, it's like I've said befo'…" He paused as he used a thumb on his right hand to wipe away a tear stream. "…no matta what happens, we gon' stay tagetha 'til da day we die. I'm take a bullet fo' ya and e'rythang, Chloe-baby. I love ya, my parents love ya, you cute as fuck… and you mine foreva."

"Awww, DéMarckus… I'm so happy for you and I love ya so much more now. Aaaaahhhh…" Chloe finally felt an oncoming orgasm building up inside of her and she started to shiver tremendously within her man's arms. He held her closer in reflexive response and, at that moment, they smothered each other's necks with multiple wet kisses to give each other more passion than ever before.

As for Garrie in his bedroom downstairs, he overheard the multiple toned screams of sexual desperation from DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe, but it never really bothered him at all as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. Before he could, however, his cell phone vibrated on his nightstand and he didn't hesitate to answer it. It was Alisa.

"Hello, Garrie Knotts speaking." He greeted as usual.

"Are you DéMarckus' longtime companion?" Alisa started briefly on the other line. It was turned into another split screen conversation.

"Yep! That's me. Have you gotten more information on the murder investigation?"

"The Sacramento Police Department are currently on a widespread search for the suspect behind Daxxean and Stephanie Vellington's murder. After a very thorough bioscan of the interior of the black pick-up truck, they narrowed it down to two possible suspects sharing the same DNA. One of them, of course, fled to an unknown location. The other is still at large in the city. Despite the latter, they don't think the one in the city is of any danger to anyone, so they're focused entirely on tracking down the one who fled the state of California. This is all the information I could obtain. I hope it will suffice for DéMarckus when you announce it to him tomorrow morning."

"…yes! Finally! They got some leads! This is surely some good news that DéMarckus will have to hear tomorrow. Thanks a bunch, Alisa. That's more than enough."

"It was my pleasure. I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alisa." After that, Garrie hung up his phone, turned it off, and laid it back down on the nightstand with a grin from ear to ear as he slowly drifted off to sleep once again. This time, despite the final, possibly ear-shattering screams from Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus' epic orgasmic finale, he managed to take it in like music to his ears and fall asleep peacefully.

Back up in DéMarckus' bedroom…

It took the interracial couple nearly twenty whole minutes to finally calm down from their orgasmic explosion. It ended with the Vellington lying over top of Lucky Chloe with his diesel arms lying flat upon his bed and the otaku's legs still clenched around his waist as well as her arms as they were both breathing hard like a pair of dogs after a jog on a sweltering summer afternoon. After ten more minutes of resting, DéMarckus rolled over on his left and laid on his back with both of his hands on his chest. He then looked over at Lucky Chloe, but he did a double take when he saw her just getting under the covers at the head of the bed, holding the comforter up against her chest with a million dollar smile that was too cute to look away from.

"Hi." Chloe greeted sweetly as DéMarckus slowly sat up and just sat there like a big kid with his legs still wide open, but his arms covered up his privacy. He chuckled with a million dollar regal smile of his own.

"Hey, baby girl." He greeted back playfully. "You ova here actin' like dat fuckin' shit was nothin'."

"Tee-hee. It really wasn't. You were amazing. You really meant everything you promised before. Nya! Does that really mean it's official now?"

"It's all carved in stone, Lucky Chlo. Ain't nothin' gon' tear us apart now. People can say whateva da hell dey want 'bout us. It ain't gon' change a goddamn thang." The Vellington finally started to crawl towards her on his left side and got under the covers as well with them covering him from the waist down. They were now leaned up against the backboard with their heads facing each other in the cutest way possible. "Besides, it's all for da sake of my life. I was depressed as hell until I met yo' cute otaku ass."

"So, I've been told. You sure didn't look like you've been depressed, though… and kinda still don't now. How did you heal up so fast before meeting me?"

"Garrie."

"…" Lucky Chloe's smile grew, making her even more adorable than before.

"I rememba goin' ta his family's church e'ry Sunday wit my parents when I was small and I neva lost my faith. Even tho' we ain't goin' ta church no mo' since we moved here, he still kinda bought it wit him, inspired me ta keep it all in stride, and told me ta neva let da negativity take over my soul like a demon. I'm-a admit it ta da fullest on dis one: It literally took him a whole week ta get dat thought in my mind."

"How come?"

"Da negativity already swallowed my heart and soul at dat point and I felt hopeless and hardheaded 'bout it. I was actin' stubborn and shit… it was irritatin' ta Garrie. I kept givin' him da same complaint ova and ova again e'rytime he brought it up, but he neva gave up. By da middle of da week, dat's when I started ta feel a sudden change in myself. My attitude changed just a lil' bit, I started fightin' for e'rythang dat's right in life, and I even started ta gain my confidence back. It's a trait dat's been in da Vellington family name for many years. I rememba only dat part 'bout my family's history, thanks ta my Mama. By dat Saturday, I'm a brand new man. I ain't scared of nobody, ain't scared ta share my struggles, and now dat I met'cha, Chloe-baby…" DéMarckus paused as he started to reach his right over to his otaku girlfriend and gently stroke her cheek with compassion. She never lost her smile. "…my soul is guaranteed ta be at peace for da rest of my life. Yo' da angel witout wings I've been searchin' fo' and here's hopin' ya neva fly away from me." Just a millisecond after that last word, the proud Vellington leaned towards her for a passionate kiss that was short and sweet, but still full of that Lucky Chloe sweetness he adored so much. After the thirty second kiss, Chloe snuggled under her lover's chin and the covers simultaneously as she laid on his right pectoral as an additional pillow. She even gave it a small kiss to add more love to the moment. "Thank ya fo' bein' my shinin' light, Chloe. I love you."

"I love you more, DéMarckus Vellington. Nya…"

The two drifted off to sleep afterwards, knowing now that they were officially a couple that was nearly identical to the life of Daxxean and Stephanie Vellington, it was due to be a tradition that will never cease…

…no matter what any naysayers think.

To be continued…


	8. Curiosity Wets the Cat

Chapter 8: Curiosity Wets the Cat

 _She's mine now and it feels good._

That was the quote of the day as DéMarckus just felt the sun's rays peek through his eyelids and he slowly opened them to see that Lucky Chloe had remained snuggled underneath his chin for the entire night, even after the 'football game' they played last night. As he looked all over his now messy room with his clothes and Chloe's clothes all over the place, he just pulled off a regal smile of comicality without shaking his head. He just couldn't believe that everything he's been through in the past following his parents' death... was now nothing more than a smorgasbord of bad dreams he wanted to forget forever. Everything he shared with her was 100 percent true and he never let the name Montego Jones leave his mind. Something about that particular man haunted both of them before and he was determined to see if he's still causing trouble for many innocent people back in Sacramento. For now, however, it was his time to finally let his precious otaku girlfriend be curious about every little thing he does in his morning routine. He remembered how turned on she was during their first date at the laundromat while running errands for Garrie. All he was doing was putting the wet clothes in a dryer and she had to run to the bathroom to release her pleasure all over the floor. That thought in his mind made him verbally whisper a temporary test that was due to be a fun, entertaining, and sexy experience:

"Since e'ry lil' thang I do gets dat cat purrin', let's see it happen on my day off fo' da first time. It's gon' be some classic shit."

Ten minutes of silence later, Garrie made three soft knocks at the Vellington's door before he slowly entered on his own. He was dressed in a black casual suit with white sneakers. DéMarckus immediately looked up from the still sleeping Lucky Chloe with a handsome smile that brightened his shorter friend's day already. In fact, he returned the smile and then, nearly gagged at the sensual aroma from last night, making the package carrier chuckle softly, so as not to wake up his precious otaku princess.

"Whoa!" Garrie started with humor as he playfully covered his nose. "Did… uh… did you guys play the Super Bowl or an exhibition game?"

"Heh, I guess ya can say we played da Super Bowl, yo." DéMarckus replied as he leaned back in a relaxed state. "Bein' on top of Lucky Chlo felt too bum ta me. I ain't feel used like befo'."

"Whew! That's good to hear. Ya know, despite all that noise you were makin', I still managed to sleep somehow. It was like music to my ears for a moment."

"Awesome! I was hopin' it won't botherin' yo' ass. Dis girl's got da stamina of a cheetah, tho'."

"Pfft! Really?"

"Yeah. She's quick on her feet, but she slows down just as fast. Dat's some badass shit right dere, man…" The Vellington paused as he gently gave her a tender kiss on her forehead, which caused her to unconsciously stir, but she still remained asleep. "…heh, and I'm proud of 'er for it."

"Awwww, that's so sweet. Well, since I've got but fifteen minutes left until I have to leave to go to my job interview, I've got enough time to tell ya something important Alisa told me about the murder investigation last night." The latter statement made DéMarckus slightly perk up with anticipation and a regal determined glare in his hazel green eyes. "The police confiscated the truck and did a really good DNA scan of the interior. It turns out that it's been narrowed down to two possible suspects, which… doesn't make any sense… for some reason… in my opinion, anyway. We know who the real suspect is and he's the one that left California in hiding. They still don't know who he is or where he went, but they're doing everything in their power to find him eventually."

"Yes! Finally! And Alisa told me ta wait until 10 'o clock ta tell me dis shit."

"Yeah, well… sometimes something happens sooner than scheduled and it turns out to be an advantage in the end."

"Huh! Ya sound like my high school coach."

"I know, right? Anyway, you're off today, right?"

"Yeah. How 'bout dat, yo? I get ta spend a whole day wit Lucky Chloe fo' da first time. Even though it's just here in the apartment…"

"Uh… no it won't."

"Huh?"

"There was a reason why I ordered Chinese last night. Those groceries you made before… I tricked ya into it. I wrote my name on everything you bought and now, they're mine. Looks like you'll have to make your own groceries, buddy. Bye!" Garrie zoomed out of the room and the apartment in a heartbeat after that last word and this left DéMarckus steaming mad on the inside, but cool, calm, and collected on the outside. He just sat there with an ice cold glare in his eyes towards the doorway. The stare was enough to strike horror into anyone who saw them.

"Why dat moddafucka… Man, he lucky he's still my brotha from anotha motha. I love 'im, no matta what." After that last word, DéMarckus looked down at Lucky Chloe to see that she had finally started to slowly open her bright aqua blue eyes and they were just glowing like gemstones towards the Vellington, looking too adorable. "Mornin', baby girl." He paused to give her a sweet kiss on her forehead once more, making her smile instantly. "Ya slept like da angel you are… and as always, ya look cute doin' it."

"Aww, thankies." Lucky Chloe replied tiredly before she released a yawn. Her hot breath was right up against his chest as she did so, but it didn't bother him at all. "Phew! Last night was amazing, baby. How did it feel being on top without being used? Nya?"

"It felt badass. Da whole game was pretty much one-sided right dere. I've had plenty of dose games back in da day. Dat's how good my defensive skills were."

"Niiiice! I can't wait to see ya actually play some real football someday. You remember how I feel about the sport, baby." A slender hand traveled up and down his hard pecs and abs as she said this. DéMarckus never let down his million dollar smile as he returned the massage with a sneaky one upon her succulent booty under the covers. She never shivered at it.

"Yeah, I rememba. I know dat e'rythang I do makes ya purr. Kinda does da same shit towards me in reverse. So, how 'bout we make dat da theme taday, Chloe-baby? I'm off work taday, so we get ta spend dis whole day tagetha."

"YAY!" Lucky Chloe playfully tackled her Vellington boyfriend in a loving embrace. He couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness and return the hug, even as he felt her hard tits against him. "We're gonna have so much fun together! I just know it!"

"Yeah, baby. Me, too." A full thirty seconds went by before they slightly pulled apart, having them look deeply into each other's eyes. "So, ya don't mind doin' some cho's, too, right?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Doing the laundry with ya was great… especially when I… ya know… nya…"

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I get it. Dat was some sexy-ass shit. Dis time, let's play a lil' game, a'ight? I'm callin' it 'Curiosity _Wets_ da Cat'."

"Ohhhh, it sounds sexy already. Nya! How do ya play?"

"Since practically e'rythang I do gets ya turned on, let's see if ya can actually hold it in befo' dat cat can't take it and ya gotta play wit it until it squirts. It's a game of survival, Lucky Chlo. Can ya handle it?"

"Sounds easy to me. Those rules apply to you, too, right?"

"Yep! Survival of da horniest. And don't try ta hide it. I wanna see ya."

"Of course, ya do. Same here towards you, DéMarckus-baby. I just love it when you growl… like a dog."

"Yeah, I kinda do, don't I?" They paused to share a small, tender lip-locking kiss that lasted for a slow twenty seconds before they continued. "Dat neva came up in my mind. Mm! Looks like we got ourselves a role-play in da works now. We gotta plan dat carefully, tho'. We gon' be makin' mo' noise dan a dog show barkin' up one hell of a storm ova one lil' kitten."

"And that's exactly how I like it. Nya!" Immediately after that adorable meow from the otaku, a rumbling stomach was heard and DéMarckus gently placed his free hand on it. "Oop! Sounds like somebody's hungry. I know not everything in the kitchen is Garrie's. I'll cook ya the perfect breakfast fit for a pro dancing champ like me. Nya!" After that was said, Chloe finally got herself out of the covers and, with her bare back facing the Vellington, she made an elegant stretch that instantly hypnotized him. Then, when she stood up to find some pajamas to put on, DéMarckus just couldn't look away from her naked body… not until she was dressed. During that time, he took in that second statement and asked her about it. By the time she found a pair of hot pink low-rise panties in her personal drawer, she turned towards him with a sensual smirk over her right shoulder as she replied: "I was awake the whole time you and Garrie were talking. I was just pretending to be asleep, so you wouldn't know."

"…dayum. Ya sneaky cat. So, dat whole conversation we shared befo' he left… ya heard all dat shit?"

"Yep! Every last word. I've gotta tell ya…" Chloe paused as she slipped on her panties and went for a bra. "…that investigation is air tight, like my pussy. Nya!"

"Heh! Yeah. Da suspect's gotten real smart now. Da fucka knows who he messed wit. Da coward…" DéMarckus paused as he pulled back the covers and sat up, but never stood up as he sat there with his hands blocking his manhood, watching Lucky Chloe get dressed. She now had on a matching bra and kneeled down for a pajama set to wear in the fourth drawer. "Like I said, tho'… I'm-a speak ta him and look 'im in da eye… but I ain't gon' touch. I'm-a let da po-po take care of 'im."

"Ya better not break that promise, too. So far, all your promises have been true to the core. Don't disappoint me now. Nya!"

"I gotcha, baby girl." He paused as he found his boxers by his feet and he stood up to slip them on before approaching his otaku lover, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading for his own drawer. "A promise made is a promise kept, a'ight?"

"Thanks, DéMarckus." She finally found a silky pink pajama set with a long sleeved shirt and basketball shorts with a fake black cat tail attached to the back. As soon as she fully dressed in it, she looked over at DéMarckus picking out just a pair of baggy black, purple, and white plaid pajama pants with purple socks. As she was watching, the game of Curiosity Wets the Cat had officially begun and her deep-throated purrs were inaudible towards the man as she kept a horny smirk on her face. So far, she was drier than a brand new towel down there. The game was going well already. By the time he was dressed, DéMarckus looked over at her and her horny smile never disappeared, but he still didn't hear that purr.

"Dere ya go, baby. Da game's already started. Don't hide nothin' taday, a'ight? Ya wet yet?"

"Tee-hee! Nice rhyme, but no. Besides…" Now, her stomach rumbled with hunger and held her stomach at that sound. "…I can't really focus on an empty stomach. I'm gonna make sure this breakfast is delicious and filling at the same time, okay?"

"I ain't even know yo' cute otaku ass could cook." They were heading downstairs and towards the kitchen hand-in-hand as they continued the conversation. "Ya betta whip up somethin' I want seconds of."

"Oh, trust me. Nya! When you're done with your first serving, you'll be too full for seconds." Hearing that statement made DéMarckus raise an eyebrow in astonishment, already craving the best from his otaku chef for the first time.

Meanwhile, at the Tekken Mansion…

"Good job, Alisa." Gon cheered as he was just bringing all of the ladies their breakfast that was provided by Christie, who was the last one to receive her plate in the living room. All of the men were in the kitchen this time. "Just got word from Garrie. DéMarckus was satisfied of the news he shared and he's got higher hopes. We prayed for a smile from the dude and we got it."

"It was an honor to do so." Alisa agreed as she just hovered in a good distance in a sitting position among the meeting circle. "But, still… something is constantly making me wonder in question: Why would a bioscan result in two suspects instead of the one we know that has fled California in fear?"

"Aren't we all wondering that same thing?" Christie sarcastically asked as she started eating the same hearty meal as the others, which was simply a short stack of pancakes.

"I've heard of investigations like this before." Lili came in. "The two possible suspects obviously don't know one another, but one of them is trying to sabotage the other, so he could live a free man forever."

"Ehhh-heh-heh… that's impossible." Gon taunted.

"It's true." Alisa agreed. "With today's modern bioscan technology, the chances of the true culprit living free for more than ten years is approximately 900,000 to 1. He won't live free forever."

"Damn." Kunimitsu muttered. "He's got just as slim of a chance as winning the lottery."

"Yes, which is exactly why DéMarckus needs all of this support." Julia came in. "The suspect may know him and knows he killed his parents and he can run and hide all he wants… but he's absolutely sure that he'll be found… alive and ready to serve his sentence."

"Ya better believe it!" Gon cheered as he sipped his orange juice. "I know DéMarckus very well now. We're practically brothers. Knowing him, despite all that muscle, he wouldn't harm someone who killed his parents." Hearing that statement made all, but Kunimitsu, look at him with widened eyes of absolute shock. "What?! It's the truth! He said so to me back when I was helping him and Garrie move in a year ago."

"Why not?!" All of the ladies asked, including Angel in her sultry echoing voice. Kunimitsu chuckled at their reaction with closed red eyes before she opened them again and talked down towards everyone by standing up with her plate in hand and saying with pride:

"Because he's a man of his word. Despite losing the very last of his family, he's as forgiving as every one of us. He knows that killing his parents' murderer isn't going to bring them back and, instead of putting himself at risk, he's willing to just look at him dead in the eye… and shoot down the suspect's already heavy heart with powerful words. To me, that's the strongest weapon in the world. Let's see a nuke bomb try that." A stunned silence echoed all over the mansion, including from the men in the kitchen. The kunoichi looked around and was satisfied at the silent applause she was receiving before she concluded. "And it's also for the sake of Lucky Chloe. Just three days after meeting her and his life changes instantly… and I know the prime source of hers that triggered it: Her eyes."

"Huh!" Gon exclaimed in realization. "And I thought her body lured him over. I can understand it, though. Chloe's eyes do have that shiny aqua blue shade goin' on. They're the special kind of blue eyes that glow in even the faintest light."

"Exactly. That's all DéMarckus needs to do every day… and it's impossible to skip a day. I'd like to call them 'Lucky Blue Eyes'."

"Heh! Sounds like a perfect nickname for her. A nickname within a nickname… I like it."

"Me, too!" All of the others agreed, making the yellow dinosaur and Kunimitsu nod once simultaneously with smiles.

Back at DéMarckus' apartment…

The man was sitting at the kitchen island in a relaxed position as he was watching Lucky Chloe cook breakfast like a professional. She was frying up the perfect blend of egg whites, mozzarella cheese, grilled onions, and turkey bacon bits all blended into one… and it sent a delicious aroma all over the apartment. Even with her back turned towards him as she was focused on her cooking, DéMarckus never lost focus of her beauty. The same thing that happened to her at the laundromat on their first date was happening to him now. The otaku was doing something as simple as cooking over a hot stove and yet, he was getting harder than cement. He still kept his composure throughout the whole thing. He jumped slightly after about five minutes of cooking when he saw Chloe turn towards him with her signature adorable smirk and she giggled at his smooth smile before turning her focus back on her cooking… all in a matter of ten seconds.

"Heh… so far, you da most adorable chef I've ever seen." DéMarckus commented with humor, making her giggle her cutest again. "Damn, it smells pretty good up in dis bitch, Chloe-baby. I've neva actually had egg whites befo'."

"Really?!" Lucky Chloe asked without turning her back. "I thought that would be a famous entree over in America."

"It is, but I always like my eggs golden yellow, like yo' hair."

"Awww. Well, once you try this, it'll change your mind completely. While we're alone again, how about you tell me more about your football life? Were there any… jealous players on your team?"

"A couple of playas, yeah. I ain't gon' name 'em, though. Dey ain't important. All dat mattas is dat dere glad it's all ova."

"Were they your teammates?"

"Yeah… and da sad part 'bout dat shit is dat I was completely oblivious to dere jealousy until afta our first football game durin' our freshman year of high school. I swear: If I knew 'bout it befo' den, I could've been told 'em ta deal wit it… 'cause I won't gon' go nowhere until we graduated."

"HA! They got owned, baby! Nya!"

"What 'bout you, freestyle champ? Ya had any rivals dat were green with envy?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" She looked over that same left shoulder to see her Vellington boyfriend's reaction and she saw a proud smile on his bearded face.

"Yeah, I believe ya, baby girl. Yo' boy's just wonderin' why."

"Well…" Lucky Chloe turned her focus back on her cooking as she just prepared one plate for herself and started cooking the next batch for DéMarckus. "…at first, I was prepared for the worst from anybody that might get jealous of me after my first three dance competitions. After that third win, word started to spread like wildfire about my easy wins. I even broke a world record at my fourth… and this was _after_ my accident I told you about before."

"Huh! Afta ya broke yaself, ya broke a record, eh, Chloe-baby?" DéMarckus finally got up from his seat and approached his precious otaku, gently placing his hands upon her love handles. She never reacted to the touch physically, but she did pull off a bigger smile of appreciation as she kept her focus on her cooking.

"Yeah. You know that hand spin move that I do?" DéMarckus nodded as he laid his head down upon her right shoulder in a playful manner and she giggled at the touch of his chin. "Well, I kinda blended that in with my sick Lucky Back Spin and I went on and on and on for… get this… THIRTY revolutions… before I ended it with a killer handstand. Everybody… including my challengers… went… in… sane! Nya!"

"Holy shit, baby! I wish I could've seen dat. I would've gone nuts wit' 'em."

"Tee-hee! I know, right? I wanted to go crazy myself, but I kept my cool the whole time. Everybody knew that stunt couldn't be done by nobody else but me. Of course, everyone there knew about my terrible accident that happened a year before and I kept a newspaper snippet of my comeback. It's in my top drawer. I'll show it to ya later."

"Nice! Can ya just… give me da title?" He paused for a quick kiss on Chloe's neck after that third word in that latter statement. She smirked at that kiss, but was expecting something more… but it never came as she was still in her lover's diesel arms.

"Yeah, DéMarckus-baby. Nya…" She paused as well as she finally finished his serving and placed it on a second porcelain plate before turning towards him, still waiting for that certain something as she spoke. "The headline is 'Broken Chloe revives Lucky Chloe'. The title itself was enough for that newspaper to sell out within a week!"

"Damn! Dat's badass right dere, Chloe-baby." The Vellington gave her one more kiss on the forehead this time before he grabbed his steamy plate and headed over to the kitchen island casually. This made her raise an eyebrow with astonishment as she grabbed her plate and took her seat next to him on his left. He saw that adorable smile and chuckled. "Heh, what? Thought I was gonna grind on dat cute ass?"

"Yeah. Ya knew that would make ya lose 'Curiosity Wets the Cat', did ya? Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied.

"Heh, yeah. I ain't wanna lose just yet. Dis game's just gettin' started!" After that was said, DéMarckus took in his first forkful of Lucky Chloe's egg whites and he nearly fell out of his chair with extreme bliss as his taste buds went insane. The otaku saw this as she casually ate her serving with her sensual smirk still in check. "Ohhhhh, godDAYUM! Dese are egg whites?!"

"Tee-hee! Yep! I'm glad you like 'em. Nya! They don't taste any different from the golden yellow eggs, right?"

"…hell naw, baby girl! Dese eggs are da shit! Mmm! Hol' up…" The Vellington paused as he took in another forkful. "…mm-mm-mm-mm! Fuck! I want some mo' afta dis."

"Awww, I wish I could make ya some more, DéMarckey. Nya! That was the last of the eggs."

"Damn! I guess Garrie was right. We do need ta make a trip ta da sto' lata. Dis time, we gettin' what you want along da way."

"YAY! I've got an easy list, then. I promise you! We're gonna have so much fun shopping. That's one of my best hobbies."

"I can tell. Hope ya don't mind me askin', den: Is dere somethin' dat ya _can't_ do?"

"I can't ride a boat."

"…mm! Ya get seasick easily, huh?"

"I can't stand it! Nya! There was only one competition I had to take on a cruise ship and, before the show even started, I was leaned over the rail at the bow of the ship for the whole… entire… trip. For that reason, that competition never even happened. There were no winners or losers."

"Awww, damn. I'm glad you a'ight afta dat shit."

"Thankies, DéMarckus. How about you? Is there anything _you_ can't do?"

"I'm-a keep it one-hundred wit'cha and Garrie doesn't even know dis, so don't tell 'im, a'ight?" A few nods from Lucky Chloe. "I can't ride a bike ta save my life." The otaku didn't show a single sign of judgement. Instead, she just felt his shame just by looking into his hazel green eyes. "Since I've been runnin' and joggin' for my work-outs along wit da usual pull-ups and push-ups, ridin' a bike hasn't really been an option fo' yo' boy. I ain't need one."

"And there's nothing wrong with that, baby. Nya. In fact, when this whole crime investigation is over and we've solved the case, I'll teach ya the basics. My treat."

"Fo'… fo' real? You gon' teach me how ta ride a bike?"

"It's the least I can do for ya. Of course, I know you want more than just a bike lesson. Nya!" Chloe winked at that meow and that made DéMarckus chuckle at her never-ending cuteness.

"Yeah, ya already know, Chloe-baby. I want dat Lucky Chloe Special with extra suga. Ya feel me?"

"And a pair of cherries on top?"

"So, I can taste those tits, yeah."

"You got it! Nya!" Their breakfast was done at that last word and they moved on to their orange juice glasses. "For now, let's focus on today. How's our little game going?"

"So far, so good. Ya getting' wet?"

"Nope! You gettin' hard?"

"Naw… even though I am starin' hard at dem titties right now."

"Really? Well, lemme give ya a better view." Lucky Chloe paused as she did so by unbuttoning her top completely, showing her hot pink bra and purposely making a sexy stretch with her bright blue eyes peering deep into his horny soul. That dark, sensual look on her face made the man aimlessly sip his juice and keep his own dark glare in check. Still, despite all this, DéMarckus still wasn't hard or throbbing at all. After the minute long stretch, Chloe was at ease, but still kept her top opened. "Are ya hard now?"

"Hell naw, baby girl. It's my turn now." At that last word, the man stood up from his seat while he grabbed his plate with a free hand and headed for the sink to clean it all up. He took his sweet time handwashing his dishes, making sure every inch of his impressive muscles were glowing towards his otaku lover… and they were in her vision as she watched him with a deep purring sound that was, once again, inaudible towards the Vellington. Chloe fought the urge to send one of her slender hands down to her clothed pussy, but when she failed and felt that she wasn't wet, she shook herself out of her reverie and casually made her way to the sink to just leave them for her boyfriend to finish before she headed back upstairs to his bedroom in a huff. DéMarckus saw that whole thing and he immediately assumed that he won already by a victorious smile when she was out of sight. "Mm! Looks like I won dis game. I'm-a gonna have ta see her, just ta make sho'. I saw where her hand was befo' she just plopped dese dishes in here."

As for Lucky Chloe in her boyfriend's bedroom…

"I heard that." The otaku muttered as she was cleaning up his room by picking up his and her clothes. "He thinks that he won this sexy game, but that's where he's dead wrong. I'm not wet at all! Nya! Even though I kinda felt my kitty purr down there. Looks like I'll have to tease him a little more. This game will be over before we have to shop for groceries. I've got the perfect idea." She commenced her brilliant plan shortly after tossing the dirty clothes in the proper baskets before she headed for her nightstand, pulled opened the drawer, and pulled out her cell phone. She then made her way towards her personal drawer once more just in time to see DéMarckus come through the door and she acted like she accidently dropped her cell phone and it bounced underneath the drawers, just as she planned it. "Oops!"

"Uh, oh." DéMarckus added as he approached her and kneeled down to take a closer look at what just happened. Lucky Chloe smiled at that sight for she expected this to happen. "Looks like ya dropped yo' cell phone unda here. Ya want me ta get it fo' ya, baby?"

"Thanks, but I've got it. I am a big girl, ya know. Nya!" Chloe replied as the Vellington stood back up at the exact same time she kneeled down. "It's gonna be a minute, though."

"Take yo' time, den. I'm-a go take my shower." At that last word, DéMarckus made his way over to his closet and struggled just a little bit when he tried to reach for a pair of jeans without touching that little black box. When he successfully did so, he sighed with relief as he went on to grab a clean white tank top to go with his baggy baby blue jeans. After he laid them both down on the bed, he made his way towards the bathroom, but stopped along the way when he looked down to check on Lucky Chloe. She was reaching as far as she could under her dresser in order to retrieve her smartphone, but she was purposely twerking that booty he loved so much, which also made that fake cat tail attached to her pajama bottoms dance with it, making the whole entire casual rummage for the cell phone look like an erotic dance. She even looked back towards him with an adorable, horny smirk on her face. That made the whole scene so super sexy cute towards the man as he stood there and watched her for the next three of the slowest minutes of their lives.

After the fourth minute, Chloe finally reached her smartphone and took her oh-so-sweet time crawling backwards until her butt purposely touched DéMarckus right on his crotch. He never let down his regal smile as he felt this. In fact, he showed his satisfaction by standing back and giving her a swift open-palmed smack on that ass, making her meow in pleasure as she shivered.

"Such a badass kitty." The Vellington quoted in his deepest tone since meeting the adorable teenage otaku. "Dat was a sexy-ass try, but I'm still ain't hard enough to hamma yo' cute ass." At that last word, he made his way to his bathroom to finally get to his morning shower. By the time he closed the door, Lucky Chloe stood up with her smartphone in one hand while she snapped her fingers with the other in defeat.

"Shit!" She cursed to herself. "Almost had it! This game's gonna take a while, but it's still fun, though. Nya!"

"Yo, Chlo!" DéMarckus called out unexpectedly through the closed door, making her jump with surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna chill in here wit me, so you can get to yo' showa right afta me?"

"…Can we just take a shower together?"

"…yeah, dat'll work! Let's see if we can end da game here!"

"YES! Hang on! I'll be right there, DéMarckus-baby! Nya!" After that was said, the otaku wasted no time getting her a clean ensemble of a hot pink tank top, purple spandex shorts, black socks, and her famous pink training shoes before making a break for the bathroom, immediately calming herself down by the time she closed the door shut. She then took her time getting in the nude before she opened the curtains and saw her Vellington lover's naked body soaked in steaming hot water for the first time. Upon that sight, she finally drooled from her mouth with sensual greed as the man appeared tasty to her while she scanned him up and down for the next thirty seconds. DéMarckus didn't show any sign of nervousness at all as he too admired her beautiful body of a goddess. "MMMMMmmmmm, nyaaaaa… lookin' delicious… like chocolate."

"Heh, heh… same could be said 'bout you, Vanilla Chloe." DéMarckus remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Ya comin' in, baby?"

"…oh! Yeah! Hang on. I've gotta get loose." She did so by letting her long, blonde hair flow freely out of her famous ponytails before she carefully stepped in the shower in front of DéMarckus with her own washcloth and a bottle of bubble gum scented shampoo that she set to the bottom right hand corner at the front of the shower. Her Vellington lover saw this and kept his eyebrow in astonishment mode. "Gotta wash my hair a little later, too."

"Dat's how it stays so golden. Can I wash it, baby girl?" Hearing that question made her turn towards him at breakneck speed without actually breaking her neck with her horny smile. "Ya know I want to."

"Have you even washed a woman's hair before? Nya?!"

"Hey! Somebody had ta put in my Mama's perm e'ry six weeks… and my Dad ain't do it and she sho' as hell won't gonna pay 40 bucks fo' it at a goddamn salon."

"…ooooh, okay. I see you, DéMarckus. Well, if you're gonna wash my hair…" She paused as she turned completely around to stroke his drenched facial hair. "…then you've gotta let me trim all this when we get out. I won't nip ya. I promise."

"I trust ya, Lucky Chlo. First thang's first: We gon' wash each otha. Ya ready?"

"Uh, huh…" Chloe kept her 'lucky blue eyes' on his hazel greens as she was aimlessly getting her boyfriend's washcloth as covered in as much pure white soap suds as possible before she slowly started washing him at his neck and shoulders. While she did so, the man just couldn't move a single muscle as he just admired her adorability. He didn't feel at all ashamed of having a woman wash him, especially if it's Lucky Chloe. At this point, the game of Curiosity Wets the Cat was put on hold for the moment. The feeling of her slender hands washing all over him was finally making him harder than a brick. "…mmm-hmm. Nya! I'm making sure you're lookin' and feelin' fresh for the grocery store. Washing your… _magic stick_ … is gonna be hard without making you growl. Ya… wanna pause the game?"

"Might as well. You're doin' a pretty damn good job already, baby. Do me a favor, tho…"

"What is it?"

"Focus on yo' hands, a'ight? You just look so damn cute when you're concentratin'."

"Sure, DéMarckey-baby. Anything for you. Nya…" Chloe did so as she was shifted her eyes to fully focus on washing off her sexy, strong Vellington boyfriend. She mentally went insane as she now had an up close and personal view of his succulent muscles. She never let the fact that he has no physical bruises all over him leave her mind, however. It was just amazing to see for the otaku as she took her sweet time washing all over his upper body. With that in mind, she started the conversation about it in an adorable semi-whisper: "…no scars…"

"You a'ight, Chloe-baby?" DéMarckus asked this with such concern, it made her emit a barely audible moan. Fortunately, he didn't hear it before she continued.

"Yeah. I just… can't believe I'm not touching any bruises on ya. You've had to get injured during your football days at some point, right?"

"…well, now dat I thought 'bout it… and I ain't gon' lie: da worst injury I got was a twisted ankle. I sat out fo' five games because of da shit."

"I knew it. I guess you're just tough as nails all over these delicious abs." She paused as she allowed the steaming hot shower water to rinse away the soap bubbles before she just felt all over his smooth muscles. "Ooooh, nya… I'm so ready to wash ya down there now."

"What keepin' ya, Lucky Chlo?" That question was all she needed to hear before she dropped her to knees in front of him and, without any kind of hesitation, she immediately started cleansing his dick and his balls with delicate precision. Her touch felt heavenly to him, but he never shivered… at least, not until she started taking careful scrubs at the exact spot between his cock and his nuts. That's when he growled in ecstasy, which is something the teenage otaku wanted to hear from him for the longest time.

"Mmmm! There it is." Chloe commented as she looked up at him while she was still washing all over his crotch and some of his thighs. "Now, I know that feels sooooo awesome to ya. You just can't handle the Lucky Chloe Touch."

"…grrrrrr, shhhhhit, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus found the strength to look down at her and seeing her bright blue eyes look up at him made him growl even louder, especially since she was naked.

"Speechless… I love it. You wanna fuck this cat right now, don'tcha? Nya!"

"…n… naw, baby. Not yet. We've got a whole… daaaamn… day, Chloe. Fuck!"

"Mm, yeah. You're right. Besides, I have a feeling that, after this, one of us is gonna get horny again while we're out there doing something as simple as shopping. I'm just… hoping we don't go overboard with it. Nya…" The otaku finally finished washing his delicates after that cute meow and got back on her feet right on time to see that DéMarckus had already gotten her washcloth ready with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know. And dere ain't nothin' wrong wit dat. Now, it's my turn. I'm-a make sho' yo' cute otaku ass has the softest baby skin I've ever felt in my life."

"Tee-hee! Wash me carefully, then. I'm very sensitive in some spots… the… _obvious_ ones, that is." At that last word, Lucky Chloe stood perfect still before the man, ready to be bathed in his hands of a passion god.

Meanwhile, at a pet superstore just ten miles away from the apartment…

Garrie had just walked in the glass double doors and nearly fainted with astonishment at the numerous aisles of many domestic and exotic pets to choose from. It was so organized, he couldn't stand it. As he ventured through the place, an albino man in at an age of 27 with blonde hair in a mullet hairstyle and pitch black eyes approached him from behind. Due to his short height that was the same as Garrie's, they were practically identical by the time he turned around towards him and gave him a handshake.

"Garrie Donovan Knotts…" The man started in a casual male tone of a man in his high twenties. "…long time no see, my friend."

"Carl Zavion Baxter…" Garrie greeted right back as the twenty second handshake ended. "…it has been a while, hasn't it? Being the shortest guys in our high school class didn't harm us at all, eh?"

"Nope, not for a moment. You got here on time, man. You're already hired."

"YES! I knew it would be an easy process!"

"You know I treat ya like a brother, dude. We don't open until after an hour from now. Wanna help me get all the animals ready for adoption?"

"Yeah, sure. I've gotta give ya an update on DéMarckus. I know you haven't seen him in a looooong time." The two made their way towards the domestic animal section first and they each took a Beagle puppy of their own and started brushing them with soft toothed brushes.

"How is the big guy? Is he hangin' in there since his parents died?"

"He's doing fantastic! Much better than ever before. I remember I broke a sweat trying to get him to believe that he can still live his life without them. His depression was stronger than my preaching for a while, but then, he finally got the message and accepted it in a carefree state. He's living his life without mourning their death too often. I told him it was okay to do that, just not excessively or for long periods of time in a single day. I told him it wasn't healthy for a man at his physical peek."

"That's the way to do it, Gare. How about his luck with the ladies? How's that been going?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… 'luck'."

"What's that for?"

"…well, about a year or so later after I cleansed his soul of negativity, he resumed his job as a package carrier and, while on the job one day, he makes a delivery to the Tekken Mansion not too far from here and meets Lucky Chloe. They fell in love instantly."

"Ha! Ohhh, no wonder you laughed when I mentioned the word 'luck'. That's in her name, eh?"

"Yep… and he loves it. In fact, everything about her he loves so much. Her otaku lifestyle, the fact that she's a freestyle dance champion, her favorite color pink… everything. And what's interesting about her is that she too has struggled to find love with men of her own skin color. I've heard rumors that she's been treated like garbage numerous times from all those men she tried dating before and one of them really dropped the bomb on her when he called her 'otaku trash'. It was so painful to her heart that she skipped dinner that night and endured her hunger pains all night as symbol of her suffering. It was horrible to hear for both me and DéMarckus."

"And now to me, too. Poor Chloe. She and DéMarckus were meant to be."

"That's what I say, man. I'm proud of him for it. Now that Chloe officially lives with us, she got a lot to serve him on a hot pink platter."

"Uh, oh… is she as freaky in bed as I imagined?"

"Yeah, from what I've heard last night. DéMarckus even commented on how she's got the stamina of a cheetah. You know how that is."

"Yikes… she's a heavyweight sex machine. I sure do hope he loves her for more than that."

"Oh, he does, Carl. He does… and he swore a mental oath on the Vellington name on it. Lucky Chloe has the same feelings for him as well. I'll bet DéMarckus has that gentle touch that was passed over to him from his beloved Mom. It's been a while since I've seen him so passionate towards a woman. Now that I've seen him, I'll have to say that his life's been completely turned around. He's not letting the mysterious murderer's dark shadow take over him like a curse anymore. Speaking of, he's on the run at the moment."

"I was just about to ask ya, too." The two were now feeding some fish at the aquarium section of the store as Carl said the last four words in that statement. "Do they know who he is?"

"Not yet, but for some odd reason, the truck's interior lead the police to two suspects instead of one. It just… doesn't add up to me somehow. Maybe the real culprit is trying to get the other guy ruined enough to get himself arrested."

"It's called questioning, my friend. They'll ask the second possible suspect any questions regarding the murder and, if everything he says is proven true and he's NOT the man they're looking for, they'll let him go for sure and possible help out DéMarckus any way he can."

"Exactly! And to top it all off, even Lucky Chloe doesn't mind helping him with the investigation along with the other Tekken contenders. Alisa's the only one officially communicating with the Sacramento Police Department."

"Alrighty! That's what I'm talkin' about. So, with all that being said, I guess there's just one more question to ask ya and I hope you don't mind me asking: What's Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus doing now?"

"That's… something I _don't_ wanna talk about right now. They're probably at it again."

"…uh, oh. Niiiiice. Ya know what? I've been away from you and DéMarckus for too long. How about I join in the support circle with everyone else?"

"Sure! It'll make DéMarckus the happiest man alive right now. Since he's got no blood relative to call family, he's got us as his family. The more the merrier."

"Thanks, bro. Once he sees me again, he'll thank me. Besides, there's a question I've always wanted to ask Lucky Chloe…"

"What?"

"…has she had any successful dates before meeting DéMarckus, since we mentioned all her terrible ones?"

"Huh! I'm sure DéMarckus already knows the answer to that one, but let's ask her anyway after work and see what happens. In the meantime, we've got animals to take care of." With that final word being said by Garrie, he and Carl just had thirty minutes left until opening the pet store and they didn't waste a moment tending to the exotic animals carefully with smiles on their faces.

Back at DéMarckus' bathroom…

"Ooooooh, nyaaaaahhh…" Lucky Chloe purred as she had her back turned towards her Vellington boyfriend as he was currently washing her precious breasts, giving extra attention to her tits every fifteen seconds. She somehow resisted the urge to grind her booty up against his erection and just held his hands upon her chest to make sure he doesn't stop until she says so. "…you… you don't miss a beat, baby. Somebody knows how to wash more than just a woman's hair."

"Ya betta believe it, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus replied as he was giving a perfectly circular massage in opposite directions on each breast with utmost precision. The rest of her body was already washed and soaked in pure white foam, making her look like a sexy snow princess. He took this time to admire her heavenly beauty and was just breathless with anxiety, but as usual, he kept it to himself as he continued to wash her succulent titties. "Even tho' I'm still waitin' ta do dat shit. I've gotta admit it. Washin' dat puh was challengin'. Ya kept shakin', baby girl."

"I warned ya before. It's no problem when I wash it, though. Nyaaaahhh, yeah… that feels good." She had her head leaned back on DéMarckus' left shoulder with her eyes closed in pure bliss at those last three words. Seeing this made him smile from ear-to-ear as he never slowed down his pace and never looked away from his handiwork. "You… you haven't done this to your previous dates, have you?"

"Dey ain't neva done nothin' ta deserve it, naw. Like I said befo', dey used my ass fo' my money. Dey ain't neva loved fo' real, like yo' cute otaku ass does."

"Well…" She paused as she found the strength to turn towards him with a regal smile on her adorable baby face, making her aqua blue eyes glow with innocence. "…I feel honored."

"I'm glad ya do, Lucky Chlo. But, ya know what I've gotta ask ya now…" He paused shifted his hazel green eyes over towards her with a handsome smirk that made her purr once more. "…did any of yo' previous dates treat ya like da cute-ass otaku princess you were born inta?"

"Nope! Since they wanted to treat me like trash, that's exactly what they did to me… except one."

"Ooooooh! Dis is new! Talk ta me, baby. Take yo' time."

"I met him while I was in the hospital after my pelvis injury. His name is Xavier Daniel Carson… and he was a member of the audience when he saw me take that fall."

"Mm! Fo' real? He took da time ta come see yo' cute ass in da hospital?!"

"Yep! In fact…" Chloe paused as she finally released DéMarckus' massive hands and he took the hint instantly by releasing her breasts before she turned towards him, wrapping her slender, soapy arms around his drenched neck while looking into his eyes, allowing the steaming hot water to wash off all the dirt, grime, and suds from her slim body. "…he's like your twin when it comes to how he treated me."

"Did he have my skin?"

"Yep! But get this: He's one of those rare black men with cobalt blue eyes."

"Ooooh, okay. So, what's up wit him?"

"After I met him in the hospital that day, it was like love at first sight for us. He felt terrible about me when I got in the accident and he feared for my life. So, he vowed to stay with me until I felt better. About two weeks later, we shared our first kiss… our only kiss… before we had to go our separate ways after I was released. We didn't actually go out or live together, but in my heart, it kinda felt like we did… and I know it felt the same towards him, too. I… miss him so much."

"Awww, don't worry, Chloe-baby. If we ever meet 'im sometime, I'll welcome his ass with open arms. If he's just like me, treatin' ya like an otaku princess, den dat's how I'm-a treat 'im: Like anodda brotha from anotha motha. Ya feel me?"

"Thank ya so much, DéMarckus." They were in a soggy embrace, not letting the piping hot water burn them physically. "I'm sure he'll accept you, too. Just so ya know, he also has the same hair as you, but without all this on your face, and he's got the sexy body of a basketball player."

"Is he taller dan my ass?"

"No. He's actually just three inches below ya."

"Dat ain't bad, baby. Now, I'm ready ta wash dis golden hair ya got right now." The Vellington started to play with her long soaked hair as he said that second phrase, which made her raise an eyebrow in a cute manner. "Can ya tell me how dat kiss went down fo' yo' baby boy while I do it?" Chloe had just handed him her bottle of shampoo as he said that last word before she turned her back on him again, ready for her luxurious hair washing session with her lover.

"Sure! I'd love to! It's a pretty long story, though. I kinda wanna tell ya what happened on that night, too. I was healed up enough to do it."

"Uh, oh… now dis shit I gotta hear. Take all da time in da world, Lucky Chlo. We've got all day."

To be continued…


	9. The Velvet Blue Eyed Angel

(First of all, I wanna thank ya'll so much for all of the love and support on this story. I pretty much nailed Lucky Chloe's character and it's just so much fun writing this fanfic. I appreciate it. One more thing: For this chapter, other than the previous segment below, Lucky Chloe's POV will be _italicized_. One more note: Prepare for some more freaky lemony goodness. Enjoy and thanks again.)

Chapter 9: The Velvet Blue-Eyed Angel

Previously…

" _Ya know what I've gotta ask ya now…" DéMarckus started, then paused as he shifted his hazel green eyes over towards Lucky Chloe with a handsome smirk that made her purr once more. "…did any of yo' previous dates treat ya like da cute-ass otaku princess you were born inta?"_

" _Nope! Since they wanted to treat me like trash, that's exactly what they did to me… except one." The otaku replied._

" _Ooooooh! Dis is new! Talk ta me, baby. Take yo' time."_

" _I met him while I was in the hospital after my pelvis injury. His name is Xavier Daniel Carson… and he was a member of the audience when he saw me take that fall."_

" _Mm! Fo' real? He took da time ta come see yo' cute ass in da hospital?!"_

" _Yep! In fact…" Chloe paused as she finally released DéMarckus' massive hands and he took the hint instantly by releasing her breasts before she turned towards him, wrapping her slender, soapy arms around his drenched neck while looking into his eyes, allowing the steaming hot water to wash off all the dirt, grime, and suds from her slim body. "…he's like your twin when it comes to how he treated me."_

" _Did he have my skin?"_

" _Yep! But get this: He's one of those rare black men with cobalt blue eyes."_

" _Ooooh, okay. So, what's up wit him?"_

" _After I met him in the hospital that day, it was like love at first sight for us. He felt terrible about me when I got in the accident and he feared for my life. So, he vowed to stay with me until I felt better. About two weeks later, we shared our first kiss… our only kiss… before we had to go our separate ways after I was released. We didn't actually go out or live together, but in my heart, it kinda felt like we did… and I know it felt the same towards him, too. I… miss him so much."_

" _Awww, don't worry, Chloe-baby. If we ever meet 'im sometime, I'll welcome his ass with open arms. If he's just like me, treatin' ya like an otaku princess, den dat's how I'm-a treat 'im: Like anodda brotha from anotha motha. Ya feel me?"_

" _Thank ya so much, DéMarckus." They were in a soggy embrace, not letting the piping hot water burn them physically. "I'm sure he'll accept you, too. Just so ya know, he also has the same hair as you, but without all this on your face, and he's got the sexy body of a basketball player."_

" _Is he taller dan my ass?"_

" _No. He's actually just three inches below ya."_

" _Dat ain't bad, baby. Now, I'm ready ta wash dis golden hair ya got right now." The Vellington started to play with her long soaked hair as he said that second phrase, which made her raise an eyebrow in a cute manner. "Can ya tell me how dat kiss went down fo' yo' baby boy while I do it?" Chloe had just handed him her bottle of shampoo as he said that last word before she turned her back on him again, ready for her luxurious hair washing session with her lover._

" _Sure! I'd love to! It's a pretty long story, though. I kinda wanna tell ya what happened on that night, too. I was healed up enough to do it."_

" _Uh, oh… now dis shit I gotta hear. Take all da time in da world, Lucky Chlo. We've got all day."_

(Flashback, 2 years ago in Downtown Kyoto…)

 _It all started with an announcement I made towards a few of my fans before the competition. They wanted me to do something that nobody else could since underground freestyle dance competitions started many years before. I was skeptical about it after I made the announcement to them, but just so ya know, Xavier wasn't there at the time, so he had no idea. We discussed it in my private room in an underground alley._

"Yo, Chloe!" A male Japanese teenage boy started in a casual voice. He was with four other fans: two more boys and two girls that were tomboys. "That's a crazy announcement. You're really gonna do one of the most impossible stunts in the history of freestyle?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, nya!" Lucky Chloe replied with confidence as she was just getting her famous bolero jacket on with her back turned towards her fans for a moment. "I'm doing it for you guys. If something goes wrong, just keep the love comin', okay?" At that last word, Chloe turned around towards her five fans with an adorable smile and her blue eyes shimmering like diamonds in the lights. "Let the pros deal with me. I'm sure I'll pull it off."

"I don't know, Chloe." One Caucasian brunette tomboy protested with worry. "The Triple-Triple Death Spin is called that for a reason. Not very many people made it through the stunt without an injury or death. Only one person died, though… but still. Isn't this a little too extreme for ya?"

"I'm a champ, Cindy. Nothing couldn't possibly make me lose now. Once you all see me pull this off, the word 'death' in the name will be gone forever! Nya!" At that cute meow, the teenage otaku didn't miss a beat as she skipped out of the private room and into the arena with her five of her fans slowly walking out after her with concern written all over their faces, despite the small smiles from the roaring crowd as she stepped out and they headed for the cheering audience in the bleachers.

"Alright, everybody!" The male DJ started over the loud speakers as Lucky Chloe stood in the arena with confidence as she faced her opponent, who was an 18 year old Latino boy with a decent muscle structure, shirtless, and rocked the most stylish baggy black jeans and matching sneakers anyone's ever seen. "Ready to see another sick-ass freestyle?!" The crowd cheered even louder, making the sound of a jet plane lower in volume if they could. "Yeah! Let's get to this shit! Standin' in one corner, the otaku we all know and love and can never do no wrong… our reigning freestyle champion: Luckyyyyy Chloeeeeee!" The audience went into a frenzy as they were chanting 'Chloe' all over the underground stadium. Hearing this made her smile from ear to ear as she kept cool and looked all around the arena. "And in the other corner, he's a beast in the Latino community, but can he pull it off against the champ?! Give some love to Valentinoooooo Chaveeeeez!" The wild crowd never calmed down as they did so, cheering even louder than ever before.

 _It was an ironic twist, though. I was up against my first Latino opponent and the crowd was ready to see it happen. I've gone up against practically every country up to that point, except for Mexicans. He's was my first and I wanted to make it special by pulling of that Triple-Triple Death Spin for the whole world to see. Nya!_

(Pause flashback)

"Dat was da name of da move fo' real?!" DéMarckus asked as they were both wrapped in pure white towels, standing in front of the mirror as Lucky Chloe was currently getting her hair blow dried by her Vellington lover. She carefully nodded, so as not to get her face burned. "I mean, didn't dat name scare ya just by hearin' or sayin' da shit?"

"Yeah, it did. I'm not gonna lie to ya, nya!" Chloe replied as she stood with elegance as she held her towel to keep it from falling off her semi-drenched body. "But, regardless of it and being the confident freestyle champ that I am, I didn't let it stop me to pulling it off for my fans. They begged me for it, then kinda changed their mind about it. But I still wanted to do it for 'em."

(Continue flashback)

"Alright, ya'll!" The African-American DJ started after the crowd finally calmed down after a full sixty seconds. "Here's how dis is gonna go down: Each contender will have two five minute cadences. The three judges will rate ya'll based on style, creativity, and overall performance. One misstep can cost ya, so be careful! And as usual, do whateva ya want. We've got paramedics on deck, in case somethin' goes wrong for either one of our contenders! Good luck, Lucky Chloe and Valentino! Make it happen, yo!" After the rules were set, a smooth instrumental hip-hop beat began to play at its loudest with booming bass rumbling the arena. That never stopped Chloe and Valentino as the otaku allowed the Latino to go first and show off his moves.

 _It started out as usual for our first routines. Valentino pulled off some pretty badass moves, but I was better and crowd knew it. They kept cheering me on and that made me gain the confidence when it was finally time for my final dance. Conquering that Triple-Triple Death Spin was my top priority at that point. Nya! First the first four and a half minutes, I did a few insane cartwheels, flips, backhand springs, and I even made a beautiful full twisting layout after leaping off of a back wall! You would've gotten a major boner from seeing that, DéMarckey-baby. But, then… for the final thirty seconds, that's when I finally decided to pull of the Triple-Triple Death Spin. What I did was crazy. It starts out with a ten revolution back and hand spin combo and then, spring myself up with my hands and, while in midair, pull off a three revolution kicking layout and you should land on a kneeled-down position, but… my third flip didn't make it and it happened. I landed with a gut-wrenching…_

 _ **SPLAT!**_

… _and all hell broke loose for everyone._

"OHHHHH!" Everyone gasped with horror as they saw Lucky Chloe make a fatal landing, breaking her pelvis completely and she was unconscious. Just a few seconds later, paramedics came to her aid immediately and had an ambulance waiting outside as they carefully bandaged her and strapped her in a stretcher with careful, but quick precision. There were only two people that were speechless: Valentino and Xavier, who was in the audience next to a friend. He was an African American man at this age of 18 with the deepest cobalt blue eyes ever seen on a man of his skin color. He had the slim athletic build of a basketball player and wore a long white tank top with matching baggy jeans with black and white high-tops. He also had a smooth fade cut hair with sideburns in black as well. This was his first ever underground competition, thanks to his Caucasian friend sitting next to him, and he was also seeing Lucky Chloe in person for the first time. It turned out to be a bad time for the man as he made his way through the horrified crowd in a hurry to make his way to his pure white two seater convertible in the parking lot just in time to see the ambulance carrying Lucky Chloe drive away with sirens echoing all over the streets of Kyoto. When he started up his car, he immediately put the petal to the metal in order to catch up to the ambulance and follow it to the nearest hospital. He was determined to do whatever he can to make his favorite freestyle dancer feel better.

 _Since I was unconscious, I didn't really know what was happening after that fall. I didn't open my eyes until after about fifteen minutes when I saw the bright lights of a hospital ceiling as they were just rushing me into the ER. One of the doctors saw me and he made a small smile at me as he was trying to ensure me that everything was gonna be fine._

"She's awake, everyone! She's awake!" The Japanese doctor announced to the five other doctors and nurses as they never slowed their speed towards the ER. That same doctor focused his attention back down towards Chloe as she managed to pull off a small smile underneath her oxygen mask. "Saw the whole thing back at the arena. That was a dangerous stunt you pulled back there. What the hell were you trying to do?"

"The… triple… triple… death spin…" The otaku managed to say through the mask, making that doctor shake his head with disappointment. That made her frown with shame.

"Of course. The name of the move explained it all. You could've died, but you don't have 'Lucky' in your name for nothing. You're one of the many lucky ones to live through that dangerous stunt. Oh, and for the record: The very first person who pulled it off… he died. Landed right on the back of his neck and it killed him in an instant. That's why it got that name. When someone with better sense finally pulls off the move without any form of death or injury, I'll give you a call. You say you're a reigning champion of freestyle, eh? You will be when you can pull off that power move successfully."

 _I was crying silent tears the whole time after he said that the very first person to pull off the Triple-Triple Death Spin died. He made he feel… useless. If you thought Montego was bad, that doctor was worse. He made me feel like the dumb blonde I was supposed to be and I hated it. It's too bad I was injured and couldn't do a damn thing to get back at him for that insult. Nya, shit! I was pissed off!_

(Pause flashback)

"Well, goddamn." DéMarckus muttered with anger as he was now getting his facial hair carefully trimmed by Lucky Chloe as her hair was free flowing and dry. They were still wearing towels. "And doctors are supposed ta make ya feel betta all ova. Not dis one, huh?"

"And the other doctors around me agreed with him… silently." Chloe replied as she was in full concentration mode on shaving her man's face with careful precision. "At that point, I really started to feel stupid. I was crying the entire time after they finally got me in a hospital bed."

(Continue flashback)

 _After I was settled in, a sweet, friendly nurse came into the room with the biggest smile on her face. She was a blonde, just like me, and she felt my pain as she sat in a stool next to me on my left. She felt terrible when she saw my bloodshot eyes and streams of tears on my face and she even wiped my face with a paper towel as she spoke to me in the voice of an angel._

"Awww, you poor girl." The nurse started in a country female voice, giving the otaku the memo that she was from Texas. "Come, come now. Dry those tears. Don't let that docta intimidate ya, honey. He's just not a fan of ya. Dat's all. I believe in ya, sweetie."

"You do know who I am, right?" Lucky Chloe spoke through the confines of her oxygen mask in a casual tone of her adorable voice.

"Of course, I do. You're Lucky Chloe… hence da word 'lucky'. Dat was a dangerous stunt ya pulled back there, but just be blessed dat you're alive afta dat. Don't let 'im make ya think da opposite."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. In da meantime, I came here for anotha reason: We did a thorough scan of yo' pelvic injury and it's much too severe fo' ya ta make any babies. Da only solution we have is ta remove yo' entire reproductive system completely. You'll still have da kitty cat… just witout da baby motel. Ya get me, Chloe-honey?"

"I understand. Whatever ya gotta do, go ahead and do it. As long as I'll be able to dance again afterwards. Besides, I kinda don't wanna be tied down with a baby in my belly anyway. I really do emphasize the word 'free' in freestyle."

"Glad we on da same wavelength." After that last word, three soft knocks were heard from the open door behind the nurse. She turned towards the source, stood up, and made a friendly greeting towards the black, blue eyed man that astonished Lucky Chloe to the fullest.

 _Seeing Xavier for the first time felt like heaven to me, especially with the hospital lights in the hallway giving it that kind of vibe. He was my angel. I felt it as I looked at his beautiful deep blue eyes. Something told me he was gonna take good care of me and it was no lie. All I could do was just smile and admire him as he was talking to the country nurse._

"Her injures are that bad, huh?" Xavier started in a handsome male voice that was casual for an 18-year-old. "Will she be able to dance again afterwards?"

"Well, dey recommend dat she should refrain from it fo' at least a year from da day she's discharged. Afta dat, she can dance, flip, and do all da somersaults she wants." The nurse replied matter-of-factly. "Her surgery will take place at 5PM dis evenin'. It's 4 o'clock now. Ya don't have much time for dis visit, so use it wisely. Once I step back in here, ya have ta go and don't come back until tomorrow. Undastand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I just wanna talk to her. That's all."

"I know, honey. Ya'll have fun, den. I'll be back in an hour." After that last word, the kindhearted nurse left Lucky Chloe and Xavier alone. When she was gone, the door was left open as the blue eyed black man took a chair from his left side and brought it close enough to the injured otaku's left and sat in a spontaneous position, making her smile underneath her oxygen mask.

"Hey, Chloe." Xavier started in a much more soothing tone of his already semi-deepened voice. It made her blush the deepest pink she's ever done in her life. "How are ya feelin'?"

"…tired, but I'm okay for the most part." Lucky Chloe replied with partial fatigue as she tried so hard to keep her glowing aqua blue eyes open. "Who are you, though? Were you in the audience back there?"

"Yeah. The name's Xavier Daniel Carson, but you can just call me either Xavier or X." He placed a gentle hand on Chloe's slender one with all the love and respect he could hold, even if it had wires on it. "I've gotta be honest: You terrified all of us when you took that nasty fall. Was that what I thought it was?"

"Yeah." She kept her eyes on their touching hands for ten seconds after that was said before she made eye contact with him as she continued. "It was the Triple-Triple Death Spin. It was something my fans were just begging me to do against my first-ever Latino opponent. I thought I would finally be the first one to nail it without any problems, but… I guess… reality really bit me on the ass and broke my pussy along the way."

"Heh, heh… don't make it seem like it was your fault, though. Like you said, your fans asked for it and it's kinda their fault that you ended up like this. Personally, I would've objected to it. If only I was there in your private room when you were discussing it over with a few of 'em…"

"No, X. It's okay. It was already a unanimous decision from the get-go anyway. Anything you said would've been ignored. Nya."

"Awww, I know." He started to whisper at that last word, wiping away the remaining tears from the otaku's baby soft face. "But, now that this happened to ya, promise me you'll never do it again."

"I promise for two reasons: One, to get that damn doctor to shut the hell up and two, because…" Chloe paused as she found enough energy to move her free left hand slowly until she reached his face as he leaned closer to her, so she could touch him. "…you're the sexiest man I've ever met that actually cares about me."

"Thanks, and you're lookin' too cute yourself. How can you not hold on to a date for more than a week?!"

"The word 'otaku' haunting them at night."

"…oh. That's a good answer and well made. Well, that word doesn't scare me at all. I think it's awesome, Lucky Chloe. Totally badass." He then carefully wrapped his strong arms around her as best he could while she was lying in bed. She could only return the embrace with that same weak arm, but it was enough to show Xavier that she really did appreciate his respect for her. After the two minute hug, the blue eyed angel looked over at the clock to their right and saw that it was 4:30 PM. He decided to let her rest up early before her life-changing surgery. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and leave ya alone, okay?"

"Why? You only got another thirty minutes. Nya!" The teenage otaku showed a regal frown towards him as he stood up and dusted himself off, looking down at her the entire time.

"I know, but I wanna make sure you heal up at a faster pace. So, go ahead and take a nap, Chloe. I'll be back to see you at lunchtime tomorrow."

 _After he said this to me, I accepted it with a blink of my eyes as a nod and then… he gave me a kiss on my cheek as his goodbye before he left. I wanted to touch that left cheek, but I couldn't… I… I didn't want to. I was scared that I might accidently wipe it away. I wanted to cherish that wet kiss mark on my face forever, even if it was gonna dry up eventually. Nya!_

(Pause flashback)

"Awww, dat was nice of 'im." DéMarckus commented as he was now getting dressed his white tank top and baggy blue jeans outfit with his golden high-tops while Lucky Chloe was fully dressed in her hot pink tank top with the black spandex shorts outfit as she just sat down next him as he was tying his shoes and worked on getting her black socks on first. "Ya'll started out as friends, huh?"

"We were already close and we just met each other face to face." Chloe replied with honesty and a cute smile, making the Vellington grin with her. "Having him as a black man was one thing, but with those deep blue eyes… it made my heart beat like a snare drum. It just felt amazing to me. That kiss on the cheek was just the beginning. He kept his promise to see me the next day after my surgery. Fortunately, this time, he was able to stay with me a little longer. You oughta know what happened then…"

(Continue flashback)

"Well, Chloe-honey." The same sweet nurse started in her country accent as the otaku was back to her old self, sitting up in her bed eating a hearty turkey sandwich as she gave her nurse her undivided attention as she was standing before her on her left. "Da surgery was a complete success last night. It took 'em 'bout six hours, but it was totally worth it, sweetie. You ain't a baby maker no mo', but on da bright side, once you're discharged, it'll feel as though ya neva had injured yaself in da first place. Congratulations!"

"I feel fantastic, Nurse Fawna. Thank ya so much! Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied in her usually bubbly tone of her adorable voice. "I already made a mental promise to myself that I will never, ever perform the Triple-Triple Death Spin again."

"Good girl. Ya keep dat promise for da sake of yo' own life and career, ya hear? We don't wanna repeat of yesterday. Now, dey wanna give ya two more weeks ta rest it up. Ya don't mind dat long of a stay, do ya?" Hearing that made the otaku frown for a moment as she just swallowed a bite of her sandwich and looked down at her covered legs with sorrow. "Uh, oh… looks like ya do mind. It's for safety reasons, honey."

"…I can't leave this Friday?"

"No, sorry, Chloe. Dat was da head nurse's decision and you have ta follow it, if ya wanna get well enough ta walk again."

"…" The girl placed her sandwich down on her plate in protest and disappointment as she crossed her arms. Fawna's frown got worse, but before she could say anything to cheer her up…

"Can I volunteer to take care of her?" Asked a familiar male voice. Both ladies turned towards the source at the door and Lucky Chloe smiled from ear to ear as she saw Xavier. He was dressed in a purple tank top this time with a long-sleeved jean jacket with matching blue denim baggy jeans and purple basketball shoes with a gold chain around his neck that stopped right at his diaphragm. "I don't want nothing in return. I just… wanna help take care of her until she feels better in two weeks."

"…huh." Fawna replied as she approached the man with a welcoming smile. Chloe just uncrossed her arms and aimlessly started to continue eating her turkey sandwich. "Interesting proposition, young man. I'm pretty sure we'll allow ya ta take care of Lucky Chloe fo' us until her time here is ova and she can be released. What exactly will ya do?"

"Everything: feed her, bathe her, help her do her business in the bathroom… all that jazz. Hell, I'll even live here with her, if I have to. Is that okay?"

"Awwww! Well, isn't dat nice? Ya got a crush on her or somethin'?"

"Heh, heh… well, I would lie to ya if I said no to that question."

 _Hearing Xavier say that loud enough for me to hear nearly made me choke on my sandwich with shock! I just couldn't believe he would go to great lengths just to take care of me, even after what I did the day before. This was all him. He made the decision to stay with me until it was time for me to leave the hospital. His tone of voice said it all to me and I fell in love with him because of it._

"Enough said there, handsome." Fawna commented with an understanding nod. "I'll go ahead and inform the other doctors and nurses to this and bring ya a bed of your own, but rememba: Leave any medical procedures ta us. Is dat clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'll be back wit yo' bed, Xavier. You go on ahead and take a seat in da meantime." After that was finalized, the blonde nurse left out of the room to do as she proposed. When she was gone, the man didn't waste a moment as he gave Chloe another tender kiss on that same cheek as a greeting before he took a seat next to her on her right side this time. Their smiles of passion and gratitude never ceased as the teenage otaku started the conversation.

"X, are you really taking time outta your life to take care of me?" She asked in the most dulcet tone of her already cute voice, making Xavier smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked with courage. "Ever since that incident, I was so concerned about you. You've been pulling off so many nearly impossible moves before, but this one took the cake and nearly took your life. All those other fans back there… they were just as worried. But, with me living on my own without my family to support me and only two friends, I don't really have nothing better to do with my own life. So, spending some of it with you is the best thing since flat screen TVs."

"I… I had no idea." Chloe had just finished her sandwich and moved on to her jug of water. "Is your family dead or something? Nya?"

"No, they're okay. It's just that… ever since I've moved out and got an awesome career as an auto mechanic, they figured that they don't need to help me out anymore since I make enough money to practically own a condo in Beverly Hills. I'm an only child, too. So, my parents are my only source of support. They just ignore me for no good reason."

"How come? What did you do?"

"Nothin'. Like I said before, it's all because of my income. Even Thanksgiving and Christmas is impossible. It's that bad."

"…oh, no. Nya! That's terrible. Well, in that case, I'm sure you'll take good care of me, then. To be honest, despite all this, I've never actually had a fan do this for me before. And not to mention that you're the cutest guy to do it. I've never seen a black man with blue eyes before. You're a special dude and I love ya for it… truly… nya…"

"…Really? Cupid gotcha, huh?"

"Yeah. You're smart, sexy, sweet, and just oh-so-caring about lil' old me, unlike all of my other male fans. They only like me because I'm totally badass on the dance floor. You _love_ me for more than that… and I love you back because of it." Xavier just couldn't believe his ears. Even the sound of Nurse Fawna returning with the extra hospital bed with fresh new sheets and pillows couldn't turn him away from Lucky Chloe's regal glare of seduction as she now held both of his strong hands within her slender ones as she stared as deeply into his majestic blue eyes as she possible could for someone partially incapacitated in a hospital bed after surgery. The humble nurse saw this as she quietly positioned Xavier's bed next to Chloe on the opposite side and smiled with respect as she left back out of the room and carefully closed the door this time to give the two some privacy. By the time she was gone, Chloe's sultry whispers made shivers tingle down his Xavier's spine as she continued with a fateful question: "Can you tell me this, then? What attracts me to ya? Nya…"

"…everything. Your beautiful blue eyes, your baby face of an innocent angel, your smile, your badass dance moves, you carefree lifestyle of an otaku… just… everything. Having at least one hater out there is shocking beyond belief to me. You don't deserve any kind of hate from anyone, Chloe. None…" Xavier paused as he leaned in towards her for a passionate kiss. "…and ain't nobody gonna make me think otherwise." After that last word, the two finally engaged in a sexy, but loving lip-lock that had their tongues wrestling within their mouths with sensual greed. It sent a small adrenaline rush through the otaku, having her heart monitor beeping at a fast rate as a sign of that factor. Nurse Fawna rushed back at the door when she heard it, but when she looked through the door's window, she sighed with relief and restored her compassionate smile before she headed back to her post, telling the other doctors that everything was fine along the way.

(Pause flashback)

"Damn, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus commented as they were now on the road towards the nearest grocery store, having Lucky Chloe sitting in the passenger seat with her signature cute smile and rosy cheeks of arousal as she kept her eyes on the glove compartment before her. "Da kiss actually happened earlier dan I thought. Xavier repeated what I said 'bout yo' cute ass: lovin' e'rythang 'bout ya and how ya even got just one hata kickin' ya in the puh. Did his kiss feel different from mine, tho?"

"That's the other funny thing about that kiss." Lucky Chloe replied, still keeping her regal stare towards the glove compartment. "After kissing him, it felt as though we had sex in our mouths. It was that intense and, I hate to admit it, but yeah. Compared to you, Xavier was better. It's like he already knows how to treat a woman, even at 18 years old."

"Mm! I ain't mad at 'im, Chloe-baby." That surprised the otaku as she finally turned towards him since the car ride started. "Yeah, dat shocked ya."

"You're… you're not jealous?!"

"Look, baby. I told ya in da showa: When I meet 'im, we'll be like brothas from different mothas. Dat means dat, no matta what, I'm-a stand by him and treat 'im wit all da respect a man can give to anotha. It just comes ta show ya dat he'll still love ya, despite da fact that yo' cute ass is wit me now."

"…I'm sure we can compromise since you feel that way."

"Yeah, you right. Until we meet X, we'll keep dis on da DL from Garrie. I want 'im ta be surprised."

"I agree." The teenage otaku turned her attention back to the road this time, appearing regal towards her Vellington lover's side-glance. "Well, after that kiss, it got better and better each passing day…"

(Continue flashback)

… _Xavier kept his promise to take care of me any way he could. He had loads of fun feeding me and even simple walks around the hospital hallways was enough to make us just… admire each other. The walks were helping my pelvis heal much faster and it didn't hurt at all. Bathing me wasn't a challenge for him either, like you, DéMarckus. Since my kitty cat was still healing up, he made sure that he didn't hurt me by always saving that part for last each and every day… and holy fuckin' shit! Nya! He was soooooo good at it. During one shower, though, after the first week of healing went by on a Saturday night, Xavier dared himself to ask me a question that I never expected a gentleman like him to say:_

"Chloe, when this is all over and you've healed up, can I… _test ya out_ … and see if you truly did recover successfully?" The blue eyed velvet angel asked in the otaku's right ear as he was taking his sweet time washing her privates with careful precision from behind her, making her look towards him with a sensual, but adorable side-glance.

"You're already naked, X." Lucky Chloe replied playfully. "You can do it now, if ya want. Nya…"

"Yeah, but no. I don't wanna be too rough with ya. I was actually thinking of just letting my mouth play the role of your sex toy. What do ya say?"

"Are ya gonna just tickle the notch?"

"Yeah. That's… pretty much all I can do."

"Good. Make sure you lick it up nice for me, then. Do it until I squirt in your face."

"Heh, heh… you got it."

 _After that deal, it was set in stone that we were truly meant for each other. The Saturday evening after, I finally received the good news from Fawna. Xavier was waiting for me in the waiting room on the first floor at the time._

"Well, Chloe-sweetie." The nurse started as she saw that Lucky Chloe was dressed in her famous otaku outfit, bolero jacket and all. The Neko headphones were the only things missing. "You've recovered pretty well. We checked ya X-rays and it's all good, honey. Just don't dance for a full year, like I said befo' and you're golden. Undastand?"

"Gotcha!" Chloe replied with a salute. "This delay will go by so fast, I won't even know it! Thank ya so much for everything!" She gave Fawna the warmest hug she ever given to anyone and she couldn't help but return it back to the otaku with just as much love. After a full minute, the two ladies parted and Lucky Chloe just had one more question: "Did ya talk some sense into that bastard doctor who talked me down two weeks ago when I just got injured? Nya?!"

"Well, kinda. I told the head nurse 'bout him, then he probably talked to him privately. I haven't seen him since then. My guess: Da man got fired and his medical license revoked. He deserved it fo' being such a downer towards every patient he's had."

"Humph! I'm not his first victim, eh? Serves him right! Nya! He can hate me all he want. It won't change a goddamn thing."

"Boom! Dere ya go, Chloe-honey! Anyway, go on ahead and leave. We'll clean up from here. Congrats on your recovery."

"Thanks again, Fawna. See ya later. Bye!" The otaku happily ran out the room towards the nearest elevator and it took her about fifteen seconds to make it to the first floor. Right when the sliding doors opened, she didn't waste a second to make a sprint for Xavier, who was already standing in the waiting room with his hands now out of his jean pockets and had his arms wide open for Chloe. He was surprised and taken aback when she actually made a jump for him at a pace away, but his reaction time was on point as he caught her successfully with her slender arms around his neck, her smooth legs around his waist, and his hands holding her firmly on her booty for support. His chuckles were music to her ears as she was crying happy tears within his neck, muffling the sobs from everyone.

"Whoa…" The man started with shock as he held on to the happy-go-lucky otaku with all the love in his heart. "…somebody's back to her old self after those two weeks. I swear, if that cat tail was real, it would be wagging by now. Heh, heh, heh, heh." Hearing that last statement before that sexy laugh made Chloe slightly pull away from his neck and just held on to him as she looked deeply into his eyes with their foreheads touching. "Hey, I'm just sayin'…"

"You're so silly, baby." Chloe swooned before they engaged in another lip-lock that was five times more intense than the first. Five minutes went by and they slowly parted with darker glares in their eyes. "I know you just said one kiss for now, since we won't see each other again for a while after this, but… I… I can't help it… nya…" Another quick tongue lashing kiss. "…you're so passionate and your lips are softer than mine… oh, and I can't leave out the fact that you taste good, too. Tee-hee-hee!"

"Heh, too cute… and thanks. But, uh… now…" Xavier paused as he finally let the otaku get back on her feet and added a steamy incentive by gently letting his first two fingers on his right hand start a single gentle stroke on her chest and downward between her succulent breasts, making her release a cute moan that made his manhood throb with high anticipation. He fought that feeling as he continued. "…we've got some unfinished business. Remember that proposition I made in the shower last week?"

"Uh-huh… nya, baby…" The horny otaku made her point by gently grabbing hold of X's wrists and leading them back to her butt, all while she kept her glare in check within his eyes. "…since we won't see each other again for a long time, I want ya to make it extra special for me. Keep me guessing…"

"Hmmm… I think I got an idea on how to do that, babe…"

Thirty minutes later, in a room on the third floor of a deluxe apartment…

It was only lit up by candlelight all over Xavier's apartment as he just blindfolded Lucky Chloe in silence. He held a handsome, naughty smirk on his face as he took his time stripping her out of her clothes. He started with the bolero jacket, then the adorable black nightie. That's when he took a good look at her pair of nearly Ds and how pink her tits were. The blindfolded otaku felt that stare and slightly shivered with anxiety.

"Heh, what's wrong, Chloe?" Xavier asked as he just slipped out of his basketball jersey, revealing his impressive abs of a player in that particular sport. "Why are ya shakin'?"

"I know you're staring at them." Lucky Chloe replied in a breathless whisper, making her sound sexy cute towards the blue eyed velvet angel. "You're lookin' right at my titties, Xavier. Wha… what do ya think of them?"

"…Just stand still and I'll tell ya." Her shivering stopped right at that last word, but her heavy breathing of anticipation couldn't be silenced. Xavier only widened his smile before he provided his answer…

…by giving her succulent breasts tender, loving kisses.

Fortunately for the otaku, she was right up against a wall and was able to lean back up against it with a heavenly gasp as she held on to the back of Xavier's head for more. He didn't protest against it and kindly obliged to it by adding luscious licks all over her chest and cleavage. Her unique flavor was authentic to him and the various growls and muffled moans he made in between licks and kisses gave Chloe that factor.

 _Damn, I'm getting wet just even talking about this. I told him to keep me guessing and make it special… and holy fuckin' shit, he did it so well. Nya… I… was… in… heaven, DéMarckus. Having me blindfolded was already giving me high hopes about the whole thing. Just like you, he knew where my hot spots were and knew exactly what to do. Since he didn't wanna actually have sex with me with his dick, his mouth literally did everything that his magic stick couldn't. The best part was when we were both completely naked. I knew he was because he made me feel all over his sweaty body after a whole two hours of tasting my upper body only from the neck down. I was still blindfolded, but then… I felt it. He may not have wanted to fuck me with it, but I sure as hell got to touch that monster of a manhood! Nya! He felt just as big as you, baby._

"There ya go, Lucky Chlo." Xavier said in his deepest tone of his handsome voice as he just stood there with his hands upon her love handles while she had her slender hands aimlessly feel all over his crotch, balls and all. "It was a painful wax job a year ago, but it was totally worth it for ya. It's pretty big, ain't it?"

"Ohhhh, totally. Nyaaaaahhh…" Chloe replied with greed written all in her adorable voice as she was jerking him off, which made him groan with lust as he shivered at his already upcoming orgasm. "It's dancing for me already. Can I taste it? Please?"

"Only if you can look up at me the entire time. I wasn't kidding about how gorgeous your eyes are."

"Yes, I promise. Please! Nya!" The otaku didn't waste a moment as she ripped off her pitch black blindfold, blinked a few times to get into focus, and dropped to her knees before him a heartbeat before she carefully engulfed half of his 8 inch wonder into her mouth, releasing a guttural moan along the way. Xavier had to take a couple of steps back to give her more room and she even crawled along with him with his cock still in her mouth! After those two steps back were taken, Lucky Chloe got back into her adorable position of being on her knees, both of her hands stroking his manhood while she sucked on it with all her love, and as agreed, she kept her glowing aqua blue eyes focused on his admiring smile, appearing regal towards him.

(Pause flashback)

"Holy shit!" DéMarckus commented as he and Lucky Chloe were now heading towards the cereal, oatmeal, and toaster pastry aisle of the grocery store as their shopping cart was already full of various fruits, vegetables, and canned goods. They stopped in front of the cereal boxes and Chloe remained leaned back against the cart in a relaxed pose while the Vellington was looking at her with a glare that was full of lust and shock simultaneously. "You serious?! He pulled off dat same exact sexy fuckin' shit dat we just did last night?!"

"Yeah, except it wasn't the Lucky Chloe Special and I was blindfolded… for a minute. Nya." The confident otaku replied as she perched up on the cart in a sexy cute pose, making her Vellington boyfriend chuckle as her adorability was tickling him again. "I kinda liked that idea. I never knew that was his huge secret. It's not like what you think it is, though. He just covers my eyes and teases me. That… was the only time he was able to do that to me. So, it lasted allllll night long… well, until 4 AM… but it was totally worth it!"

"Dayum, Chloe-baby. Dat's some freaky-ass shit right dere. So, ya know what I'm gonna ask ya now, right?" DéMarckus turned towards the cereal boxes and pulled out three healthy brands before turning back towards the teenage otaku, who volunteered to take them and place them in the cart.

"What was the best part?"

"Yeah."

"Oooooh, nya. It's something I'm sure _you_ would do to me without… any… hesitation…"

(Continue flashback)

"Lucky Chloe?" Xavier started in a dark whisper that made the otaku shiver. She was back in the blindfold, but was underneath the weight of her lover with her arms forced by her sides with his legs while she was lying on her stomach on the king sized bed. The feeling of his erection and his nuts upon her back was making her breathless with anticipation and she was too excited to move. "I know you can hear me. We're at the final phase of my special treatment. I… hear that you're impervious to pain, despite that accident you had two weeks ago." All he felt from her was a set of three nods of agreement. "Good. Let's test that out, shall we?" He got off of her and sat on his knees between her legs, getting an excellent view of her perfect booty as well as the rest of her slender body of a professional freestyle dancer. Unbeknownst to her, he pulled out his leather belt from behind him and snapped it twice. She jumped with surprise at the sound of it and got up on her hands and knees immediately with her head bowed down, anticipating the upcoming pain she was ready to endure. "I'm gonna try a trick on ya: You haven't reached that peak you promised yet. So, I'm gonna get ya there as quickly as I can… by spanking you. Not only that, but I'm also gonna tickle that hard clit of yours. How does that sound?"

"Nyaaaaahh, shhhhit…" Chloe cursed in a sensual tone of her cute voice as she was 'facing' the wall before her. "…that sounds soooo sexy, baby. Is there… some way you can… aaaahhhh, geez… you're… staring at it…"

"Yeah. I remember that. I guess you're wondering how in the hell I'll be able to do this. Well, you said you wanted my mouth to do it and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I've got awesome hand-eye coordination. I can lick that kitty cat and smack your ass at the same time. How I do it will be a mystery to ya… forever."

"I can handle it. Give it to me, X. I've been a bad pussy. Nyaaahhh…"

"Alright, Chloe-babe. Don't beg me to stop either. You have a safe word, though. Say it and I'll stop."

"Wha… what is it?"

"SeXavier."

"Oooooh, okay." Chloe's shivering was not letting up as she felt his deep blue eyes staring right at her wet folds, which were just dripping wet with sexual hunger. "Aaaaahhhh-haaaaaahhhh! Keep staring at it while you're at it, tooooooo. I… I need you to spank me! NOW! NYA!"

Without any more words being said, Xavier finally commenced the final act. With careful precision, he slowly leaned into the otaku's drooling pussy lips and had his tongue exploring all over the inside and the folds simultaneously, making her release a cute meowing scream that was actually soothing towards the man's ears. Along with taking in the delicious aroma and taste of her sensitive womanhood, he was careful about where his belt was gonna strike by feeling all over her jiggling booty with the hand the held the belt. To Lucky Chloe, it sent even more sexual chills all over her slender body and tears were trying too hard to escape the pitch black blindfold at this point as she sang out louder and more sultry moans and groans towards the wall in front of her. When X finally got the target locked, he used practically every last ounce of his strength in that right arm to give the teenage otaku a swift smack that snapped all over the room. Upon impact, she felt more pleasure than pain as Chloe screamed at the very top of her lungs as a sign that she wanted more.

 _Yeah, pain and pleasure together equals one hell of a sexy slaughter fest. I know you wouldn't hurt me, DéMarckus, but trust me on this: After this one part I'm about to tell ya, it'll probably change your mind. It was the only time in that whole moment that I was able to speak while Xavier couldn't. He heard me, though. I mean… how could he not? Being a horny otaku has its benefits, ya know. Nya!_

"Damn!" Lucky Chloe started towards the wall as she tried so hard to stay up on her knees, but the sensation was too much for her and the worst she did was just vigorously shiver, losing her balance only on her lower half every few seconds. "X… you're… you're so good at this! Keep going, baby! Keep going! Nya!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ahhhh! Yes! Yeah, that's feelin' sooooo good, Xavier-baby! Don't stop! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! NYAAAAHHHH!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ooooooh, fuck! I… I don't know how much more of this I can take! But, I love it! I-love-it-I-love-it-I-LOVE-IT!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Mmmmm! More, X! Give me more! Nya! I'm not done yet! I… I'm gonna…"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"…aaaahhhh! Shhhit! I'm getting there, Xavier! Please! I wanna explode all over ya! I'm soooo close!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"More!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"More!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Nyaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Give me more! I'M ALMOST THERE! I FEEL IT! I… I FEEL IT IN THERE!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"FUCK! GET RID OF THE TONGUE REALLY QUICK! JUST SPANK ME! THAT'S ALL I NEED! NYAAAAAAHHHH!" Xavier did so and just sat on his knees, admiring the otaku's shivering body as he used a free hand to use a nearby handkerchief to wipe his face dry from her pussy juice. During that time, he also saw how wet the pillow below Chloe's face was. He knew those were tears of pleasure, not pain, and he couldn't refuse her request as he continued the spank-fest with even more strength than before.

 _ **SMACK!**_ _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH! THAT'S IT, X! GIVE ME MORE! A LOT MORE! I'M SUCH A BAD KITTY! NYA!"

 _ **SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK!**_

"OOOOOOOH, SHHHHHIT! I'm at the edge! I'm almost there! I'm gonna…"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"I'm gonna…"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SEXAVIERRRRRRRR!"

 _I finally said the safe word after so many spankings and my pussy exploded all that juice outta me! Since I couldn't see anything, I didn't know if I was soaking Xavier with it. My gut told me that I was and it was just a satisfying feeling to me. My sexy water gun shot a stream for the next three minutes while I was literally howling at the ceiling at the very top of my lungs for that long, too! After that was over, I felt so drained that I just collapsed like a ragdoll back on my stomach on the bed and all we heard in the room was just me… panting like a dog after an early morning jog. During that time, three things happened never made me forget about Xavier: He took off the blindfold, looked at me deeply into my eyes, and said this to me:_

"I love you too, Lucky Chloe."

(End flashback)

"It didn't even matter that my ass was sore after all that, but it was so much fun and I'll never, ever forget that man." Lucky Chloe concluded as she and DéMarckus were now back at the kitchen at the apartment, placing away the groceries together. The Vellington had just placed away the last of them, which was his own carton of eggs in the fridge, and his instincts told him to embrace his otaku princess with all the love in the world, massaging her magnificent booty along the way. "You're the next best guy for me to be with and you two would just be perfect with me. I promise ya that Xavier's the only other guy that treated me just like you do. Nobody else."

"And I believe ya, baby girl." DéMarckus agreed as they were in the heartwarming embrace, now feeling her slender arms wrap around his midsection under his diesel arms while laying her head on his chest for added comfort. "Ya took those smacks on dis ass like da champ you are, but you right, tho'. I would neva wanna do somethin' like dat to ya. I love ya too much to do it, Chloe-baby."

"I know." Her smile grew as she felt his soothing circular massage upon her butt. "Mmmmm, that feels good…"

"It oughta be. I'm only doin' dis because I just grew concerned 'bout ya. It feels fine now."

"Yeah. I was okay after that. Nya! The only issue about it was that it felt so tender that I couldn't sit down or take a shit, if I needed to. It only lasted for two days, though."

"Dat's good, but damn. What a story. Like I said befo', when we finally see Xavier, I'm-a treat him like how I treat Garrie. We gon' be brothas fo' life, Lucky Chlo."

"Thank you so much, DéMarckus. That really means so much to me." They were still within each other's arms, but the otaku looked up at him with an adorable gleam in her aqua blue eyes, making the man smile at her everlasting cuteness once more. "I wanna welcome him back with open legs, okay?"

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I gotcha, Chloe-baby. No matta where we meet him, right?"

"Hell yeah. Nya…" Lucky Chloe leaned her head back down upon DéMarckus' chest while cuddling underneath his thin beard for more comfort. His smile never ceased as he felt this and just kept his massively muscular arms around her slender body for both warmth and support.

Xavier was indeed her velvet blue eyed angel and his name was honored from that day on.

To be continued…


	10. The Final Confession of a Vellington

Chapter 10: The Final Confession of a Vellington

It was all even now. With DéMarckus already declaring that he had no other girl treat him like Lucky Chloe does and the otaku just confessing that she only had one other man do the same towards her, everything about them was shared within a matter of a few days… _or so it seems_ … and now, they could focus entirely on just spending every single day together along with the Vellington murder investigation. Shortly after Chloe told that fateful story about Xavier, his name was indeed embedded in stone for the pair to remember forever as they were just taking a peaceful walk around town for a while, hand-in-hand. Of course, their little sexy game of Curiosity Wets the Cat had resumed at the very moment they stepped out the apartment door, but they kept quiet about it for a while as they were somehow passing by so many children with their families. Seeing this sparked another curious question from Lucky Chloe as she looked up at her Vellington boyfriend:

"Aren't you jealous?"

"About dese kids wit dere parents?" DéMarckus replied, which made the otaku nod once in response. "I ain't gon' lie. I am a lil' bit jealous of 'em, but den again, I really shouldn't. Dey blessed ta still have their parents while dey still so young. Even if dey keep 'em afta dey graduate from high school, I still ain't gon' be mad at 'em."

"That's a relief. Nya! I guess when bad things happen to good people, it still turns out for the better regardless of the results."

"Yeah, exactly. What makes me feel good, tho', is da fact dat dese kids actually look up ta me as a hero." Hearing that last statement made Chloe perk up with a bigger smile as they were just walking towards a city park entrance and followed a clean dirt path.

"Wow! Nya! Really?!"

"Heh, heh… yeah." Her cuteness tickled him once more as he continued. "Garrie must've given some of dem youngins da 411 on how depressed I was afta my parents' death and dey were just thrilled dat I'm still sane aftawards."

"It's probably because of all this… delicious muscle ya got. Nya…" Chloe trailed away as she was giving DéMarckus a few gentle strokes up and down his left arm. "You've taught them that using brawn isn't the way to get over your sadness."

"Yep! Dat's about da size of it, Lucky Chlo. I know dey miss me back ova in Sacramento."

"Do they know about that bastard bully, Montego Jones?"

"Naw, but I'm sho dey know dat I've had a bully at some point and dat's da otha reason why dey look up ta me. It feels just as good as you, baby." They finally approached a vacant park bench at the very heart of the park as the Vellington said that last word and he took a seat first before she sat in his lap in a sultry pose without her legs wrapped around his waist for once. They were staring as deeply into each other's eyes as they could, admiring their respective glows from the afternoon sun.

"Oh, I know it does. Nya! You're not letting anything stop ya from being the Vellington you were born into."

"Heh, yeah. Ya got dat right, Chloe-baby." After that last word, the two shared a compassionate kiss that wasn't too wild this time and it lasted for the next five minutes before they slowly broke away from it right on time to see an adorable pair of Caucasian twin boys at their age of 10. They both had brown hair, one had light brown eyes, and the other had navy blue ones. They also wore identical outfits of a black t-shirt with white overalls and black and white sneakers. DéMarckus got the message immediately and gave them his undivided attention, even with Lucky Chloe still having her slender arms wrapped around his neck as she looked at the two boys as well.

"Are you DéMarckus Vellington?" One twin asked with an excited smile. The man nodded twice. "You moved here to Japan, too?!"

"Yeah… HEY! Ya'll da Zalfa Twins: Vincent and Clemint! When did ya'll get here?!" Hearing this made the otaku widen her adorable smile as she remained silent.

"Just last week!" Clemint replied with his blue eyes shimmering with excitement. "When did you get here?!"

"About two years ago. What'cha doin' here, yo?!"

"Our parents got new jobs here!" Vincent replied. "Our Mom's a really important banker and our Dad's a lawyer. We had to move here to Japan because they're executives now."

"Dat's awesome, ya'll!"

"Heh, heh… thanks. Aren't you… jealous at us?"

"You sounded just like my baby girl, Lucky Chloe, right here. She just asked me da same question, yo."

"What did you say?" Clemint asked as the otaku finally got off DéMarckus' lap and sat casually as she watched the three have their peaceful conversation. During that time, however, a thought echoed in her mind as the Vellington answered the twins:

 _I'm so glad he's so friendly towards kids. He wasn't kidding when he said that they look up to him as a hero. Some of my fans kinda do the same thing, especially after my comeback from my horrific accident that nearly killed me. This game of Curiosity Wets the Cat is slowly coming back to me now as I'm watching this. He just looks soooooo hot right now, even if he's just talking to a couple of kids. Damn, I love it so much! Nya!_

"Awwww, that's kinda nice." Vincent commented as he and his twin brother were now securely snuggled with DéMarckus in a warm embrace that made Chloe's kitty cat purr and drool simultaneously, even while she kept her adorable game face in check. She never made a sound, either. "I guess Mom and Dad were right. You do have a heart that so big, it makes your muscles seem small."

"…mm! Dat's a good way ta put it and well made." DéMarckus commented as he did a double take on that last statement. "I do put my heart befo' e'rythang else nowadays. I may have all dis muscle right here, but dat don't mean nothin'… well, to Lucky Chloe, it does mean somethin', but I can't say it to ya'll. I'll give ya'll eleven mo' years befo' ya know."

"Awwww, c'mon!" Both of the twins exclaimed with humor before giggling with DéMarckus' chuckles.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… naw, sorry. Can't say nothin', but you'll learn 'bout da birds and da bees eventually anyway."

"Okay!"

"Oh, my God…" A gruff male voice came in and the four of them looked straight ahead to see a man in his mid-thirties that looked just like the twins, except he had Clemint's blue eyes. He was approaching them with a beautiful woman that had the same brown hair, except it was at medium length, stopping at the back of her neck, and her eyes matched her hair color as well. She too was astonished to see who was holding their sons with so much love. "…you're… you're _the_ Vellington we've heard so much about back in Sacramento. Are you truly the only living person of that family name left on Earth?!"

"Da one and da same." DéMarckus replied as he released the twins first before he stood up to make his acquaintance with the rest of the small family. Lucky Chloe didn't waste a moment standing up with him as well, knowing that she'll have to introduce herself as well. "Da name's DéMarckus Terrance Vellington. It's nice ta meet'cha, Mr. Zalfa." The two men shook hands at that last word.

"It's an honor to meet you as well." The handshake ended after that was said and it was nothing but smiles among this small gathering. "Please do call me Anthony and this is my wife, Melonie. My entire family and I look up to you, son. I know it's difficult living your life without your parents, but I bet you pulled through it eventually."

"I'm livin' life while I'm still standin'. I gotta make da most of it, ya know."

"I hear ya. So glad to hear that you're doing well for someone who lost his only source of family _during_ his high school graduation. Nowadays, when something like that happens, the victim is dead the next day. How come that didn't happen to you? Did it ever cross your mind?" This question made Lucky Chloe perk up with more attention. This was something she _had_ to hear for herself as well. DéMarckus frowned as the entire Zalfa family now stood before him, having Melonie have one slender hand on a shoulder of each twin.

"…it did at one point. I ain't gon' lie ta ya'll." A harsh gasp was heard from everyone around him, having his otaku girlfriend's gasp be the most horrifying to hear. "Dis was befo' my best friend, Garrie, tried to console me. I told him dat I was so stressed out and depressed from it… I wanted ta kill myself, so I could stay by their side in heaven foreva."

 _Oh, no!_ Lucky Chloe's thoughts rang in again. She was too speechless to verbally express her feelings. _And I thought revealing the fact that I survived a freak accident and still remained the freestyle champion was shocking!_

"How exactly were you planning to kill yourself?!" Melonie asked in a strict tone of her sultry mother's voice.

"In da same exact way my parents died: By a car accident. It happened so fast fo' Garrie, he ain't see it comin' as I was drivin' to nowhere. What I ended up gettin' inta was a high speed chase with da po-po for two hours. Garrie kept steerin' me away from potential crashes dat I tried to do on purpose and he stayed calm da whole time, despite how panicked he was. I… just didn't care… at all." DéMarckus started to cry waterfalls of tears as he said that last statement in a cracking tone of his deep voice. Chloe saw this from his left side, but dared not to touch him until he was finished telling this remarkable story. She was even tearing up with him, but she held back her tears. "Even at dat point, I even wanted da po-po ta shoot me down when dey finally caught me."

"Unbelievable!" Anthony exclaimed. "Didn't Garrie talk them out of it?!"

"Yeah, he did and he even begged dem ta drop da speedin' charge and give me two weeks to straighten myself out. It worked… and it was all because of both my parents and Garrie. It was what he said afta a whole week of tryin': Killin' yaself isn't gonna bring 'em back. I took dat in like a champ. I ain't wanna end up like those dumb suiciders we keep hearin' 'bout e'ry single day. It just makes e'rythang worse for e'ryone around ya…" The Vellington paused as he faced Lucky Chloe and held her close enough for her to hear his heart beating right in her right ear, which made her close her glowing blue eyes as tightly as she could and her tears finally escaped, slightly drenching his diesel arm and a little bit of his chest. It felt good to him as he continued. "…especially dose I love mo' dan myself and my brotha from anotha motha put togetha."

"…awwww." The entire Zalfa family sang out in unison with respect before Anthony continued. "No wonder the kids all over Sacramento respect you."

"Yeah. Just seein' their faces is enough ta make me regret even tryin' ta kill myself in da first place. Now, my baby girl's makin' me regret it even mo'."

"I see. You're _the_ Lucky Chloe, right?"

"(Sniffle)… yeah." The otaku finally got to speak since meeting this loving family.

"You… are… blessed… to have a man like DéMarckus in your heart. Only he… alone… has taught everyone about the many struggles life can bring to the table, which are mostly unannounced. And let me just say this from a man's perspective: It's not easy maintaining something that could potentially harm someone. He's got all that brawn, but has more brains and a heavier heart. Heck, his heart is heavier than his own body weight! That's what it seems like to me."

"Same here." Melonie agreed with her twin boys simultaneously by accident. Hearing this made Chloe smile as her Vellington lover humbly volunteered to wipe away her tears with a single thumb as Melonie continued. "Do you feel the same way?"

"How can I not? Nya!" The otaku looked up at him, still snuggled comfortably within the Vellington's soft, strong arms. They were both looking deeply into each other eyes. "He's been through so much before he met me… but I never knew he tried to kill himself. Why didn't you tell me before, baby?"

"I ain't wanna scare ya and lose yo' love. I know ya wouldn't wanna date someone who would even _think_ about committin' suicide." DéMarckus replied with every last ounce of honesty. "Do ya still love me, Chloe-baby?"

"More than myself. What's in the past is done and it's a hefty piece of baggage I can carry with ya forever, no matter what. I love you, DéMarckus… so much." After that last word, the two engaged in a passionate kiss that never turned out too wild for the kids at all as they were allowed to watch with their parents, who had never let down their smiles. It lasted for the slowest three minutes of their lives until they slowly parted and their eyes never shifted away from each other for another ten seconds before DéMarckus felt that Lucky Chloe had something to whisper to him in an ear and he leaned down towards her to hear what she had to say: "You owe me tonight… I'm gonna shake my booty for ya so hard, you'll wanna taste it. Nya…" Hearing that made his dick harder than a brick, but he held back a groan for the sake of the kids that were still watching them with their parents. "Ya hear me, baby?"

"Clear as day, baby girl. Our game is still on, tho'." DéMarckus whispered back. It was completely inaudible towards the Zalfa family, who never questioned them at all as they allowed the horny couple to continue. "Are ya gettin' wet?"

"…when we get away from the kids, I'll tell ya." That made the man grin from ear to ear, something he hasn't done since catching his first interception during his freshman year of high school. That smile made the boys laugh, which immediately made the couple return their attention to the loving family before them as they separated from each other's arms.

"Heh, easy boys." Anthony warned them. "Looks like everything's fine now. That was a hefty piece of baggage that just had to be opened. So glad you're still alive and well, even after that struggle. I'm sure you'll never do it again."

"Neva!" DéMarckus declared with a salute. "I'll leave da suicide to dose dat are dumb enough to do it from now on."

"That's the spirit. Well, we better get going. The boys have school tomorrow."

"Awwwwww, DAAAAD!" The twins exclaimed with boredom as they walked off with their Father. Melonie had one more thing to do: She approached the lone Vellington and gave him a heavenly embrace. He instantly felt like he was hugging his own beloved Mother.

"Here's a mother's embrace, honey." She said near DéMarckus' left ear. It made him cry silent tears of joy as he kept his warm hug gentle, despite all that muscle. "Since you haven't had one since before your graduation, call it a reminder of how it feels."

"Thank you so much, Melonie." He said in a muffled cracking version of his deep Southern voice as he was crying within her shoulder. Lucky Chloe admired this scene for as long as the embrace itself. They never released until about five minutes later when Anthony called out to his wife. Afterwards, Melonie gave him a nod that had 'Good Luck' written all over it, especially with her heavenly smile of a kindhearted Mother, before she finally left with her family. When they were gone, Lucky Chloe kept her adorable smile of respect in check as she got behind DéMarckus and, out of an act of reflex, he was already positioned to give her another piggyback ride by the time she made a 10-point leap onto his back. By the time her slender arms were around his neck with her hands planted flat on his hard chest, she finally said what he wanted to hear:

"…yeah, I'm soaked. Nya!"

"Does dat mean I win?" DéMarckus asked as he continued down the park path.

"As much as I don't want it to end so soon, yeah. You win. That was a short game. Then again, I love ya so much, DéMarckey-baby. I can't help it."

"Yeah, I undastand, Lucky Chlo. It's a'ight. But, ya said I owe ya tanight wit dat booty and I can't pass dat sweet-ass shit up."

"Awesome! So… how did it feel? Hugging a mother? Nya!"

"Ya ain't got no idea, Chloe-baby. I haven't done dat since _befo'_ by high school graduation. Dat was literally da last time I've seen my parents."

"Mm! I kinda feel your pain, now that I did a double-take on all this."

"Ya do?" The two made it to the end of the path and turned back around to go back the way they came by the time DéMarckus said that last word.

"Yeah. I… don't really know if I even had any parents to begin with. My memories have been… fucked up… since I became a freestyle dancer and an otaku at the same time. I don't even remember my childhood anymore."

"Damn. Life can do dat to yo' cute ass. At da very second ya become some kind of supastar in ya own right, e'rythang 'bout yo' past is just… gone… and there ain't a damn thang ya can do 'bout it."

"Yeah, you're right. But, look at me…" Lucky Chloe paused as she gently pulled back on her Vellington lover's broad shoulders and he immediately stopped in his tracks peacefully before she got off his back and got around him to face him while giving sultry, compassionate strokes to his facial hair. "…that fact never stopped me from being me… and you love me just for that. Even though I'm gonna be spending the rest of my life wondering about my past, it won't bother me at all. Same goes for you, baby. As long as your parents are still watching over ya from heaven, you can still be yourself, no matter what people think of ya."

"…thank ya, baby girl. I actually needed ta hear dat right now. I have been letting visions of my parents' death flash befo' my eyes e'ry now and den. Are you tellin' me I should stop dat shit?"

"Ohhhh, no… it wouldn't hurt to look back every so often, but don't do it so much that it… steers ya away from me. Garrie was successful in healing your depression once. I highly doubt that he'll do it again."

"Mm. Yeah, you right. He literally worked up a sweat tryin'. I'm-a tone it down a bit from now on."

"There ya go. In the meantime, let's go visit him at his new job. I'll bet he's doing great on his first day." Hearing that previous statement made DéMarckus smile as he and Lucky Chloe continued back down the park path towards the entrance hand-in-hand this time.

"Glad ya care 'bout him as much as I do. We ain't blood related, but it sho' as hell feels like it."

"And that's good enough for me and your parents." The two were still walking as Chloe was now hugging his right arm with all her love after she said that. It was due to be a good day, despite the fact that their sexy game of Curiosity Wets the Cat ended so soon.

Meanwhile, at that same pet superstore…

"Thanks and have fun with your new pet rabbit!" Garrie called out to a Japanese father and his teenage son as they just left the store with a bunny cage. Carl just approached him from the back of the store and gave his equally short partner a well-deserved round of applause along the way.

"Bravo, Garrie!" The albino man commented. "Your first adoption and you were as professional as they come. Have you done this before?"

"Heh, heh… well, kinda. DéMarckus and I used to help his Dad sell his own line of men's jewelry at his store for a couple of weeks before, back when we were in middle school. God bless his soul, he was the best Father figure I ever looked up to. That's how DéMarckus became such an awesome role-model for everyone in Sacramento. I don't know what his parents taught him, but he sure is doing well… especially since after his… _incident_ … that I nearly took a bullet for."

"Huh? What happened?"

"You probably saw it on the news two years ago… what you thought was a rumor…"

"…ohhhhh… DéMarckus nearly killin' himself. Huh! I was true after all, eh?" Garrie's back was turned away from the glass doors, which made him completely oblivious to the Vellington himself and Lucky Chloe arriving. Not even Carl saw the two as he was focused on Garrie.

"Yeah. Shortly after that phone call from the police, the graduation went on as usual… and then… after we all left, DéMarckus started to act really possessive for some reason. He dragged me into his car and he tried so hard to kill himself by a car crash, the same fate as his parents. That was scary enough, but what made it horrifying was the fact that he wanted to take me with him! That was NOT like him at all!"

"Whoa… I'm guessin' it didn't work… right?"

"Thank God! We ended up on a high speed chase for hours and I convinced the police to give us two weeks to straighten things up for the sake of his sanity. It worked within one week, but I still needed that extra week to make sure he was truly sane enough to get back behind the wheel. I basically told him this after the week of therapy…"

"Killin' yo'self won't bring yo' parents back." DéMarckus finally spoke as a sign of his presence. Hearing this made the two short men look at him with surprise, having Garrie nearly trip over his own feet. "I ain't neva gon' fo'get dose words, yo."

"…heh, yep. Ya got that right. How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough ta hear da full recap from yo' point of view. Lucky Chlo kinda needed ta hear it."

"Ah, of course."

"Hey, DéMarckus!" Carl greeted. "Long time no see, buddy!" The two men shook hands, even while the Vellington's other hand was still holding on to Lucky Chloe's slender one with all the affection in his soul, making her smile. "Do my eyes still scare ya?"

"Naw, man. Not anymo'."

"That's good… and I see ya really did get yaself a girl… even after all those failed dates I've heard about before. How'd ya get this one?"

"Gon ordered somethin' and I delivered it."

"Huh! Enough said. Garrie already told me all about it. You're _the_ Lucky Chloe, the freestyle champion… and you're dating this badass football player! How does that make ya feel, sweetheart?"

"Like a brand new girl! Nya!" The otaku replied with all the joy in her heart, making DéMarckus smile even bigger. "He's seen me dance already and he loves what I do."

"Heh! I'll bet he does. Ya giving him all the hospitality in da world, right?"

"As much as I can, yeah. I love him so much! Nya!"

"Awww, that's cute… and you're pretty cute, too."

"Thankies! Nya!"

"Heh, heh… yep. She's a keeper, alright. By the way, there's somethin' I've been wantin' ta ask ya."

"Shoot."

"Did ya have a man that was just as good as DéMarckus before meeting him?"

"Yeah."

"Ya did?!" Garrie was shocked to hear this as he asked that question, getting a nod as a response from the loving couple.

"He's a good dude, ya'll. His name is Xavier Daniel Carson." DéMarckus replied as the four headed to the back until a customer rang in. They each took a seat of their own, having Garrie and Carl sit next to each other before the couple. "He was a brotha, but he had blue eyes. Dat's one thang that made him stand out."

"What was the other thing?" Carl asked.

"His selflessness." Lucky Chloe replied in a sultry tone of her adorable voice. "He was a bystander, but he didn't play that role entirely during my accident. He actually took the time out of his life to come see me and take care of me after my surgery. He literally told me that he really had nothing better to do at that point, especially since his parents wanted to ignore him after he became a successful auto mechanic."

"Huh!" Both Garrie and Carl exclaimed with astonishment as they looked at each other for three seconds before returning their attention to Chloe and DéMarckus, who nodded in agreement with the otaku's last statement.

"Dat's what got me da most, yo. How are ya so good at somethin' ya love and yo' parents don't even give ya a pat on da back? I just don't get dat shit, ya'll! Damn!" DéMarckus stated with absolute disbelief. Carl was speechless as he crossed his arms and shook his head like a disappointed Father as Garrie spoke.

"Hmmm… that's unfortunate for him." The Vellington's long time best friend agreed. "I mean, having _you_ lose your parents before your high school graduation is 100 times worse than that, but still. He has his parents and they don't even want nothing to do with him. Tsk-tsk-tsk. That's a shame."

"That's what I thought, too. Nya." Lucky Chloe agreed. "I really sure do hope we meet again someday. DéMarckus said that he would welcome him with open arms… and I would welcome him back… with open _legs_. Nyaaaahhh…" She pulled off a sensual smirk that still had a cute taste to it, making all of the men in the room chuckle.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! Of course, ya will."

"Do ya know where he is now?" Carl briefly asked. Chloe bowed her head with shame, providing her answer. "No?"

"Despite all that, he never told me where he came from." The otaku confessed. "He just told me what he did for living. That's it. So, no. I have no idea where he is."

"Awww, don't worry, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus reassured as he held her close for comfort while she laid her head down on his chest with a smile on her face, looking up at him. "You promised me yo' cute ass would teach me somethin' afta we get the justice I deserve and I promise ta find Xavier fo' ya on da side. How's dat?"

"Sounds perfect, nya!" The man gave her a loving kiss on her forehead as an added incentive of kindness. Garrie grew puzzled, however.

"Teach ya what, DéMarckus?" He asked. The couple looked at each other for a few seconds before the lone Vellington nodded twice with permission. Lucky Chloe sat up straight and replied with courage:

"DéMarckus has never learned how to ride a bike. I promised him not to tell ya, but since he let it slip, well…"

"…whaaaaa…?" Right after that was said from Garrie, Carl heard the bell at the entrance through the door and made his way out while the conversation continued. "All these years we've spent together since kindergarten… and you've never, ever rode a bike in your life?!"

"Yeah, I know, Gare. I fucked up, a'ight? Guilty." DéMarckus confessed. "Runnin' was always my way of getting all ova da streets of Sacramento, bruh. I ain't need no bike."

"Huh! Funny how you failed to mention that to me by the time we just started our senior year of high school. I asked you if you had something to open up to before exiting the bus that morning on our first day and you said…"

"…naw. Yeah, I know. I didn't wanna make ya look bad in front of all yo' nerd friends, man." Lucky Chloe and Garrie both took in that last statement with every sense, having Garrie smack his lips twice as he felt a sour taste in his mouth.

"…wow. I guess I can accept that. By the way, if ya told me that ya didn't know how to ride a bike, I could've given ya a private lesson in my backyard during that weekend."

"…oh." The Vellington blushed with embarrassment as he said this. His otaku lover saw this and giggled. Garrie chuckled with her.

"Heh, heh… don't fret over it, D. I forgive ya. At least you'll have a freestyle champion teaching ya later. That should make every man around Sacramento green with envy, dude."

"I hope so, man."

"GARRIE! We got work to do!" Carl called out from the closed double doors, immediately telling the three to stand up simultaneously.

"Well, I better get back to work." Garrie briefly said, cracking his knuckles along the way. "I've still got another five hours left of my shift and I'm having fun so far. I love it here."

"Dat's good ta hear, yo!" DéMarckus cheered. "You keep doin' what'cha doin'."

"Oh, I will. How 'bout you? What are you two gonna be doin' before I get home for dinner?"

"Dat's for us ya know and fo' yo' short ass ta find out."

"Goddamn it!"

Meanwhile, at the Tekken Mansion…

Gon, Alisa, Julia, and Marduk were working together to clean out any remains of Lucky Chloe's former room to make space for Gigas. During that time, Alisa had just received new information regarding the Vellington murder investigation and decided to share it.

"Just got word from the Sheriff of the Sacramento Police Department." Alisa alerted, getting everyone's ears open, even though they were focused on cleaning the room. "It turned out that the first person of interest has been taken into custody peacefully. He's cooperating with them without any complications."

"Huh!" Marduk and Gon said simultaneously by accident while Julia looked over at the android with just as much bewilderment.

"That's odd." Julia pointed out. "Do they have his name?"

"They're not releasing that information at this time… not until they interrogate him. Once it does become available, I shall inform DéMarckus immediately."

"…I just only hope ya don't call him during his… _playtime_ … with Lucky Chloe." Gon muttered with humor.

"That is highly unlikely at this point. They're bound to be engaged in some form of sexual activity by the time I call."

"Yeech! Forget I mentioned that then."

"Hey-hey-hey-hey, man! Show 'em some respect!" Marduk protested. "DéMarckus had a rough life afta his parents died. He deserves ta be _manhandled_ by Lucky Chloe at every chance they get. They love each other for who they are, what they've been through, and how strong they've been gettin' through all that shit!"

"…huh! For once, Marduk's actually right on this one." Julia agreed with shock. "And Gon, you helped them get together. A good majority of the credit should go to you for how well their relationship's been going so far. I've heard word from around town lately that DéMarckus officially loves Lucky Chloe so much… he would never, EVER cheat on her, even if he pissed her off for some reason."

"…really?" Gon asked after doing a double-take. "What about Chloe? Didn't she say the same thing?"

"I don't know, but I have no doubt about it. Alisa, what say you?"

"Chloe feels the exact same way 100 percent." The android replied as she finished cleansing the queen size mattress and faced her three colleagues. "Their hearts are one and nobody shall tear them apart. Not even an old flame could separate them. He or she could be part of the family as a source of additional support for DéMarckus instead."

"Wow." Gon mentally slapped himself in the head for everything he's thought of secretly in his head about all of this. He's been thinking it would all be over in a matter of a month, but at this rate, that's impossible. Gon has played his role of cupid for the millionth time since his existence and, this time, it was due to have permanent lifelong results. Marduk saw this in the small dinosaur's eyes as he was sitting in a solemn position on his left shoulder with his head bowed down with shame. "…what da hell have I been thinkin'?! I've… I've gotta be honest, you guys. I've been playing cupid for soooooooo long since I grew up during the Paleozoic era of the dinosaurs and they've all failed since then… until now. Something about DéMarckus really makes him stand out… well… other than the fact that he's literally the only man on Earth with the Vellington name."

"Maybe they've discovered more secrets that only a Vellington can provide and, depending on those secrets themselves, they must've thought positive each time." Alisa pointed out. "In other words, whether those are good or bad, one thing is absolutely certain: They get tied closer and closer together… up to the point where they it's impossible to separate them."

"That's the power of hospitality, baby!" Marduk cheered as he prepared a fist towards Gon for a soft fist bump. The rex reluctantly returned it with buoyancy. "Let 'em do their thing!"

"Yeah, I gotcha." Gon finally surrendered. "Okay, I've got my confidence back. In fact, I hope Garrie doesn't mind."

"…oh, I'm sure they wouldn't." The three fighters agreed, already getting the jest of what the short rex meant by that last statement.

Four and a half hours later, back at Garrie and DéMarckus' apartment…

The Vellington and Lucky Chloe were watching an X-rated film together in the living room with smiles of both peace and lust on their faces, especially since DéMarckus had an arm around her and that hand had a firm, but gentle grip on one of her succulent breasts and just gave it tender squeezes every few seconds. As for the otaku, she returned the favor with her left hand just resting on his crotch, feeling his already hard erection through the denim fabric of his jeans. They miraculously kept silent the entire time as they were in that sensual position and kept their focus on the steamy flick on the big screen TV. During that time, they mentally had something to say about this sexy cute moment:

 _Ooooh, nyaaaahh…_ Lucky Chloe's voice echoed in her head. _He is soooooo ready for more of this Lucky Chloe sweetness. He's harder than a brick right now… and this movie's makin' me wet. I'm soaked already! Where did he get this?! I wanna have what this chick's havin'! Damn! Keep squeezing me, DéMarckey-baby. I want ya to shove that dick into me tonight! Nya!_

 _I'm glad I found dis sweet-ass movie right here._ DéMarckus' voice rang in his head. _I kinda forgot I had it fo' a minute. I haven't watched dis since I first became curious 'bout sex back when I was thirteen. My Dad gave it ta me while Ma was workin' late one night and I neva told 'er 'bout it since. Damn, I'm good at keepin' secrets!_ His thoughts paused as he looked down at Lucky Chloe with just his eyes and nearly chuckled verbally, but the best he did was widen his horny smile. _Awww, just look at my baby girl. I know she's wet as fuck down there. She wants ta get pounded hard like dis chick in dis movie, yo! I just know it. Havin' me give her dis boob massage is just da extra frostin' on da cupcake. I can't wait ta give her my own creamy servin' lata on tanight. Shit! I shouldn't even be talkin'. I'm hard as hell and my boxers are gettin' kinda tight 'cause of the thought of da idea._

Thirty more minutes went by and the pornographic film was reaching its climax. At that moment, Lucky Chloe couldn't keep it quiet anymore and she sang out a beautiful moan while keeping her strict focus on the movie as her legs were trying their best to hold in her pussy juice and keep it from drenching the couch. DéMarckus felt this failed attempt from his side, but never said a word to ruin the moment. She was in her happy place and he wanted her to stay that way until it was their turn to rehearse for a sex tape of their own. Even the feeling of her hand giving him strong rubs on his rock hard dick couldn't get him to make a sound. He just sat there, stayed focused on the movie, and took it in like the strong Vellington he was born to be. The longest five minutes went by during that time and, when it was finally over, Chloe released a huge sigh of relief as she leaned her head back with her arms now by her sides, but her legs were still crossed from her small orgasmic episode. DéMarckus had his green eyes focused on them for five seconds as he was aimlessly stopping the DVD player at the same time.

"Ya a'ight, Chloe-baby?" DéMarckus asked oh-so-sweetly towards his precious otaku princess. "I know it looks like ya gotta go, but I bet dat ain't what it is."

"Nya, you're so clever." Lucky Chloe commented in a sly tone of her cute voice as she looked into his bright green eyes with a passionate glow in her aqua blue eyes, giving him sensual strokes up and down his hard muscles before her. "You're one to talk, though. You were hard as a brick the entire time, all through that movie. What was that? I love it."

"It's an ol' school joint my Dad gave me back when I was thirteen: 'Paradise Sex-tral'. Da title itself got me when I got it and dis is only da second time I've seen it now."

"I can understand why. I guess you were curious about sex at that time, huh?"

"Heh, heh… yeah." The man blushed as he scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "It was right on time, baby."

"Tee-hee-hee. Cute! Anyway, that movie was super hot. I… kinda want an encore of our own, if ya get my drift. Nyaaaa…" The two leaned in for a wild, tongue-wrestling kiss that went a little out of control as DéMarckus was pushed down onto his back on the couch by Lucky Chloe. Three minutes into that steamy kiss, Garrie had just walked in the door with a smile for five seconds before it turned into an even bigger smile of humor and respect all at once as he closed the door behind him gently and made his way to his own room just a few steps away from behind the fated couch… all without saying a word.

Another three minutes went by for Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus before they finally ended the kiss with the otaku's legs wrapped around the lone Vellington's waist, giving him the _wide open_ opportunity to feel how soaked she actually was right onto his own crotch. His response:

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, ya feel that, baby?" Chloe asked in a sexy tone of her cute voice with loads of buoyancy. DéMarckus never let down his aroused smirk as he looked as deeply into her bright blue eyes as he could. "Ya wanna taste it? Nya?"

"Hell yeah, Chloe-baby. I know I deserve somethin' mo' fo' confessin' my attempted suicide."

"You were brave telling me that earlier today. Now that I know you won't do it again, I have total faith in ya. You're already happy just being with me, but I can imagine how happier you'll be when you're in as much peace as your parents after we find their murderer."

"Yeah, ya already know, baby girl. Fo' now, tho'… let's make it hot up in dis bitch." Lucky Chloe nodded in agreement with her sexy cute smile never letting down as she was being carried by the strong former football player upstairs to his room for another unforgettable night.

Thirty seconds later…

"Let's put a little more fun in this one, DéMarckus." Lucky Chloe started after she practically pushed her Vellington lover with all her strength with his back up against the now closed door after he locked it. "Remember how Xavier treated me before he left his separate way?" The man nodded. He just couldn't speak… on account of Chloe's cute voice mesmerizing every sense in his body as well as his erection. "Well, I kinda want ya to keep me guessing in the way a Vellington could. I know you said you wouldn't wanna hurt me, but your instincts might let ya do it anyway. Just so ya know, since then, I've been known to be impervious to pain. So, you won't hurt me. Still be gentle, though? Okay?" Another nod from DéMarckus. Hearing this silence from him made her giggle, which made him even harder. "Tee-hee! Awww, you're speechless again. Nya! Show me how much you love me. Before ya do, though… ya know what I wanna see first… nya…" The horny otaku took a few steps backwards and took a seat by the time the back of her legs touched the foot of the king-sized bed. This time, she showed how much she's adopted his mannerisms by sitting in that smooth 'hunched-over' position that's a sign of just chillin', appearing regal towards the horny Vellington. As he saw this, he just had one thing to say:

"It's my Vellington special, Lucky Chlo. Let's see if I can top yours."

To be continued…


	11. The Vellington Special

(I know it's been a looooong time for this story, but some thing's just take over sometimes. Anyway, expect some more lemony goodness all over this chapter. You have been warned. Enjoy!)

Chapter 11: The Vellington Special

Courage.

That was the word that only a Vellington could worship as the word of life. After releasing his final confession towards Lucky Chloe earlier, all was finally settled between the two. No more confessions. No more secrets. Their love was finally settled in successfully and now, it was DéMarckus' turn to give his precious otaku princess a steamy special of his very own. Since the Lucky Chloe Special was in phases, the lone Vellington's version was… different… in a way.

Just seconds after watching a pornographic film, the two were sexually revved up and ready for more of each other. Lucky Chloe already proved that she had acquired DéMarckus' mannerisms by sitting in that smooth 'hunched over' position at the very foot of their bed and it was silent after DéMarckus said these words to her:

"It's my Vellington special, Lucky Chlo. Let's see if I can top yours."

Nothing was said from the otaku after that. She just kept her horny blue eyes on him as he got nearly in the buff before her. All he had on was his hot pink boxers, showing off those delicious muscles that she adored so much. He then casually walked over to his drawers on his right, opened the one at the very top, and pulled out a purple handkerchief. That was Chloe's cue to stand up and slip out of her tank top, shorts, socks, and shoes, setting them all to the side at a good distance away from the bed. She was in nothing but her matching pink bra and panties as she stood there with a horny smirk on the outside and high amounts of buoyancy on the inside as she saw DéMarckus make his way back to her with a handsome smile of his own.

"Guess you ain't gonna be sayin' a word now, huh?" DéMarckus started as he was standing right before his otaku girlfriend with loads of confidence. Chloe nodded with her cutest smile since meeting the man. "A'ight, Chloe-baby. I see ya. You gonna be so damn cute wit it, too. Now, I ain't gon' lie: Afta tellin' me how X gave ya da smack down on dat cute ass, it kinda reminded me of what da Vellington Special was 'posed ta be. It's a lil' bit like dat, but on a mo' respectful level. Ya feel me?" Again, Lucky Chloe nodded without saying a word. "Yeah, I know ya do. Dis time, you just follow my orders like a shoppin' list, a'ight?"

 _Hell, yeah. Nya!_ Lucky Chloe's thoughts spoke in her head as she showed an adorable, horny smirk towards her Vellington lover. _Give it to me. Show me how you make me scream your name._

"You ready?" One more nod from Chloe. "Turn around." She did so and stayed still afterwards. DéMarckus then carefully tied the purple handkerchief around her eyes and she instantly widened her smile from ear-to-ear, showing her excitement towards the wall. "Can ya see anythang? Dis time, I want yo' cute otaku ass ta speak ta me."

"…no, baby." Chloe replied in her most adorable voice, mesmerizing DéMarckus. He drew a smile of appreciation upon his bearded face. "I can't see a damn thing."

"Good. Now, keep still. I'm-a get dis hot pink bra off yo' chest from behind, a'ight?"

"Use your mouth, DéMarckey. Nya… I wanna feel your breath on me." Unbeknownst to her, the Vellington was taken aback by that adorable demand. His primary goal was to satisfy his girlfriend and he wasn't about to break away from it now.

"You got it, baby girl." The man didn't even hesitate, either. He slightly got down on one knee behind her, planted a gentle grip upon her slender arms, and, with careful precision, he used his teeth and tongue only to unhook her bra. During that time, Chloe felt his warm breath against her bare back and it made her sing out the cutest moan ever heard from herself as she leaned her head back with ecstasy.

 _Oh, my God!_ Chloe's thoughts echoed in her mind as she verbally continued to sing out her satisfaction of her Vellington lover undressing her with his mouth, making a sudden gasp as she felt his teeth nearly nip at her shoulder when he went for a bra strap. _Shit! He's really taking it off with his mouth until it's off and I love it soooooo much! If this is how a typical Vellington gives his love, then I'm up for it all. Nya!_

Three more minutes went by and the bright pink bra had finally fallen off, exposing her succulent pair of nearly Ds. DéMarckus then went around Lucky Chloe until he was standing in front of her. Right at the exact moment he stood still to admire her baby soft skin, she started to shiver. The Vellington chuckled with a handsome million-dollar smile that was regal before he decided to ask her:

"Aww, why you shakin', baby girl?"

"You're staring at them." Chloe replied as she was still vigorously shaking without the blindfold falling off. "My tits are hard as fuck and I just know you're staring at them… teasing me… nyaaaaa-yeah…"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… dey do look tasty, tho'. I can do one of two thangs to 'em: squeeze 'em or maul 'em. Which one ya want me ta do, Chloe-baby? I'm lettin' yo' cute otaku ass choose."

"…I… I wanna feel those heavenly hands on me. Touch me, DéMarckey. Pleeeease… from behind… if you do it, I'll be happy to take my panties off for ya and grind on that hard monster dick of yours. Nya."

"Dayum, Lucky Chlo. Dat's what I'm talkin' about." With that in mind, the man didn't waste a second as he went back around her and started his massive, but velvet soft hands at her slim stomach, tickling her a little bit as she giggled, before he slowly slid his hands up at an excruciatingly slow pace. He made sure he felt every last baby soft inch of her before arriving at the most delicious pair of cupcakes he ever laid his eyes on. During that time, DéMarckus decided to whisper something in her right ear: "You're like my favorite video game, Chloe-baby. Once I touch ya, I can't stop playin' wit'cha. You just make me feel mo' and mo' like da man I should be e'ry single day… e'ry time I see ya… e'ry time I touch ya, kiss ya, squeeze ya… mm! Shit!" Right at that last word, that's when DéMarckus' godly hands finally arrived at Chloe's breasts and he gave them both tender squeezes, taking in the added sensation of her hard, pink tits between his fingers. "Just… e'ry time you wit' me, baby… it's neva a dull day and it's neva a cold night."

"Ohhhh, DéMarckus…" The otaku whispered right back as her shivering increased while taking in his tender touch upon her sensitive boobs. "…I… I'm so happy that I make you feel this way. No man has ever said that to me before… not even Xavier."

"Dat's because I truly love ya mo' dan I love myself. Ain't nothin' gonna tear us apart… nothin' but death." He started a soothing circular motion going in opposite directions on both breasts and her shivering never ceased. In fact, it increased even more as she finally pulled her moist panties down and allowed them to fall to her feet before kicking them off. DéMarckus saw this and nodded with satisfaction. "Yeah, Chloe. I know dat's right. I really want ya ta do dat fo' real now, like ya promised." He paused as he stood up straight with his hands still continuing that exotic massage and he was close enough for his clothed crotch to be right up against her soft bare booty. At that exact moment, she slowly started to grind right at his hard erection while she carefully reached a slender hand behind her to allow his head to rest on her left shoulder this time, making him smile… all while she was still blindfolded!

At this point, DéMarckus was in heaven. The Vellington Special was, so far, everything it was meant to be. He had the love his life right where he wanted her: within his very arms… doing anything she pleases. He took it all in at once: Chloe's baby soft breasts within his hands, her hot pink tits between his fingers, hearing her sing her cutest erotic song he's ever heard in his life, and the exotic sensation of her naked booty grinding up against his clothed manhood, which was harder than a brick at this point. It was all pure bliss to him and he mentally had high hopes for his future with her. Her everlasting hospitality really paid off and repaying her was at the very back of his mind at the moment until his parents' murderer was arrested and in his place behind bars. Until then, he savored this steamy moment that will be unforgettable.

"Oooooh… DéMarckus-baby… I need ya now… nyaaaaahh…" Lucky Chloe moaned, sending chills down the Vellington's spine as he took the hint immediately by sending one hand down towards her moist sex and she gasped as she felt a pair of massive fingers easily slide inside of her. "…aaaaahhh, fuck! That's… that's it, baby! That's what I want… from your diiiick… hmmmmm…"

"Ya sho', Lucky Chlo? My horny-ass fingas ain't good 'nough fo' dat puh?" DéMarckus dared to ask right in her left ear in his deepest voice, sending the same orgasmic chills down her spine.

"Yeeeeessss…" She paused she turned towards him, even though she was still blindfolded. "…do me… fuck me… please… nya! Fuck me doggy style, baby!"

"Dayum! I gotcha, baby girl." DéMarckus remained the gentleman he grew up into and finally stopped his erotic massage before he picked Lucky Chloe up from under her slender arms and gently laid her down on her stomach upon their king sized bed. She then got up on her hands and knees in reflexive response… but she still never removed the blindfold. "Don't ya wanna see me, Chloe?"

"If Xavier didn't let me see him when he did this to me, then I shouldn't see _you_ either. I want you to surprise me. Nya!" At that last meow, her 'eyes' faced the wall before her and her shivering stopped as she was prepared to take in everything her Vellington angel had to offer her.

After she assumed that position, DéMarckus couldn't start right away. He took this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to just… admire her while having deep thoughts about his future with her. It was all finally coming together for him and not even his past life of being ridiculed because of his Caucasian mother never steered him away from it. All that mattered is that his life was finally complete with the adorable otaku within his heart. With that in mind, he remained silent as he slipped off his boxers, exposing his rock-solid manhood that was ready to show his love to his adorable goddess.

After taking a deep breath, DéMarckus finally got on the bed between Chloe's legs and remained on his knees as he took a few more minutes to just… stare at her… and that's when her shivering resumed.

"Ohhhhhh, shit! Nya!" Lucky Chloe groaned as she lifted her head up in ecstasy. "First my tits and now, my pussy's going insane, baby! You're staring at it again! I just know it!" Right at that last word, her pleasure juice started to slowly drizzle down her inner thighs and that sensation made her shaking even more intense. The Vellington behind her just couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness and how well she was taking it. "Nyaaaaahh, yeah… you wanna just slide right in, don't you?"

"Ya know me too well already, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus pointed out with confidence as he started an exotic massage on her baby soft booty, making her sing out another cute moan. "I'm-a make sho' I give it all to ya, Vellington Style. I'll keep on goin' until I hear ya make that cute-ass scream dat I love so much. Sing that fo' me and I'll stop. Ya got it?"

"Uh, huh… mmmmm, fuck! Give it to me, DéMarckey! Don't make me wait anymore! Nyaaaahhh!"

"Hell yeah, baby girl. Stay still now… unless you wanna shake dat ass right at me."

"I promised I would, baby. Back at the park… I promised I would shake this booty for you and I'm not gonna stop until you do." After that was said, she slightly jumped with surprise when she felt the blindfold coming off by the hand of DéMarckus and she looked behind her with shock, but before she could protest…

"I wanna see your beautiful eyes while yo cute ass is at it. It'll make da night last longa fo' us." Chloe couldn't help but sigh with respect with a smile that showed it as well, making her appear regal towards her Vellington lover. "I ain't happy witout seein' dose eyes in da moonlight."

"…awww, you're so sweet. And I thought you were gonna be rough with me."

"I will, but I want it ta last all night."

"Enough said there. Well, in that case…" Lucky Chloe stood up on her knees with her back still facing her beloved boyfriend while she turned her head towards him, giving him her most adorable horny smirk. "…I've always wanted to try this position. We both stand on our knees and have that dick right up my kitty cat. I have a better chance at feeling your delicious abs right up against my booty, too. Nya!"

"Dayum, Lucky Chlo! You a sexy-ass freak. I love it!"

"Nya! Thank ya, baby. I still wanna scream for ya, though. I know this is what the Vellington Special really is. Admit it." DéMarckus took his sweet time finally sliding his protected cock into her dripping pussy while holding on her succulent breasts for support with both hands, making her reach behind her and wrap that slender right hand around his neck for even more added support at the exact moment she responded to the horny intrusion by taking her sweet time grinding her ass against him. They were looking right into each other's eyes at this point as they continued the conversation. "Mmmmm-I just got a gut feeling about it."

"Thought I was gonna spank ya, too, didn't ya?" They were both semi-whispering as it continued. Chloe nodded twice. "Yeah, I know it. Afta ya told me dat story 'bout X, I just don't know 'bout doin' da same shit to ya. I love ya too much ta hurt ya, baby. You too cute fo' dat."

"Mmmm, I'm so glad you feel that way. You really are quite a gentleman, just like your Dad."

"Aww, thank ya, Chloe-baby. Dat kinda makes me feel so much betta now." The two engaged in a passionate kiss that was a lethal tongue-fest as their respective grinding got even stronger… so much so that Chloe had reached her other arm around his neck for more of him. It lasted for a whopping five minutes before they slowly broke away right when Chloe felt a small orgasm that gave her chills all over her slender body. "Mm! Dere ya go, baby. I know you felt dat shit."

"Nyaaaaaaahhhh…" That's all Lucky Chloe could say as she just held on to her Vellington lover with all the compassion in her heart while keeping her bright blue eyes on his regal hazel green ones. Even the added sensation of her baby soft booty vibrating against his lower abs didn't steer him away from her adorable face.

Ten excruciatingly slow minutes later…

"Dere ya go, Chlo… mm!" DéMarckus whispered right in her face as they looked as deeply into each other's eyes as they could without touching noses as the otaku's orgasm was drawing near, making her vigorously shiver at the horny sensation while she was panting like a dog on a hot Summer day. "Don't look away from me. Keep-lookin'-at-me,-baby. So cute wit dat shit! Dayum!"

"…ooooh, DéMarckey… I… I'm getting there… nyaaaaahhhh… ah… ahhhhh… keep going, baby. Keep-going-keep-going-keep-going!" Lucky Chloe breathlessly begged as the Vellington slightly increased his speed, making her hold on to his neck for dear life while still keeping her iridescent aqua blue eyes on his glowing hazel green eyes, seeing the passionate fire within each other. "MMMMMmmmmm… yeeeaaaahh… your eyes are just as pretty as mine… oooh… I know that feels soooooo goooood… nyaaaaa…"

"It's delicious, baby girl. Shhhhit! Dat ass is jigglin' right on me! Keep dat going 'til ya soak my dick. I… whoa!" DéMarckus slightly jumped as Chloe forced herself to turn around, have both of slender arms around his neck, and buried her tear-soaked face within his neck, all while she somehow managed to keep his massive cock inside of her and he was still standing on his knees with the sexually desperate otaku's legs wrapped around his waist! DéMarckus never released her from his warm, muscular arms and he couldn't help but smile from ear-to-ear as he had one horny hand feeling all over her succulent booty, which never stopped vibrating like a cell phone. "Holy shit, Chloe-baby!" At that last word, that's when he felt her highest humping speed since meeting her. "I… actually… mm!... I feel it buildin' up! Dayum, dat ass… it's beggin' me to smother ya!" He then felt his orgasm building up within his shaft and, in reflexive response, started humping her right back!

At that moment, no more words could be spoken as they were both fucking each other at their highest speeds and DéMarckus was taken aback once more as he now felt Lucky Chloe's horny tongue licking all over his sweaty neck as she was smothering him with alternative kisses along the way, giving him her all and then some! It sent chills down his spine, but he maintained both his balance on his knees and his gentle grip on the otaku's jiggling ass… with both hands this time! Even the added feeling of her hard tits upon his pecs was giving him even more erotic vibes than ever before! Same could be said for Lucky Chloe as she was using her flexibility to the extreme. Having her lick and prod at her Vellington boyfriend's sweaty neck was making her entire body shiver with maximum desperation and her adorable song of exotic moans, meows, and groans was making her feel more and more like a goddess towards herself, especially since she was secretly listening to herself on the side.

Another ten slow minutes later…

For once, Chloe couldn't say a word, but only her high-pitched muffled screams within DéMarckus' neck was enough evidence to him that her massive orgasm was knocking on her pussy's inner walls like an insane maniac. He also felt her pleasure water building up around his dick and he alternative growls and groans indicating that factor. Just a few seconds later, the gut-retching sound of their bodies splashing that water all over their sweaty bodies was heard all over the room along with their erotic duet and neither one of them slowed down. Finally, after just five more minutes, the otaku's kisses stopped in response to her ultimate orgasm finally erupting inside of her and she screamed at the very top of her lungs towards the ceiling… and right in DéMarckus' right ear! He released a scream of his very own down towards the bed just seconds after her, but it wasn't into her ear. He somehow found just the smallest amount of energy to pull his dick out of her and, in an instant, her pussy juice was gushing out of her like a faulty water main! This lasted for the next three minutes before Lucky Chloe fell backwards onto the partially soaked bed while DéMarckus remained on his knees with his head bowed down with fatigue.

It was now silent for a few moments. Nothing but their heavy breathing was heard and that was the perfect time for the two of them to just… admire each other once more, even with DéMarckus taking his sweet time rubbing his neck to take in what his precious otaku princess had been doing to him. It was a newfound feeling and he just couldn't stop smiling, even as he was panting tirelessly.

"…ho… holy shit, Chloe." The Vellington started as he kept his regal hazel green eyes on her slender, sweaty body. Lucky Chloe kept her cute blue eyes on him as well with an adorable smile of her own. "…dat was somethin' new right dere. What was dat, baby girl?"

"You just tasted so good, DéMarckey-baby. Nya!" Chloe replied sweetly, even as she was still slightly catching her breath. "Please tell me I'm the only girl who's done that to ya."

"…I ain't gon' lie: You ain't da first. It just hasn't happened ta me since my last date befo' my parents died. It felt too bum, baby. Nice!" DéMarckus finally regained his energy right when the condom wore off and he laid down next to Chloe, getting under the comforter with her along the way.

"Glad I brought that fire back, huh? Nya!" The two share a small passionate lip-lock for a good fifteen seconds before the conversation continued. "Ya know… I'm… not sleepy just yet."

"Me neitha." DéMarckus admitted as he gave gentle strokes all over Chloe's soft cheeks, making her show off her cutest smile. "Hmmm… My condom wore off, tho. What can we do ta pass da time 'til den?"

"It's only ten o' clock. I've got an idea that's sure to make time go by fast. Hold on a sec. Nya!" Lucky Chloe turned away from her Vellington lover just for a brief moment to reach for something in her nightstand drawer. A few seconds later, she retrieved it and gave the lotion bottle to him as she explained it. "It's something I came across back when I was sixteen, but I never got around to using it. Get this, baby: It's _edible_ body lotion. Nya!"

"Whuuuuut! Girl, you trippin'!" DéMarckus continued to examine the new item within his hands. "Edible lotion, tho? What twisted-ass scientist came up wit dis sweet shit?"

"Who knows? All I know is… it's the perfect addition to your Vellington Special." Chloe whispered that last part of the second sentence within his ear. "You know you wanna try it on me. It's vanilla flavored." The man then looked into her glowing blue eyes, seeing a naughty gleam within them as he felt her slender hands feel all over his rugged beard and sideburns. "C'mon, DéMarckey-baby. I licked you up all nice. Now, it's your turn."

"…" The man was speechless… for a moment. He loved how she just spliced through his dark, horny mind at an intimate time like this without any effort. It was an impressive feat for her to do to him for the first time and it was due to give him more confidence for the rest of his life as well as hers. "…a'ight, baby girl. I see ya. I kinda do wanna smother dat ass. It's been jigglin' like gelatin for a minute now."

"That's all you want from me?"

"Fo' now. I try it all ova da rest of yo' sexy body next time."

"Good enough for me." After that last word, Lucky Chloe got out of the covers and got out of bed before she stood there on that side, watching DéMarckus assume the position by lying down on his back after he got out of the covers as well. It took him just ten seconds to do so before Chloe took her sweet time getting back on the bed, ending up on top of him by sitting on his abdomen with her smooth legs on both sides of him and DéMarckus showed a smooth smirk of satisfaction as he had the closest view of her succulent booty at last. Lucky Chloe looked over her left shoulder with a seductive smile in her eyes, making him growl. "Nya, yeah. You look hungry for dessert, baby."

"Ya damn right, I am." DéMarckus agreed as he squeezed out a generous amount of the vanilla flavored lotion within one hand and placed it to the side before he rubbed his hands together and then, slowly started to smear it all over both of her butt cheeks with careful precision. That sensation made her emit a moan that was pure music to both of their ears… and she never turned away from him. "Awwww, hell yeah! Dat ass is looking tasty, Lucky Chlo. You gon' keep still fo' me?"

"I'll try. You know how your beard and moustache tickles me."

"Uh, huh… I gotcha… just as long as I get to taste all of dat ass." The lotion application was complete and he admired at how creamy it looked. He licked his lips with greed before he finally took a gentle hold of her hips and pulled her booty closer to him, closed his eyes, and started to smother it with engulfing kisses of pure ecstasy, making her turn away from him as she howled another harmonizing groan towards the ceiling with her eyes closed shut with extreme desperation.

 _Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm! Goddayum!_ DéMarckus' voice exclaimed in his mind as he continued to practically 'eat up' Lucky Chloe's vanilla-flavored buns, taking it extra slow to savor the flavor. _Dis lotion's genius, yo! Chloe's ass is tastin' so fuckin' sweet right now…_ Then, he felt it among his chest and abs, but never stopped his succulent kisses. _…and she's just soakin' me in dat pussy juice. Shit, it feels warm on me! She's ridin' thu dat big O like a horny moddafucka already. I know she gon' be tired afta dis… but… I… I gotta savor this moment fo' just a lil' bit longa._ And he did so by slightly slowing down his kisses and that made the otaku giggle as she felt the facial hairs tickle her just a little bit, making her shiver.

 _Tee-hee! I knew it would tickle._ Lucky Chloe's thoughts rang in as she was now grinding up against DéMarckus' face to give so much more of herself as she verbally continued to moan and meow towards the ceiling. _He's soooo good at it already, like he's done this before. Eh, he probably learned it from that X-rated movie we watched earlier. I'm not judging him on that. Nya! Either way, he really loves me and would never, ever let me go. It's kinda weird to assume that from him literally kissing my ass, but as freaky as I am, I can't help myself. I don't judge him and he doesn't judge me. All those bullies we had can go to Hell for all we care! Nya!_

Two slow hours later…

DéMarckus was still giving just tiny pecking kisses on Lucky Chloe's booty, but she was lying down with her head on his covered thighs. She had fallen asleep and he knew it just by a compassionate smile on his face after one more sweet, tender kiss. He then slowly sat up and, with careful precision, he used his linebacker strength to lift her up from underneath her arms, turn her around towards her, and lay her back down on the bed on his left side, putting the comforter over her after she her head was rested down on a pillow. That's when she aimless stirred to get more comfortable, but she never woke up. She slept with a smile drawn onto her bubble gum pink lips and it made her look tranquil towards the Vellington. He laid back down under the cover and faced her this time, giving her gentle strokes across the cheek that wasn't on the pillow as he held a regal, passionate smile of his own. All he did as he did so was whisper a few final words of the night, even if she didn't hear them:

"I love you so much, Lucky Chloe-baby. You make e'ry single day feel like Christmas ta me. I get a gift from ya and it's always yo' smile. Dat's one gift dat'll neva, ever get old ta me. Once we solve my parents' murder togetha, I promise to give yo' cute otaku ass da gift of a lifetime. It's payback fo' yo' hospitality and kindness towards me. Yo' also givin' Garrie a lil' break from it. I'm glad ya still wit me, even afta I confessed dat I nearly killed myself shortly afta my parents died. Garrie worked up a sweat savin' me. Now, it's yo' turn ta do da same, baby girl. You're so sweet and cute as a puppy… or should I say 'as a kitten'? Hm! Either way, you cute… and dat's a gift da God delivered ta me ta make me happy fo' da rest of my life. I love you, Chloe." He then gave her one more kiss on that same cheek and she still never woke up afterwards. "Goodnight, baby." He finally fell asleep with a diesel arm around her and he pulled her closer to him, automatically prompting the snoozing otaku to snuggle under his chin in reflexive response, making him fall asleep with a smile that was ear-to-ear.

To be continued…


	12. A New Turn for the Better

(Soooo sorry for the massive delay. With the holidays and the not-so-free days off, it's been crazy. I'm still alive and this story will continue, thanks to your continued support. Enjoy!)

Chapter 12: A New Turn for the Better

There's a common saying among the Vellington Family: "Ask for the truth and they shall receive, regardless of the listener's nature." DéMarckus took that into incredible consideration yesterday when he finally revealed his final confession towards Lucky Chloe. The fact that he nearly committed suicide in order to find his happiness two years ago did scare the otaku just a little bit, but in the end, she accepted this baggage that was the heaviest to carry for both of them with just as heavy of a heart. That made the man feel confident about himself now and, with that in mind, the two can now fully focus on the entire murder investigation together.

The next morning brought brand new hope as the sun just started to rise and shine within their bedroom window. DéMarckus was the first to wake up from it as usual and admired the still-sleeping Lucky Chloe as she was cuddled within his arms and underneath his chin. He smiled with all the compassion in his heart as he gave her gentle strokes within her golden hair, remembering what a night they had. It was more than just an old X-rated film that triggered it. It was the fact that he was finally released from his shell. Everything about him was shared with his precious otaku princess and not once did she even think of leaving him the entire time. It was a first for him and it made him feel mentally invincible. At that moment, one thing was certain from here on out:

"I said I would protect ya and dat's a promise carved in stone, baby girl. No doubt 'bout it!" He whispered with utmost sincerity as he gently kissed the cheek that wasn't hidden within his pecs and she still didn't wake up. He had to go back to work today by 9 AM, but of course, he didn't forget the fact that he has an extra three hours after that scheduled clock-in time to make it to work. So, for now, he was in no real hurry to get ready.

About ten minutes later, three soft knocks were heard from their bedroom door and DéMarckus gave verbal permission to come in. Who came through the door?

"Gon?!" The Vellington exclaimed softly, so as not to wake up Chloe. She was sleeping so peacefully as he saw the short yellow rex himself with Garrie standing behind him. "What's yo' short ass doin' here?!"

"I figured that since I'm responsible for this awesome relationship, I might as well keep track of it with my very own eyes." Gon admitted as he approached the Vellington's side of the bed, plopping himself down on his butt when he reached him. DéMarckus was able to see him by a slight head turn, but still didn't wake up Lucky Chloe. "Call it a repayment for your thanks."

"…huh! A'ight, G-Rex. I see ya! And I thought yo' ass was gettin' bored."

"Ohhhh, no. There's never a dull moment when it comes to Tekken. Somehow, somewhere… somebody's getting their ass kicked by either Bryan, Gigas, or Paul. So glad the Kings and Marduk aren't that violent nowadays. They're saving it for the arena."

"Nice!" DéMarckus then turned towards his childhood friend, who gave him a respectful nod. "Mornin', Garrie. We ain't wake ya, did we?"

"Nope!" Garrie replied with no worries. "Again, it was music to my ears. You were watching 'Passion Sex-tral' again, weren't ya? Somehow, that's the only X-rated movie that gets you this sexually revved up, even without a woman by your side."

"Heh, heh… yeah, I know."

"You got Lucky Chloe to sit through a whole pornographic film?!" Gon asked with shock. DéMarckus was taken aback by that question for a moment before he replied casually.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've been trying to get her to watch one since we first met her several months ago! This girl has the sexy knowledge, but she couldn't sit through a whole X-rated flick without making a dash to her bedroom to 'pet the kitty'." The two men immediately got the jest of those last three words and Garrie gagged while DéMarckus lightly chuckled with a naughty million-dollar smirk drawn upon his bearded face. Also, unbeknownst to the three, Lucky Chloe had just opened her aqua blue eyes and silently smiled from ear-to-ear with a gleam in her eyes that said 'Ya got that right!'. She never moved the rest of her body as the conversation continued for a little more.

"Ta-ha! Yeah, well… she made it thu' dis time. I got to feel dat puh get so wet, it would make a waterbed jealous as hell!"

"…well… shit. I guess you two really are meant to be together. What… uh… what did you confess to her before that? Me and other Tekken fighters had a feeling that you did make _the_ confession that summed up everything about you."

"I just told her one crucial piece of my life dat I had to get offa my chest, man: Shortly afta my parents died two years ago, I wanted ta kill myself so I could be wit 'em." That made the short yellow rex nearly fall backwards on his shell, which would've rendered him helpless with his short limbs. "It was tough fo' her ta swallow at first, but she took dat in like da champ dat she is and accepted it as really heavy baggage to carry wit me fo' da rest of our lives."

"…whoa." The dinosaur was speechless as it was now deathly silent in the room as he looked at everyone's faces, including Lucky Chloe, who just turned her head towards him with an adorable smile that was full of honor and respect for her Vellington boyfriend. The added effects of the morning sun made the entire scene feel like it was from Heaven. It lasted for ten peaceful minutes before the bowlegged rex continued. "…What I huge turnaround for all of ya, especially you, Lucky Chloe. You saw some good in him from the very moment he first laid eyes on you, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I did." Chloe confessed, making DéMarckus look down at her with utmost attention to both her adorable voice and her words. "You would think that would automatically guess that he would be a badass thug at first, right?" Gon slowly nodded once. "Well, you're wrong. Nya! I knew something bad must've happened to him when he first walked in that day. I saw it in his eyes. I just… never knew that he considered killing himself at one point in his life. So, for that reason, I really wanted to be with him… to be more than just another supportive friend. I wanna take care of him and treat him like the lone prince he's grown into. Nya! I love ya that much, baby." After that last word, the couple engaged in a passionate morning kiss that was didn't have too much tongue action, but it was enough to see some small humping action underneath the sheets from the otaku. That made Garrie chuckle with humor while Gon just watched with glee in silence. After the three minute lip lock, the two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Now, dat was surprisin'." DéMarckus admitted as he had his soft, massive hands on Chloe's baby soft booty underneath the covers. "I ain't know you sensed my troubles from da get-go."

"I just… didn't wanna tell ya then. You were so sweet towards me when we first met. I didn't wanna ruin it. Nya."

"Awww, dat's a'ight, Chloe-baby. Dat just shows me dat ya really do care 'bout my ass. I love ya, Lucky Chlo."

"I love you more, DéMarckey-baby." One more small peck on the lips from the two before he released her and she was the first to get out of bed, immediately looking for a fresh set of PJs to put on. DéMarckus couldn't get up just yet. He had to admire her for a little longer while she was still naked. This was Gon's chance to finally get up on the bed and sat down like a good pet again by the time he got in front of the man's covered legs.

"She does have the perfect body for a freestyle dancing champion." Gon started, making the otaku blush as she looked at them from over her shoulder for a second with her backside facing the men. "Hey! It's a compliment, sweetheart."

"Tee-hee, I know… and thanks. Nya!" Chloe replied as she got into her drawers to get dressed for the day.

"No wonder you can't help drooling over her."

"Heh, yeah." DéMarckus agreed. "I love her fo' mo' dan dat, but goddayum! E'rytime she naked, my dick's always dancin' as good as she does."

"Ehhhhh-heh-heh… gross… anyway, I'll bet that, since I'm here, you'll probably want more information on the murder investigation." That immediately gained the Vellington's attention, turning away from Lucky Chloe for a moment as she just getting into a matching bra and panties set that was colored in a gradient design of pink and purple. Garrie gave the rex his undivided attention from the doorway as well. "Well, just as we all suspected after finding out that there were two sources of DNA within the getaway truck, they've just finished interrogating the one that hasn't fled California with his tail between his legs."

"What happened?" DéMarckus asked desperately. At that last word, that's when Lucky Chloe turned her attention to the bed as she was getting dressed in a long purple tank top and nothing more.

"It turns out that it's not the guy that killed your parents, but he actually knows who really did it and why he ran away." This made Lucky Chloe gasp with shock alongside Garrie and DéMarckus at the same time by accident.

"YES!" DéMarckus cheered with two fists of victory in the air as he sat up straight in his bed. Garrie sighed with relief as he held on to his heart with happiness. As for Lucky Chloe, all she could do was just stand there and admire the heartwarming scene before her, not saying word until the discussion was complete. She was just so thrilled to finally see her Vellington lover at his happiest mood since meeting him. "So, hol' up, yo! What's da man's name? Da man dey interrogated?"

"That's the surprise right there. After Alisa asked them to give her that info, the Sheriff said that he won't tell just anybody. They do have the man's name, but he wants to tell _you_ specifically. Alisa asked him why, but he didn't say. He just hung up."

"Mm! Damn! Dat's a big gap ta fill in dis whole investigation, ya'll. Does he want me ta call him back at a certain time or somethin'?"

"Nope! He's currently waiting for you to call him back anytime, so long as it's sometime today only. Once tomorrow comes, you'll probably be forced to come back to Sacramento just to see the man himself."

"…" DéMarckus was struck with a predicament after that last word. He was anxious to know who the possibly new ally is, but if he just wanted the name of the man, he could call anytime today, but then, the Vellington was also anxious to see the very same man in person if he _didn't_ call at all. Garrie and Lucky Chloe saw that extreme anxiety in his hazel green eyes and it left them feeling nervous and full of anticipation respectively. Gon kept a brave face as he waited for the lone Vellington to make a decision. Finally, after a silent five minutes, DéMarckus came up with the fateful question: "Can I do both?"

"Huh? Both?" Gon jumped and knocked himself back to reality after that last word.

"Yeah. I call up da Sheriff, ask for da man's name, den ask him if I can meet him in person lata?"

"…huh! Well, the Sheriff did sound like a reasonable fella. I see no reason why he can't allow that. He never put that up as a third option, but it's definite possibility."

"…Dat's because I know him, yo. He settled a few scam cases when it came to many exploitin' crimes of my Dad's watches. We go way da fuck back, ya'll."

"Wow! That's great! This will definitely work, then. Go ahead and give 'im a call, champ!"

"Especially since I got all da time ta spare befo' I have ta go ta work taday." After that was said, DéMarckus reached for his cell phone on his nightstand and didn't waste a moment dialing the Sheriff's personal number. At that moment, Lucky Chloe and Garrie each grabbed a chair before the short man took his seat properly while the otaku turned her chair backwards and sat down informally, making her boyfriend smile silently. Three rings went by before the humble sheriff of the Sacramento Police Department picked up.

"Hello?" The familiar gruff male voice came in on the other line.

"Sheriff Harrison?" DéMarckus replied as it was now a split screen conversation as the kind old Caucasian man in his mid-forties instantly smiled from ear-to-ear. "It's DéMarckus Vellington."

"Oh, I know who you are, son. You just made my day already… and my wife just started cooking breakfast. I'm taking the day off today. That's why I wanted you to call me on this day only."

"No wonda. So, have you really been communicatin' wit Alisa all dis time?"

"Since after we buried your parents, yes. We knew that you and Garrie would be moving to Japan and so close to Tekken territory. So, we figured Alisa would be of excellent assistance towards the whole investigation. You already know all of the information we gathered so far, correct?"

"Yes, sir. It all comes down ta dis now. I wanna know who da man you interrogated is and how does he know da true killa?"

"Welp, you've got your wish. This man is a well-known auto mechanic all over California. Practically everybody from every inch of the state comes to him for every kind of repair for every kind of vehicle."

"Dere it is! Dat explains why his DNA was found on the vehicle."

"Glad you caught on to that. Now, the man's name; you wanna know it now?"

"Yes. Don't leave me in any mo' suspense, sir."

"Listen carefully now: His name is Xavier Daniel Carson."

"…" DéMarckus appeared wide eyed and speechless after that, making Garrie, Gon, and Lucky Chloe worried.

"…Did you get that?"

"…ye… yeah. You said his name is… Xavier Daniel Carson?" Hearing that name made Lucky Chloe jump out of her seat, knocking her chair over in the process, before she ran up to the bed and sat down next to her Vellington lover before DéMarckus put his cell phone on speaker, which was unbeknownst to Harrison.

"Yes! Apparently, he doesn't know you, DéMarckus… but he knows about the death of your parents from the news and he just felt awful about it. He wanted to help you find the killer in any way he can. Personally, I like that in a guy like him, especially since he's got eyes that are as blue as the ocean… and he's African American! I've never seen that before!"

"…yeah. He's a rare breed, yo. So, since you said he's a well-known auto mechanic all over Cali, does dat mean…?"

"Yep! The murderer was one of his regular customers before he committed the crime. That's how he knows him so well. Heck, he probably knows everyone in the entire state by now."

"…whoa." The Vellington took the time to look at Lucky Chloe as he said that and she showed the most surprised expression on her cute baby face since meeting her. Seeing that made him show a look of determination, appearing regal towards her in return. "Did he give ya'll da suspect's name on da side?"

"Fortunately, that was all he could give us. He doesn't know more about the man other than his truck. Would you… like to get the murderer's name as well while you have this wide open chance?" DéMarckus didn't answer right away, but he took a good long look at the frantic otaku before him. She nodded seven times at a near-breakneck speed. The Vellington then looked over at Gon and he too nodded with desperation. Same went for Garrie when he looked at him. DéMarckus just couldn't say no at this point.

"Yeah. Lay it on me."

"Okay. Again, pay attention: The murderer of your parents'… his name… is Montego Garson Jones." At that last word, DéMarckus quickly covered Chloe's mouth just as she was about to scream out the word 'What?!' at the very top of her lungs with one hand while he miraculously still kept the phone in its current position with the other. He didn't want the Sheriff to know that she was listening in. She was enraged, which did appear adorable to the man, but he kept a strict look within his green eyes, telling her to keep quiet. She saw that command on his face and nodded once before he released her mouth. She remained silent afterwards. Garrie and Gon were just as shocked, but kept their mouths shut automatically. "Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"All too familiar, man. He used to be a bully back in high school. He teased and taunted me at er'y chance he got all thu-out my entire high school life until we graduated. Ta sum it all up, he's a bad mothafucka."

"Mm! In your manner of speaking, I'll have to agree. Glad you know him, too. The only mystery in this entire investigation now is where did Montego run off to. The search for him is ice cold at this point, but we won't give up until we get some kind of trace of him. Then, once we do get that information, I'll inform Alisa, she'll inform you, and you'll be on your way to confront him right where he stands. Just look him in the eye and give him that anger while we got him in handcuffs. I know you wanna beat him up for it, but it's a safety protocol that you _do NOT_ touch him in any way. If you do, you'll have an insubordination charge under your belt. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. I promised myself not to lay a finga on his ass anyway."

"Good. You keep that promise, ya hear? We cleared you of speeding charges before. Don't expect me to clear you of any more afterwards. I'm only telling you this for your own safety."

"I undastand, sir. I promise I won't touch Montego."

"Okay, then."

"Befo' ya hang up, tho…"

"Oh! What is it?"

"About Xavier… can I see him in person sometime?"

"Well, I see no reason why not. He can't come to see you in Japan, though. You'll have to come to him. In fact, he kinda does want to meet you, now that he knows that you're the last Vellington living on this Earth. He says it'll be like meeting a celebrity and it'll be a honorable occasion." Hearing that last statement made Lucky Chloe smile her cutest, silently telling him 'Yep! That's Xavier!'. DéMarckus took it all in and nodded twice with approval. "How's that for substantial recognition from a stranger?"

"It's like winnin' a million bucks, yo! It's gonna be a while until I can meet him, den. It's dat a'ight?"

"Define 'a while'."

"My next day off, which is da Sunday comin' up. It's Monday now."

"Oh, sure. Take as long as you need. In fact, I'll book your flight for that day for you. All you have to do is show up at the airport, say your name, and you're on board in a matter of seconds. Are you bringing anybody with you?"

"Well, I just got me a girlfriend and Garrie's still wit me. Can I bring 'em?"

"Sure, you can. The more the merrier."

"Thank ya so much, Harrison! I really appreciate it."

"Oh, please call me Derrick. We know each other, don't we?"

"Yeah, you right-you right. Make sho' ya call me a lil' lata on 'bout da flight, a'ight?"

"No problem. You have a good day, DéMarckus… and say hi to your girlfriend and Garrie for me. Bye!"

"Bye, Derrick." The two men finally hung up and DéMarckus saw just grins all over the room from Gon, Chloe, and Garrie, making him keep his million dollar smile in check. "…well… dayum, ya'll. How 'bout dat? It all makes sense now. Lucky Chlo, yo' ex is a witness ta da whole thang, girl!"

"So, that's where he is…" Lucky Chloe semi-whispered as she sat on her knees before her boyfriend in the cutest manner, keeping smiles on all three of the men around her, having DéMarckus' being the widest and most regal. "…he's been in California the entire time. Nya! And he's a well-known mechanic over there, too."

"Aaaaand I bet his parents are still givin' him bullshit."

"Pfft! No kidding! Nya! Either way, we've got a huge opening in the case now, baby! You look happier than when you see me naked."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… and ain't nothin' wrong wit dat."

"Are you really gonna keep your promise to welcoming Xavier into our lives?" Garrie dared to ask.

"Yeah! He don't know me yet, but once we do finally meet… oh, it's on, ya'll. We gonna be hooked tagetha like glitter on glue."

"That's good to hear, buddy." Gon came in. "Of course, this is also a wide open chance to test your anger management. If Montego is that bad, you know he's gonna find some way to push your buttons once you finally meet him… especially since Lucky Chloe's gonna be with ya. Aren't you worried about yourself because of it?"

"A lil' bit, yo. I ain't gon' lie. My anger has gotten da best of me befo', but I'm gonna fight it… well… at least, _try_ to fight it. So far, e'ry time I do try ta control my anger, I still somehow explode like goddamn dynamite." Lucky Chloe looked deeply into his eyes after that last statement and an instant ray of courage and hope shot at his heart like an arrow.

"C'mon, DéMarckey-baby. Nya." She started sweetly as she started to passionately stroke his facial hairs, making him keep his smile in full view. "Remember what I told you earlier: You fail to fight your anger, you'll never see me again… and you'll never get in my little black box."

"…mm! Dat motivation already got me revved up fo' it." DéMarckus returned the favor by giving her loving strokes on her baby soft face… and they never turned away from each other's eyes. "I, DéMarckus Vellington, swear on da oath of my parents' names and yo's, dat I WILL NOT… touch Montego Jones in any way. I don't want ya ta leave me, baby girl. I love ya too much to let dat shit happen."

"I don't wanna leave you, either. Nya! I love you."

"I love you mo', Chloe-baby." The two engaged in a warming embrace that pretty much warmed up the entire bedroom for the next five minutes. Gon and Garrie just remained silent as they admired the romantic scene, which was the perfect set up for a perfect week for DéMarckus.

Six hours later, at 12 noon sharp…

"Really?! You finally have the name of the suspect?!" Rynold asked DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe, who were standing before the big boss in his upstairs office. Chloe had changed into her Lucky Punk outfit without her headphones while DéMarckus had on his traditional work vest with matching baggy jeans and no shirt underneath. "What's his name?"

"Montego Jones." DéMarckus replied. "He's da same exact guy dat was both a bully towards me and a horrible ex-boyfriend towards Lucky Chloe. It's horrifyin' 'nough dat he terrorized both of us, but da fact dat he's my parents' murderer just makes me so pissed off, man!"

"Yeech! I don't blame you for a moment there, son. This man must've had some demons or something, but either way, it's about damn time that you got his name. So, now they're in the process of searching for him, correct?"

"Yeah. Da only witness is a brotha named Xavier Carson. He's a famous auto mechanic over in California."

"Oh, yeah. I know him. He did an excellent repair job on my crossover once. It seemed like my car had just gotten freshly made off the assembly line! He's got a good reputation to keep and I love it!"

"Da only thang 'bout him tho' is da fact da he don't know me… _yet_. He only knows Lucky Chlo right now."

"Really? How so?"

"He's another ex of mine. Nya." Lucky Chloe replied. "Only this time, he's treated me like an angel. He's the exact opposite of how Montego was."

"Ah, I see. So, with all this in mind, you're now telling me that you've already got a flight booked for this Sunday to pay a visit to Xavier."

"Yes, sir." DéMarckus replied. "Me, Lucky Chloe, and my friend Garrie are all goin'. We just adopted Gon to be our 'supportive pet', so he'll hold down da fort 'til we get back."

"Huh! I was about to ask you if I could watch over your apartment, but okay. That works. Here's the deal, then: I'll give you permission to go and possibly stay there for the rest of that week, if you do one favor for me…"

"What's dat?"

"I know there's a piece of your parents' wreck somewhere in the state. Snap a picture of it and send it to me after you've landed and settled down and that's your ticket to staying in Sacramento for the whole week."

"Mm!" That made Lucky Chloe look over at DéMarckus with utmost concern. "Dat's a huge price fo' a week-long stay ticket, sir… but you right, tho'. Dere is a piece of the wreck somewhere at da crash site and we gonna make it our second most important goal next ta findin' Montego's punk-ass."

"There ya go! That's the spirit. I don't care what it might be. Just as long as it represents your parents somehow."

"You got it, Boss Ryno." Chloe turned back towards the boss with a cute smile that was drawn from Heaven as the conversation concluded. "I won't let'cha down."

"I know you won't. I trust ya 100 percent. Now, get ta work before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir."

Four hours into the workday later in the warehouse cafeteria…

"Ya got X's numba?" DéMarckus asked Lucky Chloe as she just sat down with her lunch tray, which consisted of a freshly made Caesar Salad with diced grilled chicken pieces and garlic croutons. The Vellington had a bacon cheeseburger with baked French fries. "I wanna call 'im up real quick and let 'im know we comin'."

"Yeah, I got it. Nya!" Chloe replied as she pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her boyfriend. "He's probably sleeping by now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind waking up to talk to you."

"I sho' hope so. He could, at least, hear my voice fo' now. Let's see if we connect already." After that last word, DéMarckus used a free hand to tap that number on her smartphone and he heard it ringing as he was now aimlessly taking his time eating his fries. The otaku ate her salad at the same slow pace as she watched him with an excited glow in her bright blue eyes. Ten seconds of ringing later, DéMarckus heard it pick up and he held a regal smile of confidence the entire time.

"Lucky Chloe?" Xavier tiredly replied on the other line as he had just woken up from his ringing cell phone. He was nestled comfortably under his covers.

"Hey, X. It's DéMarckus Vellington." Hearing that made the blue eyed velvet angel himself spring up, nearly knocking all of his covers off.

"DÉMARCKUS! You're calling me from Lucky Chloe's cell phone?!"

"I ran inta her afta a moved from California ta Japan and made my first delivery to Gon. It was an accidental encounta, but it all turned out a'ight. We in love now."

"Huh! No wonder you know me already. I hope you're taking as much care of her as I did before I had to leave her."

"Fo' sho, Xavier. Fo' sho! Ya probably know why I'm callin' ya."

"You got the information from Sheriff Harrison… about Montego Jones."

"Ya already know, my boy. I just wanna let ya know dat Lucky Chlo and I are comin' ta see ya dis Sunday comin' up. I hope you ain't too busy for us."

"Oh, not at all. I'm off on that day as well. We sure can catch up together and maybe pay a visit to the crash site along the way. The police had been keeping a piece of the crash preserved in a silver case next to the makeshift memorial there. I have no idea what it is, but they say it's preserved for sentimental reasons and only you can retrieve it."

"Just as my boss suspected. I hope it's what I think it is."

"Don't say nothin' about it, then. I wanna be just as surprised as you."

"Glad we agree on dat, man. By da way, ya probably don't know dis 'bout ya girl, Lucky Chloe…" Hearing her name made her smile even more as she was just halfway through her salad. "…Montego's her ex as well."

"Huh! Really?"

"Yeah, but unlike us two fellas, he treated her like bullshit! Ain't give a damn 'bout her cute otaku ass and even made her go to bed hungry, lettin' her suffer da pain he gave her through his words, yo."

"Damn! He called her 'otaku trash', didn't he?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"That's the one name she hates being called and it just pushes her over the edge. You can call her any other name you could think of, but when it comes to 'otaku trash', she'll hate you forever after that."

"Holy shit! Fo' real?" Lucky Chloe nodded at the same time Xavier replied.

"Yeah, no joke. So, I can understand why she would let herself go to bed hungry on that same night she was called by that name. It's the least she can do to endure the pain that he gave her. Anyway, I can't wait to see you. I hope we can become best friends once we do meet."

"We will, X. We will. I guarantee it ta da fullest, my boy!"

"Awesome! Well… (yawns)…I better get back to sleep. I've got a busy day at the shop later today. Can you tell Lucky Chloe that I said that I miss her so much for me?"

"No need ta. She's sitting right in front of me, man."

"Oh! Well, put her on really quick." DéMarckus did so by handing her the smartphone. "Chloe, do you miss me?"

"So much! Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied in a swooning tone of her adorable voice. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me, too. I've missed you so much as well. I'm so glad you got DéMarckus to take care of ya. I hear he's so selfless, it seems like the angels created him just for that purpose: to maintain peace and happiness on this Earth."

"Really?" The otaku looked at her Vellington lover with a raised eyebrow of surprise, making him chuckle his sexiest since they first met. "Well! That's new to me. Nya!"

"Every single person here in California agree. They all know him like family, since he doesn't have his own. It's the least we can do to give him emotional support."

"That's great! We'll see ya on Sunday, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll be waiting. Bye!"

"Bye, Xavier." After that was said, the both hung up and she placed her cell phone back in her 'hidden pocket' before she continued her conversation with DéMarckus. "And I thought it was just Xavier who's famous all over California."

"Yeah… fo' his car repair skills." DéMarckus replied as their lunch resumed at a normal pace. "Being selfless ain't a bad second job, baby. I don't get paid any money fo' it, but all dat good karma I get in da end is good enough of a payment right dere. It just makes me feel good doin' what I can ta help my community all by my lonesome-ass self."

"Awww, that's so sweet. Nya! I can't possibly see your blood boiling when we finally get Montego at this point, but if it does happen, don't you dare disappoint me."

"Yeah, I know, Chloe-baby. I gotcha. I ain't gonna let his words get ta me. I did befo' in high school, but it ain't gonna happen dis time. It's only because I don't wanna lose e'rythang I love." At that last word, DéMarckus finally finished his lunch and just held a free slender fingerless gloved hand and looked into her glowing aqua blue eyes as she was just finishing up the very last of her salad. "My love fo' ya is 100 times stronga dan my anger. Ain't no amount of my fury is gonna overshadow it. My Mama always told me dat anger make e'rythang worse for everyone around ya and I ain't fo'get dat." The Vellington paused as he used both of his massive, but soft hands to pull Lucky Chloe's face closer to him, making her smile seductively. "I'm-a make sho' dat yo' cute ass ain't goin' nowhere once we meet Montego. I love ya, Lucky Chloe. If I make you cry, I'm gon' cry. Simple as dat… and don't nobody wanna see a grown-ass man like me cry like a lil' baby."

"…don't say that." Chloe protested, referring to the the fact that nobody wants to see him cry. "Seeing someone like you cry like that is a good thing. Nya! That just shows that you're not only selfless, but you're so caring and you have feelings. So, to rephrase that, nobody wants to see an _emotionless_ man be the most generous."

"…mm! Amen ta dat, Chloe-baby. A'ight. It's all settled, den. Once we get on dat plane dis Sunday, it's all entirely up ta me ta make e'rythang right for me, you, and my parents."

"Agreed, DéMarckey-baby." After that was said, the two engaged in a passionate kiss that was extremely tongue-lashing for the longest five minutes of their lives. That alone was surefire proof that it will all turn out okay for the two once they arrive in California, even after they face Montego.

To be continued…


	13. A Homecoming Fit for a Vellington

Chapter 13: A Homecoming Fit for a Vellington – Part 1

It was nearly all down to the wire now. The one common enemy that DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe shared was actually the murderer of the Vellington's parents. To make it even more shocking, it turns out that Xavier Carson, the blue eyed angel that was Chloe's only other ex that was caring towards her, is the key witness. The couple were due to meet with Xavier within a week and what a week. It was going by slow, but they were being very patient. Most of it was spent on talking to Xavier more often now and it made DéMarckus feel more and more like a biological brother towards him every single time, no matter if the phone call was only thirty seconds or up to four hours. Lucky Chloe saw that in his eyes on that fateful Saturday night before they have to fly to Sacramento. They spent this night back at the Twilight Dragon where they had their second date as a way of celebrating the upcoming homecoming for the Vellington. This time, however, Garrie and Gon came along for the small party between just the four of them.

"DéMarckus, I know you're really excited about tomorrow." Chloe started the conversation as they just sat down at a table in the dining section of the massive nightclub. The Vellington wore a solid black tank top with matching baggy jeans and high-top sneakers while Lucky Chloe wore her new rhythmic outfit without the headphones and she just appeared so sexy towards her lover as she continued. "I can see it in your eyes, baby. Nya!"

"You know me too well, Lucky Chlo." DéMarckus replied with a charming smile. "Tomorra's da day, baby girl. We gon' meet Xavier and he already feels like anodda brotha from anodda motha ta me. We really connected, like me and Garrie back in da day."

"There ya go. You learned a lot about him all this week. You both love football, except you've played it before… which I _still_ have yet to see from you. I'm telling ya! Once I see you play just a little bit of football, I just might tackle you myself and let you sack me. Nyaaaaahhh!"

"Hhhhheh-heh-heh-heh-heh! GodDAYUM, girl! You nasty as fuck! I love it!"

"Eww!" Gon exclaimed with humor as he finally got a boost in his seat with Garrie. The dinosaur was dressed in his signature turtle shell while the short man was wearing the cutest sky blue tux on a little person anyone's ever seen. "That was gross. Chloe actually finds football to be a sexy sport, huh?"

"Dat's what she told me on our first date, yo. It was just too cute… and it still is. We already makin' dozens of promises afta all dis is ova: I'm-a show her how I play some football, we bring in Xavier into my small family, and Chloe-baby's gonna teach yo' boy how ta ride a bike."

"I kinda knew you looked like the kind of guy who doesn't ride a bike, but that's great to hear. Garrie, did you know he couldn't ride a bike?"

"Not before they said something not too long ago!" Garrie replied with humor. "I could've been taught him, if he had told be many years back, but then again, he wouldn't be taught by the love of his life. So, I'm actually glad that I didn't get to teach ya back then."

"Glad ya feel dat way, Gare." After that last word, they all got silent for a moment as they listened to the upbeat reggae music blasting all over the club while reading their menus. During that time, Gon took in this scene before him. He had every happy emotion shower over his soul and his smile from earhole-to-earhole proved it, even though nobody saw it. He just could not believe how well his plan to bring DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe together worked. It was perfection! Due to that outstanding result, he had something to say in his mind for each of the three humans sitting with him:

For DéMarckus: _I can't believe that I only got to know that dude for two years since he and Garrie moved here before all this happened. I guess he really is as sensitive and selfless as many people say he is. Sure, he nearly killed himself shortly after his parents died, but at this rate, that fact is just something we all have to carry in secret for the rest of our lives. All those previous girlfriends he had in the past won't be forgotten in his mind, but I'm sure he won't let those gold diggin' bitches get to him in his dreams every night. That's for sure!_

For Lucky Chloe: _I remember checking out her endless collection of viral videos all over the internet before she was signed up into G Corporation and became a part of Tekken. This girl's got all the spunk and it's a God-given gift that she has those freestyle dancing skills like a pro! Now that she officially hooked up with DéMarckus, thanks to me, her life is 100 times better than when she first became famous. Before she met him, she's been literally crying herself to sleep every night because her heart's been broken way too many times for a fragile girl like her to handle. I felt terrible for her. When I heard about DéMarckus' excellent reputation of being the Heartwarming Legend of California, I just knew he would be the perfect lover to her because of her overload of that sexy cuteness. Turns out, he loves her for so much more than that and it just touches my heart to no end. Lucky Chloe feels the same way towards him and just love it. Here's hoping their love is stronger than a killer's dark soul._

Garrie: _Now, he may not be DéMarckus' biological brother, but it sure does seem like it. I'm sure the big man's had plenty of brothers, but Garrie's been stickin' by his side since they were kids… babies to be exact. I've heard that the two have been together since they were 10 months old, thanks to their Moms becoming close friends after they first met at the boys' first day at a daycare center. Now, they're inseparable and how about that added bonus for being heroes towards each other! DéMarckus saves Garrie from bullies and the short guy repays him by saving him from killing himself through the power of prayer. Now, I'm sure their brotherhood will continue, even after they finally run into the murderer of the Vellington Parents. In fact, I wanna be the one to sniff him out when the time comes. I'll tell all three of them that when we get on the plane tomorrow._

Thirty minutes of a good meal later…

"Oooh, nya…" Lucky Chloe sighed as she had just gulped down the final drop of her soda and heard the bass booming all over the building in a sick hip-hop/techno beat. "That's my cue to dance, baby. I know you wanna join me." At that last word, the otaku stood up and straightened out her green diamond decorated skirt before he held out a slender hand to her still sitting Vellington lover, who looked up at her with a charming regal smile before he gently grabbed it and stood up. "This time, we'll take it easy. Let's just have a sexy grind session all the way through. Nya!"

"Now, ya talkin'. Afta dat freestyle performance ya did on our second date, I kinda knew you wanted ta chill dis time wit da dancin'." DéMarckus replied as they started walking towards the usually crowded dance floor hand-in-hand. Garrie and Gon remained at the table since they both knew that they weren't excellent dancers and just decided to watch them with admiring eyes. The dinosaur soon started to feel a sudden uncomfortable chill raging through his scales and he slightly snarled in a soft tone that only the short man could hear. He looked over at him with utmost concern.

"What's wrong, Gon?" He asked the rex.

"Something's not right here." Gon replied in a cold tone of his semi-growling voice. "Someone's keeping Montego in his place… by any means necessary."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, on the dance floor…

"Nya! There ya go, baby." Lucky Chloe commented as she and DéMarckus were indeed keeping their steamy grind session low-profile, having the Vellington's clothed crotch riding right up against her almost bare booty underneath the skirt while his hands were massaging her outer thighs with her slender hands over his with compassion. "You're getting better. Mmmm, I love it."

"Damn, Chloe." DéMarckus replied right in her left ear while resting his bearded chin on her left shoulder. "Dis is some sexy-ass shit right here, girl. Ain't nobody lookin' neither."

"Which is something I gotta get used to when it comes to dancing. I've been having people watch me dance for years… but now… it feels… awkward, even when I'm dancing with you. Nya…"

"Don't make yaself feel guilty-as-charged 'bout it, tho'. Dere's a first time for e'rythang, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. Retiring from it sounds a lot harder than this."

"Now, dat's somethin' ya don't need ta do just yet. Ya too young fo' dat shit, baby girl. Don't stop dancin' because of me." That made the otaku look over at his peaceful face on her left shoulder with an adorable million-dollar smile. "Like I said from da very beginnin' when we first met: You be Lucky Chloe. Dat's all I want from yo' cute otaku ass. Ya hear me, baby?"

"100 percent." The two then shared a small lip lock that lasted for about three minutes before they slowly ended it at the exact same time the music ended on a soothing note. "I'll never retire for as long as I live. Nya!"

"Amen ta dat, Lucky Chlo." Immediately after that last word was spoken from the Vellington, everything got quiet as everyone was looking towards the closed wooden door that led to the arcades as they heard gunfire and screaming patrons. This got DéMarckus on the highest alert as he showed his darkest look of anger in his life. Lucky Chloe appeared a bit flummoxed, but stayed by his side for comfort. Gon had just hopped up onto the Vellington's right shoulder with the same determined look as the man. "Dat ain't who I think it is."

"It's not Montego, man." Gon agreed. "It's an ally of his. He's here to kill you before you make it to Sacramento tomorrow." Hearing that last sentence made Chloe gasp with horror, but never released his arm on the opposite side of the dinosaur.

"Oh, hell naw! Montego's bitch-ass must've found out! We gotta get outta here now, ya'll! Garrie!"

"Right behind ya!" The short best friend called out before he ran towards the exit with the others, having DéMarckus use his professional football skills to carry Gon within his arms like a football while using the stiff-arm maneuver every now and then to get through the still-puzzled crowd. By the time all four of them reached the double doors and the Vellington pushed it open…

"You ain't goin' nowhere, mothafucka!" A deeper voiced African American man smoothly protested as he pointed a gun at the group, preferably DéMarckus. Garrie was the most pissed at this point while Lucky Chloe didn't waste a moment getting into her famous fighting stance without the hopping, ready for anything. "So… ya figured all dat shit out, huh?"

"Ya'll saw dat bullshit comin'." DéMarckus spat back smoothly as he remained calm while staring at the very end of the gun. Gon was shaking with horror as his fear of guns kicked in to high gear. "He ain't gonna be a free man fo' long afta we find his ass."

"Ova my dead body, bitch!" After that last word, the man pulled the trigger, but before a bullet was shot, Chloe performed her elbow lifting spin move and it knocked the gun out of his hand, sending it in the air. It ended up landing in DéMarckus' free right hand as he professionally grabbed the barrel of the gun and ran back inside with Chloe, Garrie, and Gon still within his left arm. They all froze in their tracks just a few seconds later as they saw the second gunman break through the arcade door and fired a few shots in the air, sending all of the other people into a panicked state as they ran for their lives, blocking the first man from getting inside. During that time, DéMarckus used his football skills once more and threw Gon towards the bar perfectly, making him land just behind it on his feet. Garrie got the message and made his way behind that same bar for protection. Lucky Chloe didn't follow suit right away, however.

"I need yo' cute otaku ass ova dere wit Garrie and Gon, a'ight?" The Vellington strictly commanded his girlfriend as he looked as deeply into her eyes as possible. "Let me handle dis shit."

"I can't leave you, DéMarckey-baby." Chloe protested in her strongest tone of her cute voice since meeting him, sending chills down his spine. "I promised when we first met. Nya!"

"Naw, baby! I need ya ta break dat promise dis time, a'ight?!" She grew wide eyed and speechless as she felt his kung-fu grip on her slender arms as he pulled her closer to him. "Da last thing I want is fo' you ta get shot! Just let me handle dis shit, a'ight?! I'll be okay."

"…" Chloe couldn't say a single word to protest against it. She was completely taken aback by the sudden grip and there was nothing she could do to go against him.

"Just go! Hide with Gon and Garrie! NOW, BABY GIRL! NOW!" DéMarckus screamed out those last four words at the very top of his lungs and right in the otaku's face, keeping her wide eyes and full of extreme incredulity. She reluctantly nodded once after a few seconds when she heard another gunshot and made a break for the bar, professionally jumping over it like a stuntwoman before she kneeled down to meet the two. When she was gone underneath, the Vellington just had one more thing to whisper towards her: "I'm only yellin' and protectin' ya because I love ya, Chloe. Dat's all dat is." Right at that last word, the sound of gun cocking was heard as it was all silent and DéMarckus was, once again, staring into the barrel of the gun with no sign of fear in his eyes. The man holding the gun was a Caucasian with the same muscles as the Vellington.

"You ain't gettin' to Montego so easily, man." The shooter started in a country accent that said 'Texan' all over it. "He knew you would find out sometime and, now that you're planning to visit his only witness, Dominique and I have to stop ya before that happens!"

"I thought I recognized his dumb-ass." The Vellington stood up straight as he heard a second gun cocking right behind him immediately after that last word. "Mm! You must be Valentino. I know you two are Montego's closest friends. Why else would yo' punk-asses be afta me?"

"Ya know damn well why! We know ya wanna kill him." Dominique replied. "He targeted yo' parents fo' a reason, man."

"So, it's true, huh?!" As DéMarckus asked that fateful question, Lucky Chloe made a small peek over the bar counter with only her aqua blue eyes showing. They were fully observant. "Montego targeted my parents and killed 'em on purpose?!"

"Yep! It was no fuckin' accident!" Valentino replied. "Why he killed those dumb-asses is none of your damn business!" That made Lucky Chloe gasp, but DéMarckus was steaming mad as he quivered with extreme fury, balling up his fists in the process.

"Don't you DARE talk 'bout my parents like dat! Dey ain't neva do not a damn thang wrong, yo!" Both guns cocked at the same time as the Vellington was about to raise a fist. All he could do was stand there with waterfalls of tears streaming down his bearded face as he bowed his head with deep sorrow. "I need ta know da moddafuckin' truth! What da fuck did dey ever do to him?! DEY AIN'T KNOW HIM IN DERE LIVES! I ONLY TOLD 'EM 'BOUT HIM, BUT DEY AIN'T NEVA SEEN HIS FACE! **NEVA!** "

"Awwww, is da wittle Vellington crying like a wittle baby?" Both men lowered their guns and just watched their sole enemy weep in the middle of the club. Chloe started tearing up with him. "It ain't about what they did to him. It's what _you_ did to him."

"What?" Lucky Chloe semi-whispered in wonder. Hearing that made Garrie finally peek over the counter in the same manner on top of a stool on her right side. Gon did the same on her left.

"Oh, no… I've got a bad feeling about this…" Garrie semi-whispered with worry.

"What'chu mean 'It's what I did to him'?" DéMarckus asked as he slowly lifted his head up to face both of his sworn enemy's allies. They both had their guns now pointing at the Vellington's chest. "What da fuck did I do?!"

"Ya don't remember?" Dominique asked. "You kicked his ass because of what he did ta Garrie. You were tryin' ta be a goddamn hero, like we told ya not to."

"…" DéMarckus was speechless. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"…and on toppa dat shit, it turned out dat you weren't even in da car when it happened. We wanted all ya'll Vellingtons ta die. Ya ruined Montego's reputation of a good man!"

"WHAT?! He was neva 'a good man' ta begin wit! He was a complete asshole, yo! He deserves ta die fo' what he did ta me!"

"Montego… wanted to kill… DéMarckus… because of me?" Garrie asked with horror. "He… only did what he had to do."

"Naw, man. Naw…" Valentino protested as he cocked his gun with Dominique at the same time, preparing to fire. "…ya deserve it more. Say hi to yo' punk-ass parents fo' us." Their fingers were just seconds away from pulling the trigger until…

"DÉMARCKUS!" Lucky Chloe screamed out of instinct, instantly getting Dominique and Valentino's attention. Seeing how quickly the two criminals turned towards her made her turn pale with uneasiness. "…uh, oh… not-good."

"Damn it, Chloe!" DéMarckus softly cursed at her, which only inaudible to the two men before him. "I told yo' otaku ass ta stay down!"

"Who's this bitch?" Valentino asked rudely as he pointed his gun at the otaku, who had no choice but to reveal herself by standing up straight behind the bar. Garrie and Gon couldn't believe it.

"Are you crazy, Chloe?!" Gon whispered from the floor.

"Girl, you better introduce yourself before we bust a cap in your cute face!" Dominique threatened as he moved closer to her, but she soon turned brave and her face was pale no longer.

"My name is Lucky Chloe." The otaku replied in a smooth tone of her adorable voice. "I assume that you've heard of me."

"Yeah, we've heard of ya. We just don't really give two shits about ya. Besides, ya knocked out my gun, you otaku bitch!" The two men never let down their weapons as they're guns were an inch away from Lucky Chloe's eyes. That's when she grew scared again. She's never been so close to guns before. DéMarckus saw that horror in her blue eyes and did what he had to do. "Now, since ya wanna back up DéMarckus' bitch-ass, we gonna have ta kill you first, baby."

"OVA MY DEAD BODY!" DéMarckus screamed out at the top of his lungs before he used his football skills to grab both of them by the backs of their shirts right when shots were fired from them and Chloe was able to dodge them with just milliseconds to spare her life as the Vellington threw them over towards a group of wooden dining tables, making them fumble their guns upon impact. When they were disarmed, the Vellington's fury could not be beaten as he rushed towards them, planted one strong hand on each of their necks, and held them up in a chokehold before running towards a back wall, hold them up against it to look them both in the eye simultaneously. "YA'LL MESS WIT LUCKY CHLOE… YA'LL GON' MESS WIT ME! DAT'S MY BABY GIRL AND I AIN'T GON' LET YA'LL HURT HER! Being a hero is what I love ta do and if Montego was gonna plan ta kill my whole family, includin' me, because of it… den he ain't got no reason ta keep hidin'! You tell his punk-ass ta get out of whereeva he's hidin' and face me like da man I know he ain't! Dat man did some damage ta Lucky Chloe anyways! She's a witness!"

"Whhhhat?! Since when did he date that piece of otaku trash?!" Valentino asked with shock, which Lucky Chloe overheard and started turning red with steaming anger. Garrie and Gon tried to pull her back by her skirt, but she wasn't having it and snatched herself away from them as she made an uncomfortable walk towards the commotion ahead of her, smoothly and aimlessly grabbing a gun on the way, which was unbeknownst to her Vellington lover.

"Uh, huh… he ain't tell ya'll dat, didn't he? Dat's why he's da punk-ass mothafucka! Not me! Besides, Valentino… I wouldn't call her dat." DéMarckus sensed her arrival, but never turned away. Miraculously, however, the two men he held before him never noticed her.

"Why? What's her otaku ass gonna do about it? Meow me to death?"

"…maybe." Just a millisecond after that word was spoken from the Vellington, the sound of a gun cocking was heard at a horrifyingly close range near Valentino's ear. That's when he slowly made a side-glance towards the source and saw the unexpected:

Lucky Chloe pointing a gun right between his eyes with both of her slender hands on the weapon, made her famous meow as a tease, and then:

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound echoed all through the nearly empty club and, even though blood was splattered all over DéMarckus, Dominique, and the infuriated otaku herself, they all kept their looks of regal satisfaction, horror, and smooth revenge respectively. What made it even more terrifying for the African American criminal was that he was still staring at Chloe with her gun pointed at his face next as a warning before she verbally added more salt to the wound:

"That's gonna be you next if you don't do what my Sexy DéMarckey says… with _out_ calling me 'otaku trash' on the way out. Nya!"

Dominique's response:

"(gulp)…n-n-n-n-n-no p-p-p-p-p-problem, babe. Ugh!" At that groan, DéMarckus gave him an even more lethal chokehold with both of his massive hands.

"And don't fo'get what I just told yo' bitch-ass." DéMarckus added. "Find Montego, tell him ta quit hidin', and face me in da courtroom. If he doesn't, he's got da whole state of California fo' him ta deal wit… alone. Now, get da fuck outta my face!" The Vellington pushed his second most sworn enemy down towards the hardwood floor, making his nose bleed upon landing before he hastily made a break for the back door, never to be seen again. When he was gone, that's when Lucky Chloe realized what she had done and dropped the gun with shaking hands and a heavy heart full of shame. DéMarckus saw this in her eyes as she was tearing up and he didn't waste a moment giving her the most compassionate embrace he's ever given her since they first met, even with Valentino's blood still stained on them.

During that time, Boss Kalakazi finally made his way downstairs from his balcony and was just completely taken aback by the massive destruction to his club. Regardless of that, he was just happy that his two favorite customers were completely unscathed. Garrie and Gon approached the head honcho and stood on his left and right respectively… well, for only a few seconds for Gon. He saw Valentino's headless corpse and immediately thought 'Dessert'. He didn't waste a moment feasting on the dead body. That never steered everyone else away from the passionate scene before them.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-Chloe-baby." DéMarckus sweetly whispered in the ear that wasn't nestled between his pecs as she continued to weep softly. "It's okay.-It's okay. Ya anger got da best of ya and dat's a'ight. It happened ta me when I saw dose guns pointed at yo' face. What you did, tho'… it was against my original plan. I only wanted ta face my only enemy's friends in da face with da fury dat's been burnin' in my chest since my parents died. Now dat dey told me e'rythang, it's all startin' ta make much more sense."

"(Sniff, sniff)…so, you forgive me? For disobeying ya? Nya?" Lucky Chloe asked with her cute voice cracking with sadness, still keeping her glowing blue eyes away from her Vellington lover.

"Yeah, I forgive ya wit e'ry last inch of my heart." That statement made her squeeze him even tighter with every last ounce of her love.

"Thank you so much, DéMarckus! I promise I won't disobey you again! Nya!"

"I know ya won't, baby girl. I know."

With words like that being spoken between the two and the seemingly never-ending hug that continued afterwards, no more could be said from Garrie nor Kalakazi. They just admired the scene for a little bit longer, even after the police arrived to clean up the place. Gon had just finished the last of Valentino and burped up his pitch black street shoes as a sign of satisfaction before he too remained silent as he admired the scene shortly after he was picked up by Garrie.

Several minutes later, in DéMarckus' cyan SUV after it was just parked in the Garbachi Apartments' parking lot…

"Was that all true, though?" Gon started after a brief moment of silence in the vehicle. DéMarckus was leaned back in the driver's seat after pulling the key out of the ignition. Lucky Chloe just sat casually in the passenger seat. Garrie was in the back while Gon stood between the two lovers, facing the Vellington. "Montego originally planned to kill you along with your parents because of what you did to him in order to save Garrie?"

"Yeah, it's all true, ya'll. Garrie should know dis, too." DéMarckus confessed with no remorse. "It's Montego's fault dat he had ta get da beat down from me. Dat was da only time in my entire life where I've gotten so aggressive, I scared myself! Shit!

"No kiddin', man." Garrie agreed calmly. "DéMarckus did give him quite the beat down… and it was all because Montego wanted my lunch money that day. Someone had to do something to save my short butt!"

"…mm!" DéMarckus sighed as he closed his eyes in deep prayer for approximately five seconds before he kept his laid back position as he turned his head towards Chloe, appearing regal towards her against the moonlight. "Chloe-baby, I wanna apologize for how harsh I was towards yo' cute ass."

"I know you're sorry, DéMarckus." Lucky Chloe reassured sweetly as she started giving him gentle strokes all over his facial hairs, making him smile. "You did what you had to do to keep me safe, but you were about to get shot back there. I had to distract them from you. Nya."

"Awww, baby… I know. Ya did da right thang, Chlo. Ya did even betta shootin' down Valentino. How'd ya learn how ta use a gun?!"

"…well… since I'm a part of G Corporation, I kinda taught myself how to use a gun through my 'Lucky See, Lucky Do' technique. It's… something I developed at around the same time I first started to learn how to freestyle dance."

"Huh!" Gon and Garrie exclaimed in unison by accident before DéMarckus continued.

"Well, goddayum, baby girl. Dat's what's up!" He held up a fist for a fist bump with his otaku lover and she returned it happily. By the time their fists touched, they remained together for a brief moment as they looked into each other's eyes. "You a badass freestyla! Shit!"

"Nya, shucks…" Chloe blushed as she turned her blushing face away from the men with shyness. "…I try."

"Girl, you lyin'!" DéMarckus playfully protested as he sat up with loads of enthusiasm. "You ain't 'try' nothin'! Ya _do_ yo' thang. Dat's all dat is!" He then calmed down as he gently placed a soft, but massive hand upon her left cheek with compassion. "I appreciate ya helpin' me deal wit dose bastards back there, but dis time, ya know da deal when we run into Montego."

"Yeah, I know: Look at him, but don't touch. Will you… find it difficult not to touch him, despite the fact that it's now against the law in your state to do so? Nya?"

"I ain't gon' lie: it will be tough ta fight da urge ta physically give dat fucka what he deserves, but fo' you… and _only_ fo' you, Lucky Chloe: I will not touch him. He can say all he want. It ain't gonna happen."

"And I believe ya to the fullest, DéMarckey. Nya!" The two engaged in a passionate embrace that was warm physically and spiritually. Garrie and Gon admired the scene for the next three minutes before the short man took a good look at the SUV's digital clock and saw that it was five minutes until midnight.

"Uh… I hate to break up this peaceful moment, but it's getting late. We do have an early flight tomorrow." Garrie came in with a calming voice. This made the interracial couple release each other from their hug immediately after that last word, giving him a nod of understanding simultaneously.

"Yeah, you right. We betta wash up and get some sleep." After that was finalized, the four of them, having Chloe carry Gon in her slender arms, made their way inside their apartment. By the time they were inside, they all went their separate ways: Garrie towards his bedroom near the kitchen and Lucky Chloe, DéMarckus, and Gon heading upstairs to the Vellington's bedroom.

By the time the three made inside the room, the otaku placed the yellow dinosaur in his makeshift hammock above their king sized bed before she headed for the bathroom with DéMarckus for a quick shower to wash off Valentino's blood from their bodies… together.

During the shower, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe had their backs facing each other this time as they washed themselves off as thoroughly as possible. The two also took this time to deeply share their thoughts about what happened back there, having the Vellington start off the fateful conversation with a question the otaku never thought would be coming out of his mouth:

"Wouldja have taken a bullet fo' me?"

"Whoa!" Chloe replied. "Totally random question, baby. Nya."

"Wouldja?"

"…(sigh)…I can't answer that. I don't know why, though. I just… can't answer it… at least, not now, even after what happened just a few minutes ago."

"…mm! Shit!" DéMarckus paused as he slightly turned his head over his left shoulder with a regal appearance of concern drawn upon his bearded face, which was unbeknownst to the solemn otaku who focused on washing her hair. "An' fo' some reason, I undastand dat response. It's too deep. Ya ain't neva had ta be swallowed up by da emotional whale befo' and dat's a'ight wit me, Chloe-baby. I don't wanna force yo' cute ass ta answer a question you ain't study fo'."

"Thanks, DéMarckus. I was… kinda hoping that you wouldn't ask me that. Not in a million years. Sacrifice isn't exactly one of my favorite words."

"Amen ta dat. Nobody likes dat word nowadays, but ya do know dat, at some point in yo' life, it has ta happen one way or anotha… right?"

"Yeah." Chloe had just finished washing her hair and allowed the steaming hot water to rinse off all the dirt, grime, and blood from her body as she stood there with her back still facing her Vellington lover, who turned towards her this time after he had just finished washing everything off of himself. He frowned at her bowed down head of sympathy. "But, I don't know if I could actually do it. I've already sacrificed my life over to fame and fortune from being a viral freestyle dancing sensation overnight. Doing the same to my life for yours is too hard for me to do. I could never do it since my heart is stuffed with your love. Nya, damn it. I sound selfish." That's when she silently started crying tears of culpability, which blended in to the shower water perfectly. DéMarckus never suspected them as he approached her to gently give her a heartwarming embrace beneath the flaming hot water with his arms underneath her breasts. The tears never let up, but she slowly opened her eyes with a small smile.

"Naw, don't do dat, baby girl. Don't slap yo'self in da face. Ya ain't sound selfish at all. Love can do dat to us and dat's okay. I said I wanted ya ta be Lucky Chloe and you do whateva Lucky Chloe does dat she defines as a 'sacrifice' in her own words. Dat's all I want from ya. I just wanna see ya happy." Hearing that second to last statement made her smile grow even more as she finally turned towards him as he just rested his chin on her right shoulder. They stared deeply into each other eyes by that time. "I love ya, Lucky Chloe."

"I love you too, DéMarckus." They then engaged in a steamy passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, even though it only lasted for about three minutes.

The next morning, at 7AM in the Tokyo Airport Terminal…

"72 degrees and sunny in Sacramento!" Garrie read on his tablet as he, DéMarckus, and Lucky Chloe had just gotten in line to board their designated plane, having the Vellington standing the furthest of the three, the otaku right behind him, and the short man behind her. "Good thing I decided to wear this tank top with my jean shorts today."

"And you were 'bout da get a thick-ass sweata." DéMarckus pointed out with humor. "Ya know damn well it ain't neva cold in Cali."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… don't remind me. I still can't believe their letting you get away with wearing your black leather vest with no shirt underneath!"

"Dat's because I'm a Vellington. I can wear whateva I want. Ain't dat right, Chloe-baby?" The man turned towards the otaku with his handsome smirk, making her return it with buoyancy.

"Yep! Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied. She was dressed in her Lucky Punk outfit without her famous headphones. "Look at me. I know I can wear this without any problems!"

"Hell yeah, baby girl. Dayum! Dat actually looks kinda sexy and badass on ya at da same time. You do yo' freestyle dance moves in dat shit?!"

"Oh, totally! I feel like a warrior every time I do. Just… don't ask me about the legwork under my skirt, though. I say they're pants, but many of my fans have been calling them shorts. They just look good on me."

"Ya gots dat right." The three finally got onto the plane at that last word and they decided to sit in the very back, having the interracial couple sitting on the left side while Garrie sat by himself closest to the window on the right. "Gare, ain't dere some info on Montego's whereabouts, since his boys ain't tell us shit?"

"I'm lookin'-I'm lookin'." Garrie replied as he was frantically searching on his tablet before the pilot chimes in to tell everyone to turn off their electronics. Luckily, it only took him two minutes before he finally provided the answer: "…damn. He's hiding really well here, but they've cut it down to an area in the States: New England. No precise location yet." At that last word, the male pilot chimed in, telling everyone to put away their devices and Garrie did so within a matter of a second, placing his tablet his duffle bag next to him in the empty seat closest to the window. "Then, that means… WHOA! Montego flew all the way across the entire nation! Yikes!"

"He fled California wit his dick up his ass." DéMarckus quoted as he leaned his chair back with boatloads of pride. Lucky Chloe giggled at that statement as she followed suit, propping her feet up on the tray before her like the rebel she grew into. "He knows he's messed wit da wrong brotha fo' sho-fo' sho, yo!"

"It's no wonder those two bastards came after you last night." Lucky Chloe agreed in a casual tone of her cute voice. "They said they were keeping you from finding him and they both failed, thanks to me."

"Dey ain't see yo' cute otaku ass comin' a mile away, baby. Montego ain't gon' see ya comin', neitha." DéMarckus paused as he looked over towards both Garrie and Chloe with a regal smirk of confidence. "He's cornered, ya'll. He ain't got nowhere else ta run. Nowhere ta hide…"

"…and I'm gonna find him!" Screamed out a familiar muffled semi-growling male voice from an overhead bin above the couple. That made all three of them nearly jump out of their seats before Chloe decided to open it and was shocked to see:

"Gon?!" She asked with utmost surprise. "How long have you been up here?! Nya!"

"Long enough." Gon replied as he was gently being carried in the otaku's slender, fingerless gloved hands before she sat back down in her seat, leaving him comfortably sitting in her lap, even with her feet propped back up on the tray before her. "DéMarckus, I wanted to tell you about his idea last night, but you two love birds had to make a break for the showers and then, go right to sleep afterwards! Sheesh! Ain't got no manners for someone who's lived on this Earth longer than all of you humans combined!"

"My bad, man." DéMarckus replied with humor. "Yo' short ass had ta eat Valentino's dead body and catch a case of da itis by da time we got ta our bedroom."

"…yeah, yeah, I know. Rub it in, why don't ya? Anyway, yeah. That's the plan once we make landfall in California. While you all pay a visit to Xavier's, I'm gonna be the bloodhound and sniff out Montego for ya."

"Well, ya on da wrong plane, my boy. He's hiding somewhere in New England."

"Humph! I know that. I heard ya. I'm sure another tip is gonna get me there…alone."

"Alone?!" Garrie asked with fear. "You wanna find Montego by yourself?! Do you know how bad he is?"

"Yeah, I know, but that's where it gets interesting, everybody. I may be short, but my bite is worse than that. He ain't got a chance in hell against me once I find him."

"You sound so sure about this." Lucky Chloe commented. "Are you gonna tell him about me?"

"Ya want me to?"

"…" The otaku showed a look of horror that made the men around her grow determined, especially DéMarckus. As much of an evil man as Montego was towards her, having him hear that she's dating his worst enemy actually made her feel a little sick to her stomach. She groaned with nausea at that feeling and the Vellington immediately made it all go away by a nestling embrace that made her feel warm physically and spiritually simultaneously. Gon and Garrie nodded at this outcome and the short rex nodded once with sympathy.

"I'm… guessing that's a 'no', then. Okie dokey. Let's leave him in suspense about all this. Once I find out his exact location, all I have to do is phone Alisa, she'll contact the police in that state, and we've got him trapped! Now, the only question after that is… will he have to face you in court in California or over in his neck of the woods?"

"Dey need ta bring his punk-ass home to Cali where all of his bullshit broke loose!" DéMarckus declared with authority as he was still holding the soothed otaku within his strong, but soft arms as the plane was now flying smoothly. "Facin' him anywhere else don't do nothin' fo' me. I said I wanted ta give my parents some closure and facin' him a California courtroom is da first step towards it, ya'll!"

"You got it, chief. It's all planned out, then. First thing's first, though: Alisa's already informed the Sacramento Police Department of your homecoming and they've got a small party set-up for ya at the station. After after that, Sheriff Harrison will personally take you and Lucky Chloe only to the crash site. There's a makeshift memorial over there and you can mourn their death together… just the three of ya."

"Yes!" The Vellington calmly cheered with a raised fist of victory before Lucky Chloe's bright blue eyes, which immediately lit up with just as much praise along with cutest million dollar smile she's ever drawn upon her face. She lightened up the mood even more by gently grasping that victorious fist with both of her hands with all the love in her heart. "Finally! I ain't get ta see dat crash site afta our high school graduation… but can't Garrie come along, too? He's just as close ta me as Chloe."

"Yeah, I know, but ya see: Harrison's got a two passenger limit in his cruiser. Besides, wouldn't you want Chloe to see where your parents died with ya anyway? Just her?"

"Yeah, but-"

"He can go." The otaku declared in a semi-whisper with no small hint of remorse. This statement shocked DéMarckus to the max, having him finally release her from his warm arms and giving her a look in his hazel green eyes that had 'Are you insane?!' written all over them. Chloe never gazed upon it, keeping her aqua blue eyes on her boots resting on the tray. She had a glowing gaze of veneration within them. "Don't give me that look, DéMarckus. You and Garrie deserve to see it more than me. You two have been through everything together and I don't want ya to miss out on this one-time chance to see where your parents died before you meet their murderer with the only other person who was as close to ya as any sibling."

"And she said that without a single meowing sound-off." Gon commented in a serious tone while he looked up at the action from the otaku's lap. He jumped a little after fifteen seconds when he felt a teardrop between his eyes and he too started to well up in tears of his own right when he heard her soft sniffles. Garrie and DéMarckus saw this with concern and understanding respectively, having the short man silently cry with her. The Vellington held back his tears as he resumed the embrace while giving her the softest kiss on the cheek he's ever given her for someone with facial hair.

"…I gotcha, Chloe-baby." He started in a heavenly semi-whisper right in her left ear, which was like a sigh from an angel. "You love me enough ta let dis happen and I'm-a take dat, a'ight? I appreciate it." The four of them were silent for just five minutes before Gon decided to ask out of curiosity:

"Why do I have the sudden feeling that this is what happened in the shower last night?"

"Ya felt dat from yo' hammock, huh?" The dinosaur nodded as he looked up at the Vellington's solemn glare with his glossy hazel green eyes. "Yeah, it kinda went down like dis afta Chloe and I finished washin' off Valentino's blood. I asked her if she would've taken a bullet fo' me back at da club and she couldn't answer dat. I kinda felt her pain as she said dat, too. Da word 'sacrifice' ain't in her dictionary, but she knows dat pretty soon, she gon' have ta look it up and do dat word's meaning, but do it her way."

"Mm! That's a pretty dark conversation to have in a shower, especially since you two were in there together." Garrie commented in a stern tone. "Why did you ask her that anyway? You knew she wasn't gonna come up with an answer."

"I know dat. I just wanted ta make sho'. Dis time, she's gonna stand back and leave e'rythang ta us."

"So, to recap the plan once we land in California: We go to your homecoming party with the Police Department, you and I will visit your parents' crash site, and then, we will go visit Xavier. Maybe he can give you any crucial information on Montego's whereabouts so you can sniff him out, Gon."

"I sure do hope so." Gon agreed. "I'll need that information first anyway."

"Alrighty, then. We're all set. Now… (yawns)…I'm gonna take an early morning nap. Wake me up when we get there, would ya?"

"I'll be in charge of that." The dinosaur made a salute as best as he could with one of his short arms after he said this before the short man slowly drifted off to sleep. At that moment, he didn't feel anymore tears and it made him look up at the couple with an meritorious smile. DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe had fallen asleep as well, but the Vellington's arms were still securely wrapped around her arms as a blanket while his head rested on her left shoulder. A peaceful smile was drawn upon both of their faces. Seeing this made the rex nod once with a grin of respect before he decided to sit next to Garrie, making his duffle bag the perfect cushion as he stayed awake in order to fulfill his duties of waking everyone up when they've landed in Sacramento. After that fateful conversation, one thing was certain in his mind as he verbally remained silent:

 _This will indeed be a homecoming fit for a Vellington. He's gonna be treated like a king at the very moment he steps out of that limo when we make it to the police station._

To be continued…


	14. A Homecoming Fit for a Vellington 2

Chapter 14: A Homecoming Fit for a Vellington – Part 2

It was getting so close for DéMarckus that he couldn't sleep anymore at about halfway through the flight to his hometown of Sacramento, California. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that Gon was still awake, Garrie sleeping peacefully next to the dinosaur, and looked down at Lucky Chloe to see that she was still sleeping with the most adorable smile on her face. Upon that sight, the Vellington couldn't look away from her for the remainder of the flight as he thought hard about everything he's been through with her. So many events made it perfectly clear that she was the one for him all this time:

She expressed sympathy for the death of his parents…  
Showed utmost kindness all the way through…  
Cried with him…  
Soothed him…  
Kissed him goodnight sometimes…  
Had true sex that expressed so much love…  
Even nearly took a bullet for him just yesterday…

With that that adding up together, it made sense for him: DéMarckus was following in his Father's footsteps. It was a repeat of how his parents were and it made him cry silent tears, not letting a single drop hit his precious otaku princess. Even the fact that he's allowing Garrie to accompany him to his parents' crash site after the welcoming ceremony was _the_ surefire thing that he'll never, ever leave Chloe's side for anything. In fact, he wanted to make a compromise that was sure to hit Sheriff Harrison's heartstrings:

 _I want Lucky Chlo ta come wit us. I'm sho' Derrick can fit three people in da back of his cruiser. She deserves it fo' e'rythang she's done fo' me._

Thirty more minutes of a flight later…

"We're here!" Gon announced right after the pilot over the PA system said the same thing. Garrie was the first to wake up with a stretch before he looked over at DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe and the two short passengers smiled with utmost admiration as they saw that the Vellington shook his head with a million dollar smile. "Oh… you don't wanna wake her up yet?"

"Naw, ya'll." DéMarckus whispered as the plane just made a smooth landing. "I'm-a get da bags, but ya gotta drag 'em out ahead of us. I'll carry Chloe out. I've… got a surprise change of plans fo' her."

"Really?!" Garrie asked in a semi-whisper with shock. The package carrier nodded. "Huh! Is it what I think it is?"

"Dat depends, my boy." DéMarckus carefully got the bags down without waking Lucky Chloe and Garrie didn't waste a moment grabbing the handle on both bags before he followed the crowd of passengers out. Gon became a 'sled rex' as he strapped the handle of the duffle bag around his shell and followed the short man out. When they were gone, DéMarckus carefully picked up the still sleeping otaku within his strong, diesel arms and held her as close to his chest as he could before he slowly made his way onto the aisle and walked out of the plane.

Several minutes later, the group made it to the LAX terminal and many bystanders were in awe at the sight of DéMarckus carrying the snoozing Lucky Chloe with his arms, like a precious baby. Garrie and Gon saw those watching eyes and smiled with all the confidence in the world, having the childhood friend of the Vellington shed tears of joy silently as he led the way to the assigned limo that was already in sights of the entrance.

"They see him as a caring person already…" Garrie whispered. "…the most selfless person I know. Seeing him carrying Lucky Chloe does kinda give even new people who don't know him the instant message that he's not heartless. With that in mind, I just know what he's got planned for us when we get to the police station. It'll shock everyone, especially Chloe. It'll make his parents proud."

Twenty minutes later, in front of the Sacramento Police Station…

"Chloe… Chloe… Ya can wake up, baby girl. We here." DéMarckus softly said to his otaku girlfriend as she slowly opened her eyes and made the most harmonizing yawn he's ever heard from her since they met. She made an even more elegant stretch as she sat up in the back seat of the limo. Garrie and Gon watched the two from in front of them. She was nearly taken aback by where she was.

"Whoa… we're at the police station already?" Lucky Chloe tiredly asked as she rubbing the grogginess from her eyes. "How long was I out? Nya?"

"Long enough. Befo' we get in dere, I wanna take dis time ta tell ya a slight change of plans: I actually want ya ta come wit me and Garrie ta da crash site lata." Hearing this nearly made her slap herself to make sure she wasn't still dreaming, but the Vellington held that right fingerless gloved hand in peaceful protest as he continued. "I know dat sounds crazy, but da way ya said dat Garrie could go instead of you… dat's yo' version of 'sacrifice' right dere and dat was good 'nough fo' my ass. So, fo' dat, I'm gon' see if I can get Derrick ta allow ya ta come wit us afta da party. Dat previous plan was a way to sayin' dat ya love me ta da fullest, but yo' comin' anyway 'cause I love _you_ mo'."

"…wow… I did it without knowing it, huh?" Lucky Chloe had to take a moment to absorb everything she just heard. She did indeed sacrifice her visit to the crash site for Garrie and had no idea until now. Now that she does know what sacrifice means, she was rewarded a trip to it anyway. "…love can do that do people, can it?"

"Heh, yeah. Fo' sho', but dat's all dat mattas ta me, baby." The Vellington paused as he gently held her baby soft face with both of his massive hands, making her feel special at the very instant they touched her cheeks. "Ya figured all of it out by yaself and, fo' dat, I'm proud of ya. You gon' make a big man cry." He then planted a small pecking kiss on her cotton candy pink lips and she blushed by the time his hands moved away from her face. "I ain't gon' do dat yet, tho'. We gotta celebrate my homecomin' first. Ya ready?"

"Born that way, DéMarckey. Nya! Let's go!" After that was said, the four of them finally exited the limo and headed inside the precinct to be greeted by practically every officer in the Sacramento Police Force with all the happiness they could hold as a whole.

A hour into the homecoming celebration later, everyone was enjoying California's best cuisine along with a special strawberry cake covered in vanilla icing that said 'Welcome Home, Vellington' on it. In one corner of the lunchroom, Derrick, DéMarckus, Garrie, and Lucky Chloe were chatting amongst each other privately: just chatting, laughing, joking, and having a casual good time… until DéMarckus finally decided to ask the humble sheriff _the_ question:

"Ya know we've known each otha fo' a while now, right?" DéMarckus asked first. The Sheriff gave him a playful punch on his left arm with a proud smile. "I know we 'bout ta visit my parents' crash site soon, so I gotta ask ya: Can Lucky Chloe come wit us?"

"Now, you know I have a two person limit in my car, DéMarckus." Derrick started matter-of-factly. "I couldn't possibly-"

"I know ya can, yo! I love Lucky Chloe wit all my heart, man. She actually planned ta let just me and Gare go wit'cha, but afta dat, I just can't let her miss out on dis. She showed me what she thinks 'sacrifice' is and it ain't in her otaku dictionary. Dat's the reward she's gettin' fo' dat and I know… ya gotta agree wit me on dat shit."

"…hm." Derrick sure did take a moment to think about it. He did have room in the back seat for two people, but then, he just recently remembered that he can have someone sit up front with him as well. "She did, eh? You've never had to sacrifice anything, Chloe?"

"I did give up my life over to fame and fortune after one of videos went viral overnight." Lucky Chloe replied with honesty as she just finished up her slice of cake. "But, I didn't know that was sacrifice. See, he asked me if I could take a bullet for him and I told him I couldn't answer that because I didn't know how to. Nya."

"Well, now that you do know, can you answer it now? If you do, I'll definitely let you come along to see the crash site with us in a few minutes." That created a silence all over the lunchroom of the precinct, ready to hear the otaku's fateful answer. She looked up at DéMarckus and his glossy hazel green eyes that were full of hope and prayer for her. In return, she smiled with glossy eyes aqua blue eyes of her own as they held hands while facing each other with deep feelings of compassion flowing all over their veins for, what seemed like, forever. It made the crowd of the entire police force, Gon, and Garrie admire the scene for the next thirty seconds before Chloe finally embraced him with her slender arms underneath DéMarckus' diesel arms, laid her head upon his rock hard pecs, and just remained in that position for the next fifteen seconds, even after she felt his arms wrap around her torso for added comfort. Finally, after that silent, sweet moment, she provided her answer to the fated question with streams of joyful tears decorating her cheeks at the perfect moment:

"…I said I would do anything for you, DéMarckey… and that definitely includes taking a bullet for you. Sure, Garrie could, too… but he's a man. A girl like me probably would never resort to doing something like this, but for you… and only for you… I would risk my life for you. I love you, DéMarckus Vellington. Nya…" She trailed away and continued to cry with all the sanguinity in her heart. It remained silent all throughout the entire moment and the Vellington started to cuddle his chin against the top of her head as he saw his parents' ghostly figures at the lunchroom entrance. He smiled with utmost enthusiasm as he saw their smiles of pride and nodded once simultaneously before he saw his beloved Mother mouth out the words:

 _I have a sacred treasure I want Chloe to have when you visit the crash site._

That was enough for him to understand and he secretly gave them a thumbs-up before they disappeared back into Heaven. After ten more seconds of this awe-inspiring moment, Lucky Chloe finally released herself from the embrace and gave him a tender kiss on his right cheek as solid proof of her answer. The Vellington never bothered to touch that cheek as Derrick stepped up to them with a round of applause.

"Good answer, Chloe." He cheered as the rest of the crowd softly applauded in agreement, except Gon, of course. He just kept his heartwarming smile while standing on a table. "You truly did learn the meaning of the word 'sacrifice' and how much of a significant difference that action can make. With that being said, you can definitely come to the crash site with Garrie, DéMarckus, and I. My question is, will you take the time to mourn the death of this man's parents with us?"

"Of course, nya!" The otaku replied as he perked back up to her old self again, making her Vellington lover smile at her adorability once more. "I'm ready to go now!"

"Excellent! Everybody! Give Gon all of the information you can while we're away! I wanna save Xavier the trouble when we stop by his shop after our crash site visit."

"You got it, Chief!" One country female officer replied with a salute. "Why only him, though?!"

"He wants to hunt down Montego by his-self, ya'll." DéMarckus replied on the rex's behalf, since he saw that he was still speechless from that tender moment between the man and his otaku girlfriend. "He's got Alisa and da entire Tekken crew backin' him up on dis one. Whateva info ya give him, he'll report it to Alisa and she'll take care of da rest from dere… track his punk-ass down fo' us and trap him like a mothafuckin' rat."

"Ah! Of course! Gotcha, honeybun!"

"I won't bite him when we find him, though." Gon finally added. "I'm leaving that to you officers because you all are just awesome!"

"Awww, thank you, Gon." Derrick replied as he was heading out backwards with Lucky Chloe, DéMarckus, and Garrie following him… walking forward, of course.

Ten minutes into the car ride later…

"Now, DéMarckus, listen carefully to what I have to say about the makeshift memorial at the crash site:" Derrick started as he focused his eyes on the road as he drove. The Vellington sat next to him in the passenger seat while Lucky Chloe sat right behind him in the back seat alongside Garrie on the driver's side. "We've found something very valuable among the rubble after we cleaned up the wreckage and your parents' bodies… well, at least, it'll be valuable to you. There's specific instructions on the protective cage around it that says that only you alone should open it and hold on to it for approximately ten minutes before you give it to Lucky Chloe." Hearing her name made the otaku jump with wide eyes of absolute surprise as the conversation between the young package carrier and the sheriff continued.

"My parents knew dat I was gonna eventually find someone special, huh?" DéMarckus asked in a deep, regal tone of his deep rapper's voice.

"Well, not specifically Lucky Chloe herself, but yes. They knew that you would eventually find that special someone to call your soulmate by the time we finally started pinpointing Montego's location. In fact, those instructions is actually your Mother's will." Hearing this made the strong man well up with tears of everlasting joy, not even moving a single muscle to wipe them away. Same went for Garrie and Chloe. "That should make you cherish the artifact even more after giving it to Chloe, right?"

"…sho' 'nough, yo. Is my Dad part of da will, too?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't he be? It's just that your Mother legally prophesized it and your Father contributed to it in his own way. You'll see when you read the note or the will, I should call it. Are you all prepared for what you're about to see?"

"Yeah." DéMarckus didn't even look behind him upon saying that word as he gently laid a hand down overtop of Lucky Chloe's fingerless gloved hand, making her look at him with resplendent blue eyes of heaven. "We ready, man. We… are so ready." Right at that last word, Derrick pulled to a complete stop at the sidewalk near the traffic signal where that fateful accident occurred two years ago. There was indeed a memorial decorated with flowers, a carnation wreath, and within the wreath, a photo of Daxxean and Stephanie Vellington on their wedding day. DéMarckus didn't waste a moment stepping out of the cruiser and stood like a solider to admire it for a few seconds. Lucky Chloe stepped out of the car during that time and took his hand on her left side, ready to walk with him towards the memorial.

Ten seconds later, the two finally started making their way towards it and DéMarckus kneeled down towards a small metal cage that had the will attached to it and it had a blue metal box inside, lying dormant upon a purple velvet pillow. Chloe kneeled down with him, but never did anything else but just watch his every move with honor in her soul. The Vellington took the will and read it to himself with his tears of sorrow never even trying to slow down for a single moment.

It read as follows:

 _Dear DéMarckus Terrance Vellington,_

 _If you're reading this, it probably means that your Father and I have passed away peacefully and we're always watching over you. This would be the perfect opportunity to let you know, first of all, the hardest truth a Vellington will ever have to take in for the rest of his life: Your Father and I… we've tried so hard to give you a sibling, but… it was my idea to cut ourselves off from making any more children and, for that, we hope you can forgive us for keeping this secret for so long. We would… just never gather the confidence to tell you, even if you were old enough to handle it. I hope you'll understand why we made this difficult decision not to give you a brother or sister. We knew you would be able to make it through on your own, no matter what your purpose in life was. We love you so much. To prove it to you long after we've made our journey onto Heaven, we've left behind something precious for you and your soulmate to keep for as long you live.  
I've been wearing it since I was a little girl… seven-years-old to be exact. It never outgrew me and I never outgrew it. You've probably seen me wear it every single day… since the day you were born. Your Father has also left behind a similar gift that he thought was a great idea for you to hold on to yourself while your soulmate wears mine. Have you both wear them every day and there will not be one… single… second… that we leave you behind. In spirit, we will always be with you, DéMarckus. Being an only child has its advantages and this is one of them. That's all that matters with these precious treasures. Let's just say that, once you hold them within your hands, you'll start to feel our combined strength flow into your soul like water flowing down a river. You feel that and you'll have the strength to move on with your life as if we're still alive and you would call us every now and then, just to check on us._

 _Take care of yourself, DéMarckus… and may your soulmate become a Vellington as well._

 _Sincerely, your beloved Mother and best friend,_

 _Stephanie Victoria Vellington_

 _P.S.: Among those precious gifts is also whatever's left of your Father's sales after his Men's jewelry business dies with us. Spend it wisely._

No spoken words could describe how DéMarckus felt about this letter and/or will. His tears were never-ending now and he just felt blessed instantly. Lucky Chloe felt the same exact way as she read alongside him. Garrie and Derrick watched this from the hood of the police cruiser and they too started to shed tears of happiness, even though they couldn't quite see the letter from there. DéMarckus embraced the letter for the next ten seconds before he handed it over to Chloe, who took it carefully with love, gave it a kiss, and folded it up with utmost precision before placing it in her pants pocket underneath her skirt. After that was done, the tearful Vellington followed the will's directions. He opened the cage's front door, pulled out the box, and, with the key attached to it, unlocked the padlock before he opened it slowly to reveal the most gratifying gift he's ever gotten for any occasion:

"My… my Mama's favorite tanzanite jewel necklace… and my Dad's 24 carat gold chain…" DéMarckus whispered with overwhelming exultation as he carefully picked each one of them up in each hand… and just held on to them while admiring them with his tearful eyes. He just couldn't believe they were wearing them on their way to his high school graduation that day. They had been restored to their shiny luster and everything, as if they were never involved in the accident in the first place! As he admired the two necklaces, he remembered when he first saw his parents wear them:

For his Mother's necklace, it was when he was five years old. He was getting ready for his first day back at school with her and he just couldn't stop playing with the necklace as she was getting his adorable blue suit ready. It was just so beautiful to him and he never bothered to break it in anyway. All Stephanie could do was smile at him for it. She never thought a rough and tough boy like DéMarckus could be so fascinated by jewels and it was something she was due to never forget, even after she passed away.

As for his memory of his Father's gold chain, it was when he was thirteen and was ready to meet girls for the first time in a personal setting at lunch. Daxxean knew his son needed something to make him look appealing to the ladies at such a young age without even trying. So, just for one week, the humble Vellington father allowed DéMarckus to borrow his gold chain that he's been wearing since he was thirteen as well. He stated that it worked for him, but it didn't attract Stephanie until he was sixteen. Unfortunately, the effects of the gold chain did more harm than good when it came to attracting the black and beautiful girls for DéMarckus, but he still loved the chain because… well… it was his Father's and there's nothing more special about it than that.

After that ten minute trip down Memory Lane, DéMarckus opened his hazel green eyes and was back in reality before he carefully laid the purple jeweled necklace for a brief moment to put on his Father's chain and it instantly felt like he was thirteen again by the time he felt the cold touch on his chest. Seconds later, he slightly shivered as he did indeed feel a ghostly force flow through his lungs and bloodstream like a cool evening Summer breeze. It lasted for the longest two minutes of his life before he picked up his Mother's necklace, unfastened it from the back, and turned towards Lucky Chloe. She took it and placed it on by herself. At the clicking sound of a successful fastening, DéMarckus' tears streamlined down his bearded face, but this time, he volunteered to wipe them away with his bare hands to keep them from staining his Father's chain. Even with her famous Lucky Punk outfit on, the Vellington knew that she looked absolutely beautiful with his Mother's necklace around her neck along with the choker and the collar. Even though it had to be worn underneath the leather jacket, it was still the most appealing piece of jewelry the otaku's ever worn… and a warm embrace was the physical proof of that factor.

Five minutes later, back in the police car…

"How about that, huh?" Derrick asked they were now on their way towards Xavier's auto shop. "Both of parents' most prized necklaces plus 20,000 dollars in cold hard cash that was left over from your Father's business. How does that make you feel?"

"A much betta man dan when I just became one at eighteen." DéMarckus replied with honor as he held on to the two massive wads of cash within his lap. He couldn't look away from them as he continued. "If I would've known dat dis was all the money dat was left from my Dad, I could've taken my journey ta be da best pro football playa in da whole damn planet!"

"How ironic, eh? Did you really feel your parents' spirits flow through you as you placed on your Dad's chain?"

"Yeah, and holy shit, it felt good! Dey wit me now until Montego's ass is in jail where he should be."

"Amen to that. Speaking of that, better check up on Gon and the rest of the force." After that was said from the sheriff, he used his police scanner to contact a fellow officer. "This is Sheriff Harrison! Did you give Gon the information? Over!"

"Yes, sir!" A male country-accented officer replied on the speaker, immediately gaining all the attention from Garrie, Lucky Chloe, and DéMarckus. "We've given him all the information and, believe it or not, he may have gotten Montego's location without needing the aid from Xavier!"

"WHAT?! You're kidding!" Hearing this made DéMarckus hold on to Chloe's slender hand with all the hope his heavy heart could hold while they just remained silent with grins that went ear to ear. Garrie was the only one crying without a sound as this conversation continued. "Where is he?!"

"Well, that's the surprise right there, sir! He won't tell us. He's already locked himself in a secluded area to contact Alisa privately. I'm guessing that she'll contact the nearest police department at that location and we've got Montego trapped!"

"WAY TO GO, EVERYONE! This visit to Xavier's shop will be a breeze then. I hope he can come along for the ride once we arrived! Keep us posted on any progress! 10-4!"

"Roger that! 10-4!" After that was final, they both clicked off right when the car pulled up into the parking lot of Carson's Auto Shop. "Well, I guess you won't be needing me anymore after this, everyone. You've got Gon to do all the rest with the Alisa and whatever authorities they gather. Congratulations, DéMarckus!" The two men shook hands as Garrie didn't waste a moment getting out the car to stretch for a moment while Lucky Chloe stayed with them inside the vehicle. "Your everlasting hopes really paid off here at this rate."

"Dey sho' did, man." DéMarckus agreed as the handshake ended after fifteen seconds. "Once Gon's got Montego trapped like da rat dat he is, dey need to extradite his punk-ass back here to California so he can face me where all his bullshit happened."

"Oh, I'm sure that will happen. Well, take care of yourselves and let me know how it all turns out." At that last word, the overjoyed Vellington stepped out of the car and Chloe not too far after. "Goodbye and good luck." After that, the Sheriff drove right back to his precinct. When he was gone, Garrie, DéMarckus, and Lucky Chloe all stood together hand-in-hand, ready to face Xavier for the first time… in years… for Chloe.

It was officially down to the wire now:

Montego's been found…  
Xavier's ready to join them…  
And the Vellington was ready to face his one and only enemy…

With his parents hold him back from breaking his promise to his precious otaku.

To be continued…


	15. Victory for All

Chapter 15: Victory for All

It was at a temporary standstill for Lucky Chloe and Xavier when they finally met eye to eye for the first time in a while by the time she, DéMarckus, and Garrie had just stepped into the main entrance to his auto shop. Xavier was smothered in motor oil all over his clothes, but he just took his navy blue shirt off, revealing those delicious muscles that she remembered so well from their last encounter. Upon that sight, the otaku licked her lips with greed before she pulled off her sexiest stroll towards him, hypnotizing him at the very first step. All of his other fellow mechanics behind him took a small break from their work to see their boss in action, even if it was for a brief moment.

As Xavier was watching his ex-girlfriend, he literally couldn't move from his current position. He just remained leaned up against the mandarin orange pickup truck's passenger side door with his hands in his pockets and a sensual smirk on his face. After that, it instantly became the longest two minutes of their lives. When she finally approached him, his fellow mechanics started their light applause of respect by the time she wrapped her arms around his neck at the exact same time he did the same with his diesel arms around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes as deeply as they possibly could. Even DéMarckus and Garrie joined in the honorable applause as the two ex-lovers were having a small conversation of their own in semi-whispers.

"Hey." Xavier started in that handsome voice the otaku remembered so well.

"Hi." Lucky Chloe replied as she started to aimlessly massage the very nape of his neck. "Those deep blue eyes haven't changed a bit since our… _spanking_ … episode. Nya…"

"Same could be said about yours. I just heard word that you finally tracked down Montego. Aren't you happy about it?"

"…well…" The otaku turned pale again. "…my mind says yes, but my gut is saying no… and trust me on this… if he were to hear about me before our reunion, I'll be sicker than a hairball-spewing cat."

"Mm! I don't blame ya, but in the meantime, let me give ya some confidence." After that last word, X and Chloe shared one hell of a passionate kiss… as if they haven't kissed in over ten years! That released a various howling tune all over the shop from the mechanics while Garrie shook his head with humor while DéMarckus did the same as he approached the two in a smooth stride. He was standing right next to the otaku right when she finished her kiss with Xavier after a full minute. When it was all settled down, the usual hustle and bustle of the auto shop resumed in the background while the two men shook hands right at the same time Lucky Chloe just stood in a casual position on her Vellington lover's right side. "So, you're _the_ DéMarckus Vellington that I've heard so much about from all over Cali. Glad to see that you've finally found Montego and that you've been taking as much care of Lucky Chloe as I have. Honestly, I just can't see her with nobody else but you. You're the best, man."

"Thanks fo' dat, X." DéMarckus replied right when the fifteen second handshake ended and when Garrie approached them on the Vellington's left side. "It took me two whole years ta finally track down his punk-ass, but it's totally worth it now. All dey gotta do now… is trap 'im."

"And I'm with ya all the way. I had no idea that he was another one of Chloe's exes… the _only_ other ex of hers. I can see why she doesn't feel so happy about this. She's afraid of him and personally, I would be, too. Something just wasn't right about him back when he was recent customer of mine here at the shop." DéMarckus raised an eyebrow with astonishment as he allowed the head mechanic to continue. "In fact, the last time I met up with him to fix his blown transmission, he said something that really made me feel a bit… horrified…"

(Flashback, two years ago…)

"Hey, X." Montego started in a thick country accent as he was standing on Xavier's right side while he worked inside the hood of that black pickup truck. "While you workin' on dat transmission, I wanna tell ya somethin' 'bout dem Vellingtons. Dey no good."

"Now, you know that's not what I've heard from our neighbors all over town for these past few years." Xavier disagreed as he kept his deep blue eyes on his handiwork. "The Vellington's are pretty cool. I mean, the Dad of the group's got an exotic car that I've never seen before, for Pete's sake… and all I had to do was change its tires! It was kinda hard to focus when it was looking so clean."

"Naw-naw, ya don't get it! I try ta be nice ta da boy, DéMarckus, but he's been just… ugh! I can't stand him. He a pushova."

"Humph!"

"What da hell's dat supposed ta mean?!"

"Tryin' to be nice… my dick! I've heard you've been bulling him since you two first met in middle school… and it's only because he took your spot on the football team that year. You wanted to be a linebacker, but he got it because he has more muscle than you. You're just jealous of the whole family, but especially jealous of DéMarckus… because of both the team and Garrie."

"Which is why… afta ya finish up dat work on my truck, I'm-a gonna ram 'em out befo' he even gets ta graduate. Garrie doesn't deserve da punk-ass mothafucka anyways."

"HEY!" Xavier's outburst disrupted every mechanic in his shop as the conversation continued with the blue eyed angel all up in the future criminal's face. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THE VELLINGTONS LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY DÉMARCKUS! I've never worked on a car that's owned by someone that could even make Satan seem nice. HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Who's side you on, anyways?! You on dere side, eh?!"

"Ya damn right I am! I haven't met DéMarckus before, but I've heard only good things about him… until you came along with a blown-out transmission. Shit! I should let you keep your broken truck just for that bullshit you just said to me!"

"…grrrr! Fine! Don't fix my truck! I'll wreck it myself when I go ta kill da entire Vellington family. They deserve it for all dat ya said! He had ta be a goddamn hero towards Garrie's short-ass. If he could've let me have his lunch money, none of dis would-"

"SHUT UP, MONTEGO! JUST… SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOP WITH YOUR WHACK-ASS TRUCK! GO AHEAD AND KILL YOURSELF ON THE WAY OUT! SEE IF I CARE!"

"Humph! Fine… I don't wanna see yo' face, den." Montego didn't waste a moment getting in his truck and it managed to start up, regardless of the fact that Xavier didn't fully restore the fried transmission. "Even afta dey find me afta murderin' da Vellingtons… I don't wanna hear, see, or smell ya! Ya got dat?! I'll kill ya, if I do."

"Sure, no problem, bitch. At least, I hung on to a girlfriend for at least a day compared to you." That made Montego stop in his tracks. "Heh, yeah. That got your attention quickly."

"Who you talkin' 'bout? Dat piece of otaku trash dat I dumped last night?! Shit, she ain't worth nothin'."

"…DAMN IT, MONTEGO! YOU'RE JUST EVIL! GET OUT NOW! LUCKY CHLOE'S NEVER DONE A THING WRONG IN HER LIFE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT HATE!"

"Tell it ta someone who actually give two shits." Immediately after that was said, the black truck sped off in the speed of sound, leaving a steaming mad Xavier in the black smoke for five seconds.

"Grrr, that bastard… First, he wants to talk shit about DéMarckus and the Vellingtons and now he wants to do it to Lucky Chloe. He'll get what's coming to him when they finally catch him… and if Lucky Chloe is involved in this by then, she's gonna give him a piece of her mind when I tell her about this. I just know she will."

(End flashback)

"…" It was deathly silent all over the shop for the next five minutes as Lucky Chloe slowly started turning red with anger after Xavier's whole story. Garrie covered his mouth with horror while DéMarckus shook his head with disappointment as he crossed his arms in the same manner. The solemn mechanic before the three nodded twice with assurance as he continued. "…yeah. You don't feel so sick to your stomach now, huh?"

"…fuck no!" Lucky Chloe muttered with a furious fire burning within her aqua blue eyes. She balled up both of her fingerless gloved fists and shook them slightly along the way as she continued. "He sure hasn't forgotten about me and now, I'm pissed off as hell! Nya! He's gonna pay for that!"

"Dayum, baby." DéMarckus finally came in. Garrie was still speechless and horrified as the conversation continued. "I've neva seen yo' cute ass dis angry befo'. Ya really do hate his guts as much as I do, don'tcha?"

"More than anything else." She bowed down her head as she slowly started to calm down. During that time, she felt a spiritual presence and it was a warm touch to her right shoulder. She slightly smiled upon that feeling and heard a female heavenly voice whisper something that was completely unexpected:

 _Feel free to knock the Devil out of him._

Lucky Chloe immediately got the jest of who that voice was and who she was referring to. With that in mind, she started to smile from ear to ear as she cried a single tear of joy before she turned towards DéMarckus, not hiding any of it from him and he was flummoxed for a brief moment before she gave him a heartwarming embrace that he just couldn't refuse to return, keeping her body and her spirit warm simultaneously. All of the mechanics verbally awed with compassion while Xavier crossed his arms with satisfaction and a smile that was full of respect. Garrie's terrified face slowly faded away into one of gratitude. Deep within the fateful embrace, Chloe whispered against DéMarckus' chest:

"Your Mom touched me and she spoke to me." That made the Vellington pop his eyes open with shock, but before he could reply to that… "And she told me that you're free to knock the Devil out of Montego when you can."

"…Fo'… fo' real? My Mama told ya dat?" The man couldn't believe his ears, especially in the adorable otaku's cute semi-whispering voice. He felt her nod three times against his hard pectorals. "…Ma… Dad…" He looked up at the ceiling as if he was looking upon Heaven and started to shed tears of absolute joy of his very own. "…ya'll are watchin' ova us like eagles. Ya'll know I can't touch Montego. Da Sheriff made it against da law fo' me."

 _It's not, DéMarckus._ Stephanie Vellington's voice echoed within his mind in that sultry motherly tone he remembers all too well. _Not within your heart, it is. You are free to do what you can to punish that demon for killing your Father and I for all the wrong reasons. We've seen him all these years since after we arrived in Heaven. He's been hiding in Philadelphia the entire time… waiting for us to find him._

"Why, Mama? How come he's been waiting ta get his ass caught?"

 _He knows he didn't kill you… and he vows to kill you after the trial. Don't let him touch you, but you can touch him._

"…damn. It's no wonda he sent his 'minions' afta me and nearly killed my baby girl, Lucky Chloe, in da process."

 _She's your guardian angel, honey. There's just only two more things to do for her after Montego's been proven guilty of murder._

"What's dat?"

 _I can't answer that. It's something you have to find out for yourself, sweetheart. Your Father and I are praying for you and Lucky Chloe. She's adorable, by the way. I wouldn't trade her for anyone else, if I were you._

"Dat's yo' blessin' towards her, ain't it?"

 _The only one I can give for now. She's got only half of the blessing right now. Your Father has to give the other, but he says that he won't until you do those two things._

"A'ight, Mama. I hear ya. Ya'll watch me. I'm-a gonna make ya'll feel much more proud of me since I caught my first interception and made a touchdown wit it."

 _Good luck, DéMarckus. No matter what happens, your Father and I still love you so much._

After that last word was spoken within his mind from his Mother, DéMarckus took it all in like a champ and tightened his hug with Lucky Chloe, keeping her secure for a few moments.

"It's all planned out, Chlo." The man whispered to his otaku girlfriend, who kept her tearful face buried between his pecs. "When we face Montego in court, it's on, baby. He's gettin' somethin' I should've done ta him back when I just recovered from fallin' down dose goddamn steps."

"Which I still find shocking for him to do to you." Garrie added in his two cents. Right after that last word, DéMarckus' cell phone rang and he saw that it was Alisa. He placed it on speaker as he answered it.

"What's up, Alisa? Ya'll got 'im?"

"The Philadelphia Police Department has located Montego's position within a nearly rundown apartment complex at the very top floor." Alisa replied from the other line. Xavier, Garrie, and Lucky Chloe surrounded the Vellington as she continued. All four of them had regal glares of bravery glowing within their eyes. "Sheriff Robinson of that department, Gon, and seven other officers are on their way up the stairs towards that room now as I speak. What are your commands when they arrive so I can tell them?"

"Handcuff his punk-ass and extradite 'im back ova here in da Sacramento Prison. I wanna look him in da eyes while he can't touch me."

"Affirmative. With that command, you will see him in approximately two days from this very moment. Is that acceptable?"

"Damn. Two days to get him back, huh?"

"It is right across the entire United States."

"A'ight. I gotcha. Yeah, it's cool. I can wait fo' his ass."

"Excellent. They promise you that you won't be disappointed when he gets there. Might I suggest you stay with Xavier Carson until then? Both you and Lucky Chloe?"

"That's alright with me." Xavier came in, not surprising the android at all.

"That's affirmative, Xavier. Take care of them for us. We'll do all the work to get Montego in California within two days' time. Goodbye." After that was said, she hung up and all four of them look at each other with hopeful gleams in their eyes, especially DéMarckus.

"Ya really don't mind takin' us in for a couple days, X?" He asked with all the hope in his heart.

"Not at all. It'll be an honor to let _the_ Vellington of California stay with me for two days. It's a short stay, but it'll be worth it. Call it payback for taking good care of Lucky Chloe for me after we separated." The two newest best friends shared a fist bump for five seconds after that last word with grins from ear-to-ear. The adorable otaku admired this moment without blushing and it just made her feel good. Garrie did the same.

"Fo' sho, my boy. Fo' sho."

"Garrie can join us, too. Any friend of DéMarckus is a friend of mine as well."

"Awesome! I won't be in the way, then. I just have a crazy feeling about you three. It's gonna get pretty hot." Garrie replied with excitement first, then humor at that third and final statement, making Xavier slightly blush was he scratched the back of his head with humor.

"…heh, heh… yep. It just might. Chloe, you've… uh… you've been quiet since after I told ya what happened between Montego and I. You alright?" The otaku's pink shade on her cheeks went away and just kept that famous cute smile that was infectious to anyone who saw it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied. "It's just that it's awesome to see you two get along so well, just like I prayed for. I'm… hoping we can all stay together when this is all over. I'm pretty sure DéMarckus misses being home."

"…mm!" The Vellington took in that last statement with every sense and swallowed that indescribable taste in his mouth before he continued. "…shit. Yeah, now dat I thought 'bout it… I was startin' ta feel a lil' homesick. I miss all ya'll here in Cali."

"I'm sure I can call your boss during our stay and see I can pull a few strings. You just sit back, relax, and let me do all that work." Xavier replied matter-of-factly. "In other words, you'll really be chillin' like ice water all while I try to get your parcel delivery service job back here in the States _and_ while both the California and Pennsylvania police departments work together to extradite Montego back here to this state's prison. How's that for a little vacation before you head on to court in two days?"

"Sounds good ta me. It'll be all worthwhile in da end… but ya know, we gotta talk 'bout us three stayin' togetha in the only way I know how… and we gon' discuss it man-ta-man. Sorry, Chlo."

"It's okay. Nya!" Lucky Chloe reassured sweetly. "I wanna be surprised anyway. Let me see what you two sexy boys come up with for Lucky Chloe."

"Heh… well… you sure haven't changed since we parted ways." Xavier remarked with humor.

"Dat's Lucky Chloe being Lucky Chloe, yo." DéMarckus agreed as he hugged her closer to him with all the love in the world.

With all that in mind, it was due to be the most anxiety-filled two-day wait in everyone's lives. Now that Chloe doesn't feel nervous about it, she's ready to face her enemy in the face, Garrie and Xavier were ready to talk some sense into him, and DéMarckus…

…he was ready to obey his Mother.

To be continued…

(Sorry that this was a bit short, but I promise you that it'll be better next chapter. Until then, leave some friendly feedback only. I'm highly flammable.)


	16. Day One of a Heartfelt Reunion

Chapter 16: Day 1 of a Heartfelt Reunion

Two years have been in the making of this fateful moment in DéMarckus' life and, after hearing his Mother's voice for the first time since then, he was finally able to fully relax and unwind while his one true enemy was on his way back from his hiding spot in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. In the meantime, the Vellington, Lucky Chloe, and Garrie were temporary houseguests at Xavier's humble home, which was actually a good walking distance of four miles to the left of his auto shop.

X had just closed the shop just an hour after that proposal to stay with him and they were all walking peacefully towards that two story Cape Cod. During that time, Chloe used her professional freestyle reflexes to take a quick selfie with DéMarckus with his own cell phone. The couple haven't forgotten the promise from the Vellington's boss, even after the two lovers of the otaku were planning a private conversation about it later on. Of course, Xavier himself was pretty curious about the selfie after it was officially snapped and DéMarckus didn't waste a moment taking his cell phone back to text it to his boss.

"What's that all about?" X asked as he approached the couple on the left side of Lucky Chloe. Garrie was walking on the opposite side next to his childhood friend.

"Check out da neckwear we got on, yo." DéMarckus replied without losing the eye contact from his phone. Chloe showed off her beautiful tanzanite jeweled necklace around her neck as an added clue. "Dese were the treasures left behind at da crash site. I'm wearin' my Dad's gold chain while Chloe-baby's got on my Mama's tanzanite necklace. I promised my boss dat I send him a picture of 'em after I got 'em and settled in ta my hometown so I could stay here for da rest of da week while I'm still gettin' paid as usual. Pretty dope, ain't it?"

"I'll say. Will I still have to pull a few strings so you could stay here in California forever?"

"…I'm not sho' 'bout dat, but it still wouldn't hurt ta try anyway, just ta see what he'll say."

"Gotcha! In the meantime, Lucky Chloe…"

"Yeah?" The otaku replied in her usually bubbly manner, making her Vellington boyfriend chuckle at her adorability again, even as he was still focused on the text.

"Did you really tell DéMarckus everything about us together for that short while after your accident?"

"Yep! Every last word of it. Nya! He even felt a little bad about me after the whole spanking part."

"He massaged your butt, didn't he?"

"With every last ounce of his love, yeah."

"Awww! That's cute. Would you do the same thing to her, if you wanted to, DéMarckus?"

"Not really." The four arrived at the front double doors of Xavier's house by the time the Vellington said that response at the exact same time he placed away his smartphone. "I ain't one ta hurt da people I love, but… den again… judging by how well she handled dat shit, I might squeeze dat in dere on some nights."

"Whoa…" Garrie muttered as X just opened his doors. "…are you serious?"

"Yeah…" He paused as he proved that theory by giving Chloe a slight smack on her booty, making her giggle with a seductive smile. "…she can handle it, fo' sho'!"

"Heh, heh!" Xavier chuckled. "I'm looking forward to see how that turns out. In the meantime, make yourselves at home. I'm gonna order some of California's best pizza. I'm sure you're familiar with it, DéMarckus."

"All too well, man. Chloe-baby, you in fo' a treat, girl. Cali's got da best pizza in da States, no matta what'cha put on it."

"Especially grilled chicken!" Garrie exclaimed with excitement. "MMMMmmm-MM! Delicious!"

"Sounds good to me! Nya!" Lucky Chloe agreed with just as much excitement. "Just… keep me away from olives, okay?"

"Sure, no prob…what?" Xavier replied, but then, did a double take. Same went for DéMarckus and Garrie. "Why stay away from olives?"

"I'm allergic to them." All of the men looked at each other with flummoxed looks on their faces for five seconds before they turned back towards her.

"Is dat why ya neva went near 'em at dat sto'?" DéMarckus asked in wonder. Chloe nodded with shame. "Damn, baby. Dat's pretty serious. Befo' we get some pizza, we gotta know: When didja find out yo' cute otaku ass was allergic ta olives?"

"When I was five years old. My family and I had some pizza with olives on it one day since I told them I've never had them before and I got so sick that night, they had to rush me to the hospital. It took them a while to get there because I had to make them pull over ten times for me to puke before we finally got there. They told me that it was a severe allergic reaction to the olives and ever since then, I've stayed clear away from them."

"…oh, no." All three men gasped with horror before Xavier continued. "That's terrible. And what's shocking about that is that even Montego knew about your allergy. Yikes. Well, thanks for telling me, Chloe. No olives on any of our pizzas tonight. We'll just have good ol' fashioned Pepperoni Pizzas."

"Thanks, guys." After that was settled, Chloe didn't waste a second heading to the couch in the living room they were all standing in and kicked her boots off, getting comfortable immediately after she clicked on the 90 inch television. Garrie joined her just five seconds afterward while Xavier pulled out his smartphone to use an app to order the two large pepperoni pizzas while he remained standing next to DéMarkcus, who was watching Lucky Chloe specifically, still taking in that new allergy news he just heard from her.

"I'm just learnin' mo' and mo' 'bout her each day, man." He said to X.

"I know, right?" He agreed. "I never knew she even had an allergy."

"Me, neitha… but dat's good ta know, tho'."

"Staying on the subject, then… I know one thing Montego's allergic to: apologies."

"Ha! Straight up." The two men aimlessly did a fist bump in agreement at that last word spoken from the Vellington.

Meanwhile, at the top floor of an apartment complex in downtown Philadelphia, Pennsylvania…

Gon was the first to be face-to-face with the dangerous criminal as he was officially cornered and cuffed by the police. He looked exactly like how DéMarckus described him: 6' 2", bald, with light brown eyes, and the light muscles of a basketball player. In addition to that description, he also had faded scars from the accident on his face across his left eye, on his right cheek, and near his right ear. He was shirtless with baggy black jeans and pure white sneakers. The brown eyes showed all the fury he had in his cold heart and not once did he even bother to wriggle himself out of the handcuffs. Sheriff Robinson, who was a female African American officer with short brown hair, kneeled down towards the criminal with a smug smile on her face as she allowed the short yellow rex, who was on top of Montego's knees, to speak first.

"So…" Gon started in the darkest tone of his semi-roaring voice of his life. "…you're the motherfucker that everyone in California loves to hate. You just love being evil, do you?"

"…" Montego couldn't say a word. He was angry, petrified, and full of overconfidence all at the same time and it literally disabled his ability to speak. Robinson saw that in his devilish brown eyes.

"It's like… he wanted us to find him." She added in a sultry female voice of a strong-willed woman. "And it also looks like he won't say anything involving the case until he goes to court in California."

"Huh! I see." Gon said with expectancy as he made a leap for the beautiful sheriff's right shoulder. "He's saving his last breaths of freedom until he faces DéMarckus in the courtroom. You know you missed him in the crash, didn't you? HA! Devils never win, dumb-ass!"

"Sheriff Robinson!" A fellow male officer came in the room, immediately getting Gon and Robinson's attention. "Alisa has just informed us of the Vellington's instructions to extradite Montego Jones back to Sacramento, California for his first hearing in court as soon as possible!"

"Excellent. It's about time he said something about this. Tell him that we're on our way to doing that right now." The Sheriff replied.

"Yes, ma'am!" After that officer left, Gon just had one more speech to shove down the vile man's throat before the departure and Robinson nodded once with permission. She was ready to hear one hell of a speech as the rex got back on top of Montego's knees to look him straight in those dark eyes.

"Since you're not gonna spit back at me, I might as well tell ya a few things about your old enemy, DéMarckus." He started with all the anger in his 10 million year old dinosaur heart. "I've known him long enough to know that he's one of the best men that God could create. He's amazing in every way possible. He may talk like a thug, but sure doesn't have the heart of one. He's helped so many people in Sacramento that everybody's lost count as to how many. You… oh-ho-hohhh, no! You're _nothing_ compared to DéMarckus. He's got everything you wished you had plus a super cool SUV. On top of that, he's got Lucky Chloe… your ex… as his girlfriend. I'll bet you didn't even know that she's _the_ freestyle champion of the world! This gift is God-given, man! She's blessed to have these talents to make her an international celebrity. She's looking forward to seeing you for the first time since you left her and mentally stabbed her in the stomach on the way out. She feels much more secure with DéMarckus and there's not a goddamn word you can say to take her back nor scare the daylights out of the only Vellington on Earth." After that last word, Gon got even closer to Montego's eyes and, peering into his very soul, he finished off in growling tone: "I hope and pray that DéMarckus does that to you before you even step your last foot in prison and stay there forever, dead… or… alive." The rex then jumped off and walked out of the room on his own in a huff, making Robinson watch him the entire time with respect and honor for five seconds before she proceeded to take Montego into custody and prepare him to travel back to California.

During that whole time, the criminal still didn't say a word verbally, but he had this to say in his mind:

 _He ain't got da balls ta kick my ass. He's gonna cry like da baby he is right in front of me and I'll just laugh at him. You'll see._

Meanwhile, back at Xavier's house…

The order of two extra-large pepperoni pizzas had just arrived and the auto mechanic humbly paid for them before he brought them to his kitchen table, which automatically prompted Lucky Chloe, DéMarckus, and Garrie to do the same. By the time they all got to the table, X and Garrie ended up sitting next to each other while Chloe and DéMarckus sat next to each other on the opposite side. Just seconds later, the Vellington's cell phone rang and he didn't waste a moment answering it, getting immediate attention from the others around him.

"Yo!" DéMarckus started.

"Hello, DéMarckus. This is Sheriff Robinson of the Philadelphia Police Department." The gorgeous sheriff started on the other line. "I'm just letting you know that Montego is currently on his way to you as we speak. He'll be flying in a private jet with Gon watching him closely. I've gotta tell you: He's looking possessed a little bit. Do you know why?"

"He _looks_ possessed, but he ain't possessed fo' real, tho'. Da reality of all dis is da fact dat he wanted ta kill my ass for all da wrong reasons along with my parents: I saved Garrie from him, he's jealous of my ass because I took his spot in da football team back in middle school, and he's probably mad as fuck right now 'cause I got Lucky Chlo as my baby girl. Eitha way ya look at him, his dumb-ass is just plain twisted."

"No kidding. So, I'm guessing you'll be giving him a taste of his own bad medicine, right?"

"…I wasn't goin' ta at first, but my Mama just spoke ta me not too long ago, yo. She wants me ta give him what he deserves fo' murderin' da only blood-related sources of family I had left."

"Well, whatever you do, we'll be right behind you 100 percent. You tell your sheriff that, okay? I… truly feel your pain about all this. So many kids around here have lost their parents early and it's harder for them to handle than you. Take care and good luck."

"Thanks, Robinson. I sho' will and say hi ta dose kids back in Philly fo' me."

"Will do. Goodbye, DéMarckus."

"See ya." The two hung up and the Vellington placed away his phone before he started eating his first slice of pizza while starting the conversation. "Well, Montego's on his way back, ya'll… and Gon's got 'im in his face all da way through."

"And I don't see not one shred of nervousness on you." Xavier pointed out with a smile as he enjoyed his slice. "Two years is a much longer wait than you thought, huh?"

"Yeah, it was… but I ain't complainin', ya'll. Once I finally see him fo' da first time since den, dere ain't gon' be no turning back fo' any of us. Chloe-baby…" The Vellington paused as he turned towards his girlfriend with a regal million dollar smile, making her blush. "…yo' cute otaku ass is gonna stick by my side da whole way through, a'ight? You give him yo' share of what he deserves fo' treatin' ya like trash."

"You got it, baby. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied with confidence as she placed a slender fingerless gloved hand on his right one right when the two had finished their own first slices of pizza. "There is something I've always wanted to do to him since he dumped me. I was just too sad to do it before."

"Dere ya go, baby." DéMarckus gave her a tender kiss on the left cheek after that was said, but the otaku wasn't just having that alone. She turned his head slightly until his lips met hers and they were in a steamy tongue-lashing frenzy of a kiss for the next thirty seconds, making Garrie and Xavier shake his head with humor and chuckle with respect respectively. When the kiss was over, the two lovers looked as deeply into each other's eyes as they possibly could while their foreheads touched with all the love in their hearts. "He ain't gon' touch us, right?"

"We can touch him, though. Nya… Let's kick his ass together, DéMarckey-baby."

"Now ya talkin'." The two shared one more quick peck on the lips before the otaku grabbed another two slices of pizza and got up from her seat, heading upstairs. Garrie was puzzled about it, but before he could verbally ask the question, Xavier spoke up with a nod of satisfaction towards the two men.

"She's leaving us alone for _the_ talk that I promised with DéMarckus about a compromise for all three of us to be together." Xavier replied for the Vellington's childhood friend, who nodded twice with understanding and remained silent as he allowed the two taller men to continue. "Now, DéMarckus… apparently, Lucky Chloe loves us both equally because we're practically the only two men that treat her like a princess compared to all of her other exes combined. You're pretty familiar with California, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I was born and raised here, X." DéMarckus replied with honesty. "Even tho' my parents weren't originally from here."

"Really? They weren't born here in Cali?"

"Naw, man. My Mama was from Seattle and my Dad's from Atlanta. Dey both moved here on account of a good atmosphere, so dey could create me and make me into quite da Californian dat I'm proud ta be."

"Huh! I would've never guessed it. So, you're three states in one: Washington State, Georgia, and California. How does that feel?"

"Feels as tho' I'm only from Cali, man. Now, about Lucky Chlo… what's da offa, my boy?"

"Well, I've been studying up lately and I've learned that polygamy isn't really a problem here in this state. You do know what polygamy is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know da shit. Dat's just a fancy word for havin' mo' dan one spouse."

"Exactly… and we can make that happen for Lucky Chloe. She'll be the happiest otaku in the whole world. We just need to keep this a secret from her until we've got Montego taken care of for good. Deal?" Xavier held out a hand for a handshake and DéMarckus didn't hesitate to take it and comply.

"It's a done deal, my boy. Besides, she's kinda cute when she's all smiles. Maybe this'll be my ticket in dat lil' black box."

"Huh! She's still got that box, eh? The one she won't open until we've done her right?"

"Yeah, _dat_ box. Ya know what's in it?"

"Sorry to say this, but no. I wish I knew. Whatever's in there must be valuable to her. I do know one thing that can't be in the box: money. She's earned enough already and she's keeping it all to herself."

"I know dat's right. Gare, you keep dis a secret, too. I know I can trust ya, man."

"You got it, chief!" Garrie replied as he made a salute towards his longtime friend. "I won't tell a soul about it. I promise."

"Good. Now, where exactly did she walk off to, X?"

"One of two places, since she's knows my house pretty well: My bedroom or my master bathroom. I… highly doubt she went to that last place because she brought two slices of pizza with her."

"I can take a wild guess at dis one…"

Two minutes later, up in Xavier's bedroom…

 ***Knock, knock***

"Hey, baby." Lucky Chloe greeted to DéMarckus after those two soft knocks on the wide open door to the room. She was sitting in her ex's king sized waterbed as she was reading a steamy Japanese manga with her empty plate sitting on her right side. She kept her eyes focused on the book as the Vellington just strolled on in with a casual smile on his bearded face before he sat down on the bed on her left. "How did your man-talk go? Nya?"

"It was a'ight." He replied as he tried to read the book with her, but couldn't make heads or tails of the foreign language it was written in. For now, he just pretended to read it as he continued the small talk with his otaku girlfriend. "X and I really made a perfect compromise to keep all three of us togetha when Montego's evil ass is in jail. Of course, I can't tell ya what dat is… _yet_."

"Nyaaaaa, I see." She paused as she turned away from the book for a brief moment to look right at the Vellington's beautiful hazel green eyes. "When can ya tell me, baby?"

"Trust me on dis, Chloe-baby…" He paused as he took a gentle hold of both side of Chloe's face and pulled her close for a quick kiss on the mouth before he stroked her right cheek with all the love in the world. "…when da time comes, I'll tell ya. I ain't gonna fo'get 'bout it."

"And I believe ya to the fullest." The two continued the kiss that with a little bit of tongue action for fifteen more seconds before they ended it slowly and they were peering into each other's souls once more. "In the meantime, I'm full of the pizza and my soda, but I'm still hungry for some man-candy. Nya… You know what I'm talkin' about, DéMarckey-baby."

"Hell, yeah. I know dat shit. Yo, X!"

"Present!" Xavier playfully replied as he just arrived right on time. "I just sent Garrie out to get your things from your car along the way, too. What's up?"

"She's ready, man."

"…uh, oh… are ya, Lucky Chloe?"

"More than ready, nya!" The otaku replied with a seductive drawl in her adorable voice, making both of her lovers blush with sexual heat. "I wanna keep it simple tonight, though."

"Oh? This is new. What are the stakes, then?"

"I've never actually seen guys jerk off themselves before… _without_ my help, that is. So, I wanna see that tonight and tomorrow night, we'll definitely have my Lucky Chloe Special as the main course before we face Montego in court. Sounds good?"

"Huh!" DéMarckus exclaimed with surprise. "I'm up fo' dat shit, baby girl. You just gonna twerk it fo' us until we jerk it off?"

"That's the whole idea, nya. It's payback for calling me a 'lightweight' back on our second date." The otaku got out of bed and, without struggling to look, she kneeled down beside the bed and pulled out a suitcase from underneath, shocking both men before she walked inside the master bathroom to change into whatever was in that briefcase. By the time the door closed, DéMarckus just took off his vest and sat there on the bed waiting patiently for a freestyle performance that only a champion like Lucky Chloe could provide just for two of the hottest men in her life. He had to look over at Xavier and he was just flummoxed to see that briefcase pop up from underneath his bed. He had forgotten about it.

"I forgot about that suitcase." Xavier started as he got out of his shirt before sitting down next to the Vellington. "I was gonna give it to her after our little spanking ritual, but she left in a hurry the next morning. It's a special outfit that caught my eye at a clothing store in the rich part of Sacramento and just had to get it for her. It said 'Lucky Chloe' all over it."

"It's a sexy cute outfit, ain't it?" DéMarckus asked him.

"Yeah. It's got a Chinese theme to it, but holy hot damn. It'll make her look sexier than Anna Williams."

"Ha! Don't tell _her_ dat."

"Heh, heh, yeah! I know, right? Anyway, this is the surefire outfit that'll get us revved up while she dances her heart out in just a few minutes. Trust me."

"I sho' hope so. A hundred bucks says dat she'll rub dat kitty cat wit us when she sees us milkin' da lizard tagetha."

"You're on." The two shared a fist bump in agreement before Lucky Chloe stepped out of the bathroom with a cute smile on her face as she showed off the aforementioned outfit plus her famous Neko headphones. It was basically a qipao that had been custom made with only a yellow top collar with the sleeves, a white bra covering those succulent breasts, and a matching yellow short skirt… all decorated with white flowers. Overall, it was the most beautiful ensemble ever worn by the otaku and both DéMarckus and Xavier were awestricken in an instant. She saw it in their eyes and her adorable smile grew even more.

"Looks like you guys like this." Chloe pointed out as she stood there with loads of buoyancy. "It's kinda sexy to me. What do you think?"

"Dayum, baby girl." DéMarckus replied first as his regal green eyes were scanning her from head to toe repeatedly. "Dat's so hot shit you wearing right dere. I love it!"

"My hard-earned money paid off here." Xavier agreed as he too was scanning her. "I was gonna give that to you after our little spanking ritual, though. How did you know I had it under my bed of all places?"

"I just had a gut feeling." Lucky Chloe admitted with not one bit of shyness in her voice nor her face. "You knew about my good taste in fashion all along, didn't you?"

"Guilty, yeah. I'm a big fan of you, Chloe. That's how I know."

"More like a _huge_ fan. Thankies, Xavier. Now, I'm ready to shake it for ya. I've done this before with just DéMarckus, but not in this super short skirt. I wanna see your dicks out when you can't take it anymore. Nya!"

"Will ya join us, baby?" DéMarckus dared to ask. Lucky Chloe didn't reply to that verbally, but to provide her answer to it, instead… she pulls up her skirt to show that she was, once again, commando underneath. This made both men slightly drool with sexual hunger before she put the skirt back in its former position. "Awwwww, shit'chyeah. Dat's a 'yes' right dere."

"It just wouldn't be any fun if I didn't join you two… and believe it or not, this is the first time I've ever done something like this: just have all of us touching ourselves without actually having sex at the end."

"Hey, it's good to try something new every once in a while." Xavier said matter-of-factly. "This'll be sweet and spicy. We're ready when you are."

"You got it! Nya! Don't look away and don't blink, boys. You're in for a lucky treat tonight."

Meanwhile, back at the Tekken Mansion in Japan…

"Montego's on his way back to California right now as I speak." Alisa announced to everyone in the living room of the mansion as the sun was just rising in the morning. "His capture is a success… but, it was a little too easy of an arrest."

"That's usually a good thing, but in this case, it's not." Lili added with concern. "Something's not right about this."

"Usually, when somebody commits a crime like this, they fight back and resist arrest." Kunimitsu pointed out matter-of-factly. "Montego didn't even try. It's like… he wanted to be found and caught by the police."

"What the hell could that mean?! Is he up to somethin' so sinister that we can't even talk about it?" Marduk asked with anger. The kunoichi nodded in response. "Damn it all, man!"

"All we can do is hope for the best for DéMarckus." Jin said with all the honor in his soul. "He's got the physical strength to knock Montego out with his bare hands, but something tells me that it won't be enough to get his point across, even with Lucky Chloe by his side. Alisa, continue to keep us informed of anything else that might happen."

"Affirmative." Alisa replied.

Back at Xavier's house in Sacramento, California…

With her headphones turned up, playing the hottest song she could find, Lucky Chloe was instantly lost in her own fantasy world as she was professionally twerking that booty towards her two lovers on a spare chair she just happened to find beforehand. DéMarckus and Xavier were hypnotized and turned on simultaneously as they just couldn't look away from it for not even a millisecond! After the first five minutes, Xavier was the first one to finally feel his manhood practically dance along with her and, while he still kept his deep blue eyes on Chloe, he took his sweet time unzipping his fly and left it at that as he pulled his dick out, giving it gentle strokes when all ten inches of him was free from his boxers. He was leaning back against the backboard by that time as well. As for the Vellington, his bulge wasn't dancing just yet. Since he's seen this before, it was nothing new to him. Something was missing for him and he waited patiently for it with a sexy smile on his bearded face. Xavier was shocked as he saw this from behind the Vellington, who was still sitting in that smooth 'hunched over' position on the right side edge of the waterbed.

"DéMarckus, how are you not throbbing yet?" X asked with a look on his sweaty face that showed he was both flummoxed and aroused simultaneously. It was completely oblivious towards both the Vellington and Lucky Chloe, who got so into her sexy dance that she aimlessly lifted the back of her skirt up to show more of that succulent vanilla flavored ass.

"She ain't givin' me dat sexy cute smile ova da shoulda." DéMarckus replied, not giving Xavier any form of eye contact as he kept his horny eyes on that baby soft jiggling booty that he loves so much. "As soon as she does, it's on, ya'll."

"Mm! Damn it! She's too good at this! She's probably getting soaked under there by now. It's been fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, I know she is. I wanna taste dat sweet-ass pussy juice, too. Fuck! Lemme try somethin'. I ain't gon' move. Watch dis. HEY, CHLOE-BABY! LEMME SEE DAT SMILE, GIRL!" Miraculously, Lucky Chloe heard that through the sexy beat booming in her headphones and she obeyed him by showing her most seductive, but cute smirk she's ever pulled off since meeting the man from over her shoulder, just as he liked it, and that's when his cock finally started to throb at the max and his massive hands were sent down there in reflexive response, making her emit that famous meow with satisfaction as she continued to make her booty jiggle like gelatin while her slender hands were planted flat on the chair between her straddled legs. "Goddayum, Chloe! Dat's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Shit!"

"Wow… that worked." Xavier softly gasped with an impressed smile on his face as he continued to jerk himself off. "And she's got those headphones blastin', too."

"Oh, nyaaaaaahhh, yeah…" Lucky Chloe sang out with ecstasy as she appeared perfectly still in her current position, but her ass still seemed like it was bouncing on its own. "…I'm practically fucking this chair! It feels sooooo good. C'mon, baby… let me see that monster dick. Show it to me, DéMarckey. Show it to meeeee… aaaaahhhh, yeaaahhh… fuck!" She kept her horny aqua blue eyes on her Vellington lover's crotch, watching his hands struggle to find the energy to unzip his fly and let that solider loose. A full minute passes and she decides to up the ante a little bit by pulling her sexiest slow grind on the chair, making that ass appear even more delicious than ever before towards DéMarckus… all while she still kept her dark, seductively cute smirk in full view with it.

That finally did it for him after the first two minutes of it.

"Aaaaahhh, shhhhhit, Lucky Chlo!" That's all DéMarckus could say as he finally got his foot long wonder out of the fly of his jeans and leaned back against the backboard next to Xavier, who never slowed down his pace as he saw what turned on the Vellington, making him widen his cobalt blue eyes with surprise.

 _Holy fuck, this is hotter than I thought._ The otaku's thoughts rang in as the sensations between her legs got to her and she had to turn away from the boys and look towards the ceiling with her eyes shut tight and tears of extreme joy oozing out of them like waterfalls as she felt her pussy throbbing and lighting squirting it pleasure juice upon the chair at the same time, making her vibrate her booty at breakneck speed. _This feels just as good as sex! I love it! Damn, I'm getting there already! Nya!_

Fifteen excruciatingly slow minutes later…

The three of them reached their own epic climax at the exact same time and that's all that was heard for the last thirty seconds: Xavier's screams of a roller coaster thrill, DéMarckus' deep howl, and Lucky Chloe's baby wail… all towards the ceiling and at the very tops of their lungs. When it was finally over, there were heavy breaths echoing all over the room at that point. DéMarckus and Xavier were relaxed on the waterbed and their eyes remained closed to indicate that factor. Lucky Chloe, however, was exhausted and was drier than a brand new towel, but she had enough energy to see the two men and smiled with pride as she felt proud of herself. She did say it was her first time doing something like this and it made a lasting impression on her confidence as she stood up from out of the now drenched chair and just admired it first for a few seconds. She found it hard to believe that all she did was twerk her ass off for the only two men in her life and that's what came out of her as a result. Guess DéMarckus was right after all and her thoughts said it all:

 _I AM a lightweight._

Lucky Chloe didn't feel bad about it, though. Getting easily turn on by her own dances was a first for her and it made her feel more gratified than abashed. With that in her mind, she kept her back facing the Xavier and DéMarckus as she got in the buff and took off her headphones before turning towards them and heading for the foot of the bed, carefully crawling up to her designated spot between the men. She stopped at the very middle of the waterbed first and, out of love and respect for them, she volunteered to carefully slide their now limp manhoods back inside their pants one at a time starting with Xavier first. After she finished that, she continued on her way to the one long pillow before she laid down gently on her left side, cuddling her head underneath DéMarckus' beard with all the passion in her otaku heart. The Vellington felt this and his heavy breathing stopped immediately before he looked down towards her with a regal, compassionate smile that made her return it upon that sight, even after he snuck a hand down to that sweaty ass of hers.

"You killed it, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus started in a tired semi-whisper as that same naughty hand did an excellent job of alternatively playing with with one of her ponytails and her booty. "Somethin' tells me dat dis is da first time your own dance moves turned yo' cute otaku ass on."

"Yeah, you'd be right, baby. Nya!" Lucky Chloe confessed as she returned the favor by giving him a gentle one-handed massage all over his hard pectorals, swirling one finger around a nipple every few seconds. "It just felt so good feeling my booty jiggle like that. I can see why you guys loved just as much. It must've look tasty good! Nya!"

"It sho' did. You did a pretty badass job fo' yo' first time. I guess dat really does mean dat you ready to face Montego in a couple of days."

"More than ready. He doesn't scare me anymore. If he's got something to say to you, he's gonna have to talk to me first."

"Dere ya go!" Xavier turned towards the two as this was said from the Vellington, but he remained silent with a respectful grin as he got under the violet colored comforter. That prompted the interracial couple before him to do the same without any eye contact towards him as the conversation continued. "How's about I made a deal wit'cha?"

"Shoot."

"Afta Montego's in jail and afta you teach me how ta ride a bike and I pass, can I get in da lil' black box?"

"…I would love for ya to do that, but no."

"Naw? What da hell do I need ta do?!"

"It's my little secret. You've been the patient man I remember from our first meeting and you just stay that way until you can finally get in it, okay? I can give you a small clue as to what's in it, though…" This made Xavier slightly sit up before she finished off by saying: "…there's only one item in there." That disappointed him as he laid back down gently and slowly started drifted off to sleep with boredom. He was not thrilled by that clue and the same could be said about DéMarckus as he showed an unconvinced frown on his face, making Chloe return it with a serious glare of her own as she continued her massage on his pecs only this time. "Don't give me that look, DéMarckus. That's all I can give ya, alright? Don't fuck it up now. Nya!"

"Okay-a'ight… I hear ya, baby girl. I'm still da patient man ya want me ta be and I can wait. I'm sho' dat, whateva I gotta do, it's gotta be as big as Gigas."

"Yep! Ya got it… (yawns) …whew… I'm getting sleepy now. I wanna give you guys my early morning version of my Lucky Chloe Special after breakfast tomorrow. It'll… be my first threesome since that rape."

"You sho' ya wanna do dat, baby?"

"I'm not worried about it now. I trust you two with all my heart." At that last word, Chloe finally looked over at Xavier to see that he had fallen into a deep sleep already, which made her smile for a moment before she turned back towards DéMarckus and kept her head upon his chest as her pillow. "Just do me a favor and let Xavier have my kitty cat this time, okay? He… hasn't had it since that… ya know…"

"Yeah, I gotcha. It'll be my first time goin' up dat ass. Big as I am, I'm sho' you can handle it."

"Fo' sho', baby. Tee-hee! Nya! Goodnight, DéMarckus." The otaku kissed his right pectoral after that was said before she laid back down on it and drifted off to sleep for the night. The package carrier returned the kiss with one of his own upon her exposed left cheek before he leaned his head back on the pillow before he too fell asleep peacefully for the night, now knowing fully well that Montego was due to be outnumbered in two days' time.

The Vellington Anger Management class… has already begun within his subconscious and was ready to pass it with flying colors.

To be continued…


	17. Day Two of a Heartfelt Reunion

Chapter 17: Day Two of a Heartfelt Reunion

The next morning brought instant warmth of home towards DéMarckus as he was first to just open his eyes and carefully turn his head so he could look over to his right to see the sunrise. He did see that Lucky Chloe and Xavier were still asleep, but he just had to take the time to take in how far he's gone since meeting his precious otaku princess:

He's finally got the love he's always wanted from a woman…

His parents' murderer has finally been found…

And now, he was literally just less than 24 hours away from meeting him face to face for the very first time since their last fight.

He was prepared for whatever the evil criminal had up his sleeve in order to make the lone Vellington's blood boil with anger, but he was also ready to fight it at the same time. His Mother did say that it was alright for him to touch Montego, but not in front of strangers. He was ready to do what he's been fixing to do to him since the two enemies were teens, but in front of a court audience full of his high school football teammates, Xavier, Gon, and Lucky Chloe. Speaking of her, DéMarckus had just figured out one important factor that adds up the perfect chemistry between him and the otaku. He remembered back when he first thanked Gon for bringing them together and how the short rex mentioned that the Vellington needed a woman like Lucky Chloe in his life, but he didn't know the exact reason as to why. Now, DéMarckus has figured it out after all this time and he was ready to confess it to her before her Lucky Chloe Special… while Xavier was still asleep.

"Chloe? Chloe-baby, you awake?" He tiredly spoke, making her groan tiredly as she kept her eyes closed, but she was awake nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm up." Lucky Chloe replied with a yawn. "What is it, baby?"

"I just figured somethin' out 'bout us bein' tagetha. Rememba how Gon said dat I need a girl like you in my life, but he didn't have any idea why?"

"Mm-hm. I remember that so well." She finally opened those beautiful aqua blue eyes of an angel and looked up at him, seeing a handsome early morning smile. "Did you really figure why you need me specifically in your life?"

"Yeah. It's because of yo' personality. It lights up my heart e'ry single day I'm wit'cha and there's not one day where I'm feelin' so blue dat I can't even smile. Yo' bubbly nature kinda rubbed off on me and I'm literally dis close from becomin' da most badass lookin' otaku on Earth."

"Really?!" She perked up quickly as lifted her head up with excitement, waking up Xavier, which was, once again, never noticed by the two. "You… wanna be an otaku like me?"

"I don't wanna do da freestyle dancin' on da side, tho'. I'm leaving dat to yo' professional ass."

"Awww, baby! That's awesome! Nya!" She gave him the warmest embrace she's ever given him since they first met, making the blue eyed velvet angel beside them admire the scene with no sign of envy at all. "I'm so happy for ya! You're definitely getting something extra after breakfast later on… and it's not the box. You've still got a ways to go before you can get it. Nya!"

"Since dat's da case den, give me anotha clue… and I just might spank dat ass."

"Oooooh, someone's feisty this morning. Nya! Okay, one more clue and that's it: It's something you've always wanted."

"Hmm… well, dat breaks it down a lil' bit. I'm still stumped, tho'."

"Good. Keep it that way until you've finally earned the key to the box. In the meantime, I'm starving. I just can't give you guys my special treat on an empty stomach. Xavier…" Chloe paused as she turned towards her second lover. "…I know you cook the best breakfast in California. Take your time with it, okay? DéMarckus and I are gonna… _warm up_ … while we wait. Nya." That meowing sound-off sounded sexy and adorable at the same time and both men chuckled with big smiles on their faces as X spoke.

"Heh, you got it, Chloe." Xavier replied before he got out of bed and slipped on his pajama pants over his boxers, remaining shirtless. "After what happened last night, I'm not surprised ta hear that. Give him an encore, babe." He gave her a tender peck on her shiny pink lips after that was said, making her smile grow even more. "You've got thirty minutes, you two. Have fun." At that last word, Xavier left the room for the kitchen, not even bothering to wake up Garrie in the guest room that was right next to the only flight of stairs in his humble home.

Back in X's room, DéMarckus already had a feeling as to what his warm-up was gonna be with his horny otaku girlfriend. He saw it in her radiant aqua blue eyes as she was just peering deep into his own hazel green ones. He didn't say a single word about it as he just moved into the proper position for it, which was for him to have his back up against the backboard of the bed, keeping his lower half under the covers. Lucky Chloe finally got out of the covers, revealing that she was still wearing the sexy outfit from last night as she got on his lap with her back facing him as well as her baby soft booty. The Vellington saw the latter first as his eyes shifted down there by the time she got completely comfortable, making her blush as she turned towards him from over her left shoulder with a seductive smirk on her adorable face.

"Dayum, Lucky Chlo. I see ya, baby." DéMarckus started as his arms remained by his sides, not even struggling to resist touching her… yet. "You really are gon' give me an encore wit just me, huh?"

"You deserve it, DéMarckey-baby. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied. "Especially since you said you've been absorbing by lifestyle without the freestyle dancing on the side. You're the first and only man that's ever said that without looking nervous. That's how I know men are lying to me."

"Figured dat. Now, try not ta make it wet dis time. Dis a nice comforter. I don't want ya ta piss off Xavier."

"Already got that plan in my head. I can twerk it for ya without getting soaked in the front. Ya wanna spank it on the side now?"

"Ya know what? I was 'bout ta say 'naw' ta dat, but I just had a quick split second ta think and I'm-a gon'head and go fo' it now while I can. You have dat ass in my face, too, baby."

"You got it. Nya!"

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen…

Xavier had already started cooking a breakfast fit for a king, his knights, and princess. He already had two stacks of six pancakes set up on the center of the kitchen table and was just about to start cooking some lean meat, starting with the turkey bacon. By the time he had settled three strips onto the skillet, Garrie approached him while he was rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes and took a good long whiff of the gourmet breakfast before he spoke.

"Good morning, Xavier." He greeted kindly, but a bit tiredly for a moment. "Damn, this smells delicious, dude! That's what woke me up… this aroma of a California breakfast. Doesn't seem… different from any other breakfast I've had."

"That's because it isn't." Xavier confessed as he kept his deep blue eyes focused on his cooking. "It just a bit more healthy, that's all."

"Ah! Figures." Garrie humbly took a seat at the kitchen table, not even daring to take a pancake from the two steamy stacks next to him on his right. "Since it's just us for a while, ya know what I gotta ask ya…"

"How was last night?"

"Yeah. Did she really twerk it for both of ya?"

"She did the sexiest twerking job I've ever seen since I met her. It got so intense for her that she started getting sexual chills, if you know what I mean."

"Whoah… that's hot. She gets so hot and bothered easily that she practically has sex with herself every now and then!"

"Heh, heh… that sounds a bit narcissistic, but yeah… pretty much. I knew she could pull it off without any problems, though. I kinda feel bad giving her all those smacks on that ass back then… but she wanted to be surprised and I kindly obliged."

"Heh, of course. So, about what happened between you and Montego… when you heard that he was gonna kill the Vellingtons, did you think he was joking at first?"

"If I did think they were jokes to begin with, I would've been cruel towards myself. I knew he wasn't joking. He sounded so serious that day… I feared for the Vellingtons, but since I didn't know them at the time, there was nothing I could do to warn them… especially since he swore to kill me if I ever did tell them at all."

"Ugh! Terrible!" Xavier had just finished cooking 8 strips of turkey bacon and moved on to cooking lean turkey sausage links. "And you also knew about his failed date with Lucky Chloe. I'll bet he didn't even know you were gonna mention her within the conversation."

"I had to, Garrie. After the way he said that he despised the Vellingtons, I just had to rub salt in that wound by mentioning her and how his failed date was meant to be. When she told me that he verbally shot her down after she arrived _on time_ for her date with him, that was it. I just couldn't believe she was treated like that. She never did a thing wrong in her life and she's just the sweetest and most generous person I know. I've heard a rumor that she's actually gotten herself involved with the Vellingtons before she knew DéMarckus."

"What?! Really?! How?!"

"When she was 16 years old, she had won a freestyle competition's top prize of half a million dollars, but she didn't wanna keep it all for herself since she thought that she's earned enough already since she became a viral sensation two years before. She decided to donate half of that to the Vellington Dog Bakery to help Stephanie create better dog treats and have a bigger place all at once. Turns out it was more than enough for that, but Steph took the money anyway because she thought what Lucky Chloe did was the most generous thing she's ever done for someone who's more of a fan towards cats than dogs."

"Whoa… is… is that rumor true?"

"That's the only problem with that. As nice as it sounds, some people are actually finding it hard to believe that it actually happened because it was too much money for a teenager to have in the first place."

"Define 'some'."

"Half of the population of the entire state of California."

"Awww, man… totally mixed opinions on this. Did you ever ask her about it?"

"Not really. It never crossed my mind at the time, but now that I mentioned it…" X paused once more as he just finished cooking 12 of those mini sausage links and moved on to cooking the scrambled egg whites, which consisted of 8 eggs in all. "…I feel like I should've asked her sooner."

"Well, now's the perfect opportunity before Montego arrives back here in California. What if she says that this rumor is false?"

"Then, it's been said and it's official. Whatever she says about it, it'll be written in stone and half of California can stop complaining."

"Amen to that, man. Speaking of, are they still upstairs?"

"Lucky Chloe's giving DéMarckus an encore."

"Enough said there."

"Could you get them for me? These eggs are pretty much finished. Our plates will be set up on the table when all three of you come back, but once you do, let me ask her about that rumor. DéMarckus needs to hear it while all four of us are all together so we can cherish the moment, whether the rumor is proven true or not."

"You got it! Be right back!"

Up in Xavier's bedroom…

Garrie had just arrived and opened the door slowly to see DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe having the deepest passionate kiss in their lives, even as the otaku had her smooth pussy lips grinding on his covered manhood for added pleasure. Garrie admired the scene for thirty seconds before he made three soft knocks upon the opened door on his left and that slowly gained the interracial couple's attention.

"Breakfast is ready, you lovebirds." He announced with humor before he left back downstairs. When he was gone, Chloe didn't waste a moment getting up out of bed and switched out of her sexy Chinese-inspired outfit and into her Lucky Punk ensemble without the fingerless leather gloves by the time DéMarckus got out and just slipped on his baggy jeans before they both walked together hand-in-hand towards the kitchen, ready to have the best breakfast in the world.

About a minute later, at the kitchen table…

"X and I had a pretty good discussion while you two were having your encore." Garrie started as the four of them all started on their meals in various ways simultaneously, having the shortest man at the table reach for two strips of turkey bacon while Chloe started on her pancakes, DéMarckus started on his egg whites, and Xavier had a full plate of the pancakes, eggs, two strips of bacon, and three tiny sausages before he started eating the eggs first. "And Xavier came across something interesting."

"Did he?" Lucky Chloe asked. "What is it, Xavier-baby? Nya!"

"It's about… a rumor I've heard about… and it isn't that terrible rape."

"…don't say it." Chloe immediately got the jest of it and Xavier mentally sighed with relief as he continued to eat physically. "I know what it is. It's about my generous donation, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you got it. Go ahead and tell him while Montego's still on his way."

"Tell me what?" DéMarckus absent-mindedly asked with his mouth full of eggs as he was too deep in his own serving of this hearty breakfast.

"DéMarckus, there's one more thing about me that you should know: There was a rumor about me donating 250,000 dollars to your family's dog bakery back when I was 16 when I had just won a freestyle competition." Hearing that first statement made the Vellington swallow his eggs and look at her with the widest eyes of shock he's ever pulled off in his entire life as he remained silent to hear the rest. "Your Mom was doing amazingly well, but not well enough at the time. She was having hundreds of customers every thirty minutes, but something told me to give her something for her kindness towards animals. So, I did and it gave her bigger place and much more dog-friendly ingredients to make better treats for those adorable doggies. I… donated the money by mailing a check to your house along with a note simply telling her to keep thriving for what you love and never stop the flow. So, I still didn't meet her or your Dad, but it just felt good to do it for your family."

"I was 17 at da time, too. No wonda it was such a fun place ta hang out afta a while. It was because of yo' cute otaku ass. I was wonderin' all dese years where da sudden boost in money came from. So, dat was a rumor?"

"It shouldn't be a rumor anymore. It's true… and I have proof." Chloe paused as she pulled open her leather jacket and pulled out a laminated copy of the same check she mailed as a memory. It had 'VOID' stamped on it and the account number as well as the routing number were scratched off underneath the laminate to provide the evidence that it's a copy of a real check and DéMarckus carefully took it in his hand to savor the moment his life changed for the better right when his Mother was losing hope for her business. "I should post it online to prove this, but Montego comes first, baby. I can't do a damn thing until he's behind bars for good for killing those nice parents of yours. They… truly didn't deserve to die."

"…thank ya so much, Chloe-baby." The tearful man carefully placed the laminated check down before he gave her the most compassionate embrace with tears he's ever given her since he first told her the story about his parents' lives. That got Garrie and Xavier welling up with tears in their own eyes as well, but only Garrie's tears escaped as this scene continued. "You kinda knew me and my family witout actually meetin' us. What in da hell made ya do dis?!"

"My heart, DéMarckus. My heart told me to do it… and all of my fans were behind me on that decision 100 percent. They knew I wasn't selfish to begin with."

"Damn! I… I'm just so happy right now. I guess dis is payback for havin' me makin' yo' cute ass happy all dis time since we first met. It was yo' turn ta make me happy fo' once."

"Tee-hee… yeah. Pretty much. Nya!" The two never released each other from this heartwarming hug of epic proportions and it was due to last for the next five minutes, not even caring about their food getting cold at this point. Xavier and Garrie continued their breakfasts aimlessly, even as the short man was still silently crying tears of joy.

Ten additional minutes after the embrace later…

"Who knew, eh?" Garrie started as he was currently in the shower of the bathroom after the flight of stairs. DéMarckus was right next to him outside the curtain, dressed in a towel around his waist, as he was currently working on trimming his facial hair as usual as he listened to his childhood bestie from the shower. "When Xavier first told me about it before I came to get you and Lucky Chloe, I was just in disbelief. I never knew your family had a generous sponsor."

"And my parents neva said a goddamn thang 'bout it." DéMarckus replied with partial shame as he kept his focus on his precise handiwork. "Dey just told me dat dere was a huge boost in sales and it practically happened overnight. My 17 year old mind did think too much of it and shrugged it off like a dumbass. Damn! I could've _been_ met Lucky Chloe!"

"Yeah, I know right?" Garrie paused as he peeped his head out from the curtain, hiding the rest of his nakedness from the neck down. "Then again, she did just mail the check."

"…yeah, I guess… but still…" DéMarckus finished his trim right on time to finish off as he turned towards Garrie. "…at least, I would know dat she existed befo' I started datin' all dose gold-diggin' bitches."

"…hm! Yeah, you got a point there." Garrie continued his shower after he closed the curtain again. "Well, now that you know this, how do you think Montego will take it?"

"He ain't gon' take it very well. I know dat fo' sho! It'll be rubbin' mo' salt in da wound and it's gon' burn like Hell! He still ain't gon' touch me, tho'."

"I know that's right. How about you check on his trip back here, huh? Especially since you now got Xavier and Lucky Chloe alone in the only other bathroom up here?"

"Yeah, why not, bruh?" DéMarckus left Garrie alone in the bathroom after that was said and headed for Xavier's bedroom. When he got inside, he stopped at the nightstand that was on the side he slept on and grabbed his phone, but paused himself for a moment as he looked over at the closed bathroom door on his right with a smile of honor as he spoke to his parents from his mind for a moment about this newest development.

 _Ya'll knew it all along, didn't ya? Ya'll knew Lucky Chloe donated ta us befo'._

 _We knew you would find out eventually, honey._ Stephanie's sweet motherly voice echoed in response. _Your Father and I both knew about the hefty donation, but we wanted to surprise you with the announcement about it after your graduation. Since that couldn't happen, due to our sudden death, well…_

 _Oh, a'ight. It's okay, Ma. It's no wonda ya gave her ya'll blessin' early… well… just you fo' now. How is Dad doin' up in Heaven, by da way? I haven't heard from him yet._

 _After the crash, his voice box was shattered. He couldn't come up to Heaven with it. So, he's a voiceless angel. He still loves you so much, DéMarckus. You're starting to act just like him in terms of your caring nature towards Lucky Chloe. It reminds me of how he acted when he first met me. You'll… know more about that first meeting after you've gotten Montego in jail._

 _All da good shit ain't gon' happen until we've got his ass in jail, huh?_

 _It's for the best. In the meantime, congratulations on proclaiming that you've successfully adopted Chloe's mannerisms as an otaku. You have the most street-wise approach to it, but I love it nonetheless and so does your Father. I just… feel awful that you'll never hear his voice again. I know you miss it._

 _Don't I sound like him a lil' bit?_

 _Yes, actually. You may be born a Californian, but you've got the accent of a Southerner from the most hardcore city in Georgia. It's a striking resemblance to your Father's voice. With that being said, I wish you good luck in all of this. Montego's actually arriving at the airport now as we speak. Put your phone down, honey._

 _Damn, already?_ DéMarckus' telepathy towards Heaven was paused as he did as he was told and made his way towards the bathroom. He was still wearing just a towel after all. _Dey really want him ta face me._

 _He's silently vowed revenge on you for finding out and killing a close ally of his simultaneously. That's why I'm saying that you are allowed to touch him. I fear that he might do something deadly to both you and Lucky Chloe in the courtroom tomorrow afternoon. Please, DéMarckus… be careful… your Father will be greatly disappointed if we both happen to see you up here. You stay down there on Earth and live your life with the woman you love more than us combined. You are too precious to us and so is Chloe. Protect her with everything you've got._

 _I promise, Ma. Ya'll pray fo' us, a'ight?_

 _Already on it, sweetie._ After that last word from Stephanie Vellington, her presence was back in Heaven and DéMarckus kept everything they said together into the strongest consideration as he entered the bathroom, taking off the towel before he closed the door behind him, ready for Round 2 of the Lucky Chloe Special she promised last night.

As for Montego himself…

Stephanie was correct. The evil criminal's private jet had just landed at LAX with 10 Sacramento Police officers already waiting at the entrance for him. He walked out of the plane in an uncomfortably calm manner with his head bowed down, but knew where he was going. Sheriff Darryl Harrison was among one of the ten officers and he was the first to approach him with Gon by the criminal's left side. Once the two approached the serious chief, the rex made a graceful leap upon his right shoulder and remained there as Darryl held Montego by his handcuffed wrists.

"It's good to have you back, Montego." Harrison started in his coldest tone of voice. "You're already the most hated man in California. I'd love for you to be the Most Hated Man in America. Since you're here earlier than expected, we're gonna contact your enemy and tell him that he can visit you in jail today before your court appearance tomorrow… _anytime_. And he's not coming alone."

"…" Montego only released a low growl from deep within the very back of his throat, still keeping his sinister grin hidden from the officers and Gon, who decided to give his opinion on this while Harrison appeared to be flummoxed for a brief moment.

"He's had that evil smile on his face ever since we found him back in Pennsylvania." Gon started with a serious tone of his semi-growling voice. "I think there's more to the Vellingtons' murder besides just DéMarckus being a hero."

"You think so?" Harrison asked in wonder, which led the other nine officers behind him to softly talk amongst themselves in the same manner.

"I _know_ so… but we'll see when we go to court tomorrow."

"Agreed. Well, since you wanna save your last free breaths for DéMarckus, so be it. We'll let him know that you're ready to see him. Let's get him to the nearest prison, everyone!" At that command, Harrison still held Montego by his handcuffs, but he had him in front of him as he led him through the terminal with his fellow officers helping to keep innocent people away from the potentially dangerous criminal along the way. Along the way, Montego still kept quiet verbally, but once again, he just had this to say in his mind:

 _Da rex is right about one thing: It ain't just DéMarckus dat triggered my hate for his family in the first place. But he's da newest generation of this family he's in and I've got a surefire plan to kill him before I stay in prison forever._

Back at Xavier's bathroom…

The steamy and quick threesome between Xavier, Lucky Chloe, and DéMarckus had just ended and the otaku was first to step out with the biggest and cutest naughty grin on her adorable face before she reached for a towel resting on the counter and started drying herself off. As she was, it took her five seconds to turn her smile of excitement into one of regal satisfaction as she stared at the closed shower curtain before her. Her two lovers were still inside, but she could hear them breathing heavily in perfect harmony. She was proud of herself that she's handled her first threesome since that dreadful rape she suffered through many years back. She didn't feel violated and it was just pure bliss to her. She handled it very well.

After that thought rang through her head, she was done drying off her body and tied the same towel around her before she just stared at herself in the mirror for a brief moment while X and DéMarckus were still 'relieving' themselves from the wild, but quick threesome. She just couldn't believe how much she's been through since she first became a viral sensation back when she was just 12 years old. It was all just too surreal to her. Even throughout her famous life, she's never let one negative moment ruin her flow… up until now. During the threesome, DéMarckus had managed to tell her that Montego had just landed in California while he was 'up dat ass' and, despite how good it felt to her, she started to feel a little horrified. But she still remained brave nonetheless and was prepared for the worst from her only bad date. She wasn't gonna let Montego's face haunt her at night after they visit him today. In fact, she was due to make sure that the criminal doesn't get a single chance to touch DéMarckus in any way she can… but she's keeping that idea to herself until the court case tomorrow. Today, it was simply about just saying hi to Montego after so many years and then, wishing him a trip to Hell on the way out.

Five more minutes of deep thinking passed by before she finally saw DéMarckus be the next one to leave the shower, grab another clean white towel, and dry himself off… all from the mirror. She still held an adorably regal glare of courage within her aqua blue eyes and the Vellington saw it as he approached her from behind after wrapping up his towel around his waist, giving her a loving embrace on the way.

"You a'ight, baby?" He asked oh-so-sweetly in his deep Southern street tones right in her left ear, making her slightly smile for just three seconds before she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucky Chloe replied in a serious tone of her cute voice. "I was just thinking about how far I've gone since I first became famous and since I met you. Everything's been going uphill for us, even though you nearly killed yourself after your parents died at one point in your life. Nya."

"Mm! Dat's somethin' serious fo' yo' cute otaku ass ta think about after just havin' one wild-ass threesome." Hearing that statement made her giggle. "In all seriousness, tho'…I hear ya. We both been thu' Hell and made it out alive. Now, we gotta face da human demon himself in about a few hours."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ya ain't back ta being so scared dat I gotta step outta da way, so you can dunk yo' face in the toilet, right?"

"No, I'm not scared of Montego anymore." Chloe paused as she turned around after that last word and she didn't waste a moment giving DéMarckus gentle strokes all over his facial hairs with all the compassion in her heart. "What I'm afraid of… is what he's planning for us. He… could try to kill us, since he knows he's gonna be in jail regardless. Are _you_ worried about that?" Xavier had just exited the shower upon hearing those last two statements from the otaku and he nodded in agreement on the way out as he grabbed the final clean towel and dried himself off while DéMarckus held a regal gleam of concern within his hazel green eyes as he stared deeply into Lucky Chloe's eyes.

"I am." Xavier replied first while the Vellington was still thinking about it. "Everyone in California knows that he's the only hardcore atheist in the state and he's not letting that stop him from fulfilling his dreams of killing the very last of the Vellington name."

"Dere's mo' ta da hate besides just me, huh?" DéMarckus asked Xavier, even though he was still keeping his regal stare on Chloe. He was enjoying her facial massage.

"I'm not 100 percent positive about it, but it's a definite possibility. By the way, he didn't become an atheist until right after he graduated from high school."

"Dat shit don't matta ta me, bruh. All dat mattas is dat he hates me, he hates my family, and he's just evil all ova. His bitch-ass needs da death penalty fo' what he did!"

"I agree, bro. Chloe, how about you?"

"Well, I want him to die, too." Lucky Chloe admitted. "But, by the police and not by DéMarckus. He promised me."

"I sho' did and I ain't still gon' break it, baby girl." DéMarckus agreed as he gave her a heartwarming embrace to add more meaning to it all. Xavier nodded once at that sight as he wrapped his towel around his waist. "Besides, my Mama told me dat he was plannin' on killin' us some kinda way befo' I stepped in here. She ain't say how, but afta dis small talk, it's safe ta say dat we ready."

"So ready." Xavier agreed.

"Same here." Lucky Chloe added. "Let's make sure he goes to jail in style. Nya!"

Three hours later, right at 1 PM on the dot…

DéMarckus was just driving to the Sacramento Prison in silence, dressed in a purple leather vest with matching baggy khakis and white street shoes, with a game face on as he kept his hazel green eyes on the road. Lucky Chloe sat in the passenger seat, dressed in quite an ensemble for someone who's planning to see her only evil ex: the top half of her Lucky Punk outfit without the Neko headphones, her diamond decorated skirt, colored in the matching color scheme of black with the diamonds being red, black socks that stopped just below her knees, and, surprisingly, DéMarckus' prized solid gold high tops on her feet. Having those shoes on her was the Vellington's way of thanking her for all the support she's been giving him since arriving back in California. Garrie and Xavier sat in the back seat with regal glares of bravery of their own as they were both dressed in matching casual suits, except Garrie wore his in blue with jeans while X was dressed in black. All in all, they were all ready to keep these nice threads clean after leaving Montego alone.

Fifteen minutes of a silent ride later, the group of four finally arrived at the main entrance gates to the prison and without having to notify the guards, they were immediately granted permission to continue down the gravel path towards the main entrance to the huge concrete building that was just a few steps ahead of the parking lot they had just pulled into. After DéMarckus turned off the engine and clipped his keys onto his pants, he looked over at Lucky Chloe and held onto both of her slender fingerless gloved hands while looking deeply into her eyes for a moment for some last minute advice for his otaku princess.

"Montego can approach us, he can cuss us out, but just let me do da talkin', a'ight, Chloe?" The Vellington said in a strict tone. "It's gonna be 'bout da men talkin'."

"Gotcha. Nya." Lucky Chloe replied with a nod. "Will ya touch him?"

"…not yet. We just gon' talk, dat's all… and I hope dat ain't too much ta ask fo' from da mothafucka."

"We'll talk him down together." Garrie proclaimed in agreement. "All three of us."

"A'ight. It's all planned out, ya'll. Let do dis shit!"

Five minutes later, inside the Warden's office right next to main entrance…

"You call him your 'estranged' rival, eh?" The kindhearted Warden started in a friendly, elderly male voice of a Caucasian man in his mid-sixties as he was sitting at his desk with DéMarckus being the only one sitting down before him on the other side as he nodded. Lucky Chloe stood on his right, Garrie on his left, and Xavier next to Garrie away from the Vellington. They all had serious stares of determination and bravery within their eyes, which didn't intimidate the Warden at all as the conversation continued as soon as he lean on his desk with folded arms. "Well, Montego's been a pretty rough prisoner since we just locked him in here. He's kept his mouth shut, but as soon as an inmate talks smack about his arrest and asks him so many questions, he gets into a massive brawl. That's why I've doubled my guards since then."

"Why is he keepin' his ass shut?" DéMarckus asked in wonder.

"Who knows? But, if I had to guess, I would probably say that he's saving his breath for you and Lucky Chloe. He's got plenty to say, just not to others. Also, this might be a big clue here: He's got an evil smile 24-7… well… except when he's asleep, of course. What's with that?"

"His blood's boiling wit revenge being the chef in front of dat bitch-ass' stove. He's ready to spill dat pipin' hot shit all ova me and Chloe… but it ain't gon' happen, man."

"What about you, then? He's been a bully towards you since you two were teenagers. You've gotta lay down some kind of revenge lay on him, right?"

"It ain't 'bout dat no-mo'. It's all 'bout just his hatred towards my whole family. He wanted me dead, too… but I was fortunate ta be at da school already 'cause I drove myself dere."

"Huh! How about that?! Well! In that case, this meeting is surely gonna be interesting. You wanna talk to him directly or by phone?"

"I wanna look him in da eye wit dat fire dat's been burnin' in my eyes and my chest since he killed my parents."

"Mm! Enough said there. I'll supervise the meeting with ten more guards to assist me. Just pretend we're not there and it's like butter."

"Thanks, man." DéMarckus shook the humble Warden's hand as he stood up with him. "Oh, and da reason why Garrie and Xavier are here wit us is because Garrie's my support system along wit Chloe and Xavier's da only witness witout actually bein' at da crash site and Chloe's good ex."

"Ah! Right when I was about to ask you… thank you for telling me, son. I wish you all good luck on this. I should warn you: Montego's violent rages have gotten my medical staff kept pretty busy with the other inmates. I sure do hope you're prepared."

"Way ahead of 'im."

"Good. Be careful now. Follow me." The four of them did so, having Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus walking hand-in-hand next to each other right behind the Warden while Xavier and Garrie just walked next to each other behind the couple, staying silent the entire time. Three minutes of a walk later, the group arrived at an empty lunch room that was probably big enough for every inmate in prison plus a few guards. There was already one lonely table smack dab in the middle of the room with four chairs lined up on one side and only one chair on the other. Xavier and Garrie sat at the end chairs, having X on the left and Garrie on the right while DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe sat next to each other between the two men. The Warden then left back out after they took their seats to retrieve Montego. When he was gone, it was so quiet that, if they heard a pin drop, it would startle them… even with the ten aforementioned guards standing at the walls on stand-by. During that time, DéMarckus closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in prayer. Chloe, Xavier, and Garrie watched him in silence, with the otaku showing a regal look of concern on her adorable face.

 _I sure do hope this talk starts nice and ends nice._ Her thoughts said with hope.

Just seconds after that, the sound of the metal double doors was heard in the distance, but none of the four turned towards the source. They just heard the two sets of footsteps slowly approaching them for about ten seconds before they finally saw the Warden holding on to the handcuffed Montego by his buff arms and DéMarckus never shivered as he finally came face-to-face with his parents' murderer for the first time in two years by the time the criminal took his seat before him. Before the conversation started, the Warden just had one thing to say to the dangerous convict:

"Don't try anything stupid. I've got ten more sets of eyes watching you. If you lay so much as a finger on these people, you won't be getting a soft bed tonight. You hear me?!" Montego didn't reply in any way, shape, or form. The Warden nodded with satisfaction. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Proceed." And that when the talk finally started shortly after the elderly Warden stepped out of the way.

"Hey, Montego. It's been a while, bitch-ass." DéMarckus started in his deepest, coldest tone he's ever spoken in his entire life… especially as he got a bit closer to truly peer into the evil man's piercing light brown eyes. "I kinda had a feelin' it would be you who would even _think_ of killin' my family… includin' me. I'm pretty sho' it won't no act of jealously and just because I saved Garrie from ya."

"…you got some nerve, mothafucka." Montego finally spoke in an even deeper country-accented male voice. "Ya just don't get it. My whole family hated yo' family fo' all da right reasons."

"I'm sho' dey bullshit reasons."

"Grr! It's because of ya'll bein'… perfect. Yo' whole family ain't do nothin' bad. Where's da fun at?"

"Da only fun part in my life right now is seein' yo' bitch-ass in prison fo' life. You just makin' e'rythang harda on yo'self. Being evil ain't da way of life, Montego. Ya gotta let it go. My parents' ain't deserve ta die by yo' punk-ass hands."

"Humph! Your parents' were sappy bitches! Only cared 'bout demselves!" That made DéMarckus own blood boil, but the worst he did was just shake his fists with anger. He was so close to tackling the man, but he resisted.

"Now, dat… is not… true." The Vellington started tearing up, but never released his tears as he continued. "Dey cared so much 'bout e'rybody and e'rythang, especially me. I ain't got nobody else fo' a blood-related family. I'm literally da last of my name 'cause of yo' evil-ass!" Montego pulled off an horrifying smirk as he got closer to the Vellington's face, practically staring him down.

"Dat… ain't my problem, bitch. Maybe if yo' Mama fucked yo' Dad a lil' mo', ya would've got somethin' outta dat white bitch!"

"YOU FUCKA!" DéMarckus' anger couldn't be held in anymore and he was about to throw a sucker punch at him, but Lucky Chloe stopped him with her own freestyle dancer strength in just as quick of a split second with Garrie helping her on the opposite side of the angry Vellington. The guards didn't move a muscle, but had their tasers ready just in case. "OOH! I HATE YA SO MUCH!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… you're so cute when your pissed. And speakin' of white bitches, hey Chloe-baby. It's been a while."

"…" Lucky Chloe didn't say a word. She just managed to hold on to DéMarckus with one hand while she flipped him off with a free one as she gave him an ice cold glare that said 'Fuck Off' all over it. Montego found this amusing and chuckled once more, making DéMarckus even more angry… but he calmed down instead, prompting Chloe and Garrie to let him go right then.

"She don't want nothin' ta da wit'cha no mo'." DéMarckus spoke on the otaku's behalf. "Lucky Chlo's wit me now. You gave her quite a painful stab in the gut when she last saw ya."

"Was it because I call her 'otaku trash'? It's da truth. Dat otaku shit don't do nothin' fo' her."

"DAT AIN'T TRUE! SHIT, MAN! YOU DUMB AS HELL! Lucky Chloe's way mo' successful dan yo' bitch-ass! She actually donated ta my family one time: 250,000 dollars in a check. I would show it to ya, but it's kept safe from you." Hearing that large amount of money from Lucky Chloe's donation really pissed off Montego so much as he somehow broke out of his handcuffs, but right when he tried to make a dive for the Vellington and Lucky Chloe, four guards ran up to him in record time and held him back… and they happened to be four of the most buffed up male guards in the building. Seeing that sudden lunge made the four of them jump back out of their seats, knocking them down along the way, but never showed signs of fear on their faces. "Heh, yeah! Ya heard me right, mothafucka!"

"DAT'S A FUCKIN' LIE! DAT… IS A GODDAMN, MOTHAFUCKIN' LIE! I KNOW SHE AIN'T DONATE DAT MUCH MONEY TA YO' WEAK-ASS FAMILY!"

"Well, it is, bruh… and dere ain't a damn thang you can do 'bout it. My family deserved dat money from her. Ya put good in, ya gonna get some good out."

"GODDAMN IT! I SHOULD KILL BOTH OF YA!" At that last word, Montego somehow broke loose from the four guards, pulled out an 8-inch knife from his back pocket and ran for Lucky Chloe first. She saw this and didn't waste a moment giving him a powerful spinning roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him backwards momentarily before DéMarckus assisted by tackling the violent criminal, knocking his knife loose before he started giving him a brutal beatdown all over his face. Ten punches later, Montego fought through the pain and kicked the Vellington in the stomach, knocking some air out of him and knocking him back simultaneously. When the criminal saw that the Vellington was knocked out after that fall, he saw a wide open opportunity and grabbed his knife, but not before Lucky Chloe stopped him by giving him another fierce kick upon his chest, which knocked him back a good distance. When he was appeared knocked out, she kneeled down towards DéMarckus with Garrie and Xavier by her side right when the Vellington was just coming to as he coughed for relief.

"Damn… saw dat comin'." DéMarckus admitted as he shook off the dizziness and sat up.

"Yep!" Garrie agreed. "You said he couldn't take that and you were right."

"It had ta be told ta him at some point." DéMarckus looked over at Lucky Chloe, who showed the most concern and it made him smile slightly. "Ya a'ight, Chloe-baby?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Chloe replied as she helped her lover to his feet. "Are you?"

"I'm a lil' shaken up, but I'll be a'ight. I touched 'im, tho'. I ain't wanna do dat."

"He had a knife, baby!"

"Yeah, I know, but I broke a promise. I ain't gettin' in dat lil' black box, ain't I?

"DéMarckus… I know you broke that promise, but-"

 _ **SHWING!**_

"…"

"Chloe?"

"…"

"CHLOE'S BEEN STABBED!" Xavier screamed at the very top of his lungs as he saw that evidence while DéMarckus only saw her wide open eyes and mouth without another sound emitting from her. The same four guards tackled Montego after he threw that knife into the otaku's back and she fell forward, landing in the Vellington's arms, which horrified him as soon as he too saw the bloody knife in her back between her shoulder blades.

"CHLOOOOOEEEE!" DéMarckus screamed as he held her closer to him and pulled out the knife with fury before he just held on to her for his dear life. "Lucky Chloe! C'mon, baby girl! Don't die on me! PLEASE! PLEASE, LORD! PLEASE! DON'T LET HER DIE! I LOVE HER, YO!"

"Heh… yeah!" Montego screamed in the distance as he was being carried away by order of the Warden, signaling that this was enough of a talk. "DONATE HER TA HELL, MOTHAFUCKA! HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAA! YEEEAAAAAHH!" At that last scream, Montego was finally gone until tomorrow's court appearance. Six more guards still remained in the room along with the Warden, who approached the scene as soon as DéMarckus had sat down on the stone cold floor with the seemingly deceased Lucky Chloe within his diesel arms with all the love in the world. Xavier and Garrie mourned with the man, praying that the otaku will live.

"Nobody saw that coming." The Warden admitted. "It happened so fast… we couldn't stop him. I've already got five members of our medical staff on the way to tend to her. I… pray that the knife missed her heart."

"I hope so, too." DéMarckus agreed as he had her body cradled in his lap, seeing that her blue eyes and her mouth were still wide open. The Vellington humbly volunteered to close them all with one hand and just hold her close until the doctors arrived. "She… means da world ta me. She practically gave her life ta me, ya'll. I've just adopted her otaku lifestyle and dis is what I get. I ain't neva gonna get in da lil' black box now."

"Hmm… must be something special in that box. Where is it?"

"Huh?" DéMarckus looked away from her peacefully closed eyes and looked up at the Warden with confusion.

"Well, we here at the prison knew about this black box that she's got, but we don't know what's in it. What we _do_ know… is that it's something specially made for you that she made herself. I know she's probably waiting until after we've gotten Montego in prison for good in solitary confinement to give it to you, but at this crucial moment, we'll make an exception… with or without her permission. What do ya say?"

"…" DéMarckus was in deep thought after that entire explanation and even Garrie and Xavier were deeply curious about it as well. After a full fifteen seconds, the doctors of the prison finally came and retrieved the unconscious Lucky Chloe, but DéMarckus stood up with them and still held on to her body for a moment, looking at one of the doctors straight in the eye and said:

"Take care of her fo' me. Da Warden and I are gonna get da box."

To be continued…


	18. The Little Black Box of Destiny

Chapter 18: The Little Black Box of Destiny

It's been a very ice cold ten minutes since Lucky Chloe was inexplicably stabbed in the back by her only evil ex right before DéMarckus' eyes and that chilly feeling in his chest he felt as he was currently driving himself, the Warden, Garrie, and Xavier back to the blue eyed velvet angel's humble abode… was just freezing his innermost source of hope within his very soul. He even felt the warm teardrops of his Mother and Father from Heaven, but they were spiritual tears and he could only feel them drop one by one upon his broad shoulders. They were crying for Chloe and DéMarckus tried so hard to focus on the road with his hazel green eyes welling up with his own tears. Fortunately, he was able to as he continued to drive in silence for about three more minutes before he finally decided to express his thoughts on this whole scene.

"Did ya'll see dat?" The lone Vellington started in his deepest tone of his already deepened voice, immediately getting all of his passengers' attention. "Did ya'll see what just happened back dere? It all happened so fuckin' fast, yo! I neva thought dis could happen ta her! My parents are already cryin' wit me right now. Dey have a bad feelin' dat dey gon' see her in Heaven in a few minutes."

"Now, don't you start talking like that, son!" The Warden strictly ordered with the same exact authority DéMarckus remembered from his own Father. "Lucky Chloe _will_ survive. That is the absolute truth. That stab in the back was just a warning… and probably a sneak peek… of what he plans to do to you in court tomorrow afternoon, but that's not gonna happen… not while you're still breathing. I've… heard of Sheriff Harrison's crucial rule that forbids you from making any direct contact with Montego during the trial."

"…yeah, I rememba dat."

"Well, I've just informed him of what just happened and he's taken that law off now. He said and I quote: 'After what he just did to Lucky Chloe, whether we see her in court with him tomorrow or not, DéMarckus deserves to give that bastard a taste of his own bad medicine! Make sure nobody… and I do mean _nobody_ … stop him from doing so. Whatever he'll do, I'm sure it'll be for both Lucky Chloe and his parents.' That whole statement was just… deeply moving to me and I'm sure it is towards you as well."

"…damn. I'm glad he's changed his mind on dat. I knew it won't gon' happen, but it was good ta see somebody try to help me control my anger when it comes ta Montego's bitch-ass." The four men had just arrived at Xavier's house after that last word and each one of them unbuckled their seatbelts, but they didn't quite move to leave the vehicle just yet as the conversation continued. "Befo' we get it, tho'… ya ain't neva tell me yo' name."

"Oh, I sure haven't! My apologies, young Vellington. Where are my manners? The name's Frederick Volt, but you can just call me Frederick… or Warden Volt, if you prefer. It'll be an honor to see what's in this box."

"Naw, man. I don't wanna open it when we get to it now. I do believe dat Lucky Chlo is alive back dere and I wanna open da box when she opens dose beautiful eyes. My day just ain't done until I see dose angel eyes."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you. You really are as compassionate towards those you love as many people here in California say you are. Well, boys… are you all ready?"

"Yep!" Garrie cheered with Xavier's single nod in agreement. "Oh, and D… will having a near-death experience make your Dad a little disappointed?"

"…naw, man." DéMarckus replied as he and the three other men finally stepped out of the cyan SUV and headed for Xavier's front door with that very man leading the way. "Paying a brief visit to dem is probably somethin' dat needs ta be done. Besides, it's… da only way she can see my parents fo' da first time."

"Amen to that." Xavier commented as he just opened his door and the men went inside, having Garrie be the last to enter and close the door on the way in.

Meanwhile, back at the prison in the medical wing…

Lucky Chloe had just been treated for the terrible stab wound in her back as she was out of her clothes and into the traditional hospital robe as she was lying on her stomach. She was still unconscious as one of the nurses started to speak. She was working on professionally bandaging the stitched up wound.

"My daughter's crazy about this girl." The Asian nurse started as she kept her focus on her handiwork. She had two male doctors on her left and two nurses on her right as they heard her. "When she hears that Lucky Chloe here is dating _the_ DéMarckus Vellington, she'll definitely flip. Until then, I just can't believe that this had to happen to her. Montego is really a threat to everyone he meets, isn't he?"

"That's what I've heard, Varla." One male doctor replied in a handsome male voice of a New Yorker in his mid-thirties. "Besides, somethin' tells me dat he'll do much worse in court tomorrow afta this… and I hate ta be the downa here, but… I think Chloe took dis hit on purpose… to protect DéMarckus."

"WHAT?!" All of the remaining nurses and the one other doctor exclaimed together with shock, even while Varla was still keeping her eyes on her handiwork for a little while longer.

"C'mon! Think about it for a moment. If Chloe hadn't been standing in front of DéMarckus, it would've been coitains for him because dat knife would've gotten him in da chest. She… sacrificed herself for him. Dat dere is solid gold proof of her everlasting love towards him."

"…huh!"

"And I thought she would never do something like this, even for someone she loves more than herself." A Caucasian female nurse in her late 20s added.

"Same here." Varla agreed as she just finished her bandage and checked the otaku's pulse. "Well, she's all done here. She's appears to be in a coma right now, though. I have a gut feeling, however… that she'll be awake by the time DéMarckus, his boys, and the Warden return with that little black box. Something tells me that, whatever is in that box, is a life-changing thing… and it's not money." That last sentence made everyone around her nod twice in agreement before they left Lucky Chloe alone to rest.

As for the otaku…

She sure was having a near-death experience as her spiritual self had sat up from her comatose corpse and stepped off the bed, revealing that she was still dressed in her clothes. She took a look at herself lying in bed and frowned.

"I can't believe it." Chloe started. "And at first, I was totally clueless about what 'sacrifice' means. Now, I got it down. I… guess I really did protect DéMarckus. He would've died if it wasn't for me."

"You did a very brave thing, sweetheart." Commented a heavenly female voice from behind Chloe. She turned around towards the source to see a beautiful Caucasian Brunette woman with familiar hazel green eyes that was well into her mid-forties, wearing a beautiful pure white dress, a golden halo above her head, and had pure white wings of a dove at a wingspan of twenty feet, not appearing heavy towards the woman at all. She had a glowing white heavenly aura around her and, as soon as she touched Lucky Chloe on the shoulder, she gained it as well. "You protected my son with every last ounce of your love and my husband and I couldn't be any more proud of you."

"(Gasp)…you… you're Stephanie Vellington, DéMarckus' Mom!"

"That's right, Chloe. You really are cute as a button and what you did for DéMarckus was nothing to be ashamed of. You're here with me, but for a little while. You're in a coma right now. You're not dead."

"Whew! Thank God! So, what am I gonna do until I do finally wake up?"

"You're gonna meet Daxxean, my husband and DéMarckus' Father. Come walk with me." Stephanie led Chloe to a flight of golden stairs, but as soon as the two women stepped on the first step, they turned unto escalators as they were on their way up towards the pearly gates of Heaven. Along the way up, the two angels continued the conversation. "Chloe, you've been so good towards my son all this time since you two first met. I was worried a little bit, though. I immediately thought that you were gonna be just like all the other girls before you: See his body, only savor his body and money, and just mooch off of him like a gold-digger… but Daxxean and I were wrong."

"That's because I only saw his face first." Lucky Chloe replied with honesty. "He was smiling, or was trying to, when he first saw me, but I saw that deep look of sorrow in his eyes. He was suffering somewhere and I wanted to make him happy. Nya!"

"Awww, God bless you, Chloe." The two angels finally made it to the golden gates of Heaven and Stephanie simply pushed her way inside. Chloe was astonished by how beautifully majestic it was… just as she imagined in her childhood dreams. There were so many angels around the area that she couldn't count them all as she continued to follow Stephanie. Fifteen steps later, the otaku froze in her steps as she saw who she was even more anxious to meet than Mrs. Vellington herself: "I suppose you already know who this is."

"Looks just like DéMarckus… black and grey version of his sexy fade cut hair-sideburns-beard-moustache combo… light brown eyes… yep! Daxxean Vellington." Chloe approached the relaxed angel in a cloudy recliner and, right when she took that final step that got her standing right before him, he sat up and shook both of her hands with both of his, having a charming smile drawn upon his face. "It's truly an honor to meet you, sir. Your son was raised well and he's just as good lookin' as you. Nya!" Daxxean made a silent chuckle while still keeping that same smile in check. This got the otaku concerned as Stephanie approached her on her right side. "What's wrong with him? How come he's not speaking?"

"His… vocal chords were completely shattered in the crash and he couldn't come up to Heaven with it. I know you wanted to hear his voice, but just so you know, you've heard it already." Chloe turned towards Stephanie in wonder after that last word.

"…from… DéMarckus?"

"Yes. He asked me the very same question as to why his Father wouldn't speak and then, wondered if he sounded just like him in a way and I told him that he did. It's an exact likeness of what my precious Daxx used to sound like before the accident."

"Oh, wow! That's awesome!" The otaku now had her own cloudy chair to sit in as she took her seat along with Stephanie sitting in a chair of her own on her husband's left side. "So, since I'm still up here, I've gotta get this off of my chest: There's a little black metal box that I've been keeping from him since we first met. Well, it's not tiny, but it's about as small as an average book. I was gonna give it to him after we've got Montego in jail, but… now… I'm starting to reconsider. Nya! Should I give it to him now?"

"Well, that depends." Stephanie replied with Daxxean nodding in agreement. "What's in the box?"

"I… don't wanna tell you right now. It's just as much of a surprise towards you as it is towards DéMarckus. I can tell you this, though: It's something he's always wanted and it's something I made myself."

"You made it, huh? Did you have a gut feeling that you were gonna meet our son at some point?" That last question made Lucky Chloe blush as she replied.

"…yeah. I… well… after I placed the hefty donation in your mailbox, I went back to my limo, but before my driver pulled off, I saw his school bus pull up. Fortunately, he didn't see me or the limo before I finally drove off and he came out with his face in his textbook. He never even got in the mailbox on the way. I took a good look at him from my back window and I had a grin that was literally ear to ear. I immediately thought: 'Damn! I'm gonna meet him one day and he'll be just like me as we grow fond of each other every single day.' I was right! Nya!"

"Huh! So, you sort of met him already without him knowing."

"Yep! That's just about the size of it. I've gotta say: For someone so big and with soooooo much muscle… he's so gentle and sweet towards me. Did he really get that nature from you, Mrs. Vellington?"

"…you would automatically assume that, right? That he just got his tenderness from me alone?" Chloe nodded twice. "Well, it's wasn't just me. He actually got it from both of us combined. Daxxean has a soft side as well, despite all this muscle he's got here." Stephanie gently squeezed her husband's left arm to prove that theory with a loving smile on her face. "Just like you have a secret in that box, I have quite a story for DéMarckus to discover about how his Father and I met… and how I discovered his gentle, caring side that I never thought he would have."

"Awww, I can't wait to hear that story! I'll bet it's just like ours. Nya!"

"Kind of… but I promised our only son that we won't tell him about it until Montego has been put in his place for life. Now, about that box of yours, I think you should let him open it now. In fact, you're just about to wake up soon. Look at your hands." The otaku did so and saw that she was fading away, but instead of being surprised, she was actually pretty calm and sat back in a relaxed state, waiting patiently for her trip back down to her physical body in the prison's medical wing. "Are you ready to let him open the box?"

"Yeah. He deserves it for being so good to me. Daxxean, do I have your blessing before I go?" The identical Father of DéMarckus nodded twice in response with a smile and he mouthed out these words to her:

 _Kiss Montego's ass after you kick it for me._

"Tee-hee. Read those lips like a book. Roger that, Captain Daxx." At that salute, Lucky Chloe had finally faded away from Heaven and her chair disappeared with it.

Back down on Earth, in the medical wing…

"She's waking up!" Varla exclaimed as she was the first to see Lucky Chloe finally open her eyes after she was out for 45 minutes. She realized that she'd been tied down by the bed's belts and she couldn't move due to her back still healing. "I'm sure you know why you're tied down while you're still lying on your stomach."

"Yeah, nya." Chloe replied as she turned her head towards the same Asian nurse on her right side. "My back really took that stab."

"It sure did, sweetheart." At that last word, DéMarckus, Warden Frederick, Garrie, and Xavier had just entered the room. Chloe made a weak, but adorable smile as she saw that fateful metal black box in her lover's massive hands. Varla turned towards those same four men and humbly stepped aside by the time DéMarckus was just passing by the nurse.

"Hey, Chloe-baby." The lone Vellington started oh-so-sweetly in his deep Southern voice as he sat down in a folding chair next to the weak otaku. "I knew yo' cute ass ain't die. Did ya see my parents?"

"Both of them… finally." Lucky Chloe replied happily, but with fatigue. "And… back when we first met, I thought I would never get to meet them. Now that I did, I can definitely say that they really didn't deserve an early death. Nya!"

"Aww, thank ya, baby. I knew you would love 'em. My Dad ain't speak, did he?"

"No, but he did let me read his lips, telling me to kick Montego's ass, then kiss it. Wouldn't that be priceless?"

"Heh, heh, heh… yeah. Dat's my Dad. Anyway, look at what I got, baby girl." DéMarckus paused as he held up the metal black box with the key in one of his hands. Chloe looked right at it with anticipation. "I suppose I've earned da privilege ta open it now."

"Before you do, there's just one thing I've gotta say: I took that knife on purpose." Hearing that last statement made her lover look at her with wide hazel green eyes with absolute shock, still having a good grip on the box. "I knew it was gonna go straight to your heart, if I hadn't been in the way. So, I sacrificed myself to that knife and took it like a champ."

"So, dat answered my question afta all. You said ya couldn't say whetha or not you would take one fo' da team… and ya did. Dat's what sacrifice is all about, baby girl. My parents saw it… dey were proud of ya… and now, I'm just blessed ta have a girl like you in my life. Dere ain't literally no otha woman like you, Lucky Chloe." DéMarckus got out of his chair at those last two words and kneeled down before her, stroking her tearful face along by the time they were face-to-face. "I love ya, baby."

"(sniff) I love you more, DéMarckey. You can open the box now." She received a warm kiss on the forehead from her Vellington lover before he placed the box down on the bed next to Chloe, took the silver key, and took his time getting it open. Once a clearly audible _CLICK_ was heard, it was deathly silent all over the room, even after Xavier volunteered to close the door to give them all some privacy. Seconds later, DéMarckus finally opened the box and what he saw in there… took him by so much surprise that he fell backwards, landing on his butt and he just sat there for five seconds, making Chloe giggle at the whole thing. Garrie was shocked as well and he was frantically rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Varla, Xavier, and Frederick were just as stunned. "Tee-hee! You alright, baby?"

"…y… yeah." DéMarckus finally got back up on one knee as he carefully reached in and pulled it out, standing up along the way. "…girl… you trippin'!" What he pulled out was a purple, black, blue, and gold jumpsuit that was just his size, but it wasn't an ordinary jumpsuit… it was a made in a way that would make him look like a dragon, due to the fact that it had foldable dragon wings on the back and a fake dragon tail just a few inches below them. It also had the decorative spots of a snow leopard all over it. "…you made dis?"

"Yep! Wanna know how I knew this would suit you?" DéMarckus kneeled back down towards her with his new dragon jumpsuit in his arms as he nodded in response. "Well, after I saw you on the day I donated the money, I chatted with some of my fans that only lived around you and asked them tons of questions about what your biggest interests were besides football. I got lots people telling me that dragons and snow leopards were your favorite mythical and real animals, and your favorite colors were purple, blue, gold, and black. So, I took all of those into consideration and put my secondary skills of creating clothes into good use for a whole week… and after I finished it, it's been in that box ever since until I would finally meet you one day. I just… had no idea that I would fall in love with you along the way."

"…goddamn." The Vellington was overwhelmed with joy after that entire story and gently placed the jumpsuit down before giving her the best embrace he could towards someone who was belted down to a bed while laying on her stomach. A snuggle against his shoulder was the only way Chloe could return it and it lasted for the next thirty seconds. The small audience behind them admired the scene with smiles of compassion drawn all over their faces. When the embrace was over, the interracial couple looked into each other eyes while they playfully touched foreheads. "You really studied hard 'bout me. I guess wit dis jumpsuit, I can be a pretty badass otaku."

"That's the whole idea, baby. I'm so glad you like it. When will you wear it?"

"Heh, heh, heh… now it's my turn ta say dis: 'When da time comes'." DéMarckus said that with the biggest grin on his face, making her let out her most adorable giggle since meeting the man, who was tickled by it in return. "When I'm ready ta wear dis mastapiece, you'll know fo' sho'. I promise. Right now, tho'…" He paused as he folded it back up perfectly before placing it back in the box without locking it. "…yo' boy needs ta wear a suit tomorra for court. You wear yo' otaku best fo' me. I'm sho' ya won't distract nobody."

"Thankies, DéMarckey-baby. Let's be prepared for Montego's surprise attacks this time. No more taking bullets or knives. This is the last time it'll happen."

"You got it, baby girl." The two finally shared a passionate kiss after that was said and, despite the fact that Lucky Chloe was tied down, it was a tongue wrestling frenzy that made them drool, especially since DéMarckus carefully started to massage that succulent booty he misses so much. Their passionate moans were music to Frederick, Varla, Garrie, and Xavier's ears as they never moved from their spot to continue their admiration. During that time, Garrie just had this to say with nonchalant humor:

"I guess it's safe to say that this was the Little Box of Love instead of the Little Box of Horror."

To be continued…


	19. Showdown at the Courtroom

Chapter 19: Showdown at the Courtroom

It was finally time for DéMarckus to show pride among his deceased family and avenge the very last of it by sending Montego to jail for good. Even after Lucky Chloe took a deadly knife to her back, she was still able to finally give him the box, which was the sickest dragon jumpsuit she ever made, and she fully recovered by the time the prison was just about to turn out its lights for the night, which was at around 8:30 PM. After that time, the Warden kindly escorted the Chloe, DéMarckus, Xavier, and Garrie outside to the Vellington's SUV, but before they departed, Lucky Chloe just couldn't help giving Frederick a loving embrace as a thank-you for healing her so quickly.

"Awww, you're very welcome, Chloe." The kind Warden started as he returned the sweet hug with the otaku, leaving her Vellington lover, his childhood friend, and newest best friend in awe. "It's not every day I get to heal an overnight freestyle dancing sensation who's also reigning champion of the art, especially when you're in a relationship with the only Vellington left alive on this Earth. It was truly an honor."

"It was my pleasure! Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied before she ended the embrace after just twenty seconds. "It's safe to say that you have the best medical staff for any jail in my book."

"Wow! Thank you so much! I try. Anyway, tomorrow's the big day for you and DéMarckus. Do you think Montego will try to attack you both again?"

"Nah, I'm sho' dey won't let 'im dis time, man." DéMarckus replied as he wrapped an arm around Lucky Chloe's shoulders, making her smile. "Because I've got a serious fava ta ask ya'll…"

"Name it."

"Wrap dat punk-ass up in a straitjacket… da most inescapable one ya got. I want him ta suffa da pain he put me thu' dese past two years."

"Yeech! I already see where this is going. Your wish is my command, Sir Vellington. I figured I'd better start calling you that, since you are the sole heir to the family name. If this trial is successful, there's something extra coming in for you, courtesy of the Dean of Sacramento University himself." Hearing that last statement made the lone Vellington become wide eyed with shock. Lucky Chloe was just as surprised to hear it. Xavier and Garrie… they had looks on their faces that said that they expected this to happen. "Yep! You heard right, DéMarckus. That's the college where your parents met."

"Yo! Dat's what's up!" It was now DéMarckus' turn to give him a man-hug with the strongest pats on the back he's ever given to anyone, making the Warden feel proud of himself. "We won't let'cha down, man."

"Oh, I have total faith in you all. Good luck."

Thirty minutes later, back at Xavier's house in front of the living room's fireplace…

"Ya met my parents durin' yo' coma, huh?" DéMarckus asked after Lucky Chloe explained it to him. She was in a comfortable purple silk tank top with matching low-rise panties while the Vellington just had on his matching plaid baggy pajama pants. They were alone in front of the fireplace as they snuggled together in the sofa bed out of the thin sheets. The otaku nodded underneath his chin. "How was dat like?"

"Breathtaking." Chloe replied in a soft, sweet tone of her voice. "Your Mom is as beautiful as I imagined her and your Dad looks handsome. Nya! Just like you. It's too bad that I didn't get to hear him speak because of his damaged voice box."

"Dat's a'ight, tho'. My Mama said dat I sound just like him." Chloe looked up at him with a cute smile. "It's true, baby girl. I've got three states in me and Georgia is showin' up da most in my voice 'cause dat's where my Dad's from."

"No kidding! It's no wonder your Mom fell for him in college. You both look like twins, too. That's kinda scary, isn't it?"

"I be thinkin' dat a lot, but it's all good." DéMarckus finally looked down at her and saw how elegant she looked in the warm flame's glow. Her eyes stayed that bright aqua blue he loves so much. "Damn…"

"What's up, DéMarckey?"

"You're just so beautiful, Chloe. Shhhit…" He leaned down towards her for a passionate kiss that was truly a mouthful for the both of them, having Chloe wrap a slender hand around his neck and slowly giving him a gentle stroke all over his facial hairs as she savored his flavor for the next fifteen seconds. When the two slowly broke apart, they looked as deeply into each other's eyes as possible. "…goddamn. You just make me feel so happy e'ry time I look at ya."

"Same here towards you. Nya!" At that signature meowing sound-off, she gently pushed DéMarckus backwards until he was lying flat on his back as she straddled her smooth legs around his waist before inching down towards his clothed, but hard manhood, feeling it against her moist panties. "Ooooh, yeah… you _are_ happy. I can feel it."

"Uh-huh… I can feel you, too, Chloe-baby." The Vellington held on to the otaku's soft booty with both of his massive hands, which made her not only grind up against them while he started a circular massage, but also grind right up against his dick and it all felt sensational to her as she leaned her head back and released a heavenly moan towards the ceiling. DéMarckus kept his hazel green eyes on her the entire time and licked his lips with greed. "Awww, shit, baby. You know you ready fo' dat Vellington Special."

"…nyaaaaahhhh… you know this already… mmmmm…" Lucky Chloe looked back down at him as she slightly increased her grinding speed with her slender hands planted flat on top of his hard pecs. "…you actually look awesome in this fireplace's light, too. In fact, let's make this a quickie challenge, okay? We just keep our eyes on each other…" The otaku paused as she got up out of the sofa bed and stood on DéMarckus' right side with a regal glare of seduction in her blue eyes. "…while you pound me like a sledgehammer. I kinda like you on top, baby. You make me feel like a real woman every time."

"I know dat's right. Lemme see ya, Lucky Chlo. Lay dat cute otaku ass down fo' me." She did as she was told within a matter of a few seconds, laying down on her back and then, slipping her soaked underwear off in her most seductive way possible before she dropped it off the side of the bed to nowhere in particular. DéMarckus saw that whole thing and mentally started to drool, especially after she gestured both of hands, telling him to 'bring it on' as she had her darkest, seductive smile drawn upon her adorable face.

"C'mon, DéMarckey-baby. Give it to me. Give it all to me. Nya!" DéMarckus just couldn't say another word as he kept his eyes on her while he aimlessly took off his pajama pants and boxers simultaneously, revealing his 10 inch wonder before her and she physically started to drool. "Ohhh, my God… you are so ready for this quickie."

"Why it gotta be a quickie, tho'?" DéMarckus asked with humor as he grabbed his Pleasure Mist off the floor before applying it all over his privates, hypnotizing the otaku even more. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she continued to salivate. "Judgin' by all dat drool ya got goin' on, ya want it ta last until midnight. I just know it."

"…damn it." Chloe realized it and quickly wiped her spit away with a wrist, but it never ceased. "I'm starving for you already. Nya! I'm not so sure I can just stare at ya now. I wanna taste you so bad, too."

"Uh, huh. I see ya." DéMarckus had just finished applying his condom before he took his oh, so sweet time crawling over her until his face met up with hers and he had the very tip of his manhood aimed right at her soaked pussy lips, ready for more of her massive man. "Since dat's da case, instead of starin' contest, let's do us a crazy-ass multitaskin' challenge: I fuck dat smooth puh while we just taste each otha all ova whateva we can get our horny mouths on. Dat sound good, Chloe?"

"Ooooooh, yeah. I love it. I'm so ready for ya now. Don't keep me waiting any longer! Fuck me like your life depends on it! Nya!"

With a second to last statement being said from Lucky Chloe with so much desperation, how could DéMarckus hold it back any longer? He was very careful to make the sexual intrusion as smooth as possible and she gasped at the feeling of it before DéMarckus silenced her a little bit by giving her another tongue-lashing lip lock that made her drool even more than before, even as she wrapped her arms around his back, nearly letting her fingernails scratch it on the way up and perform a near-kung-fu grip upon his shoulder blades. It became an even tighter grip by the time he started pounding into her with all of his strength, making her grind her hips right back in reflexive response.

Ten slow minutes went by for the two and, while there was still quite a fuck fest at their hips, Lucky Chloe was completely naked at this point as she allowed DéMarckus to smother her with succulent kisses all over her neck, chest, and breasts. The otaku miraculously had the strength to return those steamy kisses with some of her own upon his sweaty neck, having her immense amount of drool add more to the exotic flavor, even while she was wrapped up in her Vellington lover's diesel arms. At that point, they never, ever wanted it to end.

As for Xavier and Garrie upstairs in X's room…

Garrie had just gotten DéMarckus' specially designed suit for his court appearance tomorrow and had it hung up neatly on a closet door. It was a deep purple suit fit for a millionaire with a matching Fedora hat. Xavier was lying in his bed, admiring the clothing for the Vellington and overheard his sexy quickie with Lucky Chloe downstairs simultaneously, showing a proud smile. Garrie looked over at him right when he was finished making some final adjustments to his childhood friend's suit and smiled with him as he too heard the steamy sounds of passion from downstairs before he started the conversation.

"Glad they're getting it outta their systems before we all go to court tomorrow afternoon." Garrie started with humor as he made some final adjustments to DéMarckus' suit. Xavier chuckled in agreement. "Personally, I'm more nervous than he is. I mean, he's about to face somebody who murdered his parents _and_ nearly killed Lucky Chloe just a few hours ago! His blood is gonna boil like lava, if Montego presses his buttons."

"It'll be worth it." Xavier reassured professionally. "He'll have his fellow football colleagues in the audience along with Lucky Chloe and us two. There's no way Montego's getting away with everything that comes out of his mouth."

"Yeah, I guess. Either way, this trial is due to be the only one. I can feel it."

"Same here. We've got total confidence in him… and so does Chloe and all of her fellow Tekken friends."

"Amen to that." The two newest friends shared a fist bump after that was said from Garrie. Overall, they were all ready for what's in store for the courtroom.

The next morning, at 10 AM after breakfast…

It was just Garrie, DéMarckus, and Lucky Chloe in Xavier's room for now as X was currently in his bathroom, taking a shower. DéMarckus was already wearing some parts of the suit: The pants, the purple belt, matching socks, and a pure white tank top for now. He left the dress shirt and vest hung up on the closet doors. Garrie had already gotten dressed in his pure white best all over and just admired himself in the full body mirror on the closet's right side while DéMarckus was currently doing something he never thought he could do for Lucky Chloe and Garrie had to start off the conversation with the question:

"Are you _doing_ Lucky Chloe's hair?!" He asked with humor. The Vellington nodded twice as he was indeed doing that said action for his otaku princess as she sat before him, facing a mirror upon a vanity while she was seated in a chair. She was dressed in her famous otaku outfit without the signature headphones and the fake cat tail. Since she was told to wear her 'otaku best' for the trial today, that was indeed what it was. "Huh! I never thought I see the day. You two are really bonding like DNA! I'll bet your Dad is so proud of you the most right now."

"…I know it, Gare. I just know it, fo' sho'." DéMarckus replied as he was currently combing through Chloe's luxurious golden hair with professional precision, making her keep quiet and keep an adorable smile on her pink lips the whole time. Her smile grew even more when she saw him reach for a bottle of herbal oil, squeeze out a decent amount, and massaged it all in every strand like an expert as he continued the conversation. "Aside from dat, tho'… I ain't gon' lie: I'm a lil' nervous 'bout dis trial taday."

"That's what Xavier and I were talking about last night. After what happened yesterday, I'm sure Montego will come up with something to piss you off even more. You're not gonna let that happen, are ya?"

"Hell naw." DéMarckus was now brushing Chloe's soft locks. "I'm-a be da man I promised ta be and fight against it like da Vellington I am."

"There ya go, man! That's what I'm talkin' about! Now, here's the big question and listen carefully to it, okay?"

"My ears are open, bruh. Gon' head." The Vellington kept his hazel green eyes on his handiwork, even after he reached for a golden twisty from the table and started styling one of Chloe's famous ponytails.

"Okay. You're in the courtroom… you've got all of your football teammates from high school in the audience, Lucky Chloe getting a front row seat within the audience along with me, Xavier, and Gon… and Montego had just spat vicious words right in your face about your parents and then, he literally spits in your face. What will you do as revenge?"

"…" DéMarckus had to take a moment to think that question over and he showed a regal glare of determination within his eyes as he heard it all, even after he had just finished one ponytail and moved on to do the same to the other half of Chloe's head. She looked at him from the mirror with an adorable glare that was just as serious as his. Finally, after a full thirty seconds of thinking, DéMarckus replied with no hesitation: "…I'm gonna kick his ass witout killin' it."

"And it won't count as breaking the 'no-touching' promise." Lucky Chloe finally spoke she got dressed just twenty minutes ago. Garrie nodded twice with satisfaction as he sat down on the waterbed.

"There ya go!" The short man agreed as Xavier had just gotten out of the shower and paused on his way to getting into his finest deep blue suit as he took in the scene of DéMarckus doing his otaku lover's hair professionally. He watched this for a full thirty seconds before he started getting dressed. "That's an excellent answer from both of you… especially since there's a chance that it'll be shown on every news network all over the nation."

"Like I said last night, it'll be worth it." Xavier came in after just getting his dress pants on. "DéMarckus, just keep this one phrase in your mind when you step in that courtroom this afternoon: 'Revenge may be a dish best served cold, but justice is best served hot.' Remember that, okay?" Both Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus took in that phrase with every sense, leaving salty tastes in their mouths right when the Vellington had just finished the otaku's hair perfectly before looking in the mirror with regal glares of determination in their eyes.

"Roger dat, X." DéMarckus replied as he gently held Chloe within his strong arms after the first ten seconds. "Lucky Chlo, afta dis is ova, we ALL gon' be lucky."

"Nya!" Chloe agreed with a peace sign towards the mirror, making her Vellington lover chuckle at her cuteness.

Several hours later, at 2:00PM in the Sacramento Courtroom…

"Court is now in session!" The Caucasian female judge started after two bangs of her gavel. "This is the long awaited case of Vellington versus Montego Jones!" Before her sat DéMarckus himself sitting calmly next to his family's Asian attorney named Roderick Jakukoto at one table while Montego was sitting next to his African American lawyer named Jerimyah Daniel. As expected, the dangerous criminal was indeed strapped up in the world's most inescapable straitjacket colored in white, so everyone could see him. Sitting right behind DéMarckus in the audience was Lucky Chloe with Garrie on her left and Xavier on her right. Behind those three and in pretty much the rest of the courtroom seats was the Vellington's trusted group of 25 of the strongest football players he's every known in his life and even his old high school football coach was among the players as well. "This case had been stone cold for two whole years, but I've been told that you've received crucial evidence to back up your claim that Montego himself had _purposely_ murdered Stephanie and Daxxean Vellington. DéMarckus, come up the witness stand and explain your findings." He did as he was told and didn't show no sign of being full of nerves as he got up next to the judge and took his seat at the lower chair.

"Yestaday, I had a chance ta see if I could have a peaceful conversation wit him." DéMarckus started. "It turns out dat, upon da death of my parents, he actually swore his hatred towards my family in general, yo' honor."

"Do you have evidence of this?"

"Yes, ma'am. My family attorney has 'em."

"Hand them to me." Roderick didn't say a word as he handed over the five sheets of paperwork to a bailiff before he handed those papers to the judge. She read through them carefully, making Montego show his most evil frown upon his face. He was ready to find some way to bring even more harm to DéMarckus. "Hmm… ah! I see! It wasn't just Montego himself. Starting at the early 1970s, the Joneses and the Vellington's have been business rivals, constantly competing for who can sell better. Of course, I see here… that the Vellington's have always been ahead by ways of fair sales. As for the Joneses… mmMMMmmm… tsk, tsk, tsk! Terrible! Montego, your family have been violent towards this family for many generations!" That made everyone gasp harshly with horror within their hearts, including the diverse jury of an equal numbers: 3 Caucasians, 3 African Americans, 3 Asians, and 3 Latinos. Lucky Chloe's gasp was the loudest, even after she covered her open mouth with wide aqua blue eyes of terror. "Explain yourself!"

"HIS FAMILY STARTED IT!" Montego screamed at the very top of his lungs, causing the judge to bang her gavel. DéMarckus never flinched as he kept a smooth smirk on his lightly bearded face.

"Order in the court! I asked you a simple question and that's the only thing I want to hear from you, Mr. Jones! Now, I'll ask again: Please explain to DéMarckus and myself why your family had been violent towards such good people like the Vellingtons."

"…man… a'ight! I'll tell ya. I don't know what it was about you, but it's just the fact that this family was too… _perfect_. The worst they got was a speeding ticket in '85, but that was it. We knew the Vellingtons had to die for it and I swore to be the one to do it on my parents' graves!"

"Mothafucka…" DéMarckus muttered at his lowest where nobody could hear it as the judge crossed her arms upon her desk with a disappointed frown. The jury was discussing it over.

"Huh! Is that so?" The judge started. "Well, judging by both your statement and this paperwork, I really don't see why you should swear to murder an entire family… all because you were just jealous. DéMarckus, what say you?"

"I say he's stupid fo' dat shit!" DéMarckus' anger couldn't be held back as he got out of his seat and rushed to get up in both Montego and Jerimyah's faces, making the latter appear calm and determined. Chloe nearly jumped out of her seat, but fortunately, one football player used his linebacker strength to hold her down by her shoulders from behind, keeping her from doing so. "I mean, sho'… my Dad ain't know nothin', but my Mama sho' did! She feared fo' my safety e'ry time I came home from school when I was a kid, tellin' her dat you made my nose bleed or flushed my homework down dem clean-ass toilets! She was scared dat you could do much worse ta me and ho-ho-holy shizzit! Was she right!" DéMarckus got even closer to just Montego's face and even used a free hand to block Jerimyah's arm from holding him back. The criminal still didn't show any sign of remorse. "Her assumptions were correct all dat damn time and yo' mission was a success… except fo' one lil' thang: Me."

"Eh, you were just lucky… like yo' otaku-bitch-ass girlfriend." Hearing that last statement from Montego made Chloe's blood boil once more, but thanks to that African American football player holding her down, she was unable to move. She just had to sit there and take it all in. DéMarckus gave him the coldest stare as he peered deeper into his eyes.

"You ain't got no right ta talk 'bout my baby girl like dat, bitch! Ya do dat again, it's gon' be my fist up yo' ass."

"Try me!" The gavel was heard once more.

"Order! That's enough! DéMarckus, take your seat next to your attorney."

"Yes, yo' honor." At that last word, the Vellington didn't waste a moment obeying the beautiful brunette judge. As soon as he sat down, Lucky Chloe didn't waste a second herself as she leaned towards him and whispered:

"Want me to use my Rage Art on him instead, baby? I can break his neck."

"Naw, Chloe. It's my case. I've got dis. I've got a plan B lined up, in case he decides ta go all AWOL on us." The otaku sat back after that last word.

"He's been talkin' shit to ya. I'm surprised you haven't even touched him yet."

"It's comin', baby girl. Ya just gotta wait fo' it."

Five minutes later…

"I have done my research on this whole feud between the Joneses and the Vellingtons." Jerimyah started in a gruff voice of a man in his low 50s as he was pacing all over the court between the judge and DéMarckus, Roderick, and Montego, who was sitting in the witness stand this time, still in the straitjacket. "It is true that it was started by means of sales competition, but I do believe that the violence was started by someone on the Vellington's part."

"OBJECTION!" Roderick exclaimed as he slammed down his open-palmed hands upon the table with a furious red face as he stood up. "THAT IS AN ABSOLUTE LIE!"

"Do explain, Roderick." The judge calmly said with permission. Jerimyah watched with his hands still behind his back with no regret and, unbeknownst to him, the judge, and everyone else around him, Montego showed a look of evil expectancy. He had a smile that was absolutely horrifying and was ready to unleash Hell upon the entire courtroom… momentarily. He just had to… _wait_ … for the right moment.

"The Vellingtons are the kindest group of people I've known from my grandfather. They would never, ever resort to violence to resolve something like a sales competition! It would be a total waste of their hard-earned time!"

"Well, the paperwork does say this, but the question is: Have the Joneses actually murdered anyone else before Stephanie and Daxxean? I see harm in so many different levels, but don't see any deaths of anymore Vellingtons other than those two."

"Nope!" Montego replied in his deepest tone. "It was just me."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING LIAR!" Lucky Chloe screamed out from the audience, immediately getting everyone's attention, especially after she finally got to stand up, pointing a pawed finger at her evil ex. "I SAW THOSE PAPERS BEFORE THEY GOT TO THE JUDGE! BASICALLY, ALL OF THE MEN IN YOUR FAMILY DID ALL THE DEADLY WORK!"

"Chloe, sit down!" Garrie whispered. The otaku reluctantly obeyed with crossed arms.

"Wait a minute!" Jerimyah exclaimed with confusion as he looked over in the otaku's direction, making everyone else follow suit, including DéMarckus. "Who exactly are you? Are you a witness to this murder?" The Vellington made a regal smile of permission as he nodded once and Chloe stood back up with courage in her soul.

"I wasn't there when it happened, no…" She replied as she made her way through the lower gates that separated the audience from the rest of the court. The judge folded her arms up on top of her desk as she allowed the otaku to continue. "…but it felt like I was when I heard about it from DéMarckus himself back when we first met. This bastard with that stupid evil smile on his face nearly killed me just yesterday and it's solid gold proof that his violence was passed down to him from his ancestors." Chloe then stopped before the judge with her signature upon her back looking at the judge. "My name is Lucky Chloe, everybody… and as his girlfriend and supporter, I'll have to say that DéMarckus' parents didn't deserve to die. I met them in heaven after Montego stabbed me!" A harsh gasp was heard all over the court, except from Garrie, Xavier, and DéMarckus. Jerimyah couldn't believe his ears as he sat there at his table alone in disbelief. Same could be said for Montego in his straitjacket at the witness stand and the judge herself before she dared to ask:

"Can this be true?!"

"Lucky Chloe never lies! Nya!" She turned towards the judge as she said this.

"Well! That's an astonishing turn of events!"

"Ya wanna know what they said to me?" Chloe paused as she turned back towards the audience. "Stephanie told me that taking that knife to the back was the bravest thing I've ever done for DéMarckus. He deserves what I did because… just look at him." The otaku did so and blushed with her most adorable smile, making her Vellington lover return a smooth one of his own. "He's a good man. He's as gentle as both of his parents, he's generous, caring, handsome, loving, full of life, and not to mention sexy. All that muscle he got on him… it's like a suit of armor. Nya! They show his physical strength, but his spiritual strength beats harder than any sick hip-hop bass busting beat I've heard in my entire career. He always lets his heart come before his actions and if that doesn't making him as good as every single previous Vellington before him, then I don't know any other man that can have all that muscle and tenderness at the same time. I love you, DéMarckus."

"Awwwwww!" Said only the football players with various smiles, which made the lone Vellington blush with both embarrassment and honor.

"I love you too, Chloe-baby." He replied with a nod.

"That's all I have to say, your honor." Lucky Chloe ended as she headed back to her seat in the audience between Xavier and Garrie with her cute smile never disappearing from her shiny pink lips. The judge was riveted while Montego finally felt like his hatred for the Vellingtons was slowly fading away, like a demonic ghostly spirit was leaving his soul. Jerimyah was still not convinced and he stood up with conviction as he screamed out:

"OBJECTION!" Then, the gavel was heard three times.

"OVERRULED! Lucky Chloe has provided her side of this entire case through that entire speech!" The judge protested, making Jerimyah sit down in defeat. "Since she is involved with the Vellingtons, it is deemed official by law that she should provide any material that relates to the case, including the truthful claim that her near-death experience has allowed her to gain access to Heaven in order to see the two murdered victims with her very own eyes. Montego, after you've heard all of this, how do you plead?"

"…guilty, your honor." Montego's tone of voice was changed from that of an evil adversary to one of a country man that was full of kindness. DéMarckus saw this coming and nodded as he stood up.

"What happen to ya, man? You were all evil ta begin wit." DéMarckus started with a casual smile. He felt his boiling blood finally receding from him spiritually. "Why turn good all of a sudden, my boy?"

"Tee-hee… ' _his_ boy' now, huh?" Lucky Chloe and Garrie both whispered simultaneously by accident before Montego looked over at him with a pleasant smile, making everyone slightly gasp with surprise.

"You and Lucky Chloe are absolutely right 'bout e'rythang." The criminal replied casually. "My hatred was like a curse just now. Maybe it was because of my deceased Dad. He hated ya'll Vellingtons so much dat he passed it on ta me and I felt like a demon was inside me. Now, it's gon' away, but… I know dat don't change a goddamn thang. I murdered yo' parents on purpose 'cause… my Dad told me ta."

"Huh!" Garrie exclaimed with Xavier by accident this time. Lucky Chloe just stood up and went back around to join DéMarckus by his right side, letting him wrap that arm around her shoulders. He bowed his head in understanding afterwards.

"And his hate was in your blood ever since den, huh?" DéMarckus asked.

"Yep! No doubt 'bout it. So, now dat he's gone and afta I heard dat beautiful speech from Lucky Chloe herself, I don't feel evil anymo'. And since dat's da case, Chloe… I'm sorry fo' dat stab ta da back. Dat was my Dad doin' dat. Not me. I would neva, ever stab ya or hurt ya in any kind of way. You're awesome!"

"Awww, thankies, Montego." Lucky Chloe replied as she wrapped her arms around her Vellington lover's midsection. "Do you also apologize for how you treated me on our first date?"

"Yep! Dat, too! Dat was all my Dad. He hated you and he hated da Vellingtons. My Mama… her kindness wasn't tolerated and ya'll know who killed her befo' all of me came out…"

"YOUR DAD!" Everyone in the courtroom replied casually, except the judge, who just looked down upon him with authority.

"Well! I'm glad you saved the jury the trouble." She started. "But, despite the fact that you've now permanently revived your old kind self, you have committed a deadly criminal act. I hereby sentence you to life in prison for the capital murder of Stephanie and Daxxean Vellington. This case is now closed! Court dismissed!" At that final and loudest bang of the gavel, justice had finally been served for DéMarckus and his emotions couldn't be held back any longer as he started crying the most tears he's ever cried in his life as he lifted Lucky Chloe off the burgundy colored carpet floor in an embrace that was tight, but not tight enough to inflict any harm to her stitched-up back. She felt his tears flowing all over her exposed skin under her famous bolero jacket at her chest and left shoulder, but she took it all in as she returned the emotional hug with her own tears that were full of the equal amount of joy staining his best purple suit. Xavier and Garrie watched on in silence, despite the crowd of the Vellington's football teammates' loud and rowdy cheers of victory, like a player scored the Super Bowl winning touchdown at the very last second of the fourth quarter. Jerimyah walked out of the courtroom with defeat while Montego, still in his straitjacket, approached the interracial couple, still holding on to a smile full of respect as he was physically being held by a bailiff from behind. The two ended their embrace right when he made a complete stop and released each other before DéMarckus gave him a couple of pats on his left shoulder.

"So, deep down, you a good guy, ain't it?" The Vellington started. Montego nodded once in response. "Well, I kinda feel bad dat you were sucked inta dat shit and became a mindless zombie, but I'm glad ta see ya turn yaself around. Ya take care of yo'self in prison now and don't go killin' yaself like a dumbass. Wait 'til ya turn old and gray, a'ight?"

"Oh, ya know I will, man." Montego replied with humor. "Ya'll take care of Lucky Chloe now. Ya really do daserve her mo' dan me."

"Thank ya so much, Montegs."

"One mo' thang befo' I'm off ta jail foreva…"

"Sup?"

"You have my deepest condolences fo' yo' parents. Dey ain't really deserve ta die and I'm deeply sorry fo' it all."

"Mm!" DéMarckus took in those last two statements with a heavy heart and he held on to his chest to prove that theory before he spoke. "I can take dem condolences, but my chest is hurtin' at da thought of acceptin' yo apology."

"Eh, it'll get betta afta ya get home. I guarantee ya dat fo' sho, brotha."

"Now, DAT… I believe ta da fullest." After that last word, Montego was finally escorted out of the courtroom and off to jail for the rest of his life. When he was gone, DéMarckus' chest actually felt better and he smiled as a sign of it. Garrie was leaking happy tears non-stop as he approached his childhood friend and it was his turn to give him a loving man hug, letting Lucky Chloe and Xavier watch with glee. During that time, Garrie had to ask in DéMarckus' ear:

"We're not finished yet, are we?"

DéMarckus' response:

"Naw! Mama and Dad ain't fully at peace yet. We gotta do one mo' thang ta make it official… and only Lucky Chlo and I have to do dis alone."

To be continued…


	20. Reviving Lost Memories

Chapter 20: Reviving Lost Memories

Justice had finally be served for DéMarckus Vellington after two long years of agony and endless wonder as to why his parents' murder had to happen. Hate was operative word throughout the entire trial and Montego confessed it all near the end right when he reverted back to his old peaceful self… two years too late. Now that the formerly evil criminal was now in prison, DéMarckus could finally sleep peacefully for the first time in years, even after he met Lucky Chloe.

Just a few minutes after the trial was done, Xavier, Garrie, DéMarckus, and Lucky Chloe made it back to X's humble home safely, but after the blue eyed velvet angel parked his car in his garage, nobody moved from their seats after unbuckling themselves to take a moment to take it all in… from the beginning of the trial to the very end. After a full minute silence, Xavier started his opinion on the whole case.

"I've gotta be honest…" He started. "…after everything that man put us through all these years, I'm surprised to hear that he's been demonized and brainwashed by his deceased father this whole time. Now that you mention it, he did seem a bit… short-minded when he first declared his plan to murder you and your family, DéMarckus. Did you suspect any of that prior to him confessing it just now?"

"…naw." DéMarckus replied as he bowed his head with guilt, looking at his hands upon his knees with tearful hazel green eyes. Lucky Chloe was sitting next to him in the back seat on his left and gently placed a pawed hand upon his shoulder. "I ain't have no idea, ya'll. I guess dat, since his Dad killed his Mama fo' her kindness and his Dad died a lil' lata, dat anger just… took ova him like a demon, being just like his dad. Damn! Wish could've known all dat soona. I could've helped da boy, yo."

"I don't think there's really nothing you could've done." Garrie admitted from the passenger seat as he stood up on top of it and lifted his childhood friend's lightly bearded chin up to face his short buddy. "But, even so, the very thought of you trying to help him popping up just now… shows all of us that you really do care about everyone you know, even your enemies. That, right there… is the true nature of a Vellington. You're slowly gaining more and more of your lost family's traits as time goes by for you, DéMarckus… and since you said we're not done yet, I guess with so much more of the day left, you can get to it now."

"You're still not telling us what exactly it is, right?" Xavier asked in wonder. DéMarckus' tears stopped their flow, but his eyes were still watery.

"Naw, not ta you and Garrie. Dis is something me and Lucky Chlo have ta do tagetha… alone." He replied with honesty. "It's… somethin' my Mama told me ta do and we've gotta get it done."

"In your suit, though?"

"Well…" The Vellington took a pause as he looked at Lucky Chloe with a single nod and she pulled out the dragon suit she humbly made for her lover with her cutest smile. "…naw. Dere it is. I'm-a wear dis mothafucka right here. I'll bet it's gon' look dope on yo' boy. Excuse me, ya'll. I'll be back." DéMarckus took the nearly folded jumpsuit and got out the car to give him some room to change. The remaining three watched with curious eyes, but Lucky Chloe couldn't stay in her seat and she got out next before she leaned up against the car's trunk to see her work come to life on the man she specifically made it for. It took him forty-five seconds to change into it and by the time he zipped up the front, Lucky Chloe just couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's… it's perfect." The otaku semi-whispered with astonishment as DéMarckus just stood before her in a casual pose. "Nya, yeah! It looks awesome on ya!"

"I feel good in dis jumpsuit, baby. Hard ta believe you made it yo'self." The Vellington then flexed his arms and he struggled a bit. This immediately made Lucky Chloe frown. "Mm! Shit! Can't flex my guns, tho'."

"Oops… guess I never thought about how much muscle you were gonna get in those arms. You… you still like it, though… right?"

"Oh, hell yeah! I love it! Dere just has ta be one lil' adjustment…" The Vellington paused as he flexed his arms again, but this time, he kept going until the sleeves alone just ripped apart, revealing his diesel guns. "…ah! Dere we go. Hope ya don't mind dat, baby girl."

"I'm not gonna lie, first of all: I'm kinda mad at myself for not measuring your arms, but then again, I'm happy with this change. Those tasty arms goes great with this suit… make ya look like the strong man with a heavy heart that I've met. Nya!"

"Awww, thank ya, Chloe-baby. Now dat dat's straight, ya ready ta get ta doin' what we need ta do?"

"Totally! Nya!"

"Yo, X!" Both of his new friends jumped out of the car simultaneously after that was said and the blue eyed velvet angel himself didn't even hesitate to toss DéMarckus the keys and he caught them professionally, even as Lucky Chloe got in the passenger seat along the way. "Ah, ya sensed it."

"Yep!" Xavier admitted with a smile that was as golden as the western sun. "Just make sure you come straight back here when you're done. I put my life's work into this car."

"I can tell. Don't worry, my boy. I'm-a take good care of dis car like I take good care of my baby girl, Lucky Chloe."

"Heh, heh… oh, I know you will. Good luck, man."

"Thanks… and Garrie?"

"Yeah?" The short man replied.

"Even tho' you ain't gon' be wit us, I'm-a tell ya all 'bout when we get back."

"Aww, thanks, man! My lips will be sealed afterwards. I promise."

"Good."

A peaceful thirty minute drive later…

"Dere it is." DéMarckus started as he just pulled up to the main gates of Sacramento University. "Dis is where my parents first met."

"Wow!" Lucky Chloe exclaimed with excitement. "What are we looking for here?"

"Solid gold proof of my family's history. It's gotta be here and you and I are gonna find it tagetha."

"Can I help you?" Rang in a friendly female voice of an elderly Mother from an speaker by the gate. DéMarckus leaned out the window before he spoke.

"It's DéMarckus Vellington."

"(gasp)…my God! You finally got Montego in jail, didn't you?"

"You got it."

"Congratulations! I'll inform the dean of your arrival! Come on in!" After that last word, the black metal gates finally opened and the Vellington drove up the gray brick road towards the college's parking lot. By the time he parked, a strapping man in his forties wearing his best blue suit walked out of the main entrance with his arms already wide open in welcome by the time DéMarckus was the first to get out of the car.

"Young Sir Vellington! Welcome to your parents' alma mater." The man humbly announced before he gave the warmest hug to DéMarckus at the exact same time Lucky Chloe got out with her cutest smile of respect while approaching the two men. "First of all, on behalf of the entire staff here at Sacramento University, you have our deepest condolences."

"Thank ya so much, sir."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zack Flowers, but you can just call me Dean Flowers. Of course, my Father before me had seen and met your parents before he retired from this position. When he told me all about them, I knew that, one day, I would meet the son of this fantastic couple. They truly did love each other when they first met."

"Fo' real? Ya know ya gotta tell me all 'bout it."

"Call it an educational tour of the campus. I'll show around these parts while I tell a story about what happened between your parents at that location along the way. After the tour, you have a special surprise waiting for you in my office. Sounds good?"

"Sounds a'ight ta me." That's when Lucky Chloe wrapped an arm around his waist. "By da way, befo' we start, I want ya ta meet my baby girl, Lucky Chloe."

"What?! You're dating _the_ Lucky Chloe herself?!"

"Yep! Nya!" The otaku replied in her usually bubbly tone, making DéMarckus' smile grow bigger than when he first stepped out on the campus grounds. "He basically made a delivery for a friend and the rest is history."

"Huh! How about that?! This'll make this tour even more interesting. I'm sure you two will pay very close attention, right?"

"Straight up, yo." DéMarckus replied. "You lead and tell da stories, we'll follow and listen."

"Excellent! This'll be a fun day for me! Let's get inside and get started at the library first."

Several minutes later, at the campus library…

"We're starting here first because this is where your parents first met… under darker circumstances compared to how you met Lucky Chloe." Dean Flowers started as the three of them had just entered the vacant library.

"What happened?" DéMarckus asked in wonder.

"Well… I don't know if you already knew this, but Sacramento University is a college where a good majority of the students are African American and by 'good majority', I mean about 90 percent."

"Whoa…" Lucky Chloe muttered with astonishment. "…so, Stephanie felt a little… 'left out'."

"Pretty much, yes. She felt a little uncomfortable being here at first. She was getting endless stares of both the staff and students, she was being talked about behind her back, she was even denied any seats next to her fellow classmates during lunch. Of course, the ten percent of white students paid her so much respect compared to the rest of the students, but still… it just wasn't enough for Stephanie to be comfortable."

"Why did she come here of all colleges, den?" DéMarckus asked as he just sat down at a desk with his precious otaku princess sitting next to him his left while Zack Flowers took his seat in front of them on the other side of the table.

"Her dream has been to operate her own animal friendly snack facility. Since she has a love for dogs, it's been showing pretty well. She wasn't allowed to have a dog of her own on campus, but she still held on to her dream and this college had special classes specifically designed for creating an animal-based business."

"Ah! Dat explains dat! So, since dat's da case, can ya tell me what happened now?"

"Oh, of course. Now, first of all… this table we're sitting at right now… this is where it all started. Stephanie was sitting here studying her exam material, not bothering anybody… until three African American cheerleaders approached her… and all Hell broke loose for her. She was 18 at the time…"

(Flashback, 24 years ago…)

"Hey! White Bitch!" Called out a rude Southern accented female voice from the distance. 18-year-old Stephanie Vellington looked up from her wide array of five books on animal biology and showed a face of total fear as she looked up at those three slightly obese African American cheerleaders, all with long braided brown hair, surrounding her like she committed a crime. "Ya know ya don't belong here, right?"

"I disagree." Stephanie replied in a calm and sweet female voice of a genius. "I'm not the only white girl here, you know. You better watch who you're talking to."

"Says who? Yo' Mama?" Another cheerleader said.

"Says me. You've got no right telling me whether I belong here or not. I haven't done a single thing wrong to you. So, get out of my face before I call the staff on you!"

"Girl, you so weak! You are doing somethin' wrong: You ain't black!"

"…and you're not cheerleader material… all three of you. I'm… pretty sure cheerleaders don't have their asses all out like perverted hoes."

"WHAT?!" All three girls exclaimed with anger before the leader in between the other two attempted to slap Stephanie across the face, but a masculine hand stopped it by the wrist just a millimeter away from the female Vellington's left cheek. She looked up and saw an African American man that was at his age of 19, had a strong physical build of a football linebacker, and had a handsome face with a black fade cut attached to a moustache and a beard by sideburns. He was wearing his team's football jersey with a pair of baggy blue jeans that would've showed his boxer's waistband, if it hadn't been for the jersey. Upon that sight of him, she pulled off an enamored smile, which was unnoticed by the four black students before her. "Hey! What the hell-"

"Ya'll betta not hit dis girl!" The man threatened in a tone of voice that was vaguely similar to DéMarckus, except it wasn't as deep. "Ya'll oughta be bitch-slapped fo' it. She ain't do nothin' ta us, yo."

"She just called us a bunch of hoes! Ya call dat nothin'?" The leader of the cheerleaders started. She had a fire burning in her brown eyes.

"Hell yeah, I do! Ya'll _do_ look like goddamn hoes, probably got some dick from e'ry white boy on campus befo' ya'll decide to fuck up dis girl right here!"

"…Grrrrr! Say dat again, mothafucka!"

"Naw… I ain't gon' say no mo' shit ta ya'll." The man finally released the cheerleader's hand and pushed them back without touching them by showing his most sinister glare in his light brown eyes while walking up towards them. "Ya'll betta get up outta dis bitch befo' somethin' bad happen ta ya."

"Too late." Dean Gregory Flowers came in. He had just arrived behind the three overweight cheerleaders with a face that was full of authority. Hearing his gruff voice made the three girls turn towards her with horror in their hearts. "You three girls have been nothing but trouble around here. Keep it up one more day and I'm gonna have to expel you from this campus for good. You all should be respecting Miss Vellington. She's the only one of her family left and this is how you treat her?! Shame on you three! Now, get to your practice session, which you're ten minutes late to! NOW!"

"Yes, sir." The cheerleaders replied sadly as they walked out of the library for good. Gregory approached the 19-year-old man and Stephanie with a pleasant smile, having him look down at Stephanie, who never moved from her seat the whole time.

"Are you alright, Miss Vellington?"

"Yes, Dean Flowers." Stephanie replied casually before the 19-year-old African American man went back to his lonely table to continue studying his team's plays for the next game. Steph saw this and frowned as the Dean continued.

"That's good to hear. Don't you let those girls talk you down like that. You don't deserve it. It's about time a student of color has decided against his own in order to protect you. If I were you, I'd thank him."

"Who is he? I've never seen him before."

"Oh, he's another transfer student like you. His name is Daxxean Torro Zanes. Pretty insane name for a football player, eh?"

"I'll say. I kinda figured he played football… judging by his amazingly fit body." Stephanie never looked away from Daxxean as he was focused on his own pile of papers. "Where did he transfer from?"

"He did make it past his first year at Georgia Tech, but under some unknown circumstances, he was transferred here to Sacramento University to continue his studies to become a business executive. He's created his own line of Men's jewelry and wants to expand it by any means necessary."

"So, his goal is not to play football with the pros, huh?"

"I'm afraid not, but he's got that record officially written on his résumé… just in case."

"Hm!" After that was said from Stephanie, she took her time carefully gathering up all of her books and papers and packed them all away in her bright blue backpack before she made her way towards Daxxean's table, having Dean Flowers watch it all. "Excuse me, Daxxean…"

"…hey, baby." Daxxean started casually, making the Vellington smile with her hazel green eyes glowing with joy. "What's up?"

"I… hope you don't mind me sitting here with you. Consider it a thanks… for stopping those cheerleaders from hitting me."

"…huh! I'm actually surprised ta hear ya say dat." He allowed her to sit down in a chair adjacent to him, but she didn't pull out her books to let him keep his space. "I won't tryin' ta be no hero or nothin'. I was just doin' what needed ta be done. Dem girls have been harassin' e'ry white chick up in dis campus."

"Don't say that. Don't say you didn't wanna be a hero… because after what just happened, you are _my_ hero. Your actions are actually making me feel much more comfortable now."

"Fo' real?" Daxxean turned away from his playbooks for a moment as he gave Stephanie his undivided attention. "How?"

"Well… I transferred here from Seattle, Washington. I was in an equally divided college there and nobody disrespected each other. Then, after my first year there, I realized that they didn't have animal-based business classes for me. So, I had to come here because of that factor. Seeing so many people stare at me on my first day was… terrifying, but somehow, I remained focused on my classes all this time. Then, here you come to save me from those girls and you didn't so much as bow down to them or allowed them to go any further… like you hated what you witnessed before then."

"…dat's because I did. Steph. I really didn't like what dem bitches were doin' to ya. Dey were treatin' ya like a mutt on da highway. Dey ran ova ya, but I kinda took the blow from da car. Ya see what I'm sayin'?"

"Oh, most definitely, yes." She gently placed a slender manicured hand upon his massive hand with compassion. "Also, you're the most handsome man I've met since coming here."

"Again, dat's anotha first fo' me. I've been driftin' in and out of da datin' scene since I first got here. Not a single black chick wanna date me. Dey just see my body and are like 'Dayum! Ain't he sexy?' Shit! Dat's all dey want from me."

"Well, not me. We'll remain just best friends, so in the meantime, let's just say that your caring attitude is luring me closer to you now. When we'll become a couple is entirely up to fate."

"…mm! Amen ta dat. Okay, den. It's a done deal, Stephanie. I'm gonna make sho' I protect ya, especially since you da last Vellington on Earth. I find dat hard ta believe. Is it true fo' real?"

"Well… you are in a library." Stephanie stood up from her chair with her backpack upon her back, ready to go to her next class. "And you… a football player… have another twenty minutes left before your next class. Use that time to do some research on me. See ya later, Daxx." A wink from her with a slick smile before she finally left for her class. When she was completely gone, Daxxean took in that final statement with every sense of his body, sitting back in his chair with utter disbelief.

"She ain't just say dat ta me, did she?" He paused as he nodded at his own question. "Yep, she sho' did. She likes me already. Hmm… I betta do da research, den."

(Pause flashback)

"How hilariously ironic it was for Stephanie." Zack Flowers continued as he, DéMarckus, and Lucky Chloe were now sitting at the computer lab section of the library, having the otaku sit on her Vellington lover's lap in a casual, sexy-cute position. "If it hadn't been for those three cheerleaders, your parents would've never met, DéMarckus."

"Mm!" DéMarckus agreed with a nod. "Also, my Dad won't lyin' 'bout how e'ry black chick focused mo' on his body dan his personality…"

"…just like you, except Daxxean had no choice but to be ignored by that 90 percent of those black women. With only the remaining ten percent being white, his chances of meeting up with a woman that wasn't of color was very, very slim at that point. So, meeting Stephanie was by pure luck. He… usually helps out the white community of students and keep them away from potentially jealous fellow classmates that shared his own skin. The reasons behind their jealously were varied."

"Huh! Dat's fucked up, yo. So, what happened ova here at da computas?"

"Your Father took Stephanie's advice immediately after she left the library and came over here to start the crucial research on her family history. It turns out that the Vellingtons have a very good reputation of exceptional kindness towards all, no matter what. Another amazing thing he discovered was that, since Stephanie was indeed the last remaining member of the famous family, she was immediately dubbed Heiress to the Vellington Fortune. Therefore, she could afford the hefty tuition after she graduates with probably plenty of money left to treat herself to a house of her own, her own car, and a building big enough to start her dog bakery business… and STILL have plenty more left for whatever she wanted."

"…whoaaaaah…" Lucky Chloe cooed with amazement written all over her adorable face. "No wonder DéMarckus is rich. Nya!"

"Indeed. That's what I thought about Stephanie after Daxxean shared it with his football teammates. My Father just happened to be there in Daxxean's business class as he heard this whole conversation. Of course, one part of the talk… took my Dad by surprise…"

(Continue flashback)

"What?!" A fellow bald Caucasian football player exclaimed in a semi-whisper after Daxxean explained his research material on the Vellingtons to him and two other players sitting in the second row of the classroom while everyone around them was minding their own business reviewing their class material. "Stephanie Vellington's rich because she's literally the very last of family to be alive?!"

"Yep!" Daxxean replied with pride and a charming smile. "I've gotta tell ya: I neva thought I would be da one ta save da last Vellington. I know dat she knows dis."

"Of course, she does." Another fellow football player replied in a half-island accent, since he was from Hawaii. "But, with that in mind, would you wanna go out with her sometime?"

"…well, I did save her and she did say dat I was a pretty handsome bachelor. How can I _not_ take her out on a date?"

"Oh, it's not about the money, huh?"

"Naw, ya'll. It's not 'bout da money. It's about her. She… is beautiful… probably da most beautiful white chick I've seen since I got here."

"Oooh…" The third football player came in with the other two simultaneously. He was also African American. "…are you… in love with her?"

"…it's hard ta say. I kinda do have feelins fo' her, but not dat much. Besides, ain't interracial couples frowned upon dese days?"

"Oh, yeah… right, right…" All three football players replied together with single nods of agreement before the Hawaiian continued by himself. "But, that shouldn't mean a damn thing, Daxx. You love her for so much more than her kindness and you're ignorin' the color of her skin along the way. To me, that's true love right there… and if other people say otherwise, then they're as dumb as a jackass!"

"…" Daxxean took every last word of that small speech in like a sponge swallowing up every gallon of water in a bathtub. He did indeed love Stephanie, but with nobody saying 'yes' to interracial couples at this college, he couldn't make it official until after they graduated. That left him one more thing to say after all that, which finished the conversation for the remainder of the class: "…well, society in this campus can suck my dick fo' all I care. I'm in love with Stephanie and it's gonna shine like a bright white car wit no lights on a night wit no moon."

(Pause flashback)

"Hmmm…" Lucky Chloe hummed with humor as she looked up at DéMarckus as she was walking next to him with Zack Flowers walking on the Vellington's opposite side. "…doesn't that sound familiar?"

"…da way he said dat it ain't 'bout da money when it came ta my Mama, yeah." DéMarckus replied with astonishment as he looked down at the white tile floor as they were heading towards a chemistry lab. "I said da same-ass thang 'bout Lucky Chlo… how I loved her just because of… her."

"Exactly!" Dean Flowers agreed. "You have the same kindness as your Father and it shows very well right now. He didn't let the fact that interracial couples weren't taken very well back then."

"How come, tho'? What happened?" They were just walking into the lab and each took a stool of their own just before the professor's desk.

"Well… the very first interracial couple on this campus wasn't your parents. They were known as the 'Colorless Magnets': Vanessa and Steven Magnet. Vanessa was a successful black woman who held her ground no matter what people said about her. She was nearly blind in one brown eye, her skin was chocolate brown and her light brown hair was always braided. Steven was also a successful person in his own right. He was a white man with a wild streak that kept most women away. He rocked a blonde mullet hairstyle, had bright green eyes, a blonde beard, and had a muscular build that's similar to yours and Daxxean's… with his arms covered in tattoos from shoulders to wrists with one massive one of the sun drawn upon his left pectoral. Overall, he was a badass with a golden heart. They were immediately ridiculed and bullied in 1970, which was five years before your parents met in college. All that torture towards them lasted for their first two years of college together until both Vanessa and Steven decided to make a statement for themselves by doing something that you wouldn't expect to happen at the very beginning of the 70s: Have a full-fledged round of sex before the entire student and staff body of this campus."

"WHA-" Lucky Chloe exclaimed at her loudest while DéMarckus just showed a wide eyed glare of absolute shock. Zack nodded twice in agreement.

"Yeah, my father described it as something he would expect to see on an X-rated film. He tried to look away from it, but for some reason, he just… couldn't. Something about seeing two entirely different races have sex just… placed him in an unbreakable trance for the next three hours. Same was said for the rest of the congregation. They didn't see the disgust in it all. Instead, they saw what love looks like… true love for one another in a couple's perspective. The only bad part about that whole presentation: The president of the school, who's at a higher position that my Father, had the best view from backstage. Nobody had any idea he was there at the time and he actually hated what he witnessed. Even though it was the final thirty minutes that he saw, he was still not impressed. So, he told my Father that if he ever heard of an interracial couple making love on his campus grounds again, he would shut it down forever… and my Dad had no choice but to make it a new rule throughout the rest of the staff and all of the students, old and new. So, five years later, here comes your parents, DéMarckus. Do you think they would plot the same thing that triggered that rule?"

"…well… naw, actually." This surprised Chloe and Zack as the Vellington continued. "Lemme explain, ya'll. My Mama was a woman who lived by her own rulebook of datin', no matta what da man looked like on da outside. If somethin' as strong as love was gonna happen and knows dat it'll lead up to an eventual round of sex in da future, she'd save it until afta dat mo' impo'tant thang gets done first."

"In this case, it would be their graduation."

"Yeah, dere ya go, Zack. Dat's how I played it out wit Chloe. I meet her, fell in love wit her, got ta know 'er a lil' mo', and kept it clean until da second date."

"Ahh! You played by the rules perfectly, just as I would expect from a Vellington. Now, about this chemistry lab, you're probably why in the world we're in here." DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe nodded simultaneously. "Well, just like with actual chemistry, Daxxean and Stephanie connected pretty well in here. This happened during their junior year, approximately one whole year away from becoming seniors. Mrs. Sonata, the professor that taught this class, was immediately heartstrucked to see your parents walk inside this classroom together, hand-in-hand. She's a Latino, so she fully understands the importance of racial differences working in perfect harmony. She had given them a… _special privilege_ … as a way of showing her utmost respect towards the two… and it was totally unexpected towards the many other students who were actually a little disturbed by their display of affection…"

(Continue flashback)

"There they are! My favorite couple!" Mrs. Sonata started at her desk with the biggest grin on her face. Daxxean and Stephanie stopped right before their designated seats as they heard this, but never let down their smiles nor did they sit down just yet. "I can see your everlasting love here. It's amazing! Now, your classmates here… they just don't care. I can see that, too. So, here's what I'm gonna do: Since you two have been showing your love for a while now, I'm gonna let you both use my desk as your workspace. I've already gotten another one in that far right corner there." A ten second pause as everyone turned towards that said desk, having the couple keep their grins while the rest of the students behind them were absolutely flabbergasted. I'm… sure you've heard of the event with the Colorless Magnets."

"All too well, ma'am." Stephanie replied with no hesitation, having Daxxean nod in agreement. "Is this your… cleaner… take on it?"

"Precisely. You show your fellow classmates how your passion towards one another cannot be stopped by many stares and glares. Go on!" Sonata got up from one of the two leather swivel chairs and patted her old desk as a sign before heading towards her new desk in the corner. The Vellington couple took their seats before the blackboard and, at the very moment they sat down, a passionate heat burned within them as they looked at each other deeply into their eyes. A full minute later, their urges couldn't be held back and they slowly leaned in towards each other for a passionate kiss that was a tongue-lashing frenzy within their mouths, especially with Daxxean's massive, but soft hands roaming all over Stephanie's slender body, sneaking a hand underneath her leather skirt and giving her firm booty a few gentle squeezes, which was unbeknownst to the students only, thanks to the desk. All that was heard within the classroom were the sounds of their movements, their kisses, and their various moans for the next five minutes. Since the door was closed, it was unheard from the outside… and best of all, there were no cameras within the room. Despite all that, Daxx and Steph just kept on kissing for another ten minutes without upgrading it to sexual intercourse. When it was over, Mrs. Sonata was just happy to see it as the couple looked over at her with grins of respect of their own for ten seconds before class resumed as usual for them at least. For the rest of the class, they had to spend another ten minutes taking it all in silently.

(Pause flashback)

"Holy fuckin' shit, yo!" DéMarckus exclaimed as just he and Lucky Chloe sat down at the very same desk, ironically have the otaku sit in the chair Stephanie was sitting while her Vellington lover sat in his Father's chair. They both sat back, having Chloe rest her hot pink training shoes upon the desk like the rebel she became. "Dey really did dat?! At dis desk?! You trippin'!"

"Heh, heh… no joke. I promise you." Zack replied with humor as he stood before the couple on the other side of the fateful desk. "They didn't quite go all the way, like the Magnets did, but it was good enough to convince a good majority of their graduating class that they were truly serious about this relationship. Even after word about that event started spreading around the whole campus like a wildfire, my Father didn't mind it at all, despite the rule that no interracial couples should display sexual acts before his students and staff. He never made any announcements that Daxxean and Stephanie should stop what they're doing… because he trusted them. He truly believed that they were save their sex until after they left the campus by means of graduation… and surely enough, they did keep that word, no matter how horny they got every now and then."

"Niiiiice, nya!" Lucky Chloe commented in an adorably seductive tone of her voice, making the two men chuckle. "Your parents were the sexiest couple on campus! I love it!"

"Heh, heh… thanks, baby girl." DéMarckus replied as he blushed. "So, here's da big question an', dis time, don't answer it 'til we get ta da auditorium…"

"Shoot." Zack Flowers replied.

"…Did dey finally do da good fuckin' shit _durin'_ da graduation ceremony?"

"…ohhh, ho, ho! Good thing you told me not to answer you right away. Let's get to the place and I'll tell you without hesitation."

Ten minutes later, at the Sacramento University Auditorium's stage…

"…yes." Zack replied as soon as the three of them stopped at center stage. DéMarckus immediately swelled up in tears and they escaped his eyes as clear streaks down his cheeks, drenching his facial hairs as he smiled his biggest since first stepping foot on the college grounds. Lucky Chloe's aqua blue eyes got watery as well, but only one tear from her right eye escaped as the humble Dean continued. "Daxxean Zanes and Stephanie Vellington… had sex… up here… on this very stage… shortly after receiving their diplomas. It started within a matter of thirty seconds. Here's what happened in this specific order prior to their lip lock:

One: They received their diplomas.  
Two: They cheered with the audience of students for five seconds.  
Three: Daxxean takes Stephanie's diploma and tossed them professionally towards a fellow football teammate, who, ironically, was a wide receiver.  
Four: They take off their robes, revealing that Daxxean had on a sharp black suit while Stephanie wore the most beautiful pure white sleeveless gown he's ever seen.  
Five: They start it off with the kiss. There you go."

"…(sniff) Dayum, yo!" DéMarckus gathered the energy to say between his silent sobs as he wiped his tears, despite them never-ending. "Dey… literally saved it until dey graduated… like right _afta…_ dey got dere diplomas!"

"That was very well planned out! Nya!" Lucky Chloe agreed with astonishment. "Do ya know who was the mastermind behind that whole plan?"

"That's the real shocker when my Dad told me. Both Daxxean and Stephanie worked together equally to bring out the event. None of them claimed sole responsibility. It was both of them simultaneously!"

"Oh, wow! DéMarckus, you've got the best parents in the world, baby!"

"…next ta Garrie's." DéMarckus agreed as he just let his tears dry up on their own. "How long did da sex last?"

"For pretty much the remainder of the ceremony, which was about 25 minutes." Zack replied. "Which is a lot shorter than the Magnets act, but what your parents lacked in the amount of time, they made up for it severely. It was a no-holds-barred, X-rated film worthy presentation that was pushed to the extreme! No positions or even two seemingly long separate rounds of oral sex were off limits. This time, the President of Sacramento University got to see it from the audience and his mind changed dramatically. Compared to how he felt when he witnessed the Magnets, he was actually overjoyed and happy. He loved what he saw and it was all because, this time, my Father told him all about how strong their bond was prior to the ceremony. President Walter, that's his name, became apologetic right after it was all over and he announced it towards the entire student body. After that, Daxxean and Stephanie did add their two cents to it and it was most important two cents ever told from anyone, which was a first for us…"

(Continue flashback)

"And let us add somethin' ta all dis!" Daxxean started as he approached the podium with Stephanie holding his right hand while standing next to him. "Ta dem bastards dat hated dis kind of relationship from da get-go, ya'll betta get used ta it… 'cause Steph and I aren't separatin' anytime soon!"

"It's the truth, everyone." Stephanie replied in agreement. "Daxxean and I share the same loving bond that President Walter witnessed five years ago with Vanessa and Steven Magnet on this very same stage. It was nearly the same thing, except they had all the time in the world while we only had thirty minutes. And I'm sure… that the Magnets themselves… would like to say something about it. Steven! Vanessa! Come on out!" Right on cue at that last word, the famous Magnet couple came out from backstage, surprising everyone except Daxxean. In fact, the audience was so shocked that all they could do was just watch with wide eyes of astonishment. Vanessa was dressed in a beautiful purple evening gown with short sleeves and matching high heels while Steven wore a torn red plaid vest with baggy jeans that had the distressed style and pure white basketball sneakers. Within Vanessa's arms… a two-year-old baby boy clinging on to her like a koala. He had more of his father's skin tone, but had his mother's light brown eyes and he wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and white socks. That's when a light applause echoed all over the stage out of respect as the Magnets and the Vellington couple all shook hands and hugged each other, having Daxx wave hello to the Magnets' son and Stephanie gave the baby boy a loving kiss on the forehead before Steven took the podium.

"President Walter, ya see us now, don't ya?" He started in a thick country voice that showed he was from the southernmost part of Louisiana. "Vanessa and I have neva been closa afta what we did dat day five years ago. We went and got married a year lata and we've got dis baby boy right here…" He paused as Vanessa handed the adorable boy to his daddy. "Dis here's my only son, Roderick Gregory Magnet. Ain't he a beautiful baby? He loves us so much and I know ya'll betta do da same wit us and dis Vellington couple. You two… are so lucky. Ya'll presentation kept ya'll here, but dat's only 'cause ya'll went and got smart wit it. Ya literally waited until afta ya'll got ya diplomas. Kinda wish we could've thought of dat…"

"Heh, yeah. I agree, baby." Vanessa added in a country accent of her own that was from the streets of Virginia. "Ya really did do much better that we did and, for that, we'll honor your names foreva… same goes for Walter."

"Indeed." Walter agreed in a friendly gruff elderly voice. "All four of you… well… make it five of you… have really convinced me that love is colorblind. Who says you have to fall in love with someone of your own color? So long as the love is true to the heart and soul, no amount of color should block it. I hereby declare interracial relationships legal at Sacramento University again!" At that last word, the audience of the staff, the graduates, and their parents all went insane in victory. During that time, Vanessa and Steven shared a tender peck on the lips as their way of celebration while Daxx and Stephanie shared a much more passionate, lip lock of their own, wrapped up in each other's arms. Dean Flowers was the only one not applauding, but he was smiling with crossed arms on the far left side of the stage and shook his head with humor as he said to himself:

"I've gotta tell my son about this when he gets older."

(End flashback)

"It was like when you scored that one winning touchdown at one of your high school football games." Zack finished as he was now sitting in the very center of the auditorium with DéMarckus on his left and Lucky Chloe on the Vellington's left in a third seat. "It was unforgettable and it was a victory for this school. Interracial couples were no longer an offense and it was welcome with open arms every single day from that moment on. And now it's even more wide open than ever before since same sex couples came around and it's just an inspiration to everyone around California. We accept all kinds of love, even love for your pets."

"Damn, what a victory lap fo' my parents." DéMarckus commented as he held on to Chloe's pawed hand with all the love in his own heart, making her keep her adorable smile in check. "So… wit all dat bein' said, aren't ya as heartbroken as I was when ya heard dat dey got killed in dat accident a couple years back?"

"I was shocked beyond belief. You have no idea. Hearing that your parents died was truly unbelievable and, hearing that you nearly killed yourself afterwards made my stomach churn even more, but I held it back for the sake of my health. But now I hear that you've finally gained redemption by finally putting their murderer in jail for life. How does that make you feel?"

"Like I've been revived. I mean, even afta I met Lucky Chloe, my heart was still heavy. My parents ain't restin' in peace yet, but now… it feels like dey are now."

"That's the only belief that you should have, son. They may not be physically alive, but they are still with you, DéMarckus. You've just learned that your parents have made a huge impact on this college and now that you've gotten this story embedded within you and Lucky Chloe's mind, I think it's about time I show you two one more thing before you go back home for the day…"

Five minutes of a walk later, inside the Dean's office…

"It was written in Stephanie's will that I should pass this on to you after her death, whether it was with Daxxean or not." Zack started as just got to his wall vault and worked on the combination, leaving Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus standing just inches behind him. "It's actually three things in one bundle. Are you ready to see it?"

"Bring it on, my boy." DéMarckus replied with a single nod. Ten seconds after that was said, the safe was open and it revealed three nearly flattened metal boxes, all colored in gold. Zack reached for the first box on his left and opened it to reveal the first item.

"The first is her most prized possession: Her high school class ring with her birthstone embedded in the center here." The Vellington was immediately hypnotized by the shining beauty of his Mother's class ring. It was made of pure silver and gold with her name carved inside in beautiful cursive with her favorite activities perfectly carved on the outside as well: a pawprint for her animal science and a paintbrush for her skills in art. The aquamarine gemstone centerpiece made it glow even more as he carefully pulled it out and took a closer look at it with Lucky Chloe, who kept her adoring smile as she did so. "Every single day from the moment she got it, she was never seen without it on. Something tells me that she took this off after marrying your Father to make way for the wedding ring, but she never forgot about this one. I know your hands are too big for it, though."

"Dat shit don't mean nothin'." DéMarckus protested before Chloe took the hint immediately and slipped her right arm out of one of her famous bolero jacket sleeves before she readied her slender hand for her lover to slip on the ring on the proper finger with careful precision, even with his seemingly big fingers. "Dere ya go. It looks good on ya, Chloe-baby."

"Thankies! Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied with glee as she took a better look at the ring on her finger. "It fits me perfectly, too. I'm gonna cherish this forever!"

"Aww, I'm so glad to hear you say that." Zack sighed. "I already know that Stephanie is looking thrilled right now. DéMarckus, do you feel that?"

"Ya already know, Zack." DéMarckus replied. "Of course, you gon' be like my Mama when it comes ta wearin' it, right, Chlo?"

"Oh, you know it, baby. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied. "I'm gonna keep it on all day and all night, just for you."

"Thank ya, baby girl."

"Well, that settles part one of the bundle." Zack continued. "Ready for the second part?"

"Yeah, man. Let's see it." At that last word, the humble Dean pulled out the second golden box and opened it. Both DéMarckus and Chloe gasped with astonishment.

"Yeah, you see it. This is quite a generous bundle of cash to give to her only son. Can you guess how much is in here?"

"Dat's… dat's 5,000 dollars up in dere, yo!"

"That's-a-lot-of-money-in-a-box." Chloe muttered with utter disbelief as she couldn't look away from the cash.

"Where dis money come from?"

"Believe it or not, this was the remainder of your Mother's savings after she passed away." Zack replied matter-of-factly. "Of course, the will said to give you her entire savings or what was left of it after her passing, but I never thought it would be _this_ much." Dean Flowers closed the box and handed it over to DéMarckus, who didn't waste a moment unzipping his dragon jumpsuit and slipping it into a hidden pocket on the inside that was big enough for it before zipping it back up. "You can still use the money on whatever you want, though."

"…huh. Dat's what's up. Now, dis is kinda goin' in a pattern here…"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, think 'bout it, man. First thang ya gave me started out small, but priceless. Den, ya gave me a butt load of cash dat was left in my Mama's savings, which is the medium part of da bundle. Dere's gotta be somethin' big in dat final box and I wanna open it myself."

"My, my! How bold and smart you are… for a Vellington… especially one of your mannerisms. I suppose you deserve to open this final box just for that." The Dean didn't hesitate to give it to him either. As soon as the final golden box was in DéMarckus' hands, he turned towards Lucky Chloe and he carefully opened it. What it revealed…

…made the otaku faint.

To be continued…

(LOL on that cliffhanger, ya'll.)


	21. Journey to the Life of a Vellington

Chapter 21: Journey to the Life of a Vellington – Part 1

"…ho… holy fuck…" DéMarckus gasped as Zack Flowers didn't waste a moment working on reviving Lucky Chloe from her temporary coma. After learning of how his parents met and changed the course of Sacramento University's take on interracial couples, DéMarckus was given three generous gifts from his deceased Mother. The first one was her own high school class ring. The second: 5,000 dollars in cash. The third that he was looking at now that made Chloe faint just seconds after opening it: "…a car key?"

"Yep!" Zack replied as he never lost his focus on fanning Chloe to bring her back to life. "From what I've been told, your parents had allowed you to earn enough of your own money for the SUV you've got now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that car key… goes to your Mom's car."

"But… her car… I thought…"

"You thought it was the one that was in the crash?" DéMarckus nodded. "No, not this one. This one stayed at your house's garage, where it was safe. That was your Father's vehicle that was involved."

"…damn. Where is it?"

"Heh, heh-at the garage!"

"…" No more words were spoken from the Vellington as he was too speechless about that whole ordeal. Seconds after he closed the box and tucked it away in the opposite inside pocket of his jumpsuit, Lucky Chloe slowly opened her aqua blue eyes and shook the shock out of her before DéMarckus grabbed her by a hand and they both made a break for Xavier's car. By the time they were gone, Zack casually stood up and dusted himself off before he finished off by saying:

"Take care of yourself, DéMarckus. It was an honor to meet you."

A hasty fifteen minute drive later…

"DéMarckus, slow down, baby!" Lucky Chloe exclaimed as they just pulled up next to the Vellington Mansion, which was a three-story Cape Cod that was colored in ivory white with sky blue shutters and matching front double doors. "Sheesh! I haven't seen you this excited since my Lucky Chloe Special back on our second date. Nya!"

"My bad, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus replied casually as he took his time placing Xavier SUV in park. "I just… neva thought dat I would have ta get back at my old house AND pick up my Mama's car along da way."

"This is your house?" Chloe stepped out of the car to take a closer look at the beautiful home. "It's pretty. Nya!" DéMarckus got out next after turning off the SUV and tears started building up inside of eyes, which was unbeknownst to the otaku for a moment. "Did you live here all your life since you were born?"

"…yeah, baby. I haven't been here since my graduation day. I'm-a need ta look around here a lil' bit befo' we get da car." At that last word was when Chloe finally turned towards him and saw that he was crying again. This made her smile as she took off her bolero jacket and tossed it to her silently sobbing Vellington lover, who caught it professionally, before she approached him and volunteered to wipe away his tears. "(sniff, sniff)…I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm just…"

"Shhhhh! It's okay. Seeing you cry this much in your home state is what I expected, but not this much. That, to me, show me that you really do have a heart that's fragile, but hard to break. Nya! And besides… it's good to see you cry. Personally, a real man isn't a real man if he doesn't cry at least once in his life… not counting your childhood, of course." DéMarckus managed to smile at that small speech, but his tears increased and he was tuning up like a hungry baby. Chloe still kept her grin in check as she gave him an embrace, allowing him to cry at the very top of his lungs within her bare shoulder. "Awww! He's so cute when he cries like this. His parents' spirits will never leave us. I know it. Nya!" After that last meowing sound-off, the two remained in that embrace for the next three minutes.

Moments after, the two finally walked inside the house and DéMarckus was dried up of his tears as he had full focus of his old house. Everything was exactly as it was left before his graduation. He knows it's been only two years since their death, but it felt like more than that to him. Lucky Chloe took a curious look around as well by the time they reached the living room and the first thing she had to ask him:

"Is this a 90 inch TV?"

"Heh, heh… yeah. Dat caught yo' attention." DéMarckus replied as he stopped beside her on her left and looked at the pitch black screen. "Ya said my family was rich and dis TV is just da tip of dat iceberg, baby. Playing video games on here is a dream, yo."

"I can imagine. Nya! (Gasp!) Oh, cool!" Chloe happily ran over to her next curious venture. "I've always wanted to see a trophy cabinet! I could never get one of my own."

"You don't really need one. Yo' professional freestyle dancin' ass wins money, not trophies."

"Heh… yeah, I know." One award caught her attention as she was frantically looking into the locked glass doors, making DéMarckus smile with admiration. "Oooooh. You earned the title of Mr. California Sunshine? What exactly did you do to earn that?"

"I helped out a new motha tryin' ta get her new life straight wit her husband. She ain't know what ta buy fo' her new baby, so she called me out while I was shoppin' wit my Mama at da mall one day and asked me, not my Mama, ta help her out. Don't know why, but hey! It felt good helpin' out my fellow neighbors."

"Awww, that's nice. Now, you know what I wanna see next…" Lucky Chloe seductively made her way towards the first flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the house, but stopped at the very bottom to wait for her boyfriend, who shook his head with humor, immediately getting the jest of it all.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know what it is."

Several seconds later…

"My bedroom." DéMarckus finished as he and Chloe had just arrived to that said room. It looked like the typical bedroom fit for your average boy. It had a full sized bed with two nightstands, one on each side, a 30-inch TV of his own along with just one game console, a dresser across from the very foot of the bed, a bookshelf full of fictional novels and comic books, and it was all decorated in his favorite color scheme: Blue and purple. The only thing it didn't have: his own bathroom. Lucky Chloe was just fascinated by her own lover's room and, just like when she first moved into DéMarckus and Garrie's apartment, she casually walked around with her hands behind her back. DéMarckus saw this for about ten seconds before he went on with the tour. "It ain't got much compared ta my room back at da apartment, but it's enough for an only child."

"No kidding! Nya!" Chloe agreed as she sat down on the memory foam mattress while DéMarckus headed for his bookshelf with a surprised gleam in his hazel green eyes. She then watched him from that bed as she got totally comfortable by laying down on her stomach with her folded arms resting just inches away from the foot of the bed. "You parents spoiled ya, baby. I can tell."

"Heh, heh… yeah. Dey did." He kneeled down before his bookshelf and just took out a few books one at a time and grinned at each one. "I can't believe dese books are still here, tho'. Of course, my favorite ones were 'bout football, but I opened myself up ta mo' books." Then, he saw one unusual item hidden between two seemingly big books and grew puzzled. "Huh? What da hell is dis shit?"

"Uh, oh… what'cha find, DéMarckey-baby?" Lucky Chloe got up off the bed after she asked that question and kneeled down with him, ending on sitting on her knees in an adorable position, keeping her pawed hands to herself as usual. DéMarckus answered that question by pulling out the not-so-thin bright blue wrapped-up gift with a pure white ribbon tied around it. "Oh, wow! A present, maybe?"

"It might be. How come I ain't neva noticed dis befo' my graduation? Damn, I was in a hurry ta graduate! Ha, ha!"

"Yeah, probably. Who's it from?"

"Dat's what I'm tryin' ta find." He searched all around for some indication as to who it was from, but to no avail. "Shit! It doesn't say. It just has a note on it wit no name…" He paused as he read the note. "It says, 'Here's hoping you will be a better man more than ever before.' Hmm… sounds like it's from my Dad."

"I hope so! Go ahead and open it! Nya!" DéMarckus obeyed that command without any hesitation. After a full fifteen seconds, Lucky Chloe was wide eyed and speechless as she blushed the deepest shade of pink on her cheeks, feeling hot, bothered, and embarrassed all at the same time. "…no way…"

"Whhhhat-da…" It revealed to be a very rare issue of Freestyle Weekly, a magazine that was only exclusive to Japan, but somehow, there was an English copy of it and its content… "You did a fully nude magazine?"

"…" Chloe was truly speechless. She couldn't believe it. Of all people to have her very rare 10 issue magazine, she was just shocked to see that DéMarckus was one of the lucky few to get one.

"Chlo? Ya a'ight?" DéMarckus snapped his fingers twice to snap her out of it. Once she did, she carefully took the magazine and scanned through it frantically to make sure it was real. "Damn. I guess it is true, ain't it?"

"…it can't be! Wha… how… I don't… no…" She was at a loss for words for a moment as she continued to scan through. The Vellington turned around and remained on his knees as he was facing the panicked otaku with a handsome and regal million-dollar smile across his bearded face. "…this-isn't-real. How did your Dad get this?!"

"Dat's what I'm wonderin', but let's push dat aside real quick." DéMarckus gently pulled the now closed magazine away from her pawed hands and she was just staring at the soft blue carpet floor in total disbelief, still having her cheeks bright pink. "When did ya do dis?"

"Uh… when… when I was 18… like during that summer…"

"And was it yo' idea?"

"Not… entirely…"

"Girl, don't lie ta me. It has ta be. Yo' cute, horny ass is da only one dat could come up wit somethin' like dis."

"(sigh)…okay, so I was my idea. I was done with another freestyle competition and, when I went to visit a coffee shop to wind down, I saw a photographer that looked like he was down on his luck a little bit. So, I perked him up with the idea of him giving me a fully nude photoshoot in a limited number of issues of Freestyle Weekly. Turns out, that was the magazine he worked for and he didn't even hesitate to accept it. He did ask me why only 10 copies of it for the whole world…"

"And what did ya say?"

"…I said, 'Because the whole world doesn't need to see me naked. Just a lucky few of my fans. That's all.' He was speechless about it for just a few seconds, but then, we shook hands and it was a done deal. The photoshoot itself took pretty much all day the next day after."

"Niiiice." DéMarckus rolled up the magazine and tucked it away inside his jumpsuit, which surprised Chloe, but before she could verbally expressed that factor, her Vellington lover shushed him with a single finger. "I'm-a hold on ta dis until lata, make sho' Garrie and Xavier don't get dis in da meantime. Let's keep dis a secret between da two of us."

"Okay. Deal." The two started leaning in for a passionate kiss, but before their lips touched, one of the Vellington's hands touched the floor and he felt a small piece of paper upon his open palm. That made him freeze in his tracks and Chloe stopped with him peacefully before he picked up the paper. When he looked at it, he laughed.

"Ta, ha, ha, haaaa! Dere it is!" He paused as he turned the paper over to show his otaku princess. "…From Dad."

"Ha! 'There it is', alright! It must've fell out from the inside of the magazine as I was skimming through it."

"Ya tried, Dad. Ya tried. I don't wanna look in it yet." After that was said, the two finally stood up simultaneously. By the time they were both on their feet, DéMarckus pulled out the golden box with his beloved Mother's car key and held on to it tightly with both hands. "Fo' now, let's go on ahead and get dat car. Believe it or not, I kinda fo'got what kind of car it was. It's only been two years, but goddamn it. My memory can get fucked up like dat afta a horrible death towards my heart."

Two minutes later, at the garage entrance…

DéMarckus flipped the light switch and it revealed a nearly empty garage that was surprisingly clean. The only thing that caught both Chloe and her Vellington lover's attention was the covered vehicle in the middle of the room. With confidence smiles on their faces, they walked towards it together hand-in-hand and, by the time they approached within 10 seconds, Chloe volunteered to hold on to the box while DéMarckus used all of his strength to pull of the heavy car cover. By the time he was finished, he was overjoyed as he took a few steps back until he stopped at the otaku's right side.

"Dayum, Mama!" He whispered. "It's a cool blue 2017 Spark! She's got a taste in small cars, yo! I ain't even know dat."

"You've never been in this cute car before?" Lucky Chloe asked as she aimlessly handed him back the golden box with the car's key inside and he took it in the same manner.

"Naw, even as a kid. It was always in my Dad's SUV. I wonda why." DéMarckus opened the box once more, but took a closer look at the contents of it and found a small note folded up underneath the key. He pulled it out and handed it over to Chloe. She got the message immediately at that moment and volunteered to read it aloud while the Vellington did a visual inspection of the car.

"Listen to your Mother, DéMarckey! Ahem!

'Dear DéMarckus,  
I feel terrible about not letting you into my personal car at all during your whole life. It's only because this car is very special to me. The car company that designed this car gave me early access to the latest model free of charge and I had to take as much care of it as possible. Seeing me drive it meant that your Father would try to drive it someday and, seeing how reckless he can get when it comes to driving sometimes, I just couldn't risk it. I still love him nonetheless. By the time I saw that you've grown into quite a huge man at 18, I covered it up. I know this car would be too small for you to drive, but who knows at this point? In the meantime, enjoy it, sweetheart. You deserve it… way more than your Dad's SUV and your own SUV.

Sincerely, your beloved Mother,

Stephanie Vellington'

Oh, wow! She had early access to this! And I thought I was the 'lucky' one. Nya!"

"Mm! Ya damn right 'bout dat, baby girl." DéMarckus had just finished inspecting the small crossover and it had a clean bill of health. "It's in perfect shape, despite sittin' here unda dat cova fo' two years. Da only thang left ta do now… is give it a test drive." At that last word, the Vellington ventured into the car's driver's seat and he felt tight by the time he closed the door. Lucky Chloe saw this and nearly giggled as she got up to that same door. "Shit! It _is_ too small fo' yo' boy! Hm! Hol' up! Back up, baby. I'm comin' back out." The otaku did so and he stepped back out, rubbing his neck for relief along the way, leaving the door opened. "Damn. Mama gave me dis car, but I'm too big ta drive it." A lightbulb literally appeared above his head for two seconds as an idea came through to solve this _small_ problem and he turned towards Chloe, holding up the key before her. "Can ya drive, baby?"

"Huh?" Lucky Chloe did a double-take on that question, making her Vellington boyfriend laugh.

"Heh, heh, heh-Can ya drive?"

"…uh… well…" She nervously scratched the back of her head as she continued. "…I've got a license, but… I've never actually gotten to drive again since then. I've always been riding in a limo, but I never drive."

"Well, dis yo' big chance, Chloe-baby. I'm giving my Mama's car to ya."

"Just like you gave me her class ring." She reluctantly took the key and took her sweet time getting in the driver's seat, feeling a little uncomfortable by the time she closed the door. DéMarckus opened the garage door before her, then got in the passenger seat, adjusting it so he could fit, something he couldn't do in the driver's seat. "Ohhhhh, shit… I don't know, DéMarckus. I'm a little nervous."

"Just relax, baby. You'll be fine." The man kept a smile on his face as he started up the car for her and she shivered even more. "Aww, don't be scared, Chloe. You… really haven't driven since you got your driver's license, huh? How old were ya?"

"16."

"GODDAMN! You haven't driven in three whole fuckin' years?!" Lucky Chloe shook her head as her response. "Whew! Man, dat's tough. But, it's a'ight. Professor Vellington's gonna re-teach ya da fundamentals of drivin'. Besides, ya still owe me a bike lesson."

"Aww, you remembered! That made me perk up with confidence a little bit. Nya!"

"Dere ya go. Now, since dis is automatic transmission, ya ain't got no stick shift ta worry 'bout." The lesson was officially underway at the start of that second statement from DéMarckus after he and Chloe buckled up. "See dis down here? Da lettas here should be straightforward. Ya rememba dat part, at least?"

"Yeah! The 'P' stands for 'Park', 'R' means 'Reverse', 'N' means 'Neutral', 'D' means 'Drive', but I kinda forgot what the 1 and 2 stand for."

"You ain't gotta worry 'bout dem. Just know Park, Reverse, Neutral, and Drive. Glad ya remembered dat. Now, where do yo hands go on da steerin' wheel?"

"10 and 2." She placed her pawed hands upon those positions, making DéMarckus lightly applaud.

"Very good! Ya gettin' it already! Now, what 'bout dis handle next ta da P-R-N-D-1-2 joint? What's dat do?"

"That's the brake. You pull it up to activate it and push it down to release it."

"Damn! Are you sho' you forgot how ta drive?"

"Tee-hee, yeah! I'm sure! I know the basics when it comes to what's inside, but I haven't actually driven. Nya!"

"Oh, a'ight! I see ya, baby. Okay, den. Let's officially get ya drivin'. Show me." The Vellington sat back in his seat and watched her carefully as she pushed down the brake handle first, then placed it in Drive before slightly stepping on the gas. As soon as the car moved, she had to quickly step down on the brake petal in reflexive response to her nervousness. "Whoa! Ya had it! What happened?!"

"I got nervous again. Feeling the car move in my hands felt brand new to me. I'm scared. Nya…"

"Awww, don't be scared. Like I said, ya got dis. I know ya don't wanna wreck my Mama's car on yo' first try, but you can do it witout crashin' or givin' it any scratches. I know ya can. I'm right next to ya, baby. You nail dis and I'm-a be sho' ta nail dat puh a lil' lata on."

"Me on top?" She turned towards him at that question and DéMarckus nodded twice. "YAY! Okay… calm down, Chloe. You are LUCKY Chloe for a reason, girl. You've got this. Just take your time. Take… your… time…" She kept repeating that mantra as she slowly stepped back down on the gas with no traffic in sight before her and she made a perfect left turn, using the signal and all! DéMarckus was impressed so far and he felt comfortable already. "…okay. Are we just going around the block and back to your house?"

"Yeah. Keep it simple. You doin' pretty good so far."

Five minutes into the smooth test drive later, they were both back at the house's garage and she pulled in perfectly… in reverse! DéMarckus couldn't believe that she re-taught herself how to drive just within a matter of minutes and he gave her his personal round of applause by the time she professionally placed the car in park and activated the brake. Hearing that applause made her blush.

"You go, girl!" DéMarckus cheered. "Ova here sayin', 'I haven't driven since I was 16.' Girl, you straight trippin'! You nailed it!" He unbuckled himself before he gave her a loving embrace that was warm physically and emotionally towards the otaku, who managed to return it, despite still being buckled up. "I'm so proud of yo' cute otaku ass!"

"Thank you so much, DéMarckey! Nya! That makes me feel so much better about driving on my own now." Lucky Chloe replied. "I'm really gonna take good care of this car for your Mom's sake."

"Thanks, baby. Now, turn da car off." She did so and stuffed the key in her 'secret pocket' before she unbuckled herself. "Now, it's yo' turn ta teach me how ta ride a bike. I actually got one, but I neva used it."

"Awesome! Let's get to it really quick before we head back to Xavier's."

Two more minutes went by before DéMarckus found his old, but hefty mountain bike with huge wheels for extra traction. It was in perfect shape, despite not being used for ten whole years. Before getting on, however, preparations had to be made.

"Looks like you got the full gear in here, too." Lucky Chloe started as she pulled out a matching green bicycle helmet with kneepads and elbow pads inside it. The otaku volunteered to get him all geared up for his very first bike lesson. By the time she was finished, she took a few steps back and admired how hilarious he was looking. "Ha! Even with all that muscle, you still looked vulnerable, but now, you kinda look silly. Nya!"

"You shouldn't be talkin', Miss Hot Pink Kneepads." DéMarckus spat back with humor.

"Hey! I need these to keep me safe from my freestyle dance moves! Anyway, let's take the bike out in front."

And so, the bike lesson begun on a shaky note. DéMarckus truly didn't have any clue how to ride a bike and proved it by a few falls off the vehicle. Lucky Chloe didn't stress out about it at all throughout the whole thing and she wasn't giving up until he finally got the balancing act under control. During that time and, unbeknownst to them both, many bystanders on the other side of the suburb streets watched this in awe, having some young children giggle every time the Vellington fell. One teenage Caucasian boy decided to record this moment on his cell phone until it was all over. As for the couple, a slow ten minutes went by when they went back to where they started at the front of the house and Lucky Chloe was started to break a sweat by the time DéMarckus got back on the bike once more after fifteen falls. He was sweating as well as felling a bit fatigued, but he didn't let that stop him.

"(Pant, pant)…damn it, DéMarckus." Lucky Chloe started as she wiped her forehead with her left arm. She had her bolero jacket off and resting on a rocking chair on the porch. "Ten minutes in… and you're really proving it to me here. You really don't know how to ride a bike! Sheesh! Kinda wished Garrie could've taught you sooner. I never thought it could be this difficult."

"But, ain't givin' up on me yet, baby." DéMarckus reassured as he was all set for another round. "Keep it up. I'm-a get it dis time."

"That's what you said for the last ten times! Here we go. Now, the key to this is you've gotta be able to balance both your body weight and the bike at the same time. Try to keep that in mind, okay?"

"Dat's what _you_ said da last ten times!" He received a playful jab in the arm from the otaku as her response to that.

"Shut up, DéMarckus! Now, remember what I said and focus. Ready?" The Vellington got up straight on his bike with his otaku lover's help and she held on to him as he nodded twice. "Okay, go! I've got ya." She sure did as she never released her soft grip on his sides as he was pushing forward. After travelling two feet, she released him and miraculously… he kept going on his own at last and she ended up running after him with pride. "YES! DéMarckus! Keep pushing, baby! You've got it!-You've got it! Whoooooo, nyaaaaaa!"

"Holy shit! I… I finally did it. I'm supa late, but look at me, ya'll!" The Vellington gained the comfortable confidence to put the pedal to the metal and slightly rose off the seat as he peddled even faster than ever, making the crowd of neighbors on the other side cheer him on. Chloe had just noticed the crowd, but didn't slow down. After traveling a full mile, he turned back around down the street and caught up with Chloe, who was still on the sidewalk running alongside him. "Look at me, baby!"

"YOU DID IT, DÉMARCKEY! YOU DID IT! It took a while, but it was totally worth it!" The Vellington finally screeched to a complete stop with the proper brake and that's when he noticed the crowd of neighbors lightly applauding his performance. "Look at that crowd, too! I take that you know them all."

"Oh, fo' sho'!" DéMarckus replied proudly as he took of his bike helmet, got off the bike, and propped it up on its kickstand before just standing there taking it all in. "Ya'll ain't see me fall, did ya?"

"Waaaay too many times, Mr. Vellington." One sweet elderly Asian American woman replied. "But, it's good to see you back home regardless… and with Lucky Chloe no less!"

"Yeah! She's my girlfriend, ya'll!" That made all of the kids go insane, making Chloe blush with an appreciatively cute smile. "Whoa! Da kids love her, eh?"

"They're just as big of her fans as some adults here in this neighborhood." A Caucasian man in his forties replied. "And that includes me."

"Huh! I ain't have no idea. So… ya'll been knowin' Lucky Chlo since I was lil'?"

"Yes!" Everyone on the other side of the street replied simultaneously. The otaku's pink cheeks never ceased. They just got a much deeper pink. DéMarckus stepped back with humor, nearly knocking over his bike.

"…and ya'll ain't say nothin'!"

"We wanted you to be surprised." An adorable 9-year-old African American girl replied. "We all knew she would meet you one day, since I heard from my Mom and Dad that she donated to your family to help with your Mom's pet shop."

"Dang! Ya'll knew from the get-go. I sho' won't prepared ta meet her, but hey!" DéMarckus paused he turned towards Chloe, who still had her pink cheeks of embarrassment. "Dat's how life is, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Lucky Chloe replied. "Glad they paid attention to that donation. They… actually had high hopes for you to meet me eventually…"

"…but we ain't know he would fall in love with her, though!" A Caucasian teenage boy admitted in his two cents. DéMarckus' smile became one of honor and respect as he held both of her hands and Lucky Chloe saw that loving glow in his eyes.

"Uh, huh. I know dat's a fact." The Vellington started. "But, not too long ago, ya'll… I gave her my Mom's class ring, her car, and her favorite Tanzanite jeweled necklace. Now… I'm-a give her somethin' even betta…" At that last word, DéMarckus got down on one knee before the otaku and she gasped with utmost surprise, even with one of her slender hands still within two of his. This also made the crowd grow silent with shock, including the children. "Lucky Chloe, it's like I said back when we first met. You da light dat shined my dark future and made it turn out betta fo' both of us. You make me smile e'ry single day and dere ain't neva a bad day and neva a cold night when I'm around ya. As da last Vellington on Earth, it's truly an honor ta turn it inta two Vellingtons left on Earth. Also, yo' endless support fo' my deceased parents has been the biggest trigga of all, aside from da knife ya took ta da back fo' yo' boy and da way ya shot down one of our common enemy's adversaries. Overall, ya gettin' close ta bein' a Vellington. So, Lucky Chloe… from very bottom of my heart and from the deepest recesses of my soul…" He paused as he pulled out a small velvet red box and carefully opened it to reveal a priceless pure diamond ring that was fit for a queen. Seeing it made Chloe cry her happiest tears since she first became a viral sensation. "…will you marry me?"

To be continued…


	22. Journey to the Life of a Vellington 2

Chapter 22: Journey to the Life of a Vellington – Part 2

"Good evening, California! Welcome to a special report coming to you live from the Vellington Mansion!" Started a male Caucasian news reporter on many televisions all over the state. "This is Anthony Valto and, as you can see behind me, the time is 6:30 and there's a crowd of friendly neighbors all around the entrance. Why? Well, because our very own legend, DéMarckus Terrance Vellington, has just proposed to _the_ freestyle legend herself, Lucky Chloe… right in front of his own house! The otaku… has said 'yes'… and I had the honor of having this exclusive interview with the newly engaged couple. Take a look!"

(Cut to the living room of the mansion)

"DéMarckus, this is fantastic news to hear for all of us here in California as well as all over the world." Started Anthony off-camera. Within the camera's view showed DéMarckus, still dressed in his sleeveless dragon jumpsuit, sitting on the couch with Lucky Chloe next to him with her bolero jacket hung over her shoulders with her slender arms out. "Before we get to the details of the entire proposal, the whole world wants to know: What exactly made you finally pop the question?"

"My parents basically." DéMarckus replied with no hesitation. "Ever since dey died, dey've been literally watchin' ova me fo' dem last two years. Den, by da time Montego was in jail, my mind and my parents were like 'Gon'head, D. Pop dat question while you have da chance, especially since afta she just taught yo' boy how ta ride a bike."

"Wow wee-wow-wow-wow! That explains it. Now, according to your neighbors, it happened after she successfully taught you how to ride a bike… but before that, you refreshed her driving skills with your Mother's car, gave her your Mother's necklace, and gave her your Mother's class ring! Those gifts just wasn't enough, eh?"

"Heh, heh… naw. Not fo' my baby girl, Lucky Chloe." He held the tearfully happy otaku close to him with his right arm and she wrapped an arm around him in return. "Ever since I first met her 'bout a week ago, she's been my beacon, yo! I was literally in da dark fo' da longest two years of my life until I met Chloe. E'rythang 'bout her just warms my heart and soul e'ry single day."

"Awww, I see. So, it's true that everything about her is what sparked the romance, right?"

"E'ry word of it, my boy. Now, we 'bout ta get two Vellingtons on Earth."

"Ha! You got that right! Now, Lucky Chloe, I see you're very emotional about this. How do you feel?"

"…I… I'm speechless." Lucky Chloe replied with honesty as she continued to cry her happiest tears of her life while looking into DéMarckus' glowing hazel green eyes. "Everything you said and done to me has all be true to the core since we met! Same could be said about me towards him. Nya! Being his wife will be a much bigger thing for me than when I first became a viral sensation!"

"And what of your only other ex, Xavier Carson? Despite this development, will you still have him on your mind?"

"He's probably watching this right now. So, I'm gonna say this to the camera…" Chloe paused as she made direct contact with the camera and continued. "…Xavier, if you are watching this, I hope you'll understand. I changed my mind about the whole thing having both of your married to me. DéMarckus is the only man I need in my heart, but we'll still be friends." She then blew a kiss towards the lens that probably made all of the men in California swoon and sigh, even though it was only meant for Xavier. DéMarckus took in every word of that confession and nodded with permission.

"I'm behind her on dat, 100 percent." DéMarckus agreed. "Even tho' X and I talked 'bout it back when I first met him…"

"Well! This is certainly a new turn of events here. Now, here's my question: Where will the wedding take place?"

"…mm! Damn! Dat's a good question, yo."

"How about we give you a three minute commercial break for you to think about it privately?"

"Yeah, sho' Dat'll work."

"Great! You heard us, folks. We'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"

"And cut!" The cameraman commanded. That's when Lucky Chloe fell backwards on the couch with humor, making everyone release a belly laugh all around the room.

"Holy fuckin' SHIT-that was nerve-wracking! Nya!" The otaku exclaimed with just as much humor as she continued to relax on her back for a while.

"Heh! I thought you would get used to it."

"Pfft! I know, right? But, oh my God!" She admired the engagement ring as she continued. "This is for real! We're about to get married, DéMarckey! No other guy… fan or not… has ever done that to me! I'm so excited! NYA!" At that meow, she sprung back up and gave him a sweet, tender kiss on his right cheek. "I love you, baby!"

"I love you mo', Lucky Chlo. Heh! Dat rhymed! Anyway, dat's da bigga question: Where we gon' get married? I'm split between two places: Back at Japan wit yo' Tekken mates or here at home wit my family of neighbors and football teammates. What'chu think, baby girl?"

"Hmmm… that is a toughie." At that last word from the otaku, she fell into deep thought with her fiancé. During that time, she closed her eyes and made a beautiful smile. DéMarckus saw this after a full two minutes and with one minute to spare before they were back on the air, Chloe didn't waste a moment. "We should fly back to Japan and have our wedding there."

"Huh! Can I ask why?"

"I feel more at home there. Besides, my Tekken friends would love to see this wedding without an invitation."

"Mm! Neva thought of dat. A'ight. Back ta Japan it is!"

"You've made a decision?" Anthony asked as he came back with three small plastic cups of water for the three of them.

"Yeah, man. We got it!"

"And right on time." The couple got back to their comfort zone as soon as the cameraman counted down. During that time, Chloe had this in her mind:

 _After everything he's given me, I can still give him one more thing in exchange for it all. It's… something I never thought I could give him._

"And welcome back, fellow Californians!" Anthony announced as the camera was back on, but it showed him only for a moment. "In case you're just joining us, DéMarckus has just proposed to Lucky Chloe and she, of course, said 'yes' without a second thought! Now, it was decision time for the two during the commercial break: Where should they get married? So…" Anthony paused as the camera turned towards the couple. "…where to?"

"Back in Japan." DéMarckus replied with the biggest smile in his life towards the camera. Lucky Chloe showed a regal smile, but her eyes were aimed at the floor, getting lost in her delightful thoughts about her big surprise for her fiancé. "Since dat's where we first met, it makes much mo' sense. Besides, it'll also give her fellow Tekken buddies a front row seat witout an invite!"

"Indeed! That does make sense! Well, all I can say after that is, congratulations! I'm sure you'll have the wedding livestreamed for all of us around the world to see."

"Dat's my Best Man, Garrie's, job."

"Ah! Got your Best Man already! I can tell this going to be an exciting wedding! Well, we'll be seeing you online soon! Back to you, Donovan."

Several minutes later, back at Xavier's house…

"Saw the whole thing." X started as he immediately embraced Lucky Chloe, who was full of tears that said 'sorry' all over them. DéMarckus and Garrie watched this from the now closed front door. "It's okay-it's okay. I accept this decision with every single ounce of my heart. You and DéMarckus deserve each other more anyway. He showed way more love towards you than I did."

"Glad ya feel dat way, man." DéMarckus replied in the otaku's behalf. "I hope you undastand."

"Oh, completely." Xavier ended the embrace with Chloe while he wiped her tears away for her. "I kinda need to stay here anyway. DéMarckus, you've gotta go back to Japan regardless."

"Yeah, I know dis fo' a fact. I'm sho' am gonna miss home, tho'. I'm just happy dat I finally got da chance ta come back here… ta my hometown… ta my _house_ … afta my parents died."

"That's good to hear, man… and Lucky Chloe, you stay bein' lucky! Some haters may still be out there, but when they see you walk down that aisle towards your future husband, they'll shut up for sure!"

"Thanks, Xavier." Lucky Chloe replied as she finally decided to wipe away her own tears. "So, you're really okay with it just being me and DéMarckey?"

"Yeah, for real. I wish you two all the very best. Here's hoping this celebrity marriage will last longer than soooooo many others out there."

A minute later, up in the newly engaged couple's spare bedroom…

"There's the newlywed couple!" Gon sang out playfully, making both of them chuckle at him. He was resting in the king sized bed.

"Heh, we ain't married yet, bruh." DéMarckus replied with humor. Lucky Chloe got lost in her thoughts again and didn't waste a moment making a calm stroll towards the bathroom to freshen up privately.

"Yeah, I know, but still… YAY! I did NOT see this coming at all! None of her fans did. They just can't imagine Lucky Chloe getting married. I always thought she would remain a single woman rebel."

"Well, ya neva know what da future can hold, yo." At that last word, DéMarckus took off his jumpsuit and tucked it away safely in his duffle bag before he just got in the bed in just his pure white boxers. "We gon' do a quickie as a celebration afta she freshens up a bit. Chloe knows dat she's gotta have tha baby soft skin fo' me ta touch."

"Ha! I know that's right! Can I join her this time? I just wanna hear her take on this."

"Sho', Gon. Knock yo'self out, but don't hold her back too long. My dick's dancin' fo' her and it ain't gon' last fo' mo' dan ten minutes."

"I gotcha."

Seconds later, in the bathroom…

Gon had just gotten on top of the closed toilet lid next to the steamy shower and sat down like a good dinosaur before he started the conversation.

"How's the future Mrs. Lucky Chloe Vellington doing on this romantic evening?" He asked with his usual nonchalant humor.

"Fantastic." Chloe replied calmly as she was aimlessly washing herself off on the other side of the curtain. Gon frowned with concern.

"You sure don't sound fantastic. Are you okay? You're not getting cold feet already, are you?"

"No, really. I feel excited about it. It's just that… I've… planned the wedding to be back at the Tekken Mansion for a reason… another reason besides letting all of our fellow fighters take a front row seat without an invitation."

"Oh?! This is new!" Gon scurried towards the door to make sure it was soundproof and it was. He couldn't hear anything beyond the door before he turned back towards the shower. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you. It's… my little secret."

"Aww, c'mon, Chloe. You're talkin' to the number one secret-keeper in all of Tekken! I've got literally enough secrets held in my head to fill up a school bus! I've got room for one more!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Gon carefully climbed inside the shower just in time to see Chloe had kneeled down in all of her naked glory. "You can trust me to the fullest."

"Okay, but you have to play along with this, too."

"Roger that. Lay it on me, Chloe."

Eight minutes later…

"Ya goin' back ta Japan befo' us, huh?" DéMarckus asked as he just heard that factor from the short yellow rex as the man held on to an actual condom this time, since his Pleasure Mist had finally ran out. The dinosaur got in his dog bed not too far from the human bed.

"Yep! When it comes to events like weddings for our fellow Tekken buddies, I'm solely responsible for the planning and arrangements since I've been around for the longest time on this Earth compared to all of you humans."

"Ah! Gotcha! You ain't leavin' now, tho'."

"Yeah, I know. I wanna see you two make love for the first time as an engaged couple. Then, you know what I wanna see later…"

"First time fuckin' each otha as husband and wife."

"Yeah, ya got it! It's all gonna be exciting for everybody!"

"Straight up." After that was said from the Vellington, Lucky Chloe had just stepped out of the bathroom completely dry and completely naked, wearing nothing but her adorable signature pigtails and a seductive smile on her hot pink lips. DéMarckus sat up against the backboard with a dark, naughty smile of his own as he held up the wrapped condom in his hand as an added incentive. "Ya don't mind dis, do ya?"

"It's a first in a while for me." Lucky Chloe admitted. "It's still gonna be a fun ride for us. I want ya to keep it on when you explode, too."

"Anythang fo' yo' cute otaku ass. Let's get it, baby girl."

Several minutes into the love session, DéMarckus cringed just a little bit as he tried to take in the feeling of using an actual condom for the first time in over two years. With Lucky Chloe riding on top of him during that time, she just couldn't help but soothe him with her slender hands all over his facial hairs and his soft pecs with all the love in the world. She didn't find it to be difficult at all and this was the perfect opportunity for her. All without saying a word, except a few adorable moans from deep within her throat with orgasmic bliss, she winked at Gon, who was on the couple's left side. He pulled out a super absorbing blue blanket from his shell and, right on time, the Vellington finally gained the feeling that he was familiar with and held the otaku closer to him within his arms while he accidently rolled over slightly. Chloe played along with it, so the rex could have the chance to place down the soft blanket below the two in just the right spot. Seconds later, the otaku pushed her Vellington fiancé back down onto the blanket right when Gon was back in his dog bed casually. DéMarckus felt that extremely soft fabric underneath him, but he never asked any questions about how it got there. It just made the entire scene seem so much more comfortable to him as he tried so hard to focus on both Lucky Chloe's glowing aqua blue eyes and her bouncing breasts simultaneously, especially since she was smothered in her own sweat all over her body.

"Mm! Shhhhit, baby girl!" DéMarckus managed to say between his many grunts and growls. "I'm… I'm just gettin' da hang of dis rubber on my dick. You handlin' it like it's nothin'. Damn!"

"Like I said, it's been a while for us." Chloe reassured oh-so-sweetly as she just looked down at him as she was still bouncing on him like he was a mechanical bull with her slender hands planted flat upon his hard chest. "Ah! Nyaaaaaaahhhhh, yeaaaahhhh… this feels soooooo delicious… mmmmmm!"

"Dere ya go, Chlo. Sing dat cute-ass song fo' me. It's revvin' my body up ta da max, baby! I wanna hear dat shit in Japanese." She did so immediately after that was said, sounding even cuter than before and that made him growl even louder with extreme ecstasy. His arms couldn't move at this point. It was getting too much for him already and it hasn't even been a half hour yet. "MMMM-hmmmm! Dat's da shit right dere, baby! Show me dat ass!"

"Nya! Ya wanna see my booty, DéMarckey-baby? Huh?! Yeah?! Oooooohh!"

"Hell yeah, I wanna see dat ass. I'm-a spank dat shit, too."

"Ohhhhh, fuck yeah! Anything for you! Spank me hard, too! Don't you dare hold back on me! PLEASE!" At that last word from the otaku, she desperately turned around until her succulent booty was within her fiancé's sight and he nearly drooled at that very moment. "C'mon, baby! Smack it! Smack it for your pussy cat! Nya! It'll feel so good with your cock inside me!"

"Oh, I know it will, baby. Dis da reward I get fo' finally poppin' da question afta I finally got ta ride my first bike." Right after that was said, DéMarckus did indeed use all of his linebacker strength to give Lucky Chloe's jiggling booty one swift smack with an open palm of his hand and she screamed in pure pleasure at the very top of her lungs towards the ceiling, sounding oh-so-cute towards the Vellington… even while she was still riding his protected dick with only her hips doing the movement while her upper body stayed perfectly still… or at least… she tried to with her slightly shivering every few seconds!

In the meantime, Gon smiled with both admiration and satisfaction. Chloe's pleasure water was gushing out of her throbbing pussy and onto the blue absorbing blanket, but she was not slowing down any time soon. The gut-wrenching sounds of the entire moment didn't disgust the dinosaur at all as everything was according to plan so far. He didn't even feel the least bit sleepy. He wanted to stay awake until this euphoric night was over.

Fifteen minutes and 25 smacks upon Chloe's ass later…

"Keep it on, baby." The otaku seductively sang out as she just sat on top of the blanket between DéMarckus' legs as his final orgasm was currently erupting inside the nearly crystal clear condom. Chloe had a front row seat of this amazing performance and she even held the condom down for added pleasure towards her fiancé. She had a regal gleam of hope in her blue eyes as she just stared at the Vellington's throbbing manhood and she never looked away for not even a second. Her 'secret' was coming to fruition at this point and she was halfway there as she was also currently grinding up against the blanket at a slow pace at the same time as her orgasm was slowly quieting down, drenching the blanket with even more of her pleasure juice. She wanted to make it last a little longer. As for Gon, he was still wide awake and waited for his cue.

Another five minutes went by and while DéMarckus finally laid back to rest for a moment, Lucky Chloe took this chance to carefully remove the cum-filled condom with precision, tied it up closed, and handed it over to Gon. He took it with an extended grabber before he carefully placed it in a small plastic bag before he stuffed it in his shell and carefully pulled off the soaked blanket and placed in a separate section of his duffle bag, zipped it up closed, and silently made his way towards LAX to make his way back to Japan first. When he left and the sound of the door closed sounded as a sign, DéMarckus finally sat up and saw Lucky Chloe had just crawled up to his left side of the bed, snuggling up underneath his chin as well as underneath the solid black comforter.

"Gon just left." Lucky Chloe reassured sweetly as she got completely comfortable, taking in her fiancé's gentle touch within her hair and her baby soft face.

"Dat explains da door closin'." DéMarckus replied as he kept his eyes on her. "Goddayum, baby. My dick couldn't breathe, but dat actually felt good, tho'. I should do dat shit mo' often."

"By yourself. Nya. I wanna feel your dick from now on, okay?"

"I gotcha. I just gotta get some mo' Pleasure Mist. Dat last bottle we had ran out. Dat's why I had to use a condom dis time, but holy fuckin' shit! Dat was a smackdown fo' da ages!"

"And I handled it like the champ I am! Nya! I knew you could do it. You didn't do it as well as Xavier did, though. You kinda punked out a few times."

"I know I did. I'm-a do betta and dis time, I'm usin' a belt on dat ass."

"Oooooh, I better be prepared for it then. Nya!" A yawn from the otaku. "…whew. We better get some sleep now. We've got an early flight tomorrow."

"G'night, Lucky Chloe-baby."

"Goodnight, DéMarckey." The two exchanged a tender peck on the lips before they fell asleep peacefully for the night, but before Chloe fell into a deep sleep, her thoughts spoke up again to remind herself:

 _Once this secret comes out, DéMarckus will slaughter me with his every last ounce of his love towards me._

The next morning – 10 AM at the LAX Terminal…

"DéMarckus?" Called out an elderly male's voice as the Vellington couple were in line for their plane. DéMarckus turned towards the source and instantly smiled upon sight of a friendly senior citizen that shared the same complexion as himself. He appeared to be in his 70s.

"Hey! Mr. Winchester!" DéMarckus greeted as the man approached him with a sweet toothless smile, making Lucky Chloe smile along with the men. "I haven't seen ya since I was two years old, yo! Da years have been good ta ya."

"Awww, God bless you. You can call me Frank now. I just heard that you're getting married to this lovely young lady next to you. What's your name?"

"Lucky Chloe." The otaku replied sweetly as she warmly shook the elder's hand. "How do you know DéMarckus?"

"Ohh, I'm a friend of his Father. I'm a bit old to say that, but he's known me as just a friendly neighbor. Now, I'm currently retired and I'm actually working on research into the Vellington family history. I met little DéMarckus when he was just up to my knees. Now, look at how much of a man you've grown into, sonny. You say the years have been good to me… they have been even better towards you."

"Thanks, Frank." DéMarckus replied. "I wish we could chat some mo', but we gotta get on our plane back ta Japan. Dat's where we getting married in about two weeks."

Chloe's response to that in her mind only: _YES! The perfect amount of time to cook up my secret surprise._

"I understand, but before you get on your plane, there's a good reason why I finally caught ya…" Frank replied before he reached into his suit jacket and handed the Vellington a decent sized leather cased book. The title engraved on the front in gold:

 _The Vellington Family History, Vol. 1_

"Yo! Dis… dis book is fo' me?" DéMarckus asked with disbelief as he held on to the book.

"Yep! I bought it from a bookstore not too far from here. There's ten volumes in all, but this was the only one available here in California alone." Frank replied with honesty. "My only goal as your only family friend is to seek out the other nine volumes. Trust me on this, DéMarckus. You'll need 'em."

"I know dat's right, bruh." The Vellington placed the book away in his luggage safely before he continued with five more minutes left of being in line for his flight back to Japan. "Afta my parents passed away, all da knowledge of my family history just… disappeared outta my mind… like it died wit 'em. With dis book ya gave me, I just might revive it. Ya keep workin' on findin' dem books fo' me."

"Oh, I sure will… and congratulations on your upcoming marriage. I can see you two being the most compassionate interracial couple since the Magnets and your parents."

"Thank ya so much fo' dat, Frank." The two men embraced each other with honor and respect, having Chloe admire the scene for the last minute before the announcer came on the PA system, telling them it final boarding for the flight back to Japan. "We gotta go now. Garrie already got on da plane befo' us and he's probably waitin'."

"Goodbye, then… and good luck."

Moments later, the three of them claimed three seats near the very back of the first class flight back to Japan, having DéMarckus sitting close to a window, Lucky Chloe sitting near the aisle, and Garrie, who was already asleep, sitting right across from the otaku. Right when the aircraft took to the skies, DéMarckus decided to check out the book that Frank Winchester had given him and, of course, Lucky Chloe couldn't help reading with him. The first chapter of the book focused on his ancestors dating all the way back to the 1800s and they were instantly sucked into the stories of many inventions, first-time moments, and even a birth of Vellington septuplets that became a short-lived historic moment. Chloe frowned instantly at that story and even gently placed a pawed hand upon that page to read more of the story, getting her fiancé to join her as well.

"Look at this:" Lucky Chloe started. "It says, 'On June 25, 1875, a set of septuplets were born into the Vellington family name in Delaware. It was a monumental feat for Victoria and Harry Vellington and the babies and Mom were healthy and well, but unfortunately, massive births weren't taken very well at the time and they were forced to give away every last one of their babies for adoption by law… for if they refused… they would be in jail for 20 years and the babies would be executed by forced drowning.' Oh, no! That's awful! Nya."

"Damn, tell me 'bout it." DéMarckus agreed. "I ain't even know dat I would've had a set of septuplets in my family. Dey ain't last long in da family. Dey cute, tho'."

"Yeah. It was four boys and three girls and they had names! Look down there!" The two did so as Chloe read out the seven names: "James, Jericho, Jeremy, Justin, Julie, Jane, and Jennifer'. Huh! A lot of jays here. What's with that? Nya."

"I don't know, but I like it. I'm actually lovin' Jericho. Dat's a badass name right dere. It kinda rolls off da tongue if ya say it togetha: 'Jericho Vellington'. Dayum! I love it!" Hearing that second statement and onward made the otaku show an amorous smile upon her cute face, having her deep thoughts give her two cents on it:

 _You like it? You got it._ Then, she said verbally:

"Me, too."

Several hours of a flight later, 10 PM local Japanese time…

The car airplane had just landed at the exact same time as DéMarckus, Lucky Chloe, and Garrie's plane touched down and the two didn't have any time wasted as they headed over to the plane just in time to see Chloe's Spark being gently settled down from underneath the giant aircraft. The three then got inside, having the otaku in the driver's seat, DéMarckus next to her, and Garrie in the back after they packed their luggage in the shockingly roomy trunk. Garrie found this sight to be shocking.

"Whoa! Lucky Chloe's driving?!" He asked as he buckled up.

"Hell yeah, Gare!" DéMarckus replied as he admired how focused the otaku was as she had her pawed hands upon '10 and 2' on the steering wheel after starting it up. "Watch and be amazed by my teachin' skills. Gon'head and drive us back ta da Tekken Mansion, baby. We ain't gon' say a goddamn thang."

"You got it, DéMarckey. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied as she put the small vehicle in drive and with careful effort, she started the smooth cruise back to the Tekken Mansion for a homecoming that was due to be an all-nighter.

Fifteen minutes of a ride later…

"HEEEEYYY!" Everybody greeted with the biggest smiles on their faces as the newly engaged DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe stepped through the double doors first. All but Gon and Dr. Bosconovitch were present and Chloe never frowned at that sight… for she knew it was all according to her secret surprise. Christie was the first to approach the couple by the time Garrie was the last to enter and close the doors behind him.

"There's the new engaged couple!" She started with every last ounce of excitement. "To be honest, we weren't prepared for this to happen! You two really do love each other this much! That's awesome!"

"Shoo! I knew it was gonna happen!" Marduk admitted. "Who DOESN'T wanna marry Lucky Chloe?!"

"Awww! Thanks, everybody! Nya!" Chloe replied with pink cheeks of shyness. DéMarckus held her closer to his left side in agreement with the Val Tudo champion. "Even his parents approved of this overnight! Right, baby?"

"Yeah." DéMarckus replied with the biggest smile on his bearded face. "I mean, literally, ya'll. On da way here on da plane, I heard my Mama's voice while I was asleep, tellin' me dat both she and my Dad have given her dere blessings. I just… wish we could return da blessin'."

"What do ya mean?" Xiaoyu asked. "By giving them grandchildren?"

"Yeah. Since Chloe broke her baby maker, she can't have babies. It's a'ight, tho'. Just seein' me wit my baby girl is enough fo' 'em. Dey restin' in peace now, but they still gon' watch ova me."

"Aww, that's so good to hear. I kinda wish you could give them grandchildren, too. Being the child of a freestyle legend and a California legend would be the best thing to be next to being President."

Chloe's thoughts rang in again as a response to that statement as she physically pulled off another regal smirk:

 _You got that right._

"C'mon, ya'll!" Bruce came in. "What are we standin' around for?! Let's celebrate!"

And that's when the engagement part officially began… Tekken style.

As for Gon and Dr. Bosconovitch in the underground lab…

"Excellent!" Dr. B started as he gathered the still drenched blue blanket and a plastic bag that had DéMarckus' cum-filled condom inside. "You've got the sources I need to help Lucky Chloe with this amazing surprise. Did DéMarckus suspect any of your activities?"

"Nope!" Gon replied as he was standing on a metal stool before the humble doctor. "He didn't suspect not one thing. It was a breeze. Will this really be done by the end of the wedding ceremony?"

"Oh, I have no doubt about it." The doctor had just placed the two sources of DNA into a mysterious chamber and it instantly started an analysis. "It'll blow everyone away… heh, heh… me included."

"Heh, I know that's right."

"Will you be shocked?"

"Eh, not really… unless-"

 _ **BING!**_

"Analysis complete." The female computer voice said and the two made their way to the results display. What they saw… shocked them both. Gon was speechless, but Bosconovitch only had this to say:

"We're gonna have _twice_ the legends."

To be continued…


	23. A Lucky Vellington Wedding

Chapter 23: A Lucky Vellington Wedding

Justice had been served with Montego in jail…

DéMarckus finally got to ride his first bike…

Lucky Chloe got to drive her first car in years…

…and now, DéMarckus and Chloe were just two weeks away from getting married and just the thought of it all was making the otaku overwhelmed with so many positive emotions coming at her all at once during the engagement party in the backyard. All of the men, DéMarckus and Garrie included, were all having a good time in their own little section, having the Vellington go up against King in an arm wrestling match. The crowd of cheering men around the two competitors were wild and crazy as usual.

As for the otaku and the rest of the ladies at a good distance from the men, she was sitting down at a long picnic table, but her eyes were solely focused on her fiancé as the girls were just talking amongst each other, until Alisa decided to check on her. The two were sitting right next to each other.

"Chloe, your excitement level is at an alarming rate, but yet… you're as calm as an average person in a meditation state." The android started sweetly, making the Lucky Chloe turn towards her with a regal smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's cool." Chloe replied casually before she turned her attention back to the intense arm wrestling match just ten feet away. "It's just that in two weeks, not only will we be officially husband and wife, I've got a little surprise waiting for him along the way and he's got no idea."

"Oh, my! Shall I keep this new development a secret from everyone or just DéMarckus alone?"

"It's already just a secret to him, but yeah. Only me, you, Gon, and Dr. Bosconovitch know about this. I'm gonna whisper it to ya in your ear. Are you ready to take it all in?"

"Affirmative. Awaiting secret intel…" Chloe whispered into the android's left ear for the next twenty seconds. After she was finish, Alisa started beeping softly, indicating that she had successfully stored the secret into her database. "…secret intel received. Additional instructions?"

"Lock it away from everyone except Gon and your Dad until five minutes after DéMarckus and I both say 'I do'."

"Instructions received. Rest assured that your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Alisa. Nya!"

"May I be one of your bridesmaids as a reward?"

"Sure! I'll just need four more… but I can't choose. I wish I could pick all of ya!"

"Permission to make suggestions?"

"Granted."

"Christie, Lili, Xiaoyu, and Kunimitsu. Are they acceptable?"

"Hell yeah! Nya! They're perfect along with you! Thanks for the help! Now…" Chloe lowered her voice. "…can you go check on my surprise with Gon and Dr. B down in the lab? Keep whatever you see a secret when you get back."

"Affirmative." After that was said from the android, she casually went on her way to the underground lab that was hidden discreetly in the kitchen, leaving Lucky Chloe at the engagement party with an adorable grin on her face as she headed for the men's arm wrestling match as a spectator.

Minutes later, in the laboratory…

"…whoa…" Gon muttered as he finally shook the shock out of him. "I know Chloe wasn't expecting this. I mean, sure! She planned it, but not like this! She'll be just as surprised as everyone else."

"Indeed." Dr. Bosconovitch agreed right when Alisa was standing right next to him on the opposite side of Gon and she too was astonished by what she saw on the small display before a development chamber. "Ah, Alisa! You must've gained Lucky Chloe's trust with this secret surprise for DéMarckus."

"Yes." Alisa replied. "This information is locked with voice command until five minutes after my assigned keywords have been said twice: Once from Chloe and once from DéMarckus in no particular order as to who says it first."

"Excellent! These two weeks will surely fly by with the whole wedding planning sequence. Gon, you said you would be in charge of this, correct?"

"Yep-yep!" Gon replied as he made a ten-point hop toward the floor. "I just need to know what the theme for the wedding is and it'll be the smoothest two weeks we've ever endured in our lives!"

"Good luck to you, then."

"Thanks, Dr. B." After that was said from the short yellow rex, he casually made his way up the stairs and out of the lab. When he was completely gone, Alisa had just one question to ask her father:

"How should the unlocking procedure be planned?"

"Oh, you just leave that to me. I will be the presenter and I'll make it epic for everyone."

"Affirmative."

"For now, however… let's start the development process." The scientist did so with just a few fast clicks of the keyboard below the display. By the time he pressed 'Enter', the screen now showed a progress bar starting at 1 percent, but the chamber filled with clear blue fluid remained empty.

"Process initiated." The feminine computer voice announced. "Progress time: 14 days, 14 hours, 30 minutes, and zero seconds."

"Whew! That's a lot of time, but it's the perfect amount of time. Operation: Vellington Surprise is officially under way."

The next morning, back at the apartment – 8:30 AM…

"This is new." Gon started as he was sitting ever so nicely on the closed toilet lid of the Vellington's bathroom while he was looking up at Lucky Chloe, who had just gotten out of the shower and was currently styling her hair in those famous, adorable ponytails while she was wrapped in a pure white towel. "You're awake before DéMarckus. I saw him when I woke up and he's just knocked out in there. What… uh… what happened to him at the party last night?"

"So many things. Nya!" Lucky Chloe replied as she kept her eyes on herself in the mirror. "An arm wrestling match with King, Armor King, and Marduk… he won all three within ten minutes each… then, we all started dancing to some of Tekken's best tunes, but DéMarckus really got wild with the crowd when I started dancing by myself, and get this!" She paused as she finally finished the last of her ponytails and looked down at the little dinosaur, who held a sweet smile. "He finally showed me his real football skills by playing a game of flag football with the guys! He… was… incredible! Nya! Everything about his skills wasn't a lie all this time! He told the truth to me! No man's ever done that to me before."

"Huh! You've got the phrase 'Say you've got the skills and showing them are two different things.' into consideration. I remember you told me your parents said that to ya when you were a little girl just starting to show your freestyle dancing skills."

"Yep! I was seven at the time when they told me. It was because I eagerly told them 'Mommy! Daddy! I can dance in a super cool way!' and they didn't believe me. My Dad told me that phrase and I didn't cower! Nya! I proved it to them right then and there and bam! Here's Lucky Chloe! Nya!"

"Ha! There ya go! Anyway, while we're still alone, ya wanna know what went down in the lab during the party?"

"Yeah. Did you start the process?"

"It's currently running as we speak. It'll be done by the time you two say your 'I do's'."

"As I predicted. Yes! This surprise will totally catch everyone off guard! I can feel it! Nya!" The otaku left out of the bathroom to get dressed while DéMarckus was still asleep. When she was out of earshot, Gon had this to say in addition to what she just said:

"It'll catch _you_ off guard, too."

Three hours later, at the delivery warehouse…

"DÉMARCKUS!" All of the employees greeted as the Vellington had just arrived in his usual work attire with Lucky Chloe in her Lucky Punk outfit next to him on his right. Seeing this warm homecoming made him have the biggest smile on his face since the proposal. He shook hands with everyone one at a time for about five minutes before Boss Rynold gently pushed his way through his massive team of workers and gave DéMarckus the biggest and most respectful man-hug in their lives, having Chloe admire it all from right next to her fiancé.

"Congratulations on the engagement, son." Rynold started as they were still in each other's arms. "I can see a happier life ahead of you both."

"Thank ya so much, sir." DéMarckus replied. "All of ya'll's support made it happen, yo!" The hug ended at that last word. "Especially you, Boss Rynold. You provided a second date fo' me and we ended up gettin' some sweet fuckin' shit. Now, dat we engaged, I'd like nothin' betta dan fo' ya to be our preacher and officially marry us."

"That would be an honor! I'd love to!" One more quick man hug between the two. "I'll do my best."

"Heh, I know you will. As fo' da rest of ya'll, in two weeks from dis evenin'… yo' invited! E'ry last one of ya'll." That announcement sent the crowd of coworkers cheering in a frenzy, making DéMarckus feel good about himself.

"Just one question, though: Why have the wedding here and not back at home in Sacramento?"

"We've got our reasons, man." He held Chloe close to him after that response. "But, in my opinion…" He then paused as he looked down at her with a charming smile. She returned one of her own. "…dis is where we first met. So, dat's one reason right dere."

"Makes sense to me. Now, everyone! Let's make these two weeks count. The more work we get done, the better chance you have at me giving a chosen few of you a future two week vacation, DéMarckus included." After that was said, the crowd went straight back to work in a heartbeat, making Rynold, DéMarckus, and Lucky Chloe chuckle at how quickly they did so. "Whoa! Something tells me I should've announced that from the beginning. Anyway, congrats again, DéMarckus. I'll be the best preacher I can be in two weeks' time."

"I know you will, sir."

Another three hours into the workday later, in the lunchroom…

"I don't want no borin' weddin'." DéMarckus started as he had just pulled out a notepad and a pencil from inside his work vest and placed them down on the table between the newly engaged couple's trays. "If we gon' get married, we gotta do it in style. You call da shots, Chloe-baby. Surprise me."

"Really?!" Lucky Chloe asked with excitement as she had just put down her turkey burger and grabbed the notepad and pencil. "You're… gonna let me choose a theme for the wedding?"

"Yeah. I mean, you know what theme I want, but if you want it, it's entirely up ta you, baby girl." After that was said, DéMarckus focused entirely on his meal of his own turkey burger and fries platter while one of his co-workers approached him from the other side of the table to discuss private work business. Lucky Chloe saw this as her golden opportunity to mix things up at their one and only wedding. With that in mind, she finally placed on her famous Neko headphones, turned it to a playlist that only played the best music the first Tekken Tag Tournament had to offer, and started pitching her theme idea for the wedding. Her thoughts spoke them out to her as she started writing:

 _Okay, Chloe._ The adorable voice inside her head started. _You don't wanna give away your surprise by making a theme out of it. If you wanna make your future husband happy, the theme has to show his love of football, especially since you love that sport, too._

"I know I do." The otaku whispered to herself as she started writing it down while slightly bobbing her head to the console version of Hwoarang's theme from _Tekken Tag Tournament_. During that time, her mind rang in again:

 _I wonder how my surprise is going, anyway. I know it's going well so far. This is gonna be the longest two weeks of my life, if I keep thinking about it._

A whole week has gone by since then and the suspense was really building up for everyone. As for Lucky Chloe's surprise, it was developing pretty well. Down in the underground laboratory on a Saturday morning at 8 AM, it was just Dr. Bosconovitch by himself this time as he fully observed the progress. The meter stated that it had approximately 6 days, 23 hours, and 30 minutes until it was complete and he looked in the chamber with a smile on his sweet, elderly face while casually adjusting his glasses to make sure he was really seeing what he currently had his eyes on.

"This is really coming along just fine so far." He said to himself. "Lucky Chloe has a heart full of gold and this really shows here. She has no idea of this development, however. Once she does see the final results… as much as DéMarckus wants to… I'm sure they'll have to hold on to the celebratory sexual intercourse until later on. They'll be too happy to do it right away on that night. Heh, heh, heh, heh… something tells me that this will be a dream come true for the man. I just have a gut feeling about it… and so far, my gut feelings have been 100 percent correct since becoming a scientist."

Meanwhile, at the apartment around the same time…

"And I thought Gon would do that!" Garrie replied as he was sitting at the kitchen island with Lucky Chloe and Gon, who was standing on top of the island, as they watched DéMarckus cook breakfast for the four of them. Gon scoffed without any eye contact to the short best friend of the Vellington.

"Does it look like my short-ass arms would hold on to a cell phone for an hour?!" The rex asked sarcastically. "Sheesh! You should be proud that you've got the opportunity to livestream the wedding of Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus Vellington. This is gonna be a doubly-epic wedding for sure!"

"Heh, yep! Ya got that right! The Legend of California marrying the freestyle dancing champion… it's a one-time event that just has to be shared with everyone all over the world. Since we're about less than a week away now, I've gotta ask both of you: Are you nervous?"

"A lil' bit." DéMarckus replied at the exact same time Chloe replied with, "No." Then she continued alone: "What? How are you nervous, baby? Nya!"

"Like I said, I'm a _lil' bit_ nervous… only 'cause I know my parents are gonna be watchin' dis from Heaven and my Dad will probably give me a look sayin', 'Don't faint in front of yo' wife now, son.' Dat's what nearly happened to him at his weddin'."

"Aww, DéMarckey, you're not gonna faint. I mean, sure… I did when you revealed your Mom's car keys back in California, but that doesn't mean anything." The otaku got out of her seat and approached her fiancé while he still had his back turned on her, focused on cooking a second stack of pancakes, while she gave him a loving embrace with her slender hands upon his bare chest. "You're about to become what your Father was: A loving, caring husband towards a woman of a different skin color. Shouldn't that fact alone make you feel 'not-a lil'-nervous'?"

"Heh, heh. Yeah, you right, Lucky Chlo. I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't lie to ya. Why you ain't nervous, tho'?"

"Are you kidding?! Lucky Chloe never gets nervous… except when I was reteaching myself how to drive with you, but that's beside the point. The fact of the matter is… when it comes to marrying the one man I love more than I love my own skills as a professional freestyle dancer, feeling nervous about the whole thing is impossible for me. My excitement takes over me more than nervousness. Nya!"

"Preach, Chloe! Preach!" Gon cheered with humor, making Garrie and DéMarckus slightly chuckle. "Let the church say 'AMEN'!"

"Amen!" All three humans replied with every last ounce of faith before DéMarckus continued: "I guess I can take yo' word fo' it, den. Dis is gon' be our one and only weddin', so it's gotta stand out above all da othas out dere. We gon' kill it, baby! I just know we will!" Then, a sudden burst of confidence came through the man's spirit right when he started the second pancake for a third stack. "And goddamn it! I ain't nervous no mo'! I'm totally hype now!"

"There ya go. Nya!" Lucky Chloe cheered as she tightened her embrace. "That's the spirit! You definitely deserve something special for that."

"And I know what it is." That's when the otaku turned pale with worry along with Gon during a thirty second pause after that last word. Garrie never noticed either of them as he had a big grin on his face. Same went for DéMarckus before he finished off: "It's a third servin' of dat sweet-ass Lucky Chloe Special." A huge sigh of relief from Chloe and Gon was heard within each other's minds only as their skin turned back to normal. "We gon' make it wild up in dat bitch, even mo' dan ever befo'. Ya feel me, baby girl?"

"Totally! Nya! Don't tear off my wedding dress, then. I wanna keep it."

"You got it." Chloe got back to her seat after that was finalized and Gon whispered this to her low enough only for her to hear:

"Did you get worried when he said that he knew what that 'something special' was?" The otaku nodded in response as discreetly as possible with a cute, regal small smile on her face. "Me, too… but I'm glad it wasn't what we thought it was. I thought he found out for a second."

"Thank God he didn't." Chloe whispered right back. "We gotta keep this up for one more week and we've got it."

"Gotcha." Then, Gon's inner voice added more to what he just whispered:

 _And girrrrrl, you gonna be so surpriiiiised… along with everyone elllllse._

A little later on, at around 10:30 AM, important duties were called entirely on DéMarckus for work: For the first time ever since starting his parcel carrier/deliverer job, he had to pull double duty of scanning and shipping local packages since his two fellow co-workers, Danny and Mallaro, had fallen severely ill with a terrible case of food poisoning. With that in mind, the Vellington had to go to work _without_ Lucky Chloe by his side for the first time since meeting the adorable woman. It was fortunate that this happened a week before their big wedding day, but DéMarckus didn't want to leave her behind. He showed that factor by the way he just sat in the driver's seat of his SUV and started up the vehicle, but he didn't move anywhere just yet. He showed a regal glare of anger within his hazel green eyes as he sat back in his seat like a teenager that had just gotten into trouble with his parents. Lucky Chloe saw this from a front apartment window and frowned with worry for the next 60 seconds before she walked out towards him, casually leaning up the just opened driver's side window. She was dressed in her sexy rhythmic ensemble having the top and the skirt being colored in red this time with the bra colored in blue.

"Are you okay, baby?" Chloe asked in her sweetest cute tone, trying to make her fiancé smile, but he turned towards her… and no avail… as he spoke.

"A week away from our weddin'… and dis is how dey do me!" DéMarckus replied in a freezing cold tone, which didn't make Chloe cower at all as the conversation continued. "Fuck! I ain't neva had ta pull double-duty befo'! And Big Boss Rynold said dat you can't come wit me! Dat's what pisses me off, Chloe-baby! Ever since ya started comin' ta work wit me, I just can't go witout ya. It won't be da same."

"But, you love your job, don't you?" DéMarckus nodded twice. "And you're the man with the most experience in the warehouse right now with Danny and Mallaro gone for a short while. You can do it, DéMarckus. I know you can. You're the most hardworking, responsible, and caring man I know." She reached a slender hand for one of his upon the steering wheel, which finally made him pull off a small handsome smile upon his bearded face. "Knowing you so well now, I know you're not one to give up so easily. You love what you do and you enjoy what you do at your job. So, this is your big chance to show it… and maybe… there'll be more for you next week… so much more."

"Mm! I hear ya, baby girl. You right, tho'. I ain't neva give up nothin' in my entire life, even as a lil' boy." DéMarckus then looked into her glowing blue eyes with all the love in the world. "And I ain't 'bout ta give up now. See, dat's what I love 'bout yo' cute otaku ass. E'ry time I get inta a bleak situation, you are right dere to get rid of it by just da sound of yo' voice." That made Chloe smile from ear-to-ear, especially since he was now giving her gentle strokes upon her baby soft cheeks. "You just made me feel a whole lot betta now. I'm-a get thu' dis day like any otha day. You'll be a'ight witout me, right?"

"Don't worry about me, DéMarckus. I'll be just fine. You go ahead to work, okay?" She then gave her Vellington fiancé a tender kiss upon his lips without the tongue action, but he wasn't having it. He was the one to slither his tongue into her mouth this time and she was taken aback by this for a brief moment as she popped her blue eyes open for literally two seconds before she slowly closed them, released a sexy moan, and savored the kiss for the next three minutes before they slowly released, looking as deeply into each other's eyes as they humanly could. "…oh, nyaaahh… you really don't wanna leave me behind. That kiss felt so much more romantic than all the others we've shared since we first met, but you've got this. Have a good day at work, baby."

"I sho' will. I'll be back home by seven dis evenin'. I wanna see some food on da table when I get back, too." After that last word, DéMarckus finally placed his SUV in reverse and carefully backed out of his parking spot before he shifted it to drive, blew a kiss towards Chloe, who returned it, and drove off to work for the day. When he was out of her sights, her smile never ceased as she went back inside right at the same time Garrie just walked out, gaining her attention.

"See ya, Chloe. I've gotta get to work myself." He announced as he got to his pitch black two seater convertible. "You and Gon will be fine alone in the apartment for a few hours, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be okay. You have a good day, too. I promise to have food on the table for both of ya when you get back. Nya!" Garrie had gotten in his car with a thumbs-up as his response before he revved it up and drove off to work as well. When he was gone, Chloe slowly closed the door and the short dinosaur saw through that small smile as she did so. He was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons, which were muted for a moment.

"You're really excited about this, despite what I just saw between you and DéMarckus." Gon started casually. The otaku giggled as she locked the door and turned towards him. "Yep! It's safe to say that I agree with him. You turn every dark situation into a golden opportunity just by talkin' to him. That's what I love about ya the most."

"It's kinda my job to stay positive, no matter what." Chloe replied with honesty. "Besides, I know that, after this, he wouldn't wanna spend that hard-earned money on a tux and a wedding dress for me. So, I'm gonna make 'em myself while he's gone."

"Huh!" That made the short rex stand up on his short legs with a wagging tail. "This is new! So, that dragon jumpsuit he was wearing back in Cali…"

"I made it myself back when I was 16. He was 17 at the time and he had no idea I was admiring him from the beginning. The only problem with that jumpsuit is that I didn't think about how big his arms were gonna get and he had to rip the sleeves off. This time, I'm gonna make sure I get this right. Nya! No more rips and tears."

"…my God! You've got a shitload of talents under that bolero jacket you wear sometimes: You can dance your ass off, you're an excellent bike riding teacher, and now… I'm just hearin' that you're a part-time clothing designer! Any more hidden talents?!"

"Well… there is one more…" Chloe paused as she stood before the rex in front of the TV with confidence. "…drop me a beat." Gon jumped back at that unexpected command, but he did so by sitting back down with a thick magazine in his lap before he started drumming out a random rhythmic beat with his short arms. After a ten second drumming intro, the otaku started her performance:

"The name's Lucky Chloe,  
and I don't give a damn  
'bout what those haters think  
so, they can go outta town.  
For all those who love me,  
just to letcha know…  
I'm always here to stay  
'cause Chloe's got the flow! Nya!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh! You can bust a rhyme, too?! Girl, I didn't know you could rap! Where did this talent come from?!" The otaku scratched the back of head with partial inhibition.

"I've had that talent since I was 13 and I've done it as encore presentations along with my dancing for about four years. Afterwards, I kinda ran outta rhymes and stuck with just dancing."

"And your everlasting fame hasn't changed at all. Wow! You better bust out with somethin' like this for the wedding. Garrie and DéMarckus have no idea about this!"

"The same could be said for the rest of our fellow Tekken friends. They have no idea I could release that fire, too."

"What?! Ohhh, man! This is gonna be the best wedding in my life. I've seen so many weddings throughout my entire lifetime and this will be the best one in my opinion. Don't mind me, then. You go on ahead and make those clothes for the wedding. I'm gonna call Lili and see if I can get her to focus on the tuxedos and bridesmaid's dresses."

"That's a great idea! I'll be in me and DéMarckey's room, then. No calls." After that was said, the otaku made good on her promise and started designing the perfect one-time tux and wedding gown for the soon-to-be epic ceremony.

Meanwhile, at the warehouse…

"I hated being the bearer of bad news today, DéMarckus." Rynold started apologetically as had just invited the Vellington into his office and the man took a seat before his humble, but bald-headed boss. "I mean, Danny and Mallaro were just fine last night, I heard. Then, right when I wake up, my wife calls me from downstairs, tells me that both Danny's wife and Mallaro's girlfriend are on the phone, and they both tell me that they've both gotten sick from some sushi they had for dinner that night. It happened so suddenly and, for that, I apologize."

"It's a'ight, sir." DéMarckus reassured with a smile that said 'No Worries'. "I'm just glad dat dis shit happened on da week befo' my weddin'."

"Thank goodness for that, indeed. Did you let Lucky Chloe down easy?"

"Yeah, she took it very well. She understood completely and she gave me some words dat I neva thought she would even think of sayin' ta me: She said dat I'm da most hardworkin', carin', and responsible man she's ever met. Don'tcha agree?"

"All three of those words describe you perfectly, son. You have those traits plus the kitchen sink. Truly a one-of-a-kind man that can do no wrong. You're living up to the Vellington family name and that alone should make all of your deceased ancestors as well as your parents very, very proud."

"Thank ya so much, sir." The two men shared a heartwarming embrace. "Dat really means a lot ta me ta hear ya say dat."

"Anytime, DéMarckus. Now…" Rynold paused as the conversation continued. "…as far as today goes for work, I'll continuously check up on Danny and Mallaro while you do your best to pull off scanning and delivering these packages today. Your day off tomorrow will be worth it. I have a gut feeling that those two will feel a whole lot better by that evening, too."

"We gon' pray fo' dat, a'ight?" DéMarckus held up a fist for a fist bump and Rynold never hesitated to give it to him. "I'm sho' my Mama and Dad will help 'em out from Heaven. Danny and Mallaro… dey like brothas ta me, just like my childhood friend, Garrie."

"Awww, I knew they would be. Now, get to work. I've got ten other employees helping you out with the scanning part only. You won't have too much of a burden today."

"Yes, sir! Thank ya!" The Vellington then got up and went downstairs into the packaging warehouse to get started with his super busy and super long Saturday, not letting the fact that Lucky Chloe wasn't with him this time haunt his mind.

Back at the apartment, at 3 PM…

"I see." Lili replied on the other line as Gon was speaking to her about the theme for the wedding and how she had to be responsible for buying tuxedos and dresses for the groomsmen and bridesmaids respectively. "So, this will have a football theme to it. Hmmm… I'll have to make this a casual wedding rather than formal, which is a first for me."

"You mean… you're gonna have the guys wearing football jerseys instead of tuxedos?" Gon asked with astonishment. Lili nodded.

"Oh, yes. This is due to be one phenomenal wedding, so we have to make it stand out in such a manner. I'll still have us women wear the finest dresses, though."

"Sounds good to me."

"How about Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus? Shall they get the same treatment?"

"Well, that's what I was about to tell ya. Chloe can design clothes. Did you know that?!"

"No! Of course not! This is news! Since when has she been a clothing designer?!"

"Since she was 16. She made a dragon jumpsuit for DéMarckus, but she made an error on her part: the sleeves were too small. D had to rip 'em off, but this time, she's got this. She's working on his tux and her wedding gown all at once as we speak."

"Wow! Well, we surely can't wait to see the results next week. Well, I better get to buying those jerseys and dresses."

"Wait! Before you go, can you put Dr. B on the line really quick?"

"Of course. Must be something private. He's been down in his lab since yesterday. I'll fetch him."

A full minute later…

"It's progressing very well." The elderly doctor replied sweetly as he held on to the phone at his best ability with a shaky hand while he looked at the chamber with a smile. "It's at the halfway mark now. How's it going on your end?"

"Well, at first, it didn't turn out so well. DéMarckus has to work without Lucky Chloe next to him for the first time on account of two of his co-workers getting sick from something they ate. He's gotta pull double duty today."

"Oh, my! Well, at least, it's happening a week before the wedding. I'm sure they'll feel better way before then."

"Yep! Also, did you know this? Lucky Chloe can spit some badass rhymes."

"Huh! She can freestyle rap as well as she can freestyle dance, eh?"

"That sure was a freestyle rhyme she pulled off as a demo. Shit! I hope she got a mixtape."

"That is a shocker there. Will she tie it into the wedding reception?"

"Most likely, yeah. In fact, I hope she's writing it down while she's up there making her and DéMarckus' clothes. That's the other hidden talent I didn't know she had."

"What? She can create clothing?"

"Yep! That dragon jumpsuit D was wearing was a prime example of her work. The only downside about it what that she made the sleeves a little too tight. She didn't know his arms would build so much muscle over the years. This time, now that she knows his actual size, she's got this down. Ain't gonna be no errors."

"I hope so. You didn't tell her about this… _unexpected…_ development with her surprise, did you?"

"Ohhhh, no… I kept my mouth shut and it's gonna stay that way until next week."

"Good. Overall, we're making excellent progress. Let's keep it up."

"Yes, sir!"

As for Lucky Chloe up in her bedroom…

She had just stood up from her sewing machine with an interesting tuxedo jacket in her hands, inspecting it. It was simply one of DéMarckus' bright blue football jerseys turned into a typical and professional suit jacket. She made sure the sleeves were wide enough this time by slipping it on. She could feel the very essence of his arms within the huge sleeves and purred at the feeling as she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes for a moment to take it all in.

"Oh, nyaaaahh… Yeah, his arms will fit this time. I just know it." Lucky Chloe said to herself as she kept it on for a few more seconds before finally taking it off and hung it up on a hanger on the closet door. Then, she took two steps back to take a really good look at it. "It's perfect in every way for my DéMarckey. He'll love it when he sees it." Then, she sat down on the bed in deep thought. "Now, as for my wedding gown, I wanna keep the otaku feel to it… or… should I match the jersey…" Five seconds after that last word, Chloe got in the closet and saw even more jerseys. She remembered seeing them on her very first day living with the man and it just made her smile. One jersey caught her eye and it was at the very left end. She pushed everything else out of her way and gasped with shock and wide blue eyes. "…how long has he had this?! I… I love it!" He took the mysterious garment and got right to work turning it into the best wedding dress in her life.

Several hours later, right at 7 PM on the dot at the warehouse parking lot…

"What?!" DéMarckus exclaimed with anger. He was on the phone with Garrie, who was already home. "I told her cute otaku ass ta have dinna on da table by now and hasn't stepped in the kitchen since I left?!"

"That's what Gon told me as soon as I got back." The short childhood friend admitted. "He felt really bad about it when he told me, so he just ordered two large pepperoni pizzas for us. His treat… although, I gave him the money for it."

"What da hell's she doin', yo?! What kept her so busy all day?!"

"Who knows? Gon wouldn't even tell me. He has no idea either."

"…whaaa da fu-a'ight! I'm-a have a talk wit her. I still love her, tho'. She 'bout ta be my wife next week. It don't matta what she does. If she makes a small mistake like dis again, it's gon' fly by like it is right now. But I still gotta talk ta her 'bout dis shit."

"Glad you're still keeping the love, despite this. We'll see ya at home. Peace!"

"Peace out, Gare." After that conversation, DéMarckus hung up and drove home with a flummoxed look on his bearded face. He was surprised to have a promise broken for the first time from the otaku, but he was confident that she had a perfectly good explanation for it.

Speaking of her, back at her bedroom…

"(GASP) OH, FUCK! DINNER!" Lucky Chloe screamed as she just finished her surprise wedding dress and hid it away in a special hanging section behind all of DéMarckus' clothes in the closet. She then looked at the digital clock on the wall above her dresser and saw the time: 7:03 PM. She frowned. "Oh, no… it's too late. I was so caught up on making the dress, I lost track of time! What am I gonna tell DéMarckus when he gets home? Damn! Nya! I screwed up big time! I didn't keep my promise this time. I hope he'll understand. Knowing him, he'd better. He will… I know he will."

"CHLOE! GET YO' CUTE OTAKU ASS DOWN HERE, BABY!" Called out a familiar deep voice from downstairs. She took a deep breath and exhaled with confidence.

"There he is. Here goes nothing." She then calmly made her way down towards the kitchen and slightly smiled when she saw that there were two large pizzas on the kitchen island _and_ saw that DéMarckus didn't look steaming mad. In fact, he appeared to be calm, but still pretty pissed. "Hey, DéMarckey-baby. How was your day?"

"I'm-a tell ya 'bout my day lata." Her fiancé started casually as Chloe took a seat across from him at the island. "I wanna know why Gon had ta orda pizza when I told yo' cute ass ta make me dinna. What were you doin' all day?!"

"…well… I…" The otaku grew nervous for only a brief moment as she looked at the two mouth-watering pizza pies. DéMarckus reached over them to gently push up her chin, so that she had her eyes focused on his glowing hazel green ones.

"C'mon, baby. Talk ta me. What were you doin' all dis time?"

"…making your suit." That made the man sit back with expectancy and scoff. "You were waiting for me to say that, huh? Nya."

"Shoo! I had a feelin'. I admit it. Afta you made me dat badass jumpsuit, I ain't surprised. You must've been workin' as hard as me. I was 'bout ta cuss ya out, but I love ya. So, I ain't gon' do dat shit. When you work hard like dat, it's hard ta keep track of time on da side. I undastand. It happens ta me all da time when I'm at work. I'm workin' supa hard when I get dere and next thang ya know, I'm off work. It seems like time flew right by me and I ain't even know it. So, fo' dat, I'm forgive ya, baby girl." Hearing that entire speech made Chloe smile even bigger before she got out of her seat and approached her future husband with her arms wide open for a heartwarming hug and she received it with all the love both of their hearts could hold, even while DéMarckus snuck a few tender kisses upon her sweaty neck, making her moan within his own. Gon, who was standing on the island, eating a slice of pizza, and Garrie admired this from their seats at the island with big smiles on their faces.

"That's what I like the most about DéMarckus." Garrie started towards the rex. "Very few things can piss him off so easily and this is one prime example of it. He knows, as a Vellington, that mistakes happen, no matter how big or small. So, it was in his nature to accept the excuse for Lucky Chloe forgetting a dinner she promised. He's as forgiving as any other person, but still. Something about _his_ forgiveness just strikes a chord in your soul somewhere. He's a really nice guy, ya know."

"This is gonna be an awesome marriage, now that I know this." Gon agreed with his mouth full. After he swallowed his bite, he continued: "His record is on point. He really is the most generous guy in California… for now. Don't know about the whole world yet. I'm gonna have to wait and see for many, many more years to come for me."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll be The Most Generous Man in the World sooner or later. I have total faith in him. I've always had faith in him since we first met back when we were babies. I trusted him then and I still trust him today."

"…hm!" Gon continued his pizza along with everyone else after the seemingly long and steamy embrace finally ended between the future newlyweds. As soon as he saw that all of the humans around him were casually enjoying the pizza, he had this to add from his mind again:

 _And they're gonna have the best family in the world, too._

6 days later, less than 24 hours away from the wedding at the Tekken mansion…

"Whoah…" Marduk exclaimed as he and Lee were the only ones out in the backyard. It was already set up for the wedding. Instead of chairs, it had soft cushioned bleachers that you see at a typical football stadium and the grass was perfectly decorated with yard lines of the football field, having the podium at an end zone. "…you got Chloe's idea down pat, man. Awesome job!"

"Well, what can I say?" Lee asked with pride. "It was an easy task for all of my painter Combots. Speaking of designing, Lili!"

"Just got the bridesmaids dresses and they all fit perfectly." Lili came in immediately after that was said. "How about the groomsmen's football jerseys?"

"We have all five, but the only one who has his already is Garrie… and he's the Best Man. We need four more to take the roles of groomsmen and a volunteer for giving Chloe away, since we have no idea where her parents are at the moment."

"Well, one thang's for sure! I'm giving Chloe away down dat aisle." Marduk announced with a smile. "I've got the heart for it."

"You sure do. You'll also be a groomsman, right?"

"Sure! I can pull double duty."

"Good. Well, that's two jerseys taken. Three more to go."

"I think I have a good idea as to who the final three should be." Lili spoke. "I want to surprise you." She left after that was said, leaving the two men to admire the wedding atmosphere with charming smiles.

As for Dr. Bosconovitch and Alisa down in the underground lab…

"It's at 85 percent complete." Alisa announced as she and her Father/Creator were admiring the surprise before them inside the chamber. "It's coming together perfectly. No issues, internal or external, are present."

"Excellent!" Dr. B exclaimed with a light applause. "Alisa, I have just received word from Garrie. He's agreed to let you livestream the wedding with your very own eyes. Will you accept his proposal?"

"Yes. Role in the wedding has been accepted."

"Good. You'll be at the perfect position for it as well. You will capture everything that happens within the ceremony and don't stop recording until the very end. Understand?"

"Affirmative."

"Heh, heh, heh… this will be the best wedding in the world. I can feel it."

The next morning, at 7 AM, back at the Garbachi Apartments…

"Now, I know they say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but this is ridiculous!" Gon started out with humor as he just woke up to see only Lucky Chloe just opening her eyes in the king sized bed of DéMarckus' bedroom. As soon as she sat up, she showed the cutest smile in her life. She had the comforter covering up her birthday suit. "Glad you look happier than a kid in a candy store, though."

"I'm stickin' with that theory, too." Lucky Chloe replied with no worries. "We made the plan last night… after he gave me a quickie of his Vellington Special, of course."

"Ew! I did not need to hear _that_ first thing on the morning of your wedding."

"I know, but anyway, here's what the plan was: After we finished the quickie, DéMarckus would sleep downstairs and keep away from me all day until our wedding at 7:00 tonight. That's a whole 12 hours of not seeing me, which is a new record for both of us. Nya!"

"And on the week after you couldn't go to work with him, too?! Sheesh! You sure do know how to work people."

"You shouldn't be talkin'." Chloe got out of the bed after that was said and got into a pair of pitch black underwear and her famous nightie without the cat tail. By the time she was dressed, Gon scoffed.

"Pfft! Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know. Rub it in, why don'tcha? Anyway, since that's the case, ya wanna know the details of your _secret surprise_?"

"Yeah! It should be almost done by now, right?"

"Yep! I should be, but… uh… never mind." Gon was about to tell her about the newest development, but then decided not to at the very last minute, instantly making the otaku become concerned.

"What?"

"No… it's nothing. Let me just say this, though: You'll be as surprised as everyone else."

"Now, you know that doesn't make any sense!" She kneeled down towards the short rex and got in his face with an attitude, pointing a finger of authority right at his nose without touching it. "It was _my_ idea. Therefore, I _shouldn't_ be surprised! How can I be?! What happened? Hmm?!"

"Um… (gulp)… nothing-happened,-Chloe! Honest." The dinosaur started to break a sweat, seeing the hidden attitude from the usually sweet otaku for the first time. His eyes were wide and he just couldn't blink for a moment, seeing the fire in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Gon! You can't hide anything from my own surprise… not on the day I reveal it! Now, tell me! NOW!"

"…(sigh)…Okay, but, of course, you still have to keep it to yourself. If Dr. B finds out that I told you, he'll kill me."

"My lips are sealed. Whisper it to me." The dinosaur did so within a matter of just ten seconds. Her reaction: A harsh gasp of complete shock. Gon nodded twice with expectancy.

"Yeah. That's why we wanted to keep it from you, but since you deliberately forced it outta me, well… you get the picture."

"…what the fuck did we do that night?" Chloe whispered to herself as she sat on her knees with utter disbelief written all over her cute baby face. "I mean, I know it was just DéMarckey's creamy goodness in that condom and my pussy juice on that blanket, but… wha… wh… I…" She was at a loss for words as she covered her entire face, hiding the happiest tears she ever cried in her life. Gon smiled from earhole-to-earhole upon that sight and even gave her a few gentle pats on her lap for added comfort.

"Awww! There, there, Chloe. It's okay. You're obviously very happy about this, even though you had to make me say it."

"And I just feel awful about that." She said that within her hands before she reached for the small dino and gave him a loving embrace. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. That attitude comes outta me when something doesn't go right sometimes."

"Hey, it's alright, Chloe. I kinda like that side of ya. You can really show those haters of yours that you're not one to be messed with so easily."

"Yeah, I know right?" She ended the hug and placed the rex back down on his feet. "So, now that I know this, I've gotta recalibrate my revealing plan. Will you help me out? Nya?"

"Sure, I love to. Let's make DéMarckus proud of himself together."

"Nya!" Chloe said that with a wink and a peace sign.

As for DéMarckus and Garrie downstairs…

"Today's the day, D!" Garrie started as he and his childhood friend and hero were just eating their own bowls of hearty blueberry oatmeal on the couch while watching the news. "You're about get married in about 12 hours from now… and how's that for a challenge? Not seeing Lucky Chloe for that same amount time?"

"So far, it's kinda hard. I ain't gon' lie." DéMarckus admitted. "I'm just itchin' to go up there and just say 'Good mornin' ta her, but I'm breakin' out in a cold sweat just tryin' ta fight it. Damn!"

"Hey, take it easy, okay? Besides, you saw why she skipped out on making dinner last night. Your tuxedo looks badass."

"Heh, it sho' does. She said she was caught up on makin' my suit and it shows. I love it. She really took my love of football ta da next level, yo! Dis time, she got da sleeves right. She ain't even measure me. How'd she do dat?"

"Well, that's the skill with clothing designers. As long as they've been with the person they're designing the clothes for, it's a breeze because they just know how much or how little needs to be done… but maybe, in this case, all she had to do was try it on after she finished."

"Heh… dat's probably what she did, too. She knows how big my arms are by now."

"Yep!" Garrie had just finished his breakfast after that was said. DéMarckus was taking his sweet time eating the very last of his. "Now, I just heard that I'm not gonna be the one livestreaming the wedding. Alisa is. Right?"

"Yeah, ya got it, bruh. And get dis new shit: Chloe said dat after we say our 'I do's', I've gotta stand at the altar next ta her fo' da next five minutes witout sayin' a word. I asked her why, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Hmmm… that is strange. Maybe she's got a surprise up her sleeve."

"I doubt it. What could she possibly surprise me wit on our weddin'? I surprised her enough wit my Mama's jewels and her car. Den, she surprised me by teaching me how ta ride a bike like a professional teacha. What mo' could we want from each otha?"

"I don't have a clue, but whatever it is, I'm sure the wait will be worth it."

"Shoo! I hope so. In da meantime…" DéMarckus finally finished his oatmeal and stood up with Garrie. "…I'm-a gon'head and get dressed now… witout dat nice tux jacket Lucky Chlo made me. I'm gon' put dat on an hour befo' da weddin' starts. I can't wait ta see her in a weddin' dress fo' da first and only time. It's gonna look so beautiful on her cute ass. I just know it, yo! Damn!"

From that moment onward, the rest of the day actually went on smoothly for the future newlyweds. All throughout the day, somehow… someway… Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus did indeed avoid seeing each other while they were getting ready in the apartment. Gon did an excellent job keeping the otaku away from her Vellington fiancé while Garrie did the same towards his friend. By 5 PM sharp, the two drove in their own cars towards the Tekken mansion and Chloe parked in the back while DéMarckus stayed in front, still avoiding eye contact of any kind. Lee was happy to see this, but he focused entirely on Lucky Chloe as he escorted her upstairs to meet with her five chosen bridesmaids, her wedding dress in her hands. When she was completely upstairs, that was Alisa's cue to let DéMarckus inside via a text message towards Garrie's smartphone. By th time the two men stepped in, DéMarckus felt total warmth and comfort from quite a welcome from everyone, except Unknown, the Ogres, Combot, and the JACKs. Marduk was the first to approach him with the strongest man hug ever given to him, even better than his football teammates could do.

"Two hours away, man! Two hours! How do ya feel?!" The Val Tudo champ started.

"A lil' nervous, but I'm excited 'bout it." DéMarckus replied as he adjusted his football jersey tuxedo jacket to prove the latter feeling. "Judgin' by dis tux I got on, it's got a football feel to da weddin', right?"

"Hell yeah! And it looks awesome! Ya wanna see it?"

"Yeah, show it to me, ya'll." Jin did the honors to leading him out towards the spacious backyard and, by the time the son of Kazuya opened the door, the Vellington nearly fell backwards with shock. Fortunately, Eddy volunteered to catch him before he even leaned back. "Whoa! HOLY SHIZZNIT, YO! Dis… dis looks amazin'! Chloe planned dis?!"

"Yes, I was all her." Shaheen replied. "She worked hard to bring this together and, thanks to Lee's painter Combots, they were able to make this look like a real football field… all for you."

"…damn. I'm speechless. She nailed it. Dat's all I can say. Dis weddin's gonna be da shit, ya'll. Dese two hours need ta go by fast! Shit!"

With everyone busy with setting up the atmosphere, time sure did fly by. By 6:50 PM, the benches were full of almost every human Tekken character and all of DéMarckus' co-workers, Danny and Mallaro included, dressed in their best for the ceremony. Also, during that time, DéMarckus was standing right at the backyard entrance, adjusting his bowtie. He kept his hazel green eyes focused on the scene through the window and smiled with absolute buoyancy, even with his boss, Rynold, standing right next to him on his left.

"Can't believe I've gotta stand out there in about ten minutes." The humble boss of the Vellington started. "I'm more nervous than you and all I have to do is tie you two together."

"You've got dis, man." DéMarckus reassured with no worries. "Dis is gonna be smooth. Just rememba what you practiced and it's gon' be a cruise."

"Gotcha. Bet you 50 dollars that you'll be breathless when you see Lucky Chloe in a wedding dress for the first time."

"Heh! A'ight, I see ya. Well, I betcha 100 bucks if Chloe-baby does surprise me afta standing at da altar for five minutes."

"Huh! This one's new. Okay, you're on!" The two exchanged a handshake before Rynold stepped out the backyard door and made his way to the altar. Five minutes remained by the time he took his position and the Vellington took this time to speak to his parents in heaven with his mind for a moment.

 _Dis is it, ya'll. We about ta get a new Vellington. I can already feel ya'll ready ta walk me down da aisle, so I ain't gonna be alone. Hope ya don't mind havin' Panda as da flowa girl, tho'. Xiaoyu reassured me dat she's gonna be da best one out dere. Gon's gonna be da ring bearer, too. So, we've got animals playin' da roles dat's usually fo' children, but hey! It works. Well, here we go. Wish us luck, ya'll._

With soothing Japanese music playing in the background, DéMarckus officially started the ceremony by walking down the aisle with loads of confidence, not appearing nervous at all. The audience of warriors admired that vibe from him with smiles on their faces. By the time he made it to the altar, he looked around him and nodded with satisfaction to see his groomsmen on his left: Best Man Garrie, Eddy Gordo, Jin Kazama, and Bob… and the Bridesmaids on his right: Alisa, Christie, Lili, Xiaoyu, and Kunimitsu. So far, it was looking good for the Vellington as he looked down the aisle, eagerly waiting for his bride to arrive. Three minutes into the wedding and Panda, standing on all fours with Gon on her back and a small white wicker basket full of pink rose petals in her mouth, had just taken careful steps through the open backyard door, gracefully dropping the petals along the way. She was wearing a beautiful white laced collar around her neck while Gon just rocked a bright blue bowtie while he held on to the rings with both of his seemingly stubby hands. During that time, Gon had mouthed out these words silently towards the Vellington groom:

 _You're gonna lose both bets, my boy._ DéMarckus' response:

A simple wide eyed look of disbelief for a quick three seconds.

Another two minutes went by and, when Panda took her position between Xiaoyu and Kunimitsu and Gon assumed the position between Jin and Bob, that's when Alisa announced these fateful words towards everyone:

"Please rise for the arrival of the bride."

A soothing violin version of 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play from the android's hidden speakers after that was said at the same exact time she started the livestream and those who were sitting did as they were told just five seconds before Lucky Chloe finally appeared at the doorway with Marduk, dressed in his finest jersey at a man of his stature, walking next to her. DéMarckus was indeed breathless as he saw her at last after a whole 12 hours of not seeing her. What she wore… took his breath away even more as she slowly started walking down the aisle, astonishing everyone she passed by. She wore quite the custom made wedding gown. It was a hot pink sequined football jersey that was extended into a gorgeous gown that had no numbers, but rocked her famous logo on the back with the most beautiful matching lace she's ever used in her life along with a matching veil that did an excellent job adding more beauty to her adorable smiling face… but that glow in her blue eyes… they had a much more exuberant glow than ever before and his mind kept wondering why. Regardless of that, he kept his focus on officially calling this cute otaku his wife within a matter of minutes.

 _Damn!_ DéMarckus' mind started as Chloe had just stopped in front of him at the altar, looking up at him with those bright blue eyes. _Dere's one bet lost. I forgot I had dat pink jersey custom made fo' her. Looks like she found it and… oh, hell naw! Dat's what held her back from cookin' my dinna dat night. Not my suit! Shit! She worked her ass off on dis dress._

"Dearly beloved Tekken family and fellow co-workers," Rynold started professionally. "We are gathered here on this beautiful starry night to bring together two entirely different hearts into one united entity of true love: DéMarckus Terrance Vellington and Lucky Chloe. These two have been through so much together that it's amazing that they've stayed together, despite everything that's happened between their first meeting up until today. Their connection… was true to the very core, making their separation as impossible as slamming a revolving door. And now, the couple will now recite their vows, starting with DéMarckus." At that very sound of his name, the Vellington took a gentle hold of his precious otaku princess' hands and never looked away from her beautiful eyes.

"Lucky Chloe, at da very moment I saw ya fo' da first time, somethin' told me dat we were meant ta be tagetha." He started with every ounce of love within his very soul. "Back when I was a teenager, I literally was havin' bad luck wit da ladies. None of 'em saw me da way you did. Ya took one good look at me and you brightened my life instantly. Ever since den, dere has neva been not one day… where I don't think 'bout yo' cute otaku ass. You are on my mind e'ry single day, baby and all dem hatas dat didn't want ya in Tekken from day one can kiss my ass fo' all I care. Dey don't know what dey missin'. You cute as kitten, yo' dance moves are badass, and yo' just da sweetest woman I've ever met in my life next ta my Mama. Afta e'rythang we've been thu' tagetha, it's just safe ta say dat we are truly meant ta be. I love ya, Lucky Chloe."

"DéMarckus, you mean the world to me." Chloe started in a soothing tone of her cute voice. "Technically, I've known you since you were in high school. I just never gathered the courage to talk to ya at the time. Now, I feel blessed to have finally met you, especially after such a tragic loss of your parents. When I first laid eyes on you, I saw past your smile when you said 'hi' to me. You were suffering, you had a hole in your heart, you were just… emotionally miserable. You tried hard to keep your smile in check during that time, but now that I've cheered you up, the pain's gone. I'm glad I gave you a chance to prove your love to me after that first meeting. Just like you, I had many heartbreaks, but I powered through them… all just for you. You make me feel more and more like a real woman every single day and your smile warms my heart as much as mine does towards you. Thinking about you every day makes me wet sometimes, but that's the beauty of it all. You're compassionate, selfless, friendly, sweet, and very, very generous. What I love the most about ya is the fact that you've been hailed a hero towards your home state of California by all the children. I will forever love ya for that and so much more. I love you, DéMarckey. Nya!"

"Heh, heh!" Rynold lightly chuckled along with the congregation. "Well, with words like that being said with all the love and passion within their souls, there's really nothing more for me to say, except one thing: DéMarckus, you may now kiss your bride."

At that last word, DéMarckus carefully lifted up the veil to see how much brighter Chloe's aqua blue eyes were and took them in before they pulled off the most passionate, tongue wrestling lip-lock of their lives, which made the rest of the Tekken warriors within the bleachers cheer with utmost respect without getting too wild. During that time, despite not having any 'I do's' being said, Alisa sent out a silent signal to a mysterious receiver and Gon nodded twice with satisfaction before he carefully approached the still kissing newlyweds with their rings. Three more minutes of the kiss later, DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe slowly ended the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes for another minute before they both looked down at the short yellow dinosaur. The man took the rings from him before he carefully placed on his wife's ring first. Then, Chloe carefully slipped on his ring before giving him one more quick kiss on the cheek and the glow never ceased within her eyes. DéMarckus finally asked _the_ question:

"What's wit da lightshow in yo' eyes, baby?"

"Ya wanna know?" Lucky Chloe asked back, making him raise an eyebrow with astonishment. "Looks like ya do. If you wanna know why, just look towards the door down the aisle for about two more minutes. I'll look with ya."

"A'ight, den." The two did so and after those two minutes…

"Ladies and gentlemen of the entire ceremony…" Announced a familiar elderly male voice. "…in celebration of this momentous occasion, I would also like you welcome two new members of the Vellington family…" A shocked face was drawn upon DéMarckus' face at that last statement. Chloe kept a cool, calm, and collected smirk. A few seconds later, Dr. Bosconovitch finally comes in with two bundles in his arms: one in a pink blanket and one in a blue blanket. "…Stephanie and Jericho Vellington, the twin babies of DéMarckus and Lucky Chloe."

"Whaaaaaa…!" DéMarckus was speechless after that was said from him. The audience was also at a loss for words as the doctor walked down the aisle with the twins in his arms. By the time Bosconovitch reached the newlyweds, DéMarckus' emotions couldn't be held back any longer and his tears of overwhelming joy streamed down his cheeks like waterfalls, even as he tried to wipe them away. Lucky Chloe's surprise was proven to be a success and her happy tears proved that theory as she carefully took the two babies and showed them to the now new father. He took a good look at them and he saw a striking resemblance to his beloved wife on Stephanie and saw his father within Jericho. He just couldn't believe that he now has children of his very own, but something puzzled him about it: "I thought you couldn't get pregnant, Chloe-baby."

"And I still can't." Lucky Chloe confessed. "But, remember that night when we used a condom for the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there was a reason why I wanted you to serve your cream in the condom and this is why. I used Dr. B's lab and our DNA from our little quickie to create these two. I was expecting one, but we ended up with twins instead. As you heard, the girl's name is Stephanie Zane Vellington, II and the boy's name is Jericho Daxxean-Terrance Vellington. I named them myself! Nya!"

"…wha… aww, baby girl! Dis was da surprise?! Dey look beautiful. So, dat's why Jericho stuck witcha like it did towards me. Ya planned dis da whole damn time! Man, I'm slow as hell!"

"Tee-hee! I'm good, huh?" Chloe then handed Stephanie over to DéMarckus for him to hold and he was as careful as possible. By the time she was within his diesel arms in a pretty big cradle, her bright blue eyes lit up his spirit as she got to see her Daddy for the first time and she started babbling to him with quite a toothless grin. DéMarckus' tears never let up as he used a free hand to cover them up and started to lightly cry. This made Chloe smile with admiration as she cradled her son.

"Oh, my God… (sniffle)… man, I'm… I'm just so blessed, baby." He uncovered his tear-fill eyes as he continued. "You don't know how much dis means ta me. I've been dreamin' of being a Dad since I was five. _My_ Dad inspired me because he was a strong-willed man who really put his family befo' e'ryone else. He worked hard ta keep a roof ova my head, heat in the house, clothes on my back, and food in our bellies. He be so exhausted sometimes dat I thought he wouldn't have da energy ta give me, at least, one hug and say 'I love you' e'ry now and den, but yo! He neva let dat stop him for doin' dem thangs and dat's what inspired me ta become a Fatha one day… and you, Chloe… Lucky Chloe… you made it happen fo' yo' boy right afta we tie da knot. I'm gonna be da best fatha in da world and you gonna be da best Mama. We really gon' be just like my parents…"

"…but better!" Chloe and DéMarckus said those last words simultaneously with humor, making the babies giggle, which immediately caught their attention. DéMarckus finally took most of the blanket off of little Stephanie's nearly bald head and he just couldn't stop his tears of pure happiness.

"Hey, Stephanie." He finally spoke towards the baby girl, who babbled right back in response. "Yeah, I'm yo' Daddy. I won't be surprised ta see you and yo' brotha constantly ask me if I was your Dad fo' real like I did when I was six. I'm-a wait fo' dat moment, too. See what happens." Another adorable set of babbles from both babies this time. Chloe took this time to speak to her baby son for the first time.

"Hey, little guy. I'm your Mommy." She started in her cutest tone since meeting her husband. "You got the coolest Mom in the world, ya know. Nya!" And miraculously, both twins copied that signature sound-off perfectly simultaneously, making her slightly jump back with surprise. "Oh-what?! They just meowed with me!"

"At da same damn time, too. Heh, heh, heh, heh! Uh, oh… dey wanna be just like Mommy. Dat's cute." Now, Lucky Chloe was the one in tears.

"Geez! This is gonna be fun. (Sniffle)…wow. I'm… I'm just speechless after that." Her soft cries never ceased as she held her son close to her chest. DéMarckus watched this for a few seconds before the humble Dr. Bosconovitch approached him with a handshake.

"Congratulations to both of you. The entire operation was a complete success." The doctor started. That last word was their cue to let the rest of the human Tekken contenders take a look at the new babies. "Are you indeed surprised?"

"I sho' am, Dr. B." DéMarckus replied as he allowed Julia to play with little Stephanie for a moment while she was surrounded by Lili, Kunimitsu, and Master Raven. "You and Chloe planned dis tagetha, right?"

"Well, Alisa and Gon were added in to keep this a secret shortly after she planned it. She was hesitant to tell Gon the news because she was worried that his chatterbox wouldn't keep it a secret. He is quite the talker amongst us and she was just in denial about telling him, but she did anyway and he actually kept his word. It was a first for me, at least. I've known the little dinosaur since Tekken 3."

"Huh! Just you five, eh? Damn! All of ya'll did an excellent job keepin' it from me fo' da longest two weeks of our lives… and fo' dat, I thank ya."

"Oh, don't mention it. It was truly an honor to help your dream of becoming a Father come to fruition. Now that you are married and a Father to two beautiful twins, what are you gonna do?"

"…mm!" At that statement, Gon was up on his right shoulder while Master Raven was now softly conversing with the baby girl while tickling her a little bit, making her giggle. "It's a lot ta take in. I mean, plannin' da proposal was one thang, teaching Chloe ta drive was anotha, but now dat all dis happened, it feels totally different now. I'm-a need ta just take my time wit it."

"That's the best way to do it. I wish you both good luck in both of marriage and your new parenthood. I'll give you two three months to get very well acquainted with your children before I come and check on you all personally. I will have one other Tekken warrior with me, but I won't tell you who… but I can tell you that it won't be Alisa."

"Pfft!" Stephanie copied that sound immediately after him, which made the surrounding ladies and Gon laugh along with the Vellington father. "Heh, heh, heh… well, dat severely narrows it down."

"Ha, ha! Indeed it does. Well, the only question now is… will we still have a wedding reception after this?"

"I'm lettin' Lucky Chlo decide dat."

"Huh?" The otaku babbled as she was just having a good time with little baby Jericho along with Marduk, Asuka, Bob, and Christie, who was just tickling the baby boy. "What happened? I heard my name."

"Ya still wanna have a weddin' reception afta dis?"

"You're… letting me choose?"

"Yeah, baby. Yo' da queen of da house now. You call da shots."

"Wow… that's a toughie. My mind says yes, but my heart says no… for the sake of our babies."

"Which will you listen to?" Asked Master Raven with full authority. Lucky Chloe kept silent for the next five minutes. Afterwards, she looked up at everyone surrounding her, her new husband, and her twins…

…and drew her most adorable smile upon her bright pink lips with her aqua blue eyes being just as scintillating.

To be continued…


	24. Vellington Expansion - Part 1

Chapter 24: Vellington Expansion – Part 1

"I'm gonna listen to my heart on this one." Lucky Chloe replied to everyone around her. She had just gotten married to DéMarckus and, now has a pair of twin babies of their very own. After that latter moment, everyone was wondering if the wedding reception would still go on, despite the babies being here now. The otaku said that her mind said yes, but her heart…

…said no. This decision didn't disappoint anybody after she made that choice. Of course, a fateful question had to be asked to her afterwards:

"What does that mean for the rest of us?" Asked Lili in wonder.

"Well, not to sound discouraging or anything, but let's just say that a reception isn't gonna happen at all. Just be happy for me, DéMarckus, and my new baby twins, Jericho and Stephanie, II." Chloe replied with no worries as she now stood next to her Vellington husband, who still held on to little baby Stephanie. "But, I promised one thing to show you all before we settle down…" The otaku paused as she handed Jericho over to DéMarckus, who professionally cradled him in just his free left arm while he still had Steph in his right arm. Chloe then slipped out of her own custom made wedding gown to show that she was wearing her famous Lucky Punk ensemble without the fingerless gloves before she made her way back up the altar and grabbed the wireless microphone from the podium. She then nodded at Alisa and she responded by finding random bass booming hip-hop beat from her internal internet and all of the Tekken contenders and DéMarckus' co-workers were completely taken aback by this until Chloe started the unexpected:

"Got a new name,  
Chloe Vellington  
Sounds pretty sick,  
And ain't nobody hatin'.  
Now, Jericho,  
It's even better  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
No need to say no.  
And finally  
Steph the Second  
She's back, DéMarckus  
Her spirit's not dead.  
All together  
we the Vellingtons  
and we're here to stay  
So, get used to us!"

Chloe then drops the mic with a regal glare of cool attitude written all over her face and that made just all of the guys, except DéMarckus and Gon, exclaim in unison:

"OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As for all the ladies, Alisa included, they were all just speechless and look amongst each other with utter confusion. They were not expecting that fire to come out of Lucky Chloe. Same went for DéMarckus. He didn't go crazy with the rest of the guys, due to the fact that he was holding his baby twins, but he just had wide hazel green eyes that said 'Where did that come from?!' all over them. On her way back to her babies and husband, Chloe was giving high fives with the fellas before she finally made it to her family, Gon included upon the Vellington's right shoulder.

"Damn, baby girl!" DéMarckus started with total astonishment, making the adorable otaku smile with cheeks that were as pink as her lips. "Since when have ya been spittin' rhymes? Dat was pure fire!"

"Tee-hee… thankies, DéMarckey." Chloe started with total shyness. "I've been rhyming since I was 13 and it lasted for the next four years. I ran out of ideas for new rhymes after those years and just stuck with dancing ever since."

"Huh! Gon, did you know 'bout dis?"

"Yep!" The little yellow dinosaur replied. "She told me and showed me after you and Garrie went to work last week. It was totally sick, dude! Didn't expect it outta her, especially in her adorable voice."

"…dat _was_ some epic shit right dere, Chloe-baby."

"Did you really like it?"

"Girl, I _loved_ it! You ain't literally burn da backyard down, but it sho' did seem like it afta ya dropped dat mic. I'm proud of ya." She received a tender kiss on her forehead from her husband after that was said and she cuddled within his chest while letting her arms give all her love to all of her new family. "Awww! So cute. Havin' dis new family life is gonna be easy, yo. I can feel it."

The next morning – 5:15 AM back at the apartment…

"Ugh!" DéMarckus groaned as he heard both babies wailing at the very top of their lungs from their brand new bedroom just one door away to their right. He struggled to cover it up with a pillow, but to no avail. Lucky Chloe did the same as she constantly stirred. "Damn… why did we stay up until 11 last night?"

"That was my bad, baby." Chloe apologized tiredly. "All of the guys were just crazy about my rhyming skills and they wanted me to give 'em an encore."

"No shit." The wailing got louder and that's when Gon hilariously just popped his head up right in Chloe's view, nearly startling her.

"Can you get your twins, please?" The rex asked in an uncomfortably calm manner as he showed his teeth afterwards. The otaku finally forced herself up out of bed and got into a hot pink fluffy robe before she reluctantly made her way to the babies' room, still half-sleepy. DéMarckus just fell back to sleep. "Oh, don't do that, D. You're getting your share tomorrow morning."

"Damn, man. I know dis. Shit! I've gotta get used ta dis."

"Oh, it happens to new parents on the very first day all the time. You'll get better after the first full week. I promise."

"Pfft! I hope so. I'm just glad I'm off taday… and fo' pretty much da next six months." And that's when DéMarckus finally fell back to a deep sleep, shocking Gon.

"Wait, what?" No response, but a light snore from the tired Vellington. The dinosaur shook his head with annoyance as he went back to his cotton soft dog bed. "He's off for the next six months?! Oh, I get it. Paternity leave. I gotcha. Guess it's in his job's rulebook." After that was figured out, the dinosaur eventually fell back to sleep as well.

As for Lucky Chloe and her twins…

She had just nestled them both within her arms as she sat down in a rocking chair, trying as best as she can to calm them down, but they were hungry and they just weren't getting quiet. The otaku figured that out quickly and thought up of a solution without getting up. She slightly peeled out of her robe until only her beautiful breasts were showing and, almost immediately, Jericho went for the left one while Stephanie, II went for the right, suckling her for breastmilk. The first-time feeling made her cringe for a few seconds, but afterwards, she got used to it rather quickly as she held on to the twins as they were being fed. She looked down at them with all the love in her heart and an adorable smile.

"There ya go." Chloe whispered. "I kinda felt that coming this early in the morning since you weren't fed after you two were born last night. Don't know how I figured that you had to be breastfed, though. That was a total shot in the dark. Guess it was just pure instinct. Can't wait to feed them again later. DéMarckey will love it… and he might get a little jealous on the side, too. Tee-hee! Nya! I hope so."

Three hours later…

"It's no wonda we ain't get no baby formula on da way back last night." DéMarckus started as he was changing Jericho's diaper next to Lucky Chloe changing Stephanie's on his right. Gon stood on top of a dresser on the opposite side with observation. Garrie was downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone. "Ya took a wild guess at breastfeedin' 'em and it worked out."

"My gut kinda told me to." Chloe replied with honesty as she was just applying baby powder. "Besides, they looked so cute while they did it. I felt that bond slowly coming together. It'll be a little sad when I have to eventually wean them off of it."

"Yeah, I know, baby." DéMarckus paused as he too was applying baby powder upon his son's diaper, even while he was kicking and babbling with the cutest toothless grin. "Hey! Keep still, my boy! You pee on me and it's on, yo."

"Tee-hee! Look at you, though, Stephanie. You're being a good girl this morning. Yes, you are." The otaku then gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead, making her babble right back in response. Chloe nodded as if she understood her. "Yep! You already know. I hope you two get along. I hate to see siblings fight."

"And you've been around Nina and Anna's constant fightin', too."

"Which is the messed up part. Not anymore. Now that we're a family, I'll never encounter them again."

"Dere ya go." DéMarckus finally got the diaper on his wild and crazy son before he put on an adorable baby blue and white striped onesie with adorable baby denim jeans and matching striped socks on his feet. He then picked him up and just stood there waiting for his wife to finish with their daughter. "Now, what we gotta do taday, baby?"

"Well…" Chloe paused as she slipped on the most adorable bright pink tutu onesie on little baby Stephanie with white socks and matching pink baby shoes before picking her up and carrying her within her cradling arms while facing her husband and son. "…Dr. B just texted me this morning, thanks to Alisa, of course. He wants to do a Personality and Skills Scan on Jericho and Stephanie. That way, we don't have to wait a whole year to figure it out."

"Now, dat's cheatin', but hey. I feel ya. Betta ta know now dan lata. Hope Jericho will play some football. I want him ta hit the pros, somethin' I gave up doin' afta my parents died."

"We'll see what happens. In the meantime, hold on and watch the twins for me while I pack up their baby bag. I know we're gonna need twice the stuff." The otaku handed little Steph over to DéMarckus, who managed to professionally carry her in his left arm cradle while he still held on to Jericho on the right before he headed downstairs to relax with the twins for a while.

Seconds later, in the living room…

Garrie had just walked out of his room, dressed in a black and white plaid pajama set of a shirt and pants to see DéMarckus dressed in a tank top and baggy blue jeans as he just relaxed on the couch with his twins within his arms while he was leaned back watching TV. Seeing this made his childhood friend chuckle as he took a seat next to him on his right.

"First of all, good morning." Garrie started with a charming smile towards the three, having on DéMarckus give him his undivided attention while the twins were just relaxed. "Second of all, they are the cutest pair of twins I've ever seen. Where in the world did the name 'Jericho' come from?"

"Look in dat book on da shelf by da TV." DéMarckus replied. Garrie did as he was told and jumped back with surprise when he found the answer. "A family friend gave me dat book on my family's history and dere was a set of septuplets born in 1875 in da first state, Delaware. It ain't last long, tho'. Multiple births weren't taken very lightly back den and it was either put 'em up fo' adoption or have da parents go ta jail and have all seven of dem babies die by forced drownin'."

"Well… damn! That's unfortunate." Garrie paused as he read a little bit more and found his answer. "Ah! There it is. One of the babies was named Jericho. Huh! Jericho Vellington… it does sound a bit attractive on the tongue."

"I know, right? I just fell in love wit dat name. Neva thought I helped Chloe-baby out wit namin' one of da twins. She ain't even plan ta have twins, tho'. What da hell did we do dat night wit da condom?"

"That's what I asked myself when I first found out from Gon." Lucky Chloe came in with a luxurious diaper bag hoisted over her left shoulder. Gon was walking next to her on that same side. "We must've been desperate and you didn't know it."

"Huh! Probably." That's when DéMarckus stood up and walked over to their brand new twin stroller near the front door with his wife not too far behind as he strapped them in carefully, hearing happy giggles from both of them. "No matta what, tho'… dey our babies and we're gon' take good care of 'em."

"Amen to that, baby. Well, let's go. The sooner we know what Jericho and Stephanie will become, the better."

Ten minutes of a pleasant walk later…

"Right on time!" Dr. Bosconovitch started as he just allowed the entire new Vellington family to come down to his lab, having Lucky Chloe carrying Jericho while DéMarckus carried Stephanie, II. "How was your first night with the twins?"

"It was a'ight until dey woke us up at 5 in da mornin'." DéMarckus admitted as they three adults were walking down the steps towards the underground lab. "Chloe breastfed 'em."

"Huh! You figured it out a little too quickly for a brand new mother. I can tell you two will be the best parents since your very own, DéMarckus. How does that make you feel?"

"It feels heavenly, yo. My parents would be proud of me right now."

"Indeed." The family of four and the doctor stopped at a soft baby chamber. "Now, this here is what I call the 'Bosconovitch Personality Scanner'. It'll perform a perfectly accurate scan of everything there is to know about your twins. Are you ready to get started?" Chloe and DéMarckus nodded simultaneously with anxious smiles on their faces and then, wasted no time gently placing the babies into the roomy chamber before closing it. They remained calm the entire time the doctor was now typing on the machine's display screen for a few moments before he finally activated the scan. "Now, this will take about ten minutes. That's plenty of alone time to yourselves, isn't it?"

"Man… it's perfect."

Seconds later, back upstairs in the living room…

"Goddamn, Chloe-baby." DéMarckus started as he was laid on his back upon the couch in the living room while Lucky Chloe, dressed in her summer rhythmic ensemble, was aimlessly grinding her clothed pussy right against his hard manhood beneath his jeans… with her succulent booty within his face! He felt how wet she was and he was just entertained just by watching her. He didn't touch her at all. "Dat's kitty cat's been purrin' since ya woke up! I know it."

"Nyaaaaaahhhhh… fuck yeah…" Chloe replied as she was taking an extremely slow and steady pace. She then gave him her darkest seductive look from over her left shoulder and it was so regal and adorable all at the same time as well. "Ya know ya wanna spank it, baby. Nya!"

"Mm! Read my mind, too? Shit!" That's when DéMarckus finally grabbed his wife's soft hips, which made her stop in her tracks immediately. "Hold still, now. I'm-a spank dat ass hard, too."

"C'mon, DéMarckey-baby. Don't hold back on me! Do it, baby. Do it!" The otaku shivered as her panties and her husband's jeans got even more drenched than before. "Please! While we got seven lucky minutes! Nya!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh… cute as fuck. I love it." Within five seconds after that last word, DéMarckus held up the bright green skirt with his left hand, getting a full view of her beautiful booty, before he used his other hand to give it one… hard… _**SMACK!**_

"AAAAHHHH, HELL YEAH! That's it, baby!" The otaku screamed towards ceiling with tears of pure ecstasy streaming down her baby soft cheeks. "That felt soooooo delicious! Nya! Give me more, DéMarckey-baby! More!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Mmmmm! Fuck! I love it! Keep it going!-Keep it going!"

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"NYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! There ya go, baby! Oooooh, I'm… I'm getting there!" Chloe's resumed her erotic shivering, which made her ass jiggle like gelatin before her husband, but he never slowed down. He started to drool as a result of that irresistible sight and he decided to up the ante a little bit by sneaking his left hand around her waist and slowly started to massage her moist pussy with delicate precision with just two fingers, making her sing out her pleasure even louder.

Four minutes and six spankings later…

"(pant, pant)…holy fuckin' shit…" Chloe sighed with fatigue was she was now laying her head upon her husband's chest while he gave her gentle strokes upon her baby soft face with the most regal, adoring smile drawn upon his own. "…I… I was desperate. Nya…"

"Call it da perfect make-up fo' not havin' a weddin' reception." DéMarckus suggested professionally. "Dat sho' was a small-ass party just fo' us right dere."

"Phew! Ya got that right, DéMarckey-baby." The two shared a sweet tender kiss on the lips after that was said. "Now that we have kids, we've gotta try to keep this on the DL big time."

"I'm down wit dat shit. It's gon' be easy, too. I can feel it."

"DéMarckus! Lucky Chloe!" Dr. Bosconovitch called out from the lab entrance. "Your twins have been scanned and you won't believe the results."

Minutes later, down in the laboratory…

"First of all, they were very well behaved the entire time." The humble elderly scientist started as he allowed DéMarckus to carry little Stephanie, II while Lucky Chloe carried Jericho. "I can already tell they have excellent futures ahead of them. Speaking of that, Jericho's information was incredible. He'll share the same exact personality as DéMarckus, but he'll have the same career path as Chloe. Isn't that amazing?!"

"Really?!" Lucky Chloe exclaimed as she heard Jericho giggle his cutest with a toothless grin that was equally adorable towards the new mom. "Will he be a hardcore otaku like me, too?!"

"That's the other surprising part. He won't be an otaku, but rather, a hip-hop sensation. I can see him becoming just as famous as you someday."

"YES!" She held up her son with victory. "That's my baby boy! Nya!" She then gave him endless kisses all over his baby face, making him giggle even more. DéMarckus admired the scene for a little while, even with cute little Stephanie lightly babbling within his arms.

"As for Stephanie, it'll be like your Mother's been resurrected and reincarnated into your daughter, DéMarckus." Hearing that made the new father turn his attention towards the doctor. "She'll gain a passion for animals and will have a future of running her own pet care business. Along with that, she'll have the same exact personality as Lucky Chloe, but not her dance moves or the otaku bit."

"Damn!" DéMarckus replied as he was cuddling his daughter closer to his chest. "Dat's what's up, yo. I'm already proud of both of 'em."

"Heh, heh… I know that's right. Overall, you'll be quite a one-of-a-kind family. I'll wish you all the very best."

"Thank ya so much, Doc!" Lucky Chloe replied with all the happiness in her heart. "I knew my surprise would be this epic! Nya! We gotta show Xavier!"

A few minutes later, back at the apartment…

"Awww, they're adorable!" Xavier exclaimed as he was shown on the new 50 inch smart TV screen as he, Lucky Chloe, and DéMarckus were all chatting on an online video chat as the couple were holding their twin babies. "I did kinda hear that you two had expanded your family, but I didn't wanna believe it right away. Now that I do see them, I'll have to say congrats to you both. What are their names again?"

"Jericho Daxxean-Terrance Vellington and Stephanie Zane Vellington, II." Lucky Chloe replied as she happily bouncing energetic Jericho in her lap. Xavier laughed at the creative names with appreciation. "Yeah, I came up with them myself. I had to. It was the best surprise I could ever give to my precious DéMarckey. Nya!" Immediately after that meowing sound-off, the babies followed perfectly, making everyone laugh around them, including Garrie and Gon, who just joined them on the soft carpet floor before the family of four. "Aaaaand they can copy Mommy's meowing."

"Heh-heh… I'm not surprised. They'll grow outta that phase overtime, but cherish it for now. It's the perfect way for them to bond with you all." Five seconds after that was said from the blue eyed velvet angel, he noticed how full the apartment was getting and showed a look of concern, which made the three adults and only dinosaur in the living room show looks of worry as well.

"What's wrong, bruh?" DéMarckus asked.

"I'm just getting a bit worried. Your company has grown now and you're still living in an apartment fit for only three plus one pet. That kind of tight living isn't healthy for the twins, whether they were born naturally or not. Trust me. I know…"

"That was you, too?" Lucky Chloe asked in wonder as she stopped the bouncing for little Jericho and he wasn't disappointed at all. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Since it was just us three, me and my parents, it was pretty hard when I was a kid. I didn't have a neighborhood and my Dad was the only one bringing home the bacon. My Mom didn't do shit! As a result of that, we had barely had family dinners, I had to sleep on the couch while my parents had the only one queen sized bed, and going to school hungry was a routine. No matter what, though, they still stayed strong for me until I turned 18. That's when they started to turn against me."

"Damn…" DéMarckus softly exclaimed as he shook his head with shame while holding little baby Stephanie in a diesel armed cradle. That's when he took a good long look at her and grew determined. "…we ain't gon' let dat happen ta our babies, yo! Looks like we gon' be movin' back ta Cali… back at my old house. Da twins can have my old childhood bedroom… and… shhhhit…" The man started tearing up and used a free hand to cover the watery eyes with utmost happiness. Lucky Chloe managed to give him a loving embrace with a free arm during that time while Jericho and Stephanie, II looked at him with adorable curiosity. Xavier, Gon, and Garrie watched this with respectful smiles. "…Chloe-baby and I… we… (sniffle)…we get ta sleep in my parents' bedroom. I haven't been in dat room since befo' my high school graduation. I wonda if it's still kept da way dey left it befo' dey died."

"It's a definite possibility." Garrie pointed out. "Knowing your parents, they're probably the cleanest I've ever heard about. You can top it."

"Heh, heh…" DéMarckus finally wiped away his tears with a charming smile that lit up the entire room, including his own babies, who giggled. "…yeah. Probably. Gon, ya wanna tag along? Move out of Japan fo'eva?"

"It's been a while since I've lived away from my home turf for a long time." Gon admitted. "But, I'm comin' with ya. You could use an expert babysitter that'll be there 24-7."

"But, yo' arms, man… how da hell are ya gon' carry 'em?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, buddy! I've got a surefire plan that I've been saving for this exact moment." At that last word, Gon started on his way out the apartment door, puzzling all of the humans, excluding the baby twins. They continued to watch everything with utmost curiosity. "You'll see me right before you all finish packing for the move." Then, he had left back to the Tekken Mansion. This left all of the adults of the room, including Xavier on the live chat video on TV… speechless.

To be continued…


	25. Vellington Expansion - Part 2

(Just for this chapter, this will be told from Lucky Chloe's POV on some parts, but in a special form. You'll know what it is right now. Enjoy!)

Chapter 25: Vellington Expansion – Part 2

 _August 31, 2016_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I haven't written to you since I was 13 years old. You're looking really dusty right now, but I'm back and I've got one hell of a story to tell. Since my last nightmare date with Montego, it's been a roller coaster ride for me and I'm fortunate to not lose my breakfast, lunch, and dinner all throughout the entire ride. It was all thanks to my continued support of my devoted fans since I became a freestyle dancing machine. Life has been pretty good to me, despite that last date and now, I've met DéMarckus Vellington, I just got married to him after I nearly died from a stab wound, and now, I'm one proud Mama to two beautiful baby twins: Jericho and Stephanie, II._

 _I wish you had eyes that day when I first brought out the babies shortly after we tied the knot. I finally got to see DéMarckey cry his happiest tears and he actually looked like an angel when he did it. I was so proud of myself for planning this. I felt that he needed a special gift for his kindness towards me all this time. It's only been less than a month since I met him, I know, but what can I say? It was a little too quick, but hey! It happens and sometimes, it can turn out for the better._

 _Now, it's been about a day and a half since the babies were born and DéMarckus is already Father of the Year here. This is our first shot at parenthood and it's already heavy to carry, but my husband's really gotten the whole father role down perfectly, as if HIS Father's caring instincts kicked in at just the right time. It's incredible! Now was the hard part of being parents: Moving to a bigger space._

 _Just a few minutes ago, me, DéMarckus, Garrie, and Gon all had a chat with my only other ex-boyfriend, Xavier about the wedding and the adorable babies. That's when Xavier realized that we needed a bigger space and immediately thought 'Bam! Move back to Sacramento, California, into DéMarckus' old house from when he was a kid. It was the perfect opportunity for him to revive all the lost memories his deceased parents seemingly took with them. I know all was not lost for my precious Vellington hubby, but it was totally up to him to bring it all back. I know he can._

* * *

 _September 2, 2016_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _What a busy two days. First of all, just moments after I finished writing to you on that day, Gon came back and his babysitting role sure did take on a new appearance! My God! You should've seen him! One moment, he's the short yellow dinosaur we all know and love and, then about four hours later right when we all packed up the very last of our stuff, BOOM! In comes Gon… as a 4 foot, 9 inch tall anthropomorphic dragon! Don't ask me how I know that word. I just remember hearing it somewhere back in the day. Anyway, yeah! That's what happened with Gon. Basically, he repaid a visit back to Dr. B's lab for this genetic surgery and he looked amazing!_

 _He was taller, has more muscle, wore a pair of baggy blue jeans, a two foot long tail, a wingspan of 10 feet on his back, and he had a much more human-like appearance compared to how he looked hours before! It was incredible! Damn! At that point, we no longer called him our pet. He was more like a permanent houseguest! He's still super kawaii, just like yours truly._

 _Anyway, I'm taking this time to write to you because we had just finished bringing in the last of the boxes and the guys decided to tend to the babies, especially since all that heavy lifting I did kinda pulled on my arms a little bit. So, also during this time, I finally got to show DéMarckus the fateful newspaper snippet of when 'Broken Chloe Revived Lucky Chloe'. I'm sure he's impressed by what he read and that he'll be so proud of me. Since my baby boy, Jericho, is destined to become a freestyle dancer like his Mama Chloe, I'm already determined to make sure that he doesn't make the same risky mistake I made that broke me. Well, I just heard DéMarckus calling me down for lunch. I am kinda hungry. Hopefully, feeding the twins after I eat won't make me feel uncomfortable._

* * *

 _September 7, 2016_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been past a week since the twins were born, but… something seemed odd this morning after I went to check on them. They looked like they aged already by a full year and they got a little bigger in the crib! They never noticed this, though… they were still sleeping at the time. Now, they're awake as I'm writing to you and they're walking around the living room while they were just following their God-Uncle Gon around like he was the coolest animal in the world… and he is. No doubt about it! Meanwhile, I'm just sitting there in the kitchen with DéMarckus and Garrie as we were all eating a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs and pancakes…_

"Is dis anotha part of da surprise, Chloe-baby?" DéMarckus asked with humor. Lucky Chloe shook her head in response.

"I never scheduled for them to become a year old within a week!" The otaku replied with absolute shock. "Dr. B didn't tell me shit! Nya!"

"I don't know why you two are shocked." Garrie came in nonchalantly, as if he expected this to happen, which made the new parents look at him with utmost attention. "I've seen something like this happen during my family's trip to the zoo before… back when I was ten years old with a white tiger family. They used the two tiger parents' DNA to create a baby that they couldn't make on their own on account of the father being 'fixed' prior to his arrival at the zoo. The cub was born successfully in a hidden laboratory, but he aged quickly because of a boost in growth hormones within the cub as a result of the birth. So, with that being said, it's safe to say that your twins just got the same treatment. They'll stop the fast growth by the time they turn 21… and stay there forever. Only their minds will grow even more, becoming smarter and wiser each passing year."

"Is that what that is?!" Gon came in with a casual male voice of a male in his early twenties as he flew up to the adult humans with little Jericho and Stephanie, II within his arms. "Sheesh! That oughta teach Lucky Chloe and DéMarckus the fundamentals of parenthood." He said that last phrase with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy, but hey! It'll be much easier for the new parents. Wouldn't you agree, guys?"

"Yeah, fo' sho!" DéMarckus replied with honesty.

"Mm-hm." Lucky Chloe replied with her mouth full of the fluffy pancakes as she nodded twice. She then swallowed her bite and finished off: "It's safe to say that every week is gonna be exciting for the twins. I can feel it! Nya!"

… _I just couldn't believe it. My twins are gonna grow at an alarming rate as a result of this. Sheesh! I'm gonna be quite the busy first-time Mom. Same could be said for my DéMarckey being just as busy of a first-time Dad. Diary, pray for me. I know you're just a book and you can't really do it, but let's just say that every time I see you glow in the sunlight or the moonlight, that means that you're praying for us all. We'll all do it together on occasion, too. DéMarckus and I… we're really gonna need it._

* * *

 _September 14, 2016_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Another busy week has gone by for all 6 of us and Garrie's theory was true after all. I know I didn't say this before, but at first, it was hard for me to believe that every week, my twins grow a year old, due to the increase in growth hormones from the experimental birth. Now that I see that precious Stephanie, II and Jericho had grown into the Terrible Twos, it was due to be a nightmare. But, it turned out that it wasn't. It was actually pretty quiet today. Stephanie was definitely starting to become 'Daddy's little girl'. Every time DéMarckus was doing something around the house, Stephanie was right behind him, even helping him with some of the chores every now and then. It's so adorable to me. Also, she started to look a lot more like me. I won't be surprised if she ends up rockin' my ponytails when her hair gets a little longer. DéMarckus kinda wants her to anyway because he's been styling her hair to make it look as close to it as possible. I think that's cute. His skills of doing hair has been taken to new heights since he was a kid._

 _As for rough n' tough Jericho, he was a 'Mama's boy' alright, despite the fact that he looks just like his Father. Just like Stephanie with DéMarckus, Jericho's been hanging out with me more. Now that he understood everything I said, I finally decided to share with him how I'm a professional freestyle dancing otaku and that I could also sing and rap, too. He was instantly fascinated by that and said I sure didn't look the part. I mean, he literally said those words to me in that cute toddler's voice: 'But, Mommy… you don't look the part to me. You look like a girly dancer.' Tee, hee! He makes me smile all the way through. I told him that it's true that I'm a freestyle dancing machine and I decided to let him watch some of my music videos and freestyle dance competition videos online to prove it to him. His reaction… was… priceless!_

 _Even though some of my music videos were kinda on the raunchy side, doing some provocative dance moves that were a bit too much for TV, Jericho still enjoyed every single video I showed him and his constant giggles were surefire signs that he was ready to just like Mom, just as Dr. B predicted with his Personality Scanner. My eyes will be on him all throughout the rest of the way while DéMarckus keeps a sharp eye on Stephanie, II. Something tells me that after this week is over, they'll start to practice achieving their lifelong goals… whatever they may be._

* * *

 _October 5, 2016_

 _Oh… my… God! The fifth day of October and my twins are five years old! Talk about irony. Aside from that, though, their true colors finally came through: Stephanie's gained her grandmother's love for animals completely while Jericho started practicing my dance moves by doing the whole 'watch and learn' technique. I mean, he started a week ago when he was four, but holy fuckin' shit! He's making me the happiest mother in the world right now. His first official dance move he pulled off was my Lucky Windmill. Ya know that spinning-on-my-back move? Yeah, that one. He pulled off three full spins before he ended with a killer handstand! I… I'm just in disbelief as I'm writing this. It was incredible! As for Stephanie, II… well… her love for animals really showed when Garrie came home from work this evening with a box with holes around the bottom. They were tiny holes, but I knew a new pet was in there. She was happier than a kid in a candy store._

"Surprise!" Garrie announced as he had just allowed five-year-old Stephanie, II open that fateful box on the kitchen table. What did she pull out?

"A ferret?! For me?!" Stephanie exclaimed in an adorable girl's voice that was nearly identical to Lucky Chloe's, who stood behind her with DéMarckus and Jericho, who was being held by his Father. Gon was hovering behind Garrie with a smile full of pride. Stephanie held on to the adorable pure white ferret pup carefully within her little hands and gave him a loving hug instantly, making the animal feel honored as he snuggled underneath her chin in return. "He's so cuuuuuute!"

"I knew you would him. He's the perfect starting pet for you in my book. I was gonna start ya off with a puppy, but I was like 'Eh… that's too cliché. Give her something different for a first pet.' The pet store owner assured me that he'll be the most well-behaved ferret he had to offer."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Garrie! I'll take good care of him. I promise!"

"Aww, I know you will. I trust ya. Mom and Dad, make sure you help her out until she's old enough to take care of him by herself."

"Already got dat in our heads, man." DéMarckus replied with a salute. Lucky Chloe nodded in agreement with a regal cute smile of her own. Jericho just jumped out of his Father's arms to take a closer look at the new ferret with his twin sister. "Ya got all da supplies ta go along wit it?"

"Yep, yep! I'm gonna go set 'em up right now in the twins' bedroom, if that's okay."

"Fine by me." Chloe replied. Her tone of voice was slightly deeper than before, but miraculously, only Jericho noticed it and turned towards her with a concerned gleam in his hazel green eyes. The otaku returned it with a single nod, silently telling him that she'll explain why she sounded like that later on.

 _I started to feel little overwhelmed with joy at that moment and I became quiet while Garrie had now gotten the ferret and his cage all set in the twins' bedroom. Just a few minutes ago before I started writing this diary, I spoke to Jericho about why I sounded deeper than before when I told Garrie that it was fine with me about the ferret's cage. I told him that it was nothing to be worried about. I was just… happy… for both him and Steph, II. She got the pet of her dreams and he's slowly becoming the next best freestyle dancing sensation. I then told him that he didn't have to choose to take that route because it was pretty hard on me the first time I gained all that attention overnight. It happened so fast for me, but after my first year, I was confident enough to flaunt what I got for my fans and even got to show it all off at G Corporation, becoming the face of the company, which was a big responsibility. Jericho understood every word and reassured me that 'I wanna be like you because I love you, Mommy. You're the coolest Mom ever.' That… made… me… cry… and he gave me a hug to comfort me for the longest ten minutes of our lives, DéMarckus included, as he was watching all of it from his half of the bed with a smile on his bearded face. Afterwards, Jericho rubbed his eyes with sleepiness and, without saying a word, he went back to his room with his twin sister and went to bed all on his own like a big boy. When he was gone, I gave DéMarckey-baby my famous cute smile, even while my happy tears were still going… and he said the kindest words to me: 'He is right, ya know. You a badass Motha and you being da best Motha ya can be in yo' own way. I'm doin' da same being da best Dad. We killin' it so far, baby. We gon' keep it goin' tagetha.' Pretty wordy, but it was worth it. Parenthood isn't as hard as I thought it would be, even with our babies growing abnormally quickly._

 _Well, good night, Diary._

* * *

 _November 23, 2016_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Happy early Thanksgiving! I'm saying that first and getting it outta the way since I won't be writing to ya by then. Second thing: I've gotta confess something to you that I've already confessed to DéMarckus before he left for work this morning: This will be the first time I've actually celebrated this holiday WITHOUT being busy with my dancing performances. I actually get to have the turkey, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, gravy to go on top of the turkey, cranberry sauce… MMMMMM-MM! Yes! It's been since I was 10 years old since I've last had a hearty Thanksgiving feast. Now, it's about to be my own twins' first Thanksgiving and they just turned 12 years old. Yikes! I am NOT looking forward to how puberty will hit them, but right when I was about to complain about it to myself while DéMarckus was at work and now Garrie was homeschooling my babies before Thanksgiving starts, Dr. B called me again about their development process. He told me that with Jericho, his voice will get slightly deeper and he'll have a major growth spurt by the time he goes to sleep on Thanksgiving night. He'll grow three feet taller overnight… and Jericho's now 4 feet and 8 inches. Uh, oh… he's gonna be a seven foot, freestyle dancing wonder. The tallest freestyle dancer I've ever known and he's my own child! Wow! As for Stephanie, II, my accident where I broke my baby motel kinda rubbed off onto her, according to Dr. B. Her blonde hair is growing, she's probably getting my breast size, but she's born without a baby motel as well. So, no mood swings or anything like that from her. With that being said about my twins, it's safe to say that their upcoming teenage lives will be smooth sailing… unlike mine._

* * *

 _December 24, 2016_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was right. Jericho and Stephanie, II's teenage years are really laid back and I'm not complaining. It's Christmas Eve today and I'm totally excited… but it's not because of just me getting probably awesome gifts from my hubby, DéMarckus. I'm excited about my twins. DéMarckus and I had just finished Christmas shopping for 'em and we just can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they open their gifts. I… won't tell ya what we got 'em. It's a surprise… especially since the twins are now 16 years old. At this age, they're really starting to look a lot like both of us parents… except for the sudden change in Stephanie's eye color. Jericho's stayed at the beautiful hazel green tone of his Father's eyes that I love so much, but Stephanie's left eye turned into that shade of green as well while her right eye stayed in my aqua blue eye color. Along with my exact likeness that she's got on her face, she'll be the cutest thing to walk on Earth since… well… me._

 _Now, aside from that, you're probably wondering how our marriage is going. I've been talking about the twins so much that I didn't even think of mentioning how our relationship is. My bad, dude. It's been more than three months since DéMarckus and I got married and it's just a heartwarming experience every single day. It kinda feels the same as just being in a relationship, but the catch is that you have really be devoted to your partner through and through… and I've been watching the news and some reality shows lately. Holy fuckin' shit! These people are nuts! You do everything to prepare for the proposal, the wedding, the reception… and then… the words 'betrayal' and 'fatal attraction' comes into full swing like it's the new norm for married couples. Damn! What is the problem?! Why marry somebody you plan to kill for greed later on? Ugh! Wasn't marriage supposed to be a blessing to couples who truly love each other? I mean… come on! For those of them that have their marriages down pat, I applaud ya. Congratulations! But all those dumbasses who think they can get away with murder in the marriage or betrayal… there are authorities and cameras watching your every move. Stop it! Please!_

 _Phew… sorry about that little rant, but I just had to write it down to get it outta my mind… and so close to Christmas, too. Anyway, yeah. Our marriage is super cool and our twins are even cooler. After the holidays have come and gone, DéMarckus and I are gonna start teaching them about the 'birds and the bees'. You know what that means. I'll… try to keep it as clean as possible. It's not gonna be easy for me, but like I said: I'll TRY._

* * *

 _January 4, 2017_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Happy new year! The twins are now 18 years old and teaching them about the birds and the bees of life was pretty easy after Christmas was over. Phew! Glad I did my best to keep it as clean as possible, especially with us being the most sexually active couple in California. As for their bonds with us, they're not closer than ever. Family dinners are an everyday thing, Garrie's homeschooling is done for them since now they're old enough and smart enough to go to college, and Stephanie's pet ferret, who she named Diamanté, has become more of a dog than a ferret. Wow! So much has happened since DéMarckus and I met and since we've had Jericho and Stephanie, II. Living this carefree life is so new to me and I've pretty much gotten used to it at this point. With that being said, there's just one more thing I have to share with ya before I stop writing to ya for good. I have to stop now for safety reasons I can't explain, but I won't forget ya._

 _The future is now the main focus on the entire family, speaking of college. Stephanie, II has already decided to attend Sacramento University. That's where DéMarckus' parents first met. It'll honor the Vellington family name when she does this. As for Jericho, he had to talk with me and my hubby about what he wants to do with the rest of his life. His mind keeps drifting back and forth between going to college and taking a break from his… well… breakdancing gig or sticking to it and become as famous of a viral sensation as me, following in my footsteps without the Triple-Triple Death Spin in mind. Instead of just me and DéMarckey talking with him, his older twin sister joined the conversation as well. Gon and Garrie were witnesses._

"It happens, man." DéMarckus started the conversation at the kitchen table as he was sitting next to Lucky Chloe. He was shirtless with baggy pajama pants while Chloe wore her famous nightie ensemble without the bolero jacket and all the rest, except the ruffled tutu around her waist. The twins were wearing identical purple tank tops and matching boy shorts as they sat next to each other across from their parents. Jericho had his hazel green eyes focused on them as his father continued. "Ya know ya wanna get yo' education, but ya already got viral videos of yo' freestyle dance moves comin' out left and right, just like yo' Mama."

"But, what'cha want me to do, though?" Jericho asked in a handsome male voice that had Californian written all over it. "I know ya want me to go to college…"

"And you can do that, if you want to." Lucky Chloe came in. "I mean, I wanted to go, but my fame got ahead of me before I even thought of applying for college. I ended up learning how to speak Japanese from an expo my parents took me to rather than steer clear of it and go to college." The otaku paused as she gently placed a hand upon her son's hand on the table and looked him in the eyes. "You can do whatever you desire, Jericho. It's all up to you, baby."

"Really?"

"Yep! If ya gotta compromise, then go for it! No matter what, we'll all support ya. Nya!"

"Heh, heh." Jericho chuckled as he was now in deep thought about this, having his bowed head to show that factor along with Stephanie, II giving him a reassuring massage on his back as she watched him closely. It lasted for the next five minutes until the younger twin finally made up his mind and said it with determination and face to match the tone: "I'm-a do both – Freestyle dancin' and go to college. I can make it work. Besides…" Jericho looked over at his beautiful sister, who never let down her smile that so similar to his Mother's. "…I wanna be with my sister, protect her from any bad eggs like Mom had back when she was a teenager and we can graduate together and hopefully, we'll live together, too. Aside from becoming a famous freestyle dancer, that's my number one dream: To be alongside my sister forever."

"Awww, Jericho!" Stephanie, II exclaimed with joy in her nearly-identical-to-Lucky-Chloe voice as she gave her younger brother the warmest embrace ever in their lives, making their parents, Gon, and Garrie smile with admiration. "I'd like nothing better!"

"I love ya, Steph."

"I love ya, too, Jericho."

 _Oh. My. God! DéMarckus and I were crying the happiest tears when we saw that Jericho decided to tag along with his Stephanie, II to the same college and everything. I told him he would compromise and already, he's got a way to do that and, for that, it's safe to say that I'm officially proud of both of my twins that I've worked so hard to create. At this rate, there's no telling what will happen with them for real when they venture out to college this spring. We all know for certain that, by the time it is time for them to go, they'll be 21 long before then and they'll stay at that age forever. That's the final thing odd about the twins, due to them being born through science. With no more growth hormones to worry about at that age, they were due to stop growing physically, but not mentally and spiritually. Pretty soon, they'll have the mind of someone who's lived through the past 100 years, seeing everything that's happened long before video games were thought of. It'll be the perfect amount of wisdom they'll need for the rest of their eternal lives._

 _As for DéMarckus and I… well… we finally got all 10 volumes of his family's history and it's gonna pretty much take all four years of the twins' college life to complete every one of those books. While we do that, Gon is gonna still stick around with us and probably help us read those books to get through 'em faster. Garrie's the same way, even after he made the hard decision to retire from his animal care duties to work with DéMarckus along with me. Yeah, ya heard me. I'm finally not just a spectator at his job anymore. I've actually applied for the job and passed my interview with flying colors last week. I'm gonna be doing the desk work, though: Taking in the orders and everything. Leave the heavy lifting to the men. I'm still getting the same paychecks as everyone else, too._

 _All in all, our future is looking brighter than stage lights and the stars combined._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucky Chloe Vellington_

The End

(Finally! It took a while, due to life's many challenges, but I kept it up. I appreciate all the true-to-the-heart reviews that I've recently gotten from you all. It gives me the motivation and lessons I need to take into consideration for many more of my future stories to come. Bless you all for your support and honesty.)


End file.
